Damaged
by TheDarkHasRisen
Summary: Loneliness is a killer, and in Mara Morris's case, she takes it upon herself to end it all. Damaged by the evil that Lucius Malfoy inflicted on her, she could bare the guilt no longer and thought it the only way out. But the bond that takes hold between her and her saviour, Severus Snape, shows her there is life after death... (Summary continued in chapter 1)
1. Prologue-1981

**Summary-Loneliness is a killer, and in Mara Morris's case, she takes it upon herself to end it all.**

 **Damaged by the evil that Lucius Malfoy inflicted on her, she could bare the guilt no longer and thought it the only way out.**

 **But the bond that takes hold between her and her saviour, Severus Snape, shows her there is life after death..**

 **However, who is this mysterious Auror who likes to keep his eye on her?**

 **Troubling times are afoot...**

 _ **A/N- So I decided to put the summary here too, since there is nowhere near enough room for what this site provides in the box!**_

I'm TheDarkHasRisen, I've been on here for awhile now and I'm enjoying the site. Some reviews can be harsh, but you can't write a fanfiction and not expect that! But enjoy the ride, my story is fully restored now and only new chapters will be added!

 **Legal stuff-Discalaimer-**

 **The story here is owned by me, however, I do not own or pretend to own the world of Harry Potter and it's brilliant characters, which belong to J.K Rowling. This is an non profit fanfiction, purely for hobby reasons. Any names for OC(s) similar to those living or dead is purely coincidental.**

 **Warnings**

 **Rated M-18**

 **Genres/-Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst/Abuse/Sexual abuse..hence the M rating!**

* * *

 ** _31st October 1981_**

 _It was a dark day for Howard Morris, his wrongdoings had landed him in the courts and he could think of only one person who could keep his little girl safe. Well, as safe as he hoped, anyway. But it was the only option he had._

 _'I demand to see him!' Howard shouted, the two Aurors guarding him looked back around_

 _'He said he would be here! Shut up!" the Auror snapped, Howard went for his wand. But sadly, he remembered it was taken off him._

 _'There!' pointed Howard, they all looked to see a man with long blonde hair approaching with a cane in his hand._

 _'Howard, my dear friend.' said the man slightly condescendingly 'You two may leave now.' he said suddenly to the Aurors, who just looked worried._

 _'I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. We can't do that.' said the Auror, and Mr. Malfoy looked tired of this_

 _'Uh..Mildred, lets just stand away a bit.' said the male Auror, but Mildred looked stubborn_

 _'We can't just leave our prisoner. What if he makes a break for it.' Mildred mumbled to her partner,_

 _'He's in bloody chains, he isn't going anywhere fast.' the Auror said quickly. Mildred_ _looked back at Mr. Malfoy, who looked like he was about to lose his temper. Mildred did not want that._

 _'Alright. Fine, over here then.' Mildred and her partner walked away far enough to give them privacy. Only Lucius Malfoy could get away with that little stunt._

 _'You said you'd get me out of this. Lucius.' Howard snarled quietly, and Lucius looked down at him_

 _'How am I supposed to look after my little girl behind bars! Huh?' Howard snapped, unable to control himself, Lucius looked confused_

 _'Behind bars?' he asked, and Howard went to rub his temples, but his chains bound him_

 _'Look, I cannot do a thing for you right now. You got yourself into this mess.' said Lucius calmly ignoring the little moment of confusion._

 _'But I was the one who moved all of those dark objects out of your house.' Howard growled back 'You said you'd help me.' Howard spat 'How would it look to the court if I were to let slip of your little collection.' he continued_

 _'You wouldn't dare.' snarled Lucius quietly, losing his calm demeanor._

 _'Oh, I would. I...' Howard went quiet, then he saw her. An infant being taken away,_ _Howards eyes were full of deep despair, all he wanted to do right now was take her in his arms and run away with her._

 _'What will become of my daughter.' said Howard, his voice cracking a little_

 _'I could always get the girl into the finest orphanage for you. That's the most I can do.' said Lucius with a little smirk, but Howard's eyes suddenly turned fierce._

 _'You wait, I...' Howard went quiet for a moment, and Lucius didn't like the look of realisation in Howards blue eyes_

 _'You take her in.' said Howard suddenly, and Lucius looked in disbelief_

 _'You what?' said Lucius with half a laugh_

 _'You heard me. Take her in, look after her until I get out. Or everyone will know what sorts of objects you've been hiding in your house.' Lucius looked like he was trying to find a hole in that 'offer' 'You're already suspected of involvement with our lot, aren't you. This won't look good-'_

 _'Alright, fine.' Lucius sneered 'Fine. I suppose you expect me to provide for the little brat too?" Lucius asked furiously, and Howard glared at him_

 _'I have money in my bank, but only she has the key. You won't be able to take any of it, but I want you to help her. Understand?' Lucius glared at Howard, he didn't like being ordered around. That was his job._

 _'Well, I-'_

 _'Times up!' came Auror Mildred's voice, she walked over to Howard and Lucius 'It's time for your trial. Mr. Morris.' for a moment Howard looked like he was going to make a break for it, then he remembered he was in chains, and depression hit him hard._

 _'Oh.' said Howard, fighting the Aurors to look back at Lucius 'If anything happens to my child, anything at all... I'll kill you' Howard threatened, and Lucius lowered his eyes._

 _'Come on' the Aurors held Howard's arms ever more tightly, and a_ _s they took him away, Lucius swore he would get his own back one day, he'd make sure of it..._

* * *

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _I hope you liked this intro, review and show me your support! :D_**


	2. Chapter one-The Unintentional Saviour

**REVISED CHAPTER**

 **Warnings: Rated M-18+ only**

 **Show your support and tell me what you think of the new beginning :O**

* * *

 _*_ _Present day*_

 _2_ _nd_ _September 1996_

Mara's life was flashing before her eyes, they were bad memories of a man, a cruel man who tortured her physically and mentally, but who also gave her pleasure that only tainted her. Making her want to be sick..It tortured her every time she thought of him, of what they done, of how he made her lie for him and to everyone, and his family.

Well, he did have an image to maintain, didn't he...

But she couldn't think of anything good that happened in her life. She didn't have anyone in her life who really cared about her.

Her Father was in Azkaban. Her mother ran off with another muggle when she was just three. She had an Aunt, but she hadn't written to her in years.

Theses thoughts were running through her mind, as the dark water consumed her.

It was blurry and painful as Mara found herself writhing in pain, she felt tails wrapping around her legs and arms, whipping her face and skin and slashing her sharply. She tried to scream, but only bubbles escaped from her mouth. However, in the next long agonizing minute she heard the the creatures (or whatever it was drowning her), give out a high pitched scream, and their tails loosened their grip on her. Suddenly she felt something else wrap around her waist, she tried to escape from that too. But she found herself gasping for air when she was suddenly plunged out of the water.

She landed hard on the ground below.

She was soon gasping, trying to catch the air. Then her body gave a jolt when she thought she felt lips on hers, air was now puffing in and out of her lungs. Her eyes struggled to open, they felt so heavy and she was feeling scared.

She thought she felt her drenched shirt coming off. She couldn't be sure on that though. Mara gasped again and threw up the water that was clogging her arteries. She laid back on the floor, and darkness fell over her...

*Six days later.*

Mara's will was returning, she didn't know how or why but she found herself opening her eyes. It was such a struggle, her eyes felt so heavy like they wanted to stay shut.

Once they were opened however, an orange light forced them shut again

"Miss Morris?" came a soft voice, and she opened her eyes slowly again she soon realised it was just sunlight, beautiful sunlight.

"She's awake." Mara's vision came into focus, and she realised it was Madam Pomfrey standing there, talking to her.

"We almost lost you there. Dear" said Madam Pomfrey worriedly, softly "How do you feel?" she asked, and Mara moaned a little.

"..a-a.." she couldn't find her voice. Madam Pomfrey seemed to realise this and she took a glass of water from the side, and handed it over carefully to Mara.

She took it and drank some slowly, but the water flowing down her throat made her remember what happened. How she almost drowned, how she jumped in waiting for something to pull her down into the darkness.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey, who helped Mara sit up against the pillow.

She looked around at her surroundings, then her heart pounded as she saw Professor Snape standing there, looking solemn.

Then she remembered seeing his face before, at the lake. Was it he who..?

"...y-yes. A little." Mara replied to Madam Pomfrey quietly, and she continued staring at Snape. Madam Pomfrey noticed, then she pressed her hand against Mara's arm.

"Professor Snape saved your life, Miss Morris." said Madam Pomfrey "Do you remember?" she asked hopefully, and it looked like Mara was still trying to remember fully what happened.

"I...uh.." images came to her, and she blinked. Did Snape give her the kiss of life?

Mara looked at Snape again, she didn't know what to say. And she had a feeling that he wouldn't want her to tell anyone what he did. Besides, there aren't many witches and wizards out there who know about this saving technique. They wouldn't understand.

"How long have I.." mumbled Mara, but Madam Pomfrey seemed to have heard her.

"You been out for six days. I'm not surprised you don't remember everything." Mara blushed when she glanced at Snape again.

"I will let Dumbledore know Miss Morris is awake now." said Snape emptily, but Mara's heart stung as he finally spoke.

"Yes, please do." said Madam Pomfrey gratefully, and Mara watched Snape leave through the closed curtain.

As Mara looked down, she suddenly realised there were a few cards at the end of her bed, and a couple of boxes of sweets. Madam Pomfrey noticed and she took one of the cards and handed it to her.

"You have had some visitors whilst you've been here." she said, and Mara looked in confusion.

"Who'd want to visit me?" Mara mumbled, and Madam Pomfrey looked in worry.

"Miss Granger has come to see you, and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley along with her." Weasley? Pfft. He would have had to be forced.

Mara sighed and leant her head back on the pillow, this was going to be a long recovery. She didn't want to have to tell anyone why she did what she did...

* * *

It wasn't long before Mara was back on her feet, although still weak, Madam Pomfrey was impressed at how well she'd healed. But the potions were a lot of added help. Mara had a feeling Madam Pomfrey was just trying to cheer her up a little.

Mara was advised against any heavy lifting or heavy school work, and to have plenty of rest when she was allowed to leave. And apparently the teachers had been made aware of the situation, so that meant the whole school had heard of her little 'accident'.

On the evening Mara was released from hospital, she had an appointment to see the Headmaster right away. And she soon found herself in his office, with Professor Snape at her side.

Something about that made her stomach feel funny, and her heart speed up.

"How are you feeling this evening, Miss Morris?" asked Dumbledore as he sat behind his desk. Mara found herself glancing up at Snape, but he remained staring forward. Though she thought she saw him glance down at her as she looked back at Dumbledore.

"...Getting there, Professor. Thank you.." she said quietly, timidly. And Dumbledore smiled gently at her.

"Glad to hear that." said Dumbledore "Professor Snape has been keeping me up to date with your progress, of course." he said, and Dumbledore looked in curiosity when he noticed her blush.

"O-oh..right.." she mumbled, then glanced up at Snape again, but this time he definitely didn't look back at her.

"Professor Snape has told me everything that happened from his point of view, Miss Morris." said Dumbledore, but Mara looked in confusion

"I see that he hasn't told you?" said Dumbledore, and Mara shook her head once carefully

"Would you care to retell, Professor." said Dumbledore, but Snape looked like he didn't like that.

"Of course." he said with some reluctance "But I feel it would be better to tell her alone in my office." said Snape, Dumbledore pondered it for a moment.

"If that is your wish." said Dumbledore, and Snape nodded "Very well." said Dumbledore "Miss Morris." Mara looked back at Dumbledore from Snape "Would you mind waiting for Professor Snape outside for a moment. I need a quick word with him." Mara looked in worry, but she agreed

"Yes, sir...goodnight, then." she said, and Dumbledore smiled a little

"Goodnight, Miss Morris." Mara turned around and made her way across the room. She couldn't walk at a normal speed, so the professors had to wait just a bit longer than normal for her to leave the room.

"I do hope you intend on telling Miss Morris everything." said Dumbledore once the door closed behind her..

"...Of course." said Snape, but Dumbledore looked like he didn't believe him

"The kiss? Even unbuttoning her shirt?" asked Dumbledore in disapproval

Snape felt himself turn hot when remembering the kiss of life he gave her, and seeing her breasts once he opened her shirt. He felt himself throb under his trousers.

"Headmaster. It was a kiss of life, and I only undid her shirt to help her breathe more clearly. The clothes would have constricted on her. These are legitimate muggle methods in saving someone from drowning, and it was the only thing I could think to do at the time." said Snape, sounding a bit heated. Still, Dumbledore didn't look, not convinced, but sceptical?

"I have the book in my office on the subject if you wish to see it." Snape continued rather angrily

"I don't disbelieve you, Severus. But if you wish to show me the book, then please do so." said Dumbledore, and Snape couldn't believe he needed confirmation. Dumbledore watched as Snape turned angry.

"I think it would be best for you to tell Miss Morris what happened, instead of me." said Snape, and Dumbledore watched in concern as he turned away from him

"Come now, Severus." said Dumbledore a little disdainfully "I do not believe for a second you would harm a student in such a way." he said carefully. But Snape marched off, and Dumbledore sat back in his seat tiredly.

"Dear me." sighed Dumbledore "We are in a bit of a pickle, aren't we." Dumbledore brooded to himself.

"Professor?" he looked up and saw Mara walking across the room to him again, and he offered her a seat. Mara took it and looked at him again.

Then she noticed he looked slightly gaunt when she looked closer, his eyes had dark circles under them and his skin seemed to be greying.

She felt bad for him. And he did look very tired.

"Professor Snape said you wanted to speak to me again." said Mara quietly, and Dumbledore nodded

"Yes, Professor Snape decided it best for me to tell you what happened." said Dumbledore with a bit of a cracked voice

"Do excuse me a moment." said Dumbledore, and Mara nodded

She waited for him to continue as he drank some water, and she saw the glass in his withered hand shake a little.

"Now firstly, would you care to tell me, why you were in the lake on the night in question?" asked Dumbledore carefully, once he'd finished his drink, and Mara looked down.

"I was...I was s-swimming." she said nervously, and Dumbledore looked at her in sadness, then he leant forward on his desk again.

"After curfew, at night?" he asked worriedly, and Mara shrugged a little.

"Has something happened?" asked Dumbledore, whilst trying to be as understanding as he could. And he decided to be more tactful as her eyes began to swell.

But Mara nodded in response.

"...how did you get past the guards?" asked Dumbledore, trying to ease into the conversation

"...D-Draco showed me some..shortcuts." she said quietly, her voice full of shame. And he didn't know why.

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore chuckled a little "It must be a little handy having a prefect as a..friend?" he asked, and Mara looked up at him "I see you and Mr. Malfoy are closer now than you have ever not been." he said, a new play on words "Are you and he...?" he asked, trying to keep it light for a while.

But Mara's insides stabbed at that assumption, although..there was something.

"N-no..that would be...wrong." she said, shaking her head, and Dumbledore looked worried

"Why would that be?" asked Dumbledore, and he tried to get a look at Mara as she hung her head.

"M-Mr Malfoy w-wouldn't like it." a chill ran through her at the thought of him finding out what happened between her and Draco.

"You mean Draco's father?" Dumbledore asked, and he noticed her shudder, but she nodded.

"Would he not like it, because of your blood status?" asked Dumbledore, sounding disapproving. But Mara shook her head nervously. Her heart was pounding, she was scared at the mere thought of Mr. Malfoy. And Dumbledore noticed that fear when she mentioned his name. But he hadn't only just noticed her fear of the man.

"No.." she said in a sob, and she placed her head in her hands "H-he wouldn't like it..." she sobbed, and Dumbledore looked deeply concerned

"Why would he not like that? I personally think it would be wonderful for you both to find happiness with one another." said Dumbledore and Mara sobbed harder at that, she had just turned Draco down after that night. And she felt like the worst person in the world for it.

"What happened, Miss Morris?" asked Dumbledore in deep concern "Please, I am only here to help you." Dumbledore continued, and Mara sobbed some more.

Mara shook her head, and went mute.

"What you tell me here, will not go any farther than this room." said Dumbledore comfortingly, and Mara looked in despair. Then she put her face in her hands.

"I..." she tried to force it out of her, but it was hard "...enjoyed it...sometimes.." she mumbled, and Dumbledore tried to listen better as she talked quietly "B-but...he just..liked forcing me into it...b-but he didn't.." she sighed and sobbed

"What do you mean, Miss Morris?" asked Dumbledore, and Mara shook her head

"...w-we did things together...we s-shouldn't have..when we were alone." Dumbledore looked in shock, at first he didn't twig on it, but soon enough he did.

When Mara left the office after asking if she could, Dumbledore reluctantly let her leave. He couldn't force her to stay. But he began arranging necessary measures.

He asked several portraits in his office to ask others to keep a close watch on Mara for the next couple of weeks, and not to lose track of her. And he made arrangements with the Aurors to keep an eye on her too, but discreetly. After having unpleasant words with them for leaving the lake area unguarded.

Dumbledore didn't even get to tell Mara how Snape saved her, but he would have to wait until next time he had the chance. Or he would have to get Snape to tell her himself...

* * *

 **So..review! go do it xD**


	3. Ch2: A friend in need is a friend indeed

**REVISED**

 ** _Check it out, leave your comments ^_^_**

* * *

Snape sat back in his chair behind his desk. Mara Morris had just been in to see him, to discuss the night of her accident and how he saved her.

He exhaled deeply then he shut his eyes, tiredness was something that came to him easily these days. The only noises he could hear through the silence was the scurrying of bugs, or was that rats. Rats were something got used to, not that it was much different back at home in Spinners End.

He awoke abruptly when he heard a knock on the door, his thoughts of rats disappeared from his mind quickly. He rubbed his eyes then he stood

"Enter." he said and the door opened on his voice.

Snape looked in confusion when Morris entered the dingy room.

"Morris, what are you doing here?" he asked in annoyance, and Mara looked in confusion this time.

"You asked me to come here, Professor." she said in worry, and Snape suddenly remembered that he did ask her to come by for that explanation..but he was sure he did this before.

"Yes, I did." he said quickly, ignoring himself. And Mara looked in concern "Take a seat." he said calmly, although he still sounded annoyed. He was almost asleep.

"Yes, sir." she said quietly and she walked over to the seat, then as she sat down her bag slid of her arm and landed in her lap, where it stayed.

"I assume you have questions," said Snape, and Mara just looked at him "I will explain everything, then we will never talk about this again. Understand?" he asked seriously, and Mara nodded, she waited for him to explain.

"I was nearby the lake when I heard you scream..." Snape proceeded to tell Mara everything, although he wished he could leave a couple of parts out...

Snape was walking the grounds, thoughts consuming him. But that ear piercing scream jolted him out of it, and on instinct he pursued it.

The only reason he jumped into that lake, was because a coat and wand were on the ground. So he assumed someone was in there; he jumped in the lake without thinking and searched around, his wand out and lit. Then he saw her, he didn't know who it was to begin with. She was writhing within a group of Gryndilows. He didn't know what she did to provoke them.

He pointed his wand at the creatures the best he could, and they gave off a high pitched screech as a spell hit them, then they swam away quickly. He saw the body begin to float down, then he swam over to it and grabbed her waist, guessing the person was a girl judging by the long black hair obscuring her face.

Snape looked down when he grabbed her, but suddenly they had just become entangled within some sort of thick, slimy tail. But whatever it was, was pulling towards the surface. Soon they were let go and gently placed onto the ground.

When Snape looked around with his wand out ready, he realised it was just the Giant Squid, it had come to help. But he turned back around to her when the Squid disappeared back into the water. Snape quickly moved back to her, he moved her hair out of her face, then he quickly realised it was a student, Mara Morris. She was deathly pale.

He didn't know what to do at first. When he looked down however, he noticed her chest was rising and falling faintly, she was still alive!

What was he to do? Quick, think, think think.

He suddenly remembered the last book he read, he couldn't believe he would actually have use what he learnt form it on someone.

But he had to do it, and even through his hesitance he pushed his lips onto Mara's frozen ones and started breathing air into her lungs. He was at it for a few minutes, then he quickly leant backwards when she launched upright and began throwing up water. But she laid back down again and she was still struggling to breathe. Snape moved over to her again and examined her, wondering what could be wrong now.

Then he noticed it, her school shirt, the buttons was tightened right to the top. It was no wonder she couldn't breathe properly still.

Snape was still hesitant. But sighed angrily and took hold of the neck button, which he struggled to open. And through anger he just ripped the shirt in half.

He quickly looked away when he saw something he shouldn't have, and his heart started racing faster, and anger hit him again. That was a stupid thing to do.

He took out his wand and dried her clothes, then dried his. He grabbed her jacket off the ground and wrapped it around her as he helped her to stand up. All without trying to directly look at her again, then he took her back to the castle...

"And you know what happened from there." said Snape, finishing his tale. But when he looked at Mara, she was just staring at him

"..you saw my.." Snape looked away from her red face, the most colour she's had since that night.

"...D-does Dumbledore.." asked Mara

"I have told Dumbledore everything, yes." said Snape blankly, and Mara looked at him oddly.

"...Did you like it?" asked Mara with a small smirk, and Snape looked back at her, giving her confused weird look.

"What?" he asked

"Did you like what you saw?" she asked, her voice turning different, confident?

Snape didn't know whether she was making fun of him, or being serious.

"Do you want a detention for such lurid behaviour!?" Snape snapped, and she smiled innocently

"Maybe." she said, and Snape didn't know how to react to this odd behaviour.

"Get out!" Snape said, and Mara stood up.

"Don't you want to see again?" she asked, and Snape began moving backwards as she got closer.

"This is not happening." Snape mumbled.

"What is going on in here?" came a angry voice and Snape quickly looked up, Dumbledore was standing there looking in disgust. Snape didn't know what was going on, or what Dumbledore was so shocked about.

But when he looked down he saw Mara had her shirt off, and she was hugging against him as he leant back, trying to get away. But when he looked down again he realised he was half naked too.

"I had such faith in you." said Dumbledore shaking his head in disapproval. Snape looked down, and in anger he grabbed Mara's thin, pale shoulders and pushed her violently away from him with a shout-

When he blinked again, the room was empty. And the only sounds around was the scurrying of rats nearby.

He looked around urgently and stood up off his seat, he felt for his clothes. They were still on.

He slumped back down into his seat and ran his hand through his greasy hair.

"Just a dream." he said quietly, and exhaled deeply. "Just a nightmare." he scoffed to himself, then when he looked forward again, he saw a potion phial on his desk. _'Dreamless sleep.'_ he took it and uncorked it.

"I think I'll need this tonight." he grumbled then he had a thought, the only real thing about that dream was the story of how he saved the brat, except the ripping open of her shirt. He used his wand for that in reality. But the image of her breasts wasn't going to leave his mind any time soon...

* * *

A few days passed, and Mara was the hot topic of the school. Well, her accident (which she had decided to call it for namesake)

She was directly asked a few times by random people about it, at one point someone thought she'd been dared to go to the lake after curfew. In the end, Mara decided that that one was what really happened, then that spread as well...

Mara sat alone one day at breakfast. She was scanning through the ' _Daily Prophet'_ until she heard a 'hello'.

She turned around expecting another bothersome gossiper, but it just turned out to be Hermione Granger standing there.

"Oh, hi Hermione." said Mara tiredly, and Hermione looked in worry.

"May I join you?" Hermione asked politely, and Mara nodded

"Go ahead." Mara said, and Hermione sat beside her.

"Thanks." Mara smiled a bit, then looked back at her paper

"You look healthy." said Hermione, and Mara glanced at her "Are you getting better, I heard about your accident." she said, and Mara sat back

"You, along with everyone else. Just ask if you want to know anything." she said in annoyance, and Hermione looked at her.

"Actually, I just wanted to know if you were alright." she said, and Mara closed her eyes for a moment

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Mara said "I've just had it up to here," she said, raising her hand "with gossipers." Hermione smiled a bit

"That's understandable." Hermione said, then she looked back up at Mara

"What is it?" asked Mara when noticing Hermione's worried look.

She looked back down at the paper, and Lucius Malfoy was all she saw, in chains looking ragged and dirty. Then she shut the paper violently.

Her heart started beating quickly and uncomfortably

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione, but Mara was worrying and thinking of the times her and Lucius were alone together.

"...fine." said Mara "I'm fine." Hermione didn't believe her, she looked more depressed now than when Hermione first approached her.

"...Listen," said Hermione, pressing her hand gently on Mara's shoulder "why don't you come with me and watch the Quidditch try-outs for Gryffindor?" she asked, and Mara glanced at her "It might take your mind off things." Mara shook her head

"Weasley won't like you for that." said Mara, and Hermione glanced over at the Gryffindor table

"Oh, ignore him." said Hermione "You'll be fine. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind, anyway." she said cheerily, and Mara stared at her for a moment

"..alright then." Mara sighed, giving up

"Ok. Let's go." said Hermione, and Mara grabbed her things as she stood up with her, she glanced back at the paper as she walked away from it. Something about seeing Mr. Malfoy like that gave her some sort of gratification. But, oh...what about Draco? What must he be going through right now.

Mara felt Hermione tugging on her sleeve, and she looked back at her

"What is it?" asked Mara, who stopped abruptly in her path upon seeing Snape front of her.

"Watch where you're going, Morris." Snape said disdainfully

"S-sorry, Professor." Snape looked at Hermione, he gave her a look that suggested for her to leave.

"..I'll just wait for you over here, Ok?." said Hermione, pointing to the entrance. Mara looked a little betrayed, Hermione gave her an apologetic look. As Snape just stood there.

"Morris." said Snape sternly, and she quickly looked back up at him. But she regretted that as her cheeks flamed up, she was still trying to get her head around the fact he saw her half naked.

"Your time table for the year." he said, handing her a slip of parchment. She took it from him and looked it over.

"..t-thank you. Does this mean I'm allowed to take lessons?" she asked

"Yes. The other teachers have been advised to go easy on you. But that doesn't mean I will." he said slowly, and seriously; then he smirked at her. Mara looked around at him in worry when he walked past her. Then she walked over to Hermione.

"..What was that he gave you?" asked Hermione

"Just my timetable." said Mara quietly, whilst trying to slow her heartbeat "I've managed to pass most of the lessons I went for. Some of them I just barely scraped by though." she continued in disappointment, as they made their way across the entrance hall.

"At least you got the lessons you wanted, right." said Hermione, trying to cheer her up

"Yeah" said Mara, and Hermione led the way out "Maybe. But no matter how hard I study, I always end up forgetting a lot of information. So my grades get affected." Mara complained, and Hermione patted her shoulder in comfort

"It isn't your fault." said Hermione "With everything you've been through at the Malfoys. It's no wonder studying isn't the most important thing on your mind." Hermione continued, and Mara shook her head

"It's just a few bumps and bruises...I over exaggerated." said Mara, trying to blag it. (Only having told Hermione half the truth, she didn't like lying, but she felt it was the only way.)

"Either way, Malfoy shouldn't have been hitting you." said Hermione in a low tone "I'm glad you told me, because it looked like you were in desperate need of a friend." Hermione continued smoothly "Oh, and I told Ron off for calling you mental, by the way." she stated, and Mara shut her eyes for a moment.

"I must be." Mara mumbled

"What was that?" asked Hermione, and Mara smiled a little back at her

"Just saying thank you." Mara said, and Hermione returned the small smile "I mean it.." said Mara "I'm just sorry I broke down like that.." Hermione smiled genuinely

"It's alright. You were frightened, there's no need to say sorry for that." Hermione said gently. Mara looked towards the doors as they left the castle, and they began making their way to the stadium.

"Malfoy didn't..hit you at all last year, when he was in the castle, did he?" asked Hermione carefully, after a couple of minutes silence.

"..No." Mara lied, and Hermione didn't believe her "...he didn't." she said, Hermione wanted to say something. But judging by the solemn look on Mara's round face, she didn't want to talk about it any more. So they both remained quiet for the rest of the way to the stadium...

After the try-outs Mara stayed in the library for most of the time, trying to find some peace there. Although she could still hear her name being mentioned by a couple of people nearby.

* * *

She got to the Slytherin Common room late, when she got there it was almost empty. About two people were there studying and in their pyjama's..

After Mara decided to shower and change into her own pyjama's, she headed back down into the common room. But she stopped abruptly in her path.

She'd just seen Draco sat on the sofa, on his own next to the fireplace. He was leaning on his hand, his elbow was on the cushion. She was just thinking that maybe she should go back upstairs, until Draco looked around and saw her standing there.

She smiled at him a little and began to walk over, he just looked away again.

"Oi." she said, pulling Draco's attention a little "Are you going to ignore me forever?" she asked tentatively, and he just grunted. Mara pursed her lips, but she sat at the end of the sofa.

She pulled her arms out in front of her and began patting her knees a little, looking around, trying to think of a way to start a conversation.

"..Draco." she sighed a little, and he glanced around at her

"You aren't..ugh, you aren't going to ignore me all year, are you?" she asked quietly, trying to keep their business private.

"Sorry, can't hear you." he said in a mumble, and she closed her eyes for a moment

"Alright then. Should I move closer so you can?" she asked innocently, but she smirked a little when he glared at her.

"That's a dirty move." he growled quietly, and she shook her head

"I learnt form the best then, didn't I." Draco forced himself from cracking a smirk back, then he gave up.

"Fine." he sighed angrily "What do you want?"

"..Nothing much..I just wanted to talk." his eyes turned cold, and Mara flinched back a little. Then he felt bad for scaring her.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment "There's nothing to say." he said

Mara watched as he shifted his position, he sat normally again but he didn't look at her.

"...I'm sorry, Draco." she said quietly "...I-I didn't mean to..hurt you. You know." she mumbled

"You didn't." he said quickly "Just drop it." Mara looked hurt, and he looked away again

"I'd say it was my fault, but you knew my dad wouldn't like it if he found out." he snarled quietly "I bet you were glad he didn't get the chance to." he noticed Mara's eyes turning red, and she hung her head. He looked away and ran his hand over his forehead.

"Anyway. It was only snogging." he said and they both felt their cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, but that..that's enough to make your dad..." Draco noticed her shudder, and he couldn't blame her. He knew she was more scared of his dad than he was.

"Well, we'll just have to keep it to ourselves then, won't we." he said in a low voice; he didn't know why, but he felt he was being quiet about all this to protect Mara somewhat. He didn't do anything when his dad used to hit her in front of him, now maybe he could help her a little. Usually he'd go boasting about his latest conquests.

But Mara was used to secrets, so it was no surprise to her that he wanted to keep it that way.

"..Ok, then." she said quietly

Draco glanced back at her after a moments silence, she was looking down at her lap, and her hands were clasped together. He never thought he'd feel sorry for someone.

"...what about your accident?" he asked after scanning over her, she still looked a bit ill. She was pale, but it didn't help that her hair was wet and messy.

Mara found herself clutching her white robe tighter across her chest, Draco looked forward quickly turning red. She had a low cut tank top on underneath.

"A-all sorts of things are being said about it, but no one really knows how it happened...so?" he said hurriedly, trying to forget what he just looked at.

"There isn't much to say about it." said Mara, looking back at Draco "I was just..." she hadn't made up a real reason for what happened yet, her mind was swimming with worries and making up excuses wasn't top of the list.

"I was..dared to go in, and I was trying to impress someone. He was egging me on and annoying me to hell. So I just..." she felt guilty for lying, and Draco looked at her

"'He'?" Draco asked, and Mara's cheeks turned red

"...yeah." she said sheepishly, Draco didn't look too happy.

"How did you get out then? _He_ saved you?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I uh..." she sighed, what was the point in lying about how she was saved "P..Professor Snape, saved me." she said quietly, then Draco just stared at her.

"Snape saved you!?" both Mara and Draco looked around in shock, and none other than Pansy Parkinson was stood there, looking in shock and awe.

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco snapped, standing up. Pansy looked a little shocked at his anger

"I only just got here!" said Pansy, looking in confusion. Mara looked a little relieved when Draco relaxed a bit "Honest! I wouldn't lie to you Dracykins." said Pansy in a sweet voice, and Draco glared at Mara when she sniggered.

"Don't call me that! I told you not to, it's stupid and embarrassing!" Draco snapped "You're lucky it's just us three here!"

"Don't be like that." said Pansy, and Draco walked off "Come back Draco!" she followed after him, but he hurried to the boys dormitory.

Pansy turned around

"This is _your_ fault!" Pansy snapped at Mara, then she huffed and made her way to the girls dormitory.

Mara's eyebrows flicked for a second then she shook her head and thought, maybe she should stay in the common room for a while longer. But at least Pansy's attention was turned away, for now...


	4. Chapter three-Suspicions

**A/N Revised and re-uploaded :D**

* * *

The gossiping seemed to die down a bit mid October, maybe because the first Hogsmeade trip of the term was coming up, and people were excited.

But Mara was worried, the amount of homework she had was ridiculous, and Snape's extra load didn't help matters. It felt like he was singling her out, confirmation for that was the fact he was being extra mean to her all the time..

Was it just because everyone now knew he saved her? But why would that make him angry? He was probably secretly enjoying the praise.

But Mara wondered what Dumbledore thought about all this mess, he must already be thinking badly of her for what she'd been doing with Mr. Malfoy. She was hoping Dumbledore hadn't told Snape anything yet.

Mara looked up as all the mail owls swooped in from the open windows of the Great Hall, and she caught the morning paper as it dropped in front of her.

She pulled the string off, unfolded it and began scanning through the _'Daily Prophet'._ She soon saw that Mr. Malfoy had made it into the paper again. Although, as usual, not for a good reason. She stared at his picture for a moment as she ate, he looked pretty awful.

His dirty and rugged appearance was a very big difference to his usual upper class portrayal, and that air of forebodingness that surrounded him, was gone. Now he just looked pitiful.

His face seemed sunken, his eyes were red and his blond hair mattered greasy, his skin grey, and thick stubble was coming through.

It was like looking at a completely different person, but he was still the same bastard that made her life hell for a year.

"Morning." Mara looked around and saw Draco had just sat next to her, she pulled the paper under the table, shut it and hid it under her school robes quickly.

"..Morning." Mara replied nervously, but Draco didn't notice.

Draco looked around at her

"Has my paper come yet?" asked Draco, looking around for it

"Paper? uh..no, haven't seen any paper." said Mara, trying to act casual. But Draco glanced at her.

He watched as Mara stood, and he suddenly noticed her nervousness

"I have to go...the lines getting smaller." said Mara, looking out into the Entrance Hall.

"I thought you weren't going to Hogsmeade." said Draco, sounding unhappy

"I changed my mind...I'll see you later." she said.

Mara felt Draco watching her, but as she looked forward again she had to stop, as Snape appeared in front of her.

"Stop right there, Morris." she looked in worry, and Snape seemed curious about something

"..Sorry, sir." she said quietly, and he looked at her disdainfully

"I would like you to come to my office later, after dinner." he said casually, and Mara looked in concern "Dumbledore has given me some information about you. Concerning that particular night I rescued you." doom fell over Mara

"W..what did he say?" she asked, and Snape looked at her like she was stupid

"That will be discussed with you in my office later." he said "Unless you want your personal life aired to the entire school." he mocked slyly, and Mara's lower lip trembled a little.

"No..sir." he smirked a little "May I leave now?" she asked, her voice cracking a little. And he moved aside.

"Do try to keep out of trouble, won't you." said Snape, Mara paused then looked back at him in confusion, but he was already walking away...

The walk into Hogsmeade wasn't great, the wind was harsh against her body as she tried to push through it. And she wondered whether it would have been better if she stayed in the castle.

But when she got into the village, she hurried into Honeydukes and into the warmth. It was filled with students who apparently had the same idea.

She bought herself a box of ' _bertie botts every flavour beans'_ a box of ' _chocolate frogs_ ' and some ' _acid pops'_ she was satisfied with her purchases and made her way out of the busy shop. But the wind was bitter, like knifes against her skin when leaving the sugary warmth of the shop.

It was just as busy as Honeydukes in the Three Broomsticks, where she decided to have a Butterbeer and settle down for awhile.

But she wondered why she bothered sitting in her own company, thoughts only made her depressed. Thoughts of Mr. Malfoy, thoughts of her dad. And she wasn't sure if she should be happy or fearful, her Fathers escape from Azkaban prison happened months before. Many others escaped along with him, although they were recaptured. But her father and a couple of others alluded the Ministry.

And people seemed put off around Mara ever since.

Mara wondered if she and her dad would ever be reunited, something she'd been thinking deeply about since his escape. But, would she want to be? Her father just handed her over to the Malfoys without a second thought, he didn't stand up for himself at the trial. He didn't give any names out, he didn't even speak from what she heard. Was it some sort of dignified silence? Or informal protest?

But what did he have to be dignified about, he was a Death Eater.

There was nothing worse.

Mara took in a deep breath then sighed, her thoughts were running wild again. Relax.

She took a sip of Butterbeer and set it down again. Her hands were wrapped around the jug, to keep them from shaking.

Mara shook her head a little, she was realising that that was an awful thing to think of her own father. He was all she had growing up, he treated her well and she didn't want for anything. He was full of love for her, he read her bedtime stories and tucked her in at night...who did she have now?

"Mara." came an upbeat voice, she pulled herself out of it and wiped her eyes quickly. She realised it was Ginny Weasley, it wasn't hard to miss with that bright red head of hers.

"Oh..hi Ginny." said Mara, she coughed a little to keep her shaky voice steady. Ginny looked worried

"...When did you get here?" asked Mara, and Ginny smiled a little

"Awhile ago now." she said, looking at Mara deeply "I thought I'd come over and see if you were alright. I saw you when I came in, you looked a bit lonely." Mara shrugged

"No, I was just..thinking about things." she said, and decided to drain what was left of her drink as Ginny watched.

"About your accident?" asked Ginny

"..Yeah.." Mara lied, and Ginny noticed her unconvincing tone, then she watched as Mara stood slowly. She winced a little and Ginny looked ready to catch her or something

"Are you still in pain?" asked Ginny, and Mara put her hand up, signalling Ginny to fall back

"Only a bit.." Mara said quietly "Otherwise I'm quite alright." she continued, but Ginny didn't look convinced.

"I'm going back to the castle, I need to get some homework done." she said, but she paused when Ginny turned around and stopped her gently

"Uh, look..." said Ginny "About Ron...you could always come to me if he's being mean." she said, and Mara smiled a bit. But when she looked forward, she saw him sitting at a table with Harry and Hermione, Professor Slughorn was talking to them. But they didn't look like they were enjoying themselves all too much.

"I can't blame him, after what I done last year..I'm surprised any of you are still talking to me." Mara said quietly, and Ginny frowned a little, but she didn't say anything.

"Please excuse me, I need to use the ladies before I do anything else." said Mara, closing the subject and Ginny stepped aside to let her through.

"See you later then." said Ginny, and Mara waved at her as she walked off...

* * *

Mara was exhausted, she lay over the desk on her arms to sooth her pounding head.

She'd just completed two pieces of homework, for Professors McGonagall and Trelawny. Plus her two extra essays (two pages each) from Snape. She couldn't handle much as it was, she didn't need Snape's extra homework piled on top of it.

Mara wasn't in a hurry to get to Snape for her appointment, she was pretty sure she had plenty of time.

She forced herself to sit up straight, her hair was a mess. So she straightened it out a little with her hands and pulled the long black mass over her shoulder.

"Oi." Mara looked around, then lowered her eyes a little upon seeing Pansy Parkinson, who stood there with a smug smirk on her face.

"What is it Pansy?" asked Mara, showing Pansy no sign of real interest

"Professor Snape's looking for you." said Pansy whilst crossing her arms "Apparently you had an appointment with him five minutes ago." she said, and she looked smug at Mara's fearful surprise.

"Oh, blast!" said Mara, and she shot up and hurriedly packed her books away "I thought I had more time." she mumbled.

"Well, he was pretty angry." said Pansy casually as she checked her nails, and Mara glanced worriedly at her.

"..h-he was?" asked Mara, and Pansy nodded

"Yup. I'd get there quick if I were you." she mocked "Unless you want detention, and I would happily help if you do." said Pansy with a hint of glee in her voice, and Mara glared at her. Mara ignored her and walked past her, but then in a second Mara gasped and tumbled forward, and her books spilled out all over the floor. She looked around and saw Pansy had her foot out with a smirk on her puggish face.

"Tut tut, look where you're going!" Pansy giggled, and Mara glanced around when she felt peoples eyes on her.

"Keep quiet over there, what do you think you're doing!" came Madam Pince's waspish voice, and Pansy rolled her eyes. She merely stepped over Mara's things to get by, and she left whilst chuckling to herself.

"Stupid cow." Mara mumbled to herself, and she quickly picked everything up, then she made haste out of the library and headed to the entrance hall.

Mara sort of jogged across the entrance hall in a bid to get to Snape's office quickly, she was struggling to put her bag back over her shoulders. But when she neared the dungeons entrance, she suddenly slammed into someone, and she almost tumbled over again, until she felt a pair of hands quickly grab her.

"Oh, hey there! Are you alright?" came a soft, worried voice. Mara's dizzy spell wore off within a few minutes, then she looked up.

She saw a boy with blond messy hair, and hazel eyes.

Mara looked down, he seemed to have his hands over her waist. The boy looked down, then quickly removed his hands in an instant when he realised.

"I'm so sorry!" he said quickly "I didn't mean to do that! Well, I meant to catch you of course, but I didn't mean to grab you there! I mean-ugh, sorry are you alright?" he babbled, and Mara shook her head.

"..I'm fine." she mumbled, her skin was still hot from the contact "I'm sorry I-"

"MORRIS" Mara jumped harshly, she turned around and saw Snape marching over to her "What do you think you are doing!?" Snape asked when he approached them "I thought I told you to be in my office at eight, you're ten minutes late!" Mara's eyes were wide and her cheeks were bright pink

"I-I was, I was just-" Snape waited for her to continue with a pissed off look on his sallow face

"It was my fault, Professor." both Mara and Snape looked up at the boy as he spoke "We had a bit of a run in, she would have fallen to the floor of I hadn't have caught her in time." he said with a small, triumphant smile. And Snape's eyes turned dangerous.

Snape looked over the boy, and saw a big official A planted on the front of his leather tunic.

"I see. You're an Auror, are you?" asked Snape, and the boy wasn't keen on Snape's tone of voice

"Yes, I am." said the boy, sounding proud. Mara looked like she just wanted to hide "The names Daniel Matthews." said Daniel, extending his hand out to Snape. But Snape just looked at it as if it was something dirty.

Mara felt as awkward as Daniel, and he took his hand away.

"Well. I suppose I'd better get going." Daniel said, sounding embarrassed. And Mara was embarrassed for him.

"Maybe we'll see each other again." said Daniel to Mara, and she smiled a bit back.

"If you are quite done." Snape said, sounding angry, and Daniel frowned

"Have a good evening then" said Daniel, Snape turned and pulled Mara away from Daniel by the collar. And Daniel watched the two walk away, and he wondered if Snape treated all his students like that. Either way he'd better report back..

Mara entered Snape's office first, she was surprised to see Professor McGonagall sitting down in front of Snape's desk. She looked around and stood up, looking very serious.

"Good evening Miss Morris." McGonagall curtly, and Mara remained quiet.

Her eyes followed Snape as he walked past her

"Now that you are finally here we can discuss today's incident." said McGonagall, and Mara looked in confusion.

"Incident?" asked Mara quietly, and McGonagall nodded

"Severus." said McGonagall, and Snape nodded

"Miss Morris. Miss Katie Bell has had an accident today in Hogsmeade. By means of a cursed necklace she acquired in the girls bathroom, at the Three Broomsticks." he paused for a moment and glanced at McGonagall, who was looking serious and cold.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry to hear that." said Mara in worry. That must have been the commotion she heard when she was walking back to the school.

"Yes. Well it seems Miss Bell's friend saw you in the bathroom, at the same time both girls were in there with the necklace." said Snape, and Mara looked a bit unsettled "And we have to suspect anyone who was near the bathroom or inside it around the time. You understand?" asked Snape, and Mara glanced between him and McGonagall. They surely couldn't think that she'd have anything to do with this?

"Did you see anything suspicious? Or out of the ordinary around that time?" asked Snape, and Mara had to think on that.

"...no, I don't think so." said Mara in worry "..well, I thought I saw.." she went quiet for a moment "..no, nothing Professor." Snape looked at her in suspicion, then back at McGonagall who glanced back at him.

"Very well." McGonagall half sighed "But please, if you remember seeing anything out of the ordinary, tell us at once." McGonagall continued "Also understand, you are not the only person we have questioned." Mara nodded, she felt a little relieved at least.

"Well then, I will leave you to it Severus. Goodnight, both of you." Snape didn't say anything, but he watched McGonagall pat Mara's shoulder in passing as she left.

"Take a seat" said Snape, and he thought he saw Mara cringe a little as she sat down in front of his desk.

Mara felt rather awkward as she sat there, Snape was a bit quiet. Which was very unlike him.

"S-sir..." Snape glanced at her "What..exactly did Dumbledore say, about..?" Mara asked quietly, and Snape felt a little better that she started the subject first.

"He said many things." said Snape "First he blatantly accused me of doing what I did on purpose." he growled quietly and Mara frowned.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, whatever he said." said Mara worriedly, and Snape looked down at her in curiosity.

"Perhaps." said Snape "But we are here to talk about your reasons for doing what _you_ did. And why." he said, sounding uncaring but careful. Mara looked down, her heart started palpitating.

"We have seen it before, me, Dumbledore. And Probably a couple of other teachers too." he said, and Mara looked up at him in confusion.

"I have seen Lucius hit you before. We have seen how fearful of the man you are." Mara was cringing.

Wait, hit her? Does that mean he doesn't know..

"But we weren't aware of how badly he was treating you." he said "Not that it was any of my concern before. But now..." said Snape, and Mara looked up at him in worry "Now it _has_ to be my concern, since I saved your life." he sneered, and Mara looked down "Something Dumbledore willingly pointed out." Snape said unhappily, and Mara pursed her lips.

"However." said Snape, and worry filled Mara's blue eyes. Then she leant back fully into the chair startled as Snape pressed his hands on the arms, trapping her, leaning in closely. And she caught a sharp sweet syrupy oder, which dizzied her for a moment "I feel there is something Dumbledore, and you are not telling me." he sneered "I am not stupid. And I will find out what is going on!" he spat, and Mara looked away quickly.

Mara glanced back and her cheeks went red, upon realising Snape was watching her intently. Snape scoffed quietly to himself, leant backwards and stood up again, and Mara was able to breathe, if raggedly.

"Dumbledore is seeing to your living arrangements for the next year." said Snape, continuing if that weird moment didn't just happen, changing the subject. And Mara looked in concern "He feels it isn't safe for you to go back to the Malfoys." Snape continued, and Mara stared at him "And he's probably right." he said, looking as if he was brooding over something.

"Hopefully you will have heard something by Christmas. If he isn't too busy." Snape said, and Mara nodded.

"Will I be..put in an orphanage?" asked Mara nervously, fearfully

"You are too old for that." said Snape "No, I'm sure Dumbledore will have sorted something out by Christmas, like I said." he paused for a moment "Perhaps he'll send you of to live with your aunt in France." he said almost hopefully, and Mara's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what! No, I don't want that!" Mara piped up in worry "Hogwarts is my home, I can't just jet off to another country!" Snape looked at her disdainfully

"Unfortunately you can't live in the castle during the summer holidays. Can you." he said, and Mara's cheeks went red "It's a wait and see situation, I'm afraid." said Snape, and Mara looked down, her eyes were hurting from holding the tears in.

Snape looked down at the clock on his desk, then he looked back at Mara, her head was hung a little.

"It's getting late, I suggest you start making your way back to the common room." he said, and Mara picked up her bag as she stood.

She felt a little dizzy for a moment, but it passed then she made her way across the room

"Oh, one more thing." said Snape, and Mara paused "Do try and keep away from that Auror. They are nothing but trouble." he warned

"..Yes sir." she said quietly, she opened the door but as she was about to leave, she paused again.

"Uh, Professor." Mara turned to face him, her hand was still on the door, and Snape turned back to her again.

"About Hogsmeade.." she said, and Snape looked at her "..I thought I saw...I couldn't get a full glance, but I thought I saw Draco today...in the Three Broomsticks." she felt like she'd just said something wrong, judging by the curious but somewhat, fearful? Then annoyed Look on Snape's face.

"I mean...he said he wasn't going, but-"

"That isn't possible." said Snape suddenly, and Mara looked in confusion "Mr Malfoy was in detention today, with Professor McGonagall. So it is highly unlikely that it was Malfoy you saw." Snape said seriously, and Mara looked away, a little confused

"But-"

"Goodnight, Miss Morris." Mara stayed for a moment, Snape walked over then and ushered her out, and shut the door behind her. Making her jump.

Something didn't feel right then, she was sure it was Draco she saw. Then again..it was only a glance.

Mara sighed, she'd have to ask him herself. That's if she remembered, she had France to worry about now...


	5. Chapter four: Dark Times

**A/N Hey guys, next chapter! don't forget to review!**

 **update, minor-changed Mara's aunts name to from Jane Williams to Melina Williams (** see next chapter for more details **)**

* * *

"Um..Draco?" came Mara's low voice, and Draco glanced at her "...what did you get up to yesterday?" she asked quietly, sounding casual.

She carried on writing on her parchment, and Draco looked at her suspiciously

"Why?" he asked, and Mara shrugged.

"I'm Just curious..because I didn't see you at all." she said and Draco looked forward, Snape was writing on the blackboard with his back towards them. It was a day of studying in Defence against the Dark arts, and Mara had embarrassingly decided to sit next to him.

"Didn't do much." said Draco quietly "Had detention..that's about it.." he said, continuing to write. But Mara looked at him in worry

"..What about after?" she asked, and Draco stopped writing "You could have gone after, couldn't you? Didn't Mrs. Malfoy sign the slip?" she asked, and Draco stared at her, she looked away.

"Yes, but-"

"Quiet!" Snape said across the class, and Mara and Draco went silent for a couple of moments.

"..what's this about?" asked Draco lowly "You aren't just curious about my day, are you." he stated, and Mara looked at him.

"...I'm just..worried." she said, and Draco's eyes lowered, when he thought he saw accusation in her eyes.

"I see what this is...you suspect me, don't you..about that Katie Bell thing." he snarled quietly, and Mara's cheeks went red "I knew it." he scoffed, his voice raising slightly, he shook his head and looked away.

"Draco-"

"Miss Morris." Snape called, turning around and Mara looked up at him with slightly wide eyes "If you continue to disrupt my class I'll have to give you a detention. Now, be quiet!" Mara sunk a little

"Bu-but-" Mara was about to land Draco in it too, but she didn't see a point, Snape would probably just give her extra detention for tattling.

Mara deflated

"Sorry, sir." she said quietly, and she heard a couple of giggles around her, Draco smirked

"Thank you." said Snape briskly "Carry on." he said to the whole class, and it remained silent for the rest of the lesson...

"Morris" Snape called as she was just turning to leave, she watched Draco hurry off before she could say goodbye "Morris!" Snape called louder, and angrier. She quickly turned, and Snape beckoned her to come towards him.

Mara glanced around, then hurried over to the front of the class.

"Yes, sir?" she asked quietly, and Snape waited until the last student shut the door behind them.

"The Headmaster would like to see you. He has some news for you." instant worry hit her.

"Is it about France? A-am I going, is it official, is that what he wants to talk about?" she asked in a quickly, worriedly, and Snape looked at her.

"Not exactly." he said, and it went quiet for a moment "Someone is coming to escort you to Professor Dumbledores office shortly."

"Couldn't you just take me?" she asked, and Snape shook his head

"I am far too busy." he said, gesturing to all the paperwork on his desk "And I wouldn't want to spend any more time with you than necessary." he said calmly, and Mara felt her heart sting. Strange

Mara pursed her lips, and slumped her shoulders a little. Then she turned around as someone knocked on the door.

"Hello." Mara saw Daniel enter the classroom "I've come to escort Miss Morris to the Headmasters office." he said seriously, and Snape frowned.

They watched Daniel walk towards them.

"Are we ready?" asked Daniel, stopping in front of Mara, but he suddenly felt a chill run through him when he looked at Snape.

"..Yes, I think so." Mara said nervously, unsure what this was all about. And Daniel smiled warmly at her.

"Come along then." Daniel said kindly "Good day, Professor."

Daniel turned quickly upon noticing Snape's icy stare, he was eager to get away then.

He led Mara silently to Dumbledores office and he led her across the room.

But Mara paused in the middle of it, as she saw the back of Mrs. Malfoy, who was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. She turned a little and looked over at Mara, and Daniel looked in worry when he saw fear in her pale face.

"Come, come Miss Morris. You aren't in any trouble." said Dumbledore softly, reassuringly, and Mara saw a statement in Dumbledores watery blue eyes. But she was still worried as she walked towards them.

She glanced up at Mrs. Malfoy, who, as always, came off as intimidating. Her blond hair was tied up high, and her nose was equally high in the air. But she had that same look of resentment in her dark blue eyes when they glanced down at Mara.

"Was there really any need to drag me to this meeting?" asked Mrs. Malfoy, and everyone looked at her "I have tasks to fulfil, I can't keep wasting my time with Howard's brat. She isn't exactly on my priority list." Mrs Malfoy said snobbishly, and Mara's head hung a little. Daniel didn't like that.

"Mr. Matthews, if you'd please.." said Dumbledore, gesturing for Daniel to leave.

"Yes Headmaster. Of course." Daniel nodded and he looked at Mara "I'll wait for you outside, Ok?" said Daniel with a warm smile, and Dumbledore looked in great interest when Mara gave him a small smile back.

Mrs. Malfoy just rolled her eyes.

"Narcissa, I feel it necessary for someone to be by Miss Morris's side during the news she is about to receive. And as a woman with experience in this subject, I feel you could lend her some amount of sympathy." said Dumbledore, although he wasn't sure the Malfoy's were capable of such an emotion. Mrs. Malfoy said nothing in response to that, then Dumbledore smiled a little and turned his attention towards Mara. Who was looking worried and unsettled.

"Miss Morris, we have had word from France concerning your Aunt." said Dumbledore carefully, and Mara gripped her sleeve "I am afraid..she has been found dead in her home near Beauxbatons academy where she worked." it went silent for a couple of moments as Mara tried to take this all in

"H-how...how was she..." Mara struggled after a long pause, and Dumbledore looked sad for her

"She was killed, Miss Morris. I am afraid to say." said Dumbledore softly, and Mara felt her eyes sting

"..b-by who..?" Mara asked quietly, nervously.

Dumbledore glanced up at Mrs. Malfoy, who returned his gaze with a cold indifference.

"Death Eaters." he said, and Mara looked in shock, and raised her fingers to her mouth "It seems Mrs. Williams was in hiding." Dumbledore looked in worry "And we are led to believe, that Mr. Morris had a part to play." he said softly but seriously. And Mara's eyes widened

"M-m..my dad?" she asked shakily "H-how..why? Why would he..in France?" Dumbledore shook his head

"..it seemed a few of his comrades had a grudge against him. Which is the same reason why, we believe, you were attacked three years ago; at the Quidditch World Cup riot." said Dumbledore, and that hit her like a tone of bricks. That particular memory was something she kept to the back of her mind. So..her aunt was killed..and she was attacked too because of her own dad?

"..w-where is he...it-it can't be.." she shook her head, and Dumbledore watched in sadness

"We are not sure where he is at this time, but we have as many Aurors as we can looking for him. No sight nor trace of him has been reported so far." said Dumbledore seriously "We are finding it difficult at this time to locate him." Dumbledore said with a hint of worry, he had an idea as to why no trace of Mr. Morris has been found, however.

Mrs Malfoy sighed a little when Dumbledore glanced at her, and Mara looked up a little when she patted her shoulder quickly.

Mara's head was hurting, all the events of that attack were coming back to her. And false images of her aunt being killed were pounding around in her head.

"But there is some brighter news to be said, if somewhat morbidly." said Dumbledore, and Mara looked up at him in "The three Death Eaters who attacked you have been captured, and they are to be questioned and sentenced this evening at the ministry." said Dumbledore carefully, and Mara sighed quietly. That was a little bit of a relief, she guessed. They couldn't attack anyone else any more.

Mara glanced back up as Dumbledore slowly stood up off his seat, then he walked around to her.

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss Morris. Truly." he said, placing his uninjured hand on her shoulder comfortingly, as she glanced down at his withered injured one.

"I will see you again in due course, Miss Morris. You will receive a letter from the Ministry concerning your Aunts body, which you will have to identify personally at St Mungos." said Dumbledore, and Mara felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach.

"Mr. Matthews will escort you back to the Slytheirn common room, and you can have the rest of the day off to think through things." said Dumbledore kindly, and Mara nodded but said nothing.

"M-May I leave now, Professor?" asked Mara weepily, and Dumbledore looked in worry

"Of course..." Dumbledore said "..These are dark times Miss Morris, please, be safe." he continued in a truly concerned voice, and Mara glanced up at him. And nodded.

"Yes, sir." Mara bent down and picked up her bag "Goodbye." she said, and both Dumbledore and Mrs. Malfoy watched her walk across the room and out the door.

"There is something you aren't telling me, isn't there." said Mrs. Malfoy, and Dumbledore glanced back at her.

"It must be something big, especially if you want the girl to live with someone else. Which I am not arguing." said Narcissa, and Dumbledore nodded

"Alas, I cannot say." said Dumbledore. and Narcissa lowered her eyes "Whatever is said between me and Miss Morris, remains in my confidence." Dumbledore continued

"Very well." said Narcissa in almost a huff "I am sure Lucius will be happy to see the back of Morris when he is released from Azkaban anyway." said Narcissa in a sure voice, and Dumbledore went quiet "Well, I need to go now, have a good day, won't you." she said without feeling, Dumbledore watched in silence whilst Narcissa left the office, and he shook his head a little.

He went back to his seat, then he remembered Miss Morris's face when she saw Mrs Malfoy, the look of pure fear and dread fell like a curtain over her. It was a sight to behold, but it seemed Miss Morris wasn't as petrified of Mrs. Malfoy as she was Lucius. He found it rather odd, but perhaps Narcissa was too interested in her own son to even bother hitting the girl. He didn't know, he couldn't make out anything in Miss Morris's head, all he could see were fuzzy images and hear muffled voices. He'd have to dig into that interesting find sometime after he'd made all the appropriate arrangements for the girl...

* * *

Curled on the floor in a heap she lay, shaking terribly. Laughing could be heard, cackling.

Then suddenly she screamed, when she soared into the air where she hovered. God it hurt! It hurt! The pain was indescribable, but it was a hundred times worse pain than she'd ever felt.

She kept screaming, but it wasn't any good, the loud thundering sounds of the fire and the pained screams and crying out from others drowned her out. She was like everyone else at that point, completely helpless.

She cried and gasped when her back hit down on the floor unexpectedly, the wind knocked out of her. Her chest heaved raggedly, her heart fast enough to jump out.

She heard them laughing, then she looked at the group. Three men (she assumed) in black robes, with their faces covered, stood there and looked at her.

She watched in terror when one of them approached her, with curiosity? in his body language. But he had his wand in his hand, and the other two were watching as he knelt down beside her.

She inhaled a sharp intake of strong booze, these men were drunk?

"...Morris's brat?" mumbled the man above her, who stared at her deathly pale face. But his eyes drew down, when he noticed her hand reaching down for her wand. Mara gasped when he grabbed her wrist tightly to stop her. He slowly ran his hand over her waist, grabbed her wand, then threw it away.

But he kept his hand on her, Mara looked up at him with fear in her eyes, it was like he was pondering something, whilst he looked up and down her body.

"..Nah." he shook his head, but she moaned in fear when he leant down onto her, the other two cheered. But his lips were near her ears, and her eyes shut tight as his fingers tightly gripped her ass.

"Tell your Daddy..." his voice became muffled, she couldn't make out what he was saying, fear was taking over too much.

She quickly looked up in confusion, as the Death Eater was standing up. She watched the three Death Eaters talking to each other, then two walked away, in a huff it seemed.

"Hey!" the Death Eater left looked around and saw a boy, he merely flicked the boys wand out of his hand when he tried hitting him with a spell. Then the Death Eater turned and walked away, without another glance towards Mara's cowering form on the floor..then it turns black.

"Oi!" Mara gasped and shot up, she looked around worriedly. But she saw no fire. Heard no screams, saw no Death Eaters.

"Draco... i-it was terrible." she said, sounding upset, and he became uncomfortable when she leant onto his arm "I-I dreamt...that night, that night those Death Eaters came a-and Destroyed the Qudditch World Cup festival." she sobbed quietly, and Draco froze a little.

"...why would you.." he said with a slightly cracked voice "I..thought you'd forgotten that." said Draco said stiffly, and Mara shook her head.

"I...I did...or, I forced myself too.." she said gripping Dracos arm, which caused him to wince

"Then why.." Draco glanced around, but there was barely anyone in the common room. "M-my Aunt Melina died." Said Mara quietly, and it went deadly still for a couple of moments "I've...I've just been informed about it today.." she sobbed "Apparently it was Death Eaters." she said, then Draco went quiet, and Mara looked up at him.

"Wh-what is it? Are you alright?" she asked, and Draco looked down at her in confusion "You look awfully pale." she said in worry, and he pulled himself away from her

"Don't worry about me." said Draco, and Mara watched him stand up "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Draco felt her eyes on him as he turned, and she watched him walk away from her.

"Draco." He paused and glanced around at her "I..I don't blame you. You know that, right?" she said serenely, and Draco just hurried to the dorms without another word.

Mara's head hung, and Draco listened for a moment in the stairway as she started crying again. And he frowned, he was an awful friend...


	6. Chapter five-Tempers Fraying

**A/N Hey peeps! I'm so glad to be able to finally post my next chapter! I hope you enjoy and hope it was worth waiting for. Story is in rewrite mode, but only new chapters will be posted now.**

 **Also, I have changed Mara's aunt's name from Jane Williams to Melina Williams-Jane sounded too modern :)**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Mara sat alone on a bench in a lone courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place was empty as most students were in class.

Dumbledore had sought it lenient to give her a week off, in the wake of her Aunt Melina's death. Something that still hadn't really registered. A part of her still thought Melina was still out there teaching at Beauxbatons, and having a grand time forgetting about her only niece.

Mara wished Dumbledore never gave her time off, she didn't want alone time, she wanted to keep busy; busy from thinking.

Remembering stepping into Dumbledore's office to be told the bad news, she couldn't believe her eyes when seeing Narcissa Malfoy standing there, bold as brass. She honestly thought her life was over. she'd never been so scared in her entire life..and that was saying something.

"Excuse me, Miss Morris." Mara jumped a little and looked around, Auror Daniel was standing there smiling in comfort, leaning against the wall a bit, and he was in muggle clothing. On a normal day, she'd comment on it.

"It's time." he said, and Mara looked down.

She really didn't want to have to go and identify her aunt's body.

"Alright..." she grabbed her bag then stood up "Coming." she sighed

"Come along then." Daniel said softly, he patted her shoulder, and led the way...

* * *

Mara and Daniel didn't get back until evening, he walked her to the dungeons and they paused in front of the entrance.

"Are you going to be Ok?" asked Daniel in worry, and Mara shrugged

"Dandy." said Mara, but she felt like she wanted to be sick. Daniel frowned "..sorry.." she added "I need to go." she said.

"See you soon." said Daniel, and Mara hurried into the dungeons, he sighed a little "Better keep an closer eye on her." he said to himself, then he turned and reluctantly walked away...

Mara was almost at the common room, until-

"Oi!" Mara jumped and turned around, Pansy Parkinson was walking towards her from the Dungeon corridor, holding a pile of books.

"Snape asked me to give you your homework for the week." Pansy said, sounding irritated as she walked up to Mara "Here."

Mara held her hands out, but she looked down as Pansy let the books fall to the ground in front of her, causing it all to fly everywhere. She had a sense of Deja Vu right then.

She looked at Pansy with lowered, but sad eyes, and Pansy smirked.

"Hmph, you don't look that ill." Pansy retorted, and Mara looked in slight confusion "You look as ghostly as you ever have." she smirked again, and Mara shook her head, she guessed anyone who asked about her absences from class must have been told she were ill.

"Leave me alone." Mara mumbled

"Fine. But I don't hear a thanks." said Pansy, and Mara looked in slight disbelief

"For what?" Mara asked and Pansy crossed her arms

"For giving you your stinking homework, obviously." she mocked and Mara glared at her

"Piss off." Mara said, her voice rising a bit

"Ooh look who's finding her stomach." Pansy sniggered, and Mara looked down at her books on the floor, so she reached down to grab them.

"Ugh, I don't know why you don't just use your spells." she snorted, and Mara glared up at her again "Or is _'Tergio_ ' too difficult for you? You know we've already learnt that spell crying out loud."

Mara ignored her and carried on gathering her books, she did have difficulty with that spell.

Pansy smirked.

"Well, I guess you were too busy mucking around with Draco to be bothering with classes." Pansy sneered, and Mara's hands shook " _Or_ with that ridiculous _'Dumbledore's Army'_ or whatever it's called." Pansy said, her voice full of hatred "However Mr. Malfoy punished you after he found out you were with that lot was probably too good for you." those images flooded back to Mara, and she stood up quickly

"Leave me alone!" she snapped, pulling out her wand " _Flipendo!_ " Mara yelled, and before Pansy could react, she was blasted backwards into a wall with a scream, and she shattered a suit of armour along with her to the floor.

Mara stared in as much shock as Pansy. Once she stood and regained herself, she took out her wand, but as she was about to lash back, her hand was caught mid air.

"Hey!" she looked around then went stiff, Professor Snape had arrived, in wake of the commotion.

"What do you think you are doing?" Snape asked in deadly calm, Pansy pulled her hand away and pointed towards Mara. Snape entered the chamber properly from the corridor, and he was shocked to see Mara standing there with her wand out, half trembling.

"..My office, _now_." Snape ordered, after a moment of silence, but Mara froze there

She looked around and Snape noticed her looking at the nearby portrait

"Don't you dare think about running away from me." Snape threatened "Come here." he ordered, Mara gave up and walked over.

"Parkinson." Pansy looked back at Snape through innocent eyes "Pick up Morris's books and take them to the common room." he said whilst pointing to each location, and Pansy's eyes widened

"But Sir!-"

"Now!" he hissed, Pansy sighed heavily and made her way to the books on the floor.

Mara gasped when Snape pulled her by roughly the collar and to the front of him, and Pansy watched grumpily when Snape pushed Mara on..

"I should give you a months detention for attacking another student, and your blatant disregard for the rules." Snape lectured once they were in his office, and Mara frowned "What on earth possessed you?" he asked, sounding irate

"I-it was _her_. She said horrible things about...about Mr. Malfoy punishing me." she half sobbed, and Snape exhaled angrily "S-she said however he punished me was...t-to good for me." she said, and she wiped her eyes, Snape suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're babbling about." Snape said "But it doesn't give you the right to attack someone, unless it's in defence." he added

"B-but she made me do it!" Mara said, and her eyes were watering and her cheeks burning

"Stop being childish." Snape snapped, and Mara pursed her lips "I will give you detention for this evening. I understand you have just come back from London, I don't need to say why." Mara looked like she was about to burst, and Snape gave up

"For goodness sake, girl, sit down." she looked in worry, but Snape was looking very annoyed so she walked over and sat in a chair near his desk. She watched as he walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, he came back over with a potion phial in his hand.

"Calming Draught. We are in short supply, you are lucky I am giving this to you." he stated, and handed it over to Mara. She took it hesitantly, and drank it slowly.

She watched as Snape took the empty phial from her and set it down, he waited whilst the potion took effect..

The anger and hatred seemed to wash away, and in a matter of seconds Mara was tranquil, and slightly giddy. Even her nervousness from the visitation of the morgue seemed to disappear slightly. And gradually she felt ridiculous and wrong about what just happened.

"...I'm...sorry." Mara mumbled, and Snape crossed his arms

"Good." he said, happy the potion worked "I didn't want to have to take you to the Headmaster." he added, but somehow Mara disbelieved that.

"..May I leave now, Professor?" she asked, and Snape thought about it.

He did want to ask her questions about this 'punishment' of hers from Lucius, but she could have meant on one of the many occasions and he didn't have the time for it. He'd have to ask, or..maybe force it out of her soon? He was getting fed up of being kept in the dark.

* * *

"Yes, leave." he said "Just remember, nine PM."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Mara stood up, and gladly left the room...

The rest of the evening went by quickly, it was soon enough time for detention, and Mara made her way to Snape's office alone.

But Snape was already waiting for her at his door

"Professor." Mara said quietly, and Snape turned to her

"Good evening, Miss Morris. Before we proceed we have to wait for our guest. I'm sure he's late on purpose." he muttered, clearly hacked of with whoever it was.

"Guest?" Mara asked, and Snape looked back at her

"Yes, and he's five minutes late." Mara turned around suddenly when she heard close footsteps.

"Mr. Malfoy, well done for turning up." Snape half mocked, Draco paused upon noticing Mara, and he ignored her disappointed look.

"Sorry, Professor. I was studying and lost track of time." Draco said, sounding dull, and barely making any effort in his lie, Draco hardly ever studied. And Snape bored into him, as if trying to read a book.

"Hmph, are all of these detentions finally waking you up, Malfoy?" Snape asked candidly, Draco half glared at him. Mara wasn't surprised Snape was eating that one up, Draco was his favourite after all.

"Both of you follow me, don't linger." Snape said, and he led the way

"...where are we going?" Mara asked worriedly, Draco paused as Snape turned

"I will reveal that later." Snape said, and Mara quickly followed him into the staircase...

"The Greenhouses?" asked Mara once they were near that area, she started to get a bit worried when they left the castle moments ago.

"Yes." said Snape "We are going to be picking ingredients for the Draught of Peace." he continued "It seems Madam Pomfrey is running out of such potion, and Professor Slughorn needs some ingredients to brew it. What a better way to spend detention, hm?" Snape continued.

"Now, tell me." she looked back at Snape from Draco, who seemed to be in deep thought about something "What are the core ingredients used for the Draught of Peace?" Snape asked

"..Powdered Moonstone," Mara replied, trying to remember specifically each one "...Syrup of Hellebore...uh." Mara went quiet in trying to think, Snape glanced around at her with a small smirk "Malfoy? Can you supply Morris with the answers?" he asked somewhat mockingly, pulling Draco out of his stupor, but he remained quiet as they both looked at him "No? How disappointing." Draco glared angrily at Snape, but his cheeks suddenly burned when he felt Mara lean in and whisper in his ear quickly. He looked at her when she stood away again, she was looking innocent.

"..Porcupine quills and..unicorn hair." Draco said, unsure, but Mara smiled a him a bit.

"Very good." said Snape, and Draco looked smug "However, next time, try to learn the answers for yourself, instead of having Miss Morris whisper in your ear.." Draco glared at Mara, she sunk a little and blushed.

Snape made Mara and Draco stop beside him as they paused at the gates.

"What is your business here?" Mara recognised Daniel's voice, which was stern and serious, and she thought she heard Snape mutter 'give me strength'. She came out into the moonlight some more, Daniel noticed her, and gave her a small smile.

"I am here to oversee these two students for detention."

"And their names?" asked Daniel, frowning a little. And Mara noticed he was back in his uniform.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, Miss Mara Morris" said Snape in a serious tone, but he had a strange moment of satisfaction.

"And their middle names?" Snape lowered his eyes at the boy, but Daniel looked serious

"Mara Jane, and Draco Lucius." Mara twinged a little

"Very well, you're free to enter." said Daniel, happy with the names on his list "The Headmaster already cleared this detention with us, but we have to double check anyone who enters." said Daniel, and Snape said nothing, but he turned to Mara and Draco.

"Come." said Snape, and Daniel frowned a little at being ignored.

He gave Mara a little wink as she walked by, she returned it with a weak smile...

"Malfoy, I want you to extract the syrup out of the Hellebore plants, and collect a few leaves off of it too. Morris, show him how to do that, then come back to me. We will be collecting the Porcupine quills left scattered around." Mara and Draco looked at each other

"Yes, sir." they both said

"Get on with it then." Snape said, Mara lightly pulled Draco to the plant they needed, then she knelt down and picked a root out of the pot.

"Watch carefully, Draco." she said, Draco said nothing and watched how she pinched at the plants root, and squeezed a sticky liquid into a phial.

"You try." she said, Draco hesitated but knelt down and went to pull out a brown root

"No!" Mara said, surprising Draco "That's poisonous." she said with worry

"It doesn't look it." Draco said, sounding annoyed

"Sometimes it's the most innocent looking roots that are poisonous." she replied, and Draco stared at her.

"Look..." Mara pointed out the poisonous roots "Got it?" she asked, looking back at him, and Draco was already looking at her "You were paying attention, weren't you? I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." Draco stared at her, and without thinking, he leant towards her. Mara leant back with surprised eyes.

"...what're you doing?" she asked, and his eyes widened a little

"..uh..grabbing the root." said Draco, and he quickly picked a root off the floor.

Mara swallowed "..that ones dead..we've already used it, remember?" she asked quietly, and Draco quickly leant back.

"Oh, right." he mumbled, it went awkwardly silent for a moment, then he watched Mara stand up and brush the dirt off her school skirt.

"Done?" asked Snape, and Mara nodded "Come with me then." he said, Mara glanced down at Draco once more, but he was staring at the plants root. He sighed heavily once she walked off with Snape..

"It seems you know your poisons well." said Snape as Mara knelt down to grab the Porcupine Quills.

".I suppose.." she said distantly

"And why would a little girl like yourself need to know these things?" asked Snape, and Mara thought she heard suspicion in his voice.

"Well...I want to.." Mara said, Snape rose his eyebrow a little, and she sighed "I want to become a healer, when I leave school..." she said, and Snape was a little surprised "I have to know things like that...Draco would have been hurt if I didn't realise what he was about to touch." she continued nervously "It's required knowledge..isn't it." she said, then she got up off the floor and turned to him, whilst holding out the ingredients.

"And..I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me little girl, Professor." he stared down at her half sarcastically, but he took the quills quickly, before the closed space between them became awkward.

"But that's what you are." Snape replied harshly, and her face dropped a little.

"...You know that's not true." she said quickly, speaking before thinking. And her cheeks burned at the pissed off look in his eyes. But he didn't quite know what to say to that.

"I've seen better." he snarled in a low voice, eager to say something back. And Mara felt a sting in the middle of her chest.

She turned quickly and walked off, wiping her eyes as she hurried away.

Snape stared after her and sighed angrily, why did he feel bad about what he had just said?

Mara felt stupid again, why did she have to speak to Snape like that? But sometimes she just retaliated without thinking, a trait that got her into trouble. Especially with Mr. Malfoy, sometimes she just couldn't help it.

Mara shuddered

"Ouch" Mara gasped, then she stood up, and Snape looked around at her

"What is it?" asked Snape, walking over to her

"...I..pricked my finger." she said, showing her forefinger to him, which was now bleeding slightly out of a small hole, and Snape lowered his eyes.

"Give me your hand." said Snape, and Mara looked in worry.

He took her hand forcedly, causing her to wince; and he took out his wand and pointed it to her finger. The small hole in her finger closed up, and the blood dried up soon after. It now looked as if there were no wound there in the first place.

"...thanks.." she said with a small smile, and Snape quickly let go of her, though he still felt the warmness of her skin on his own. He tried to ignore that.

He noticed her rub the back of her hand, maybe he held it a bit to roughly..

"You should learn to do that yourself, if you really want to become a healer." Snape mocked, and Mara frowned. But that nastiness that was there just before, seemed to be gone, even though what he said was still hurtful.

"Carry on with what you are doing." said Snape, and Mara watched as he walked over to Draco, who was stood up, rubbing his knees.

She turned and left them to it, and carried on collecting the quills...

When the school bell finally chimed throughout the grounds, Mara was thankful. Her back hurt like hell, and she felt stiff as she stood up. Her school clothes were dirty now, and she tried to brush as much of it off as she could. She could hear her bed calling already, or was it the bath?

"Gather the last of what you have and give the jars to me." came Snape's voice, and both Mara and Draco walked back over to him, but they tried to avoid each others gaze.

He took the jars of Porcupine Quills from Mara, then the jars of Syrup of Hellebore from Draco.

"Passable." Snape said, then put the jars into his pockets "Come along, I assume you'll want to sleep tonight." he said, then he led them out of the greenhouses...

Snape said all their names again once they were talking to the Aurors, and Daniel looked in worry at Mara, who looked exhausted and weak.

"I hope Snape didn't overwork you too much." said Daniel in a low voice, once Snape and Draco were walking away.

"...I'm fine." said Mara quietly "I should go..before Professor Snape gets mad at me for lagging...goodnight." Daniel watched as she turned and hurried after Snape, before he noticed her absence.

"Smooth." Daniel glared at his partner

"What're you talking about?" Daniel asked

"You like her, don't you." said his partner, and Daniel glared at him again

"She's a nice girl." he shrugged

"You know what I mean. I can tell these things." his partner said, and he came out into the moonlight, revealing his big brown eyes and neat brunette hair.

"No, I don't" said Daniel, starting to sound annoyed now

"Well then, she's free for the taking." his partner said with a sly grin, and crossing his arms

"Like she'd be interested in you, Jones." Daniel snorted "And stay out of it. She's a student, you're an Auror. You realise how much trouble you'd be in?" Daniel shook his head, and Jones shrugged

"I was only joking, and I know about all that..besides, she isn't my type." said Jones, and Daniel rubbed his temples "And anyway, Matthews, I hope you realise she wouldn't have the slightest bit of interest in you either way." Jones said, and Daniel stared at him "She's lived with the Malfoys for years, it's common knowledge. You think she'd be interested in a muggle like you? And she's probably stuck up her own as-"

"Leave it out." Daniel snapped "I'm not interested in her like _that,_ and for your information she's a lovely girl..a bit quiet, though. Anyway do you really think she'd be talking to me at all if she hated muggles?" Jones put his hands up

"No, I 'spose not." Jones grinned "Does she know, though?" he asked, and Daniel frowned

"I gather, not." Jones said, and Daniel looked away. Though he suddenly looked around, as if he heard a noise.

"Oh..and, just for _your_ information. It's always the quiet ones." Jones smirked, and Daniel glared back at him, but for some reason he felt worried

"..look..lets just stop talking about it, please..." he said, looking back at Jones, and suddenly looking off "I, don't want to get into trouble..not like last time." Jones shuddered at that

"Ok, Ok. I was just messing with you." he said, and Daniel sighed "Wait, that was the night of that girls accident, though, wasn't it, in the lake? We were almost fired." he added, and Daniel nodded

"Yeah..." Jones twigged onto something

"Ohh, you feel bad about abandoning your post and you feel sorry for the girl, don't you." he said tentatively "She'll find out eventually." he added when Daniel didn't reply.

"The 'girl' has name." said Daniel, and Jones rolled his eyes "Anyway I think that Snape has an inkling" Daniel said "He's always giving me suspicious looks and being a complete asshole to me. I haven't done anything to him for him to hate me!" he said, getting heated

"Hm..maybe he has a soft spot for the girl-Morris." Jones added "and he's being..well, I don't want to say protective, cause that's a bit weird..though it's known to happen, teachers having favourite students and all."

"The whole things weird. And who knows.." Daniel added, and he sighed

"Look, didn't I say I didn't want to talk about it anymore." Daniel said, and Jones put his hands up again

"Alright, shutting up."

"Thanks." Daniel suddenly looked around again, and that fear from earlier was building up, why did he feel like he was in trouble?

Back in the castle, Mara had just entered the dungeons with Snape and Draco. Snape sensed some awkwardness between them.

He paused in front of his door and studied them for the moment.

"I suggest you get back to the common room." said Snape in a bored manner, and he quickly glanced at Mara, whose eyes were half shutting "And straight to bed. Morris is almost asleep." he stated and half smirked.

"Yes, sir." Draco said, but he looked at Mara whose head was hanging a little

"Come on." Draco pulled her towards him "Agh!" he half yelled in surprise, and looked in shock when she fell into him and went limp "Sir! I..think she's.." Snape hurried over to them, Draco looked uncomfortable, and she near enough pinned him against the wall. Snape studied her quickly.

"Fainted." said Snape "..Stupid girl." he muttered "Malfoy, go back to the common room. I'll take Morris to the hospital wing." Draco looked unhappy

"But.." Draco let Snape take a limp Mara off him, and he watched as Snape let Mara lean on him lightly, whilst his hand wrapped around her arm tightly.

"Go." Draco looked worried, and Snape looked at him "You've done enough." he said softly, but seriously and Draco took the hint. He hurried off, Snape stared for a moment, then he started his path to the hospital wing..


	7. Chapter six-Invite

**A/N-Hey guys! Hope you like this next chapter, don't forget to review follow or fave! Much appreciated! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

*2nd of November

1996*

Mara lay awake in the early hours of the morning, it was still dark but birds were singing outside.

She had awoken several minutes earlier, she could hear rustling outside of her cubical and guessed it was Madam Pomfrey fussing over her patients. She was confused as to where she was and what happened at first, but once she saw the hospital bed, she realised where she was and remembered what had happened.

She let herself faint, after a hard evenings work in detention with Snape, and Draco.

Mara shook her head and pulled herself up slowly, she paused when she became dizzy, then she leant back into the pillow she propped up for herself.

She guessed she should ring the bell that hung by her bedside, and she reached up for it.

But she paused when she heard the doors to the hospital wing opening brashly.

"Help us!" Mara looked in alarm, she thought she heard Daniel's voice.

"Dear me! Come, this way, this way." came Madam Pomfrey's worried, but serious voice as Mara guessed whilst leading them to the cubical.

"What's happened?" asked Pomfrey seriously but lightly.

"I don't know. It just happened at once." Mara was sure it was Daniel now

"Don't fuss! It's just a few scratches-OUCH." Mara didn't know who the second boy was

"What did this to you?" asked Pomfrey in withheld shock

"I dunno...I can't.." struggled the other boy

"It's Ok, don't stress yourself to remember, it'll come." said Madam Pomfrey softly, and Mara looked in worry. So she decided to ring the bell

"Oh dear, dear. Miss Morris is awake, wait for just a second." said Madam Pomfrey

"Miss Morris?" asked Daniel

"Don't mind me, just bleeding out." said his friend, sounding irritated. Madam Pomfrey rustled around for something

"Press this against your cheek, and keep it there until I come back. I won't be a second."

Mara heard Madam Pomfrey hurry over, then she entered through the curtain which she pulled right shut again, Mara just caught a glimpse of a worried looking, but quite unharmed Daniel.

"What's happening?" asked Mara, and Madam Pomfrey bustled over

"Never you mind, Miss Morris." she said, and Mara frowned a little "Now, how are we feeling?" Pomfrey asked kindly

"Ok..I guess, a bit tired and laggy." she said, and Pomfrey nodded

"All signs of stress, dear. I've had so many students from sixth year with cases like yours, you aren't alone." she said quickly, but smiled comfortingly "All you need is rest, some pepper up potion and a 'Sleeping Draught or two." said Pomfrey "But don't highly rely on them, they aren't addictive but it doesn't do good to take them all the time." Madam Pomfrey instructed, and Mara nodded

"Yes, Ma'am." said Mara

"Good. Now, I want you to lie here for a bit, whilst I see to Mr. Jones. I will bring you some Pepper up potion and a sleeping draught in, lets say an hour." said Pomfrey

"But-" Mara began to protest

"Rest, Miss Morris. Rest." Pomfrey near enough ordered, and Mara deflated "Ok then, if you need anything just ring the bell, dear. Alright." Pomfrey said and Mara nodded "Now, excuse me." Pomfrey said, then hurried out of the cubical again.

Mara leant back into the pillow, frowning and she crossed her arms.

She didn't want to have to stay in the hospital wing for ages.

She sighed, and made herself comfortable. She guessed another hours sleep wouldn't hurt, but she wondered if Daniel and his friend would be alright...

Mara jolted awake and sat up straight, an hour or so later, breathing heavily, she looked around then closed her eyes for a moment. Just a nightmare, just a nightmare.

She glanced forward when she heard the curtain opening

"..Daniel." it went silent for a moment, then Daniel smiled kindly at her

"I thought I heard you crying, so I came to see if you were Ok." said Daniel softly "Did you sleep alright?" he asked in worry, and Mara shook her head, crying?

"Same as always, rubbish." she said angrily, he could see her flushed cheeks

"Hey, there. Calm down." said Daniel walking over to her, and he sat at her bedside

"Just.." he rubbed her shoulder in support, but she flinched away.

"Don't touch me." Daniel looked in worry, what was wrong with her? "..I'm sorry." sighed Mara, realising how horrible she was just being. "..hows your friend?" asked Mara after a couple of moments silence

"Oh, you heard the commotion...he's alright, getting there. The scratches are healing up nicely, apparently they will still show for awhile though." Mara looked in concern

"What hurt him?" asked Mara, and Daniel shook his head

"He seems to believe it was a dog or a fox that got him when he wasn't looking." Mara looked in confusion "Anyway, don't worry about it, it's my problem." he said, smiling comfortingly

"Your problem?" she asked, and Daniel's eyes widened a little

"Ignore me" said Daniel quickly "..so, why are you here?" he asked worriedly, and Mara looked away.

"I just fainted, last night after detention." shrugged Mara "..no big deal really." she said quietly, but Daniel looked annoyed

"Snape shouldn't have given you detention. I think Dumbledore had a word with him about that before it." said Daniel, and Mara looked at him in slight surprise

"...really?" asked Mara, and now she realised why Snape was in a bad mood

"Yeah." said Daniel "..so, are you feeling any better?" he asked, and Mara shrugged again

"I-I guess so...I had nightmares about my aunt, then..." Mara went quiet, she couldn't very well mention Lucius Malfoy was involved in that nightmare, or he'd just get concerned, wouldn't he?

"That's why you were crying?" asked Daniel, and Mara nodded "Well, I heard you crying before I came in.." said Daniel, and Mara looked in alarm

"In my sleep?" she asked

"Seems so.." said Daniel in worry

"Great.." said Mara with a small sigh

"..Miss Morris, look..I really am sorry for your loss, I honestly hope you will be alright." he said sincerely and Mara smiled a little

"Don't be sorry, I'll cope" she said, and Daniel noticed she was brushing it off "..and, call me Mara." she said softly, and Daniel smiled back at her, then nodded

"Ok, Mara, I will..thanks." She smiled a bit more, and Daniel returned it..

They sat there talking for a bit after that, he asked about her classes and if she were enjoying them, he was happy to hear that she did. Classes were the only thing that kept her sane.

After that he left her to go back to his friend, and she left to have a wash and to change out of those horrid hospital gowns. Then she left the wing with a pepper up potion and a sleeping draught, which she put in her pockets, she soon decided to go back to the common room and change into different clothes, from what the wing provided...

* * *

Mara soon appeared in the Great Hall after leaving the excited atmosphere of common room, the hall was so busy and full, people were laughing and chatting away, and cheering and booing when certain house members entered the hall.

When she looked around some more as she walked further in, she noticed that the Slytherin table was lathered in Green and Silver, and she saw the Slytherin Quidditch team sat there together at the end of the table.

The first Quidditch match of the season had arrived, it was nice to see the place so cheerful.

When she looked at the Gryffindor table, which was lathered in its own colours of red and gold, they were just as excited and their team was there too, eating breakfast like everyone else.

It seemed Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had chosen sides too, as some sat their with their red and green scarves..

Mara just saw the back of Hermione Granger's bushy, brown hair, she seemed to be in a huff as she walked away from Potter, who she just caught a glimpse at.

She looked around as she heard a loud roar, she could just see the top of a large lion headress, it could only belong to the strange Luna Lovegood, with whom Mara actually developed a neutral friendship, ever since the DA was up and running..

Mara sat down and put together her breakfast, which in the end was just a few bits of brown bread toast.

Her mind began wondering back to the DA, she'd never felt so accepted in her life before then, she made some friendships too. Which is why she became friends with Hermione Granger, Harry and Luna. Mara had never been too keen on Ronald Weasley, he seems like a very self absorbed, rude person, so she stayed out of his way. She got on well with his twin brothers Fred and George, and Ginny on a level. The twins made a comment one day, asking if she were really a Slytherin, she didn't reply to that one...

Mara finished her toast then looked down the table, the Slytherin team were sat together but she couldn't see Draco anywhere, where was he? He was the Seeker so he should be there soon..

Mara wondered whether she should go to the match just for the sake of it, she might actually like it. She couldn't enjoy the sport anymore, one time she loved going to matches, hell, she even tried out for the Slytherin team in her third year. One day, she just lost interest, and she didn't know why.

She thought on it for a couple of moments, and decided she might as well go. She wasn't up to much else..

Mara stood and zipped up her yellow jacket, and moved her thick ponytail out from the fluffy hood as she walked towards the exit.

"Oof.." Mara stopped abruptly when she almost bumped into someone "..Oh, sorry." the girl turned

"Oh, Mara." Hermione Granger had paused in front of her "Don't worry about it.." she said, seeming to be scanning Mara "You look nice.." she said and Mara smiled a little.

"Thanks.." she said, but she wasn't sure if she was thinking the opposite.

"Want to walk to the stadium with me? Are you going?" asked Hermione, and Mara saw upset in Hermione's eyes somehow.

"Yeah..sure, I'll walk with you." said Mara, and Hermione smiled a little

"Well, I'm waiting on Ginny and Demelza, too." Hermione said and Mara looked in worry

"Is that such a good idea? I'm part of the opposing team you know." said Mara, and Hermione knew she was right.

"Well..I guess we could just walk together then, I'm sure they won't miss me!" Hermione said "Lets go then." she added, and Mara followed her out of the castle..

As Mara and Hermione walked down the crunchy slope, they could already hear the excitement radiating from the stadium.

"I don't mean to be abrupt." said Hermione, and Mara looked at her in worry "But I heard you were in the hospital wing last night..is it true?" she asked worriedly, and Mara sighed

"How do you know?" asked Mara, and Hermione pulled a face

"I heard Pansy Parkinson talking about it in the Great Hall, awhile before you arrived actually." Mara glared forward, of _course_ she had to know!

"What was she saying?" Mara asked, and Hermione heard the hatred behind her forced calm

"Well..it wasn't pleasant, I don't want to upset you." Mara rubbed her forearm

"..I'll probably hear it from Pansy sooner or later anyway...it doesn't matter.." Mara growled quietly, but she was happy that Hermione didn't seem to know about her and Pansy's fight. and Hermione looked down.

"Anyway...what's going on with you?" asked Mara worriedly, drawing Hermione's attention again

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione

"You seem a bit..frustrated with something." said Mara carefully, and Hermione sighed heavily

"Well..It's just... _Ron_." she said, and Mara realised instantly

"What's he been doing now?" she asked and Hermione shook her head

"He's just being really..horrible to me, and I don't know what I've supposed to have done." Hermione said in slight desperation and anger. But being careful to keep it private as people passed.

"Boys are..complicated." said Mara thoughtfully, and Hermione looked at her "Just let him strop, it's the only way it'll pass." Mara continued "It's what I do with Draco, whenever he's being nasty and stropy I just leave him alone for awhile." Mara shrugged and Hermione looked in worry, Mara didn't think it was brilliant advice but Hermione took it on board.

"Thank you, Mara." said Hermione, drawing Mara's attention "You're a really good friend you know." Mara nodded then smirked

"I know." she said, standing proudly, and Hermione chuckled a little, causing Mara to smile, and she patted Hermione's shoulder.

She looked forward, they were almost at the arena entrance, there were two Aurors guarding the entrance on either side. She was surprised to see Daniel there, but his friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, Miss Morris." said Daniel smoothly, Mara looked up at him, and she guessed he shouldn't really be calling her by first name at work, so she didn't wonder why he wasn't using it. Hermione paused beside her looking curious.

"May I have a quick word with you?" asked Daniel, and Mara looked in worry

"..what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing serious, just a quick word." he said, then she looked at Hermione who only had curiosity burning in her eyes.

"It's Ok, see you later Hermione." Hermione nodded, but glanced at the baby faced boy who was looking so seriously, but somehow warmly at Mara.

"Alright." said Hermione, then she quickly leant in and mumbled something to her "Tell me all about it, Ok." Hermione said and Mara looked at her in slight shock, she was never one for gossip.

"Uh..sure thing." said Mara

"Bye then." Hermione half smiled then walked into the stadium with the others.

"Daniel, I don't think this is appropriate." said Mara as he pulled her slightly away from the advancing crowd.

"Your friend is watching." she said, looking over at the other side. Daniel glanced around and saw the mousy brown haired girl watching him, he put his hand up to her to signal OK, she nodded and looked forward again.

"Can I talk to you later? Privately." he asked, and Mara looked in slight alarm "Don't worry it's nothing bad." he said with a small smile, and Mara felt a little relieved, but she was eager to get this chat over with, as people were looking.

"...um, sure, I guess...when?" she asked, sounding worried again, and Daniel thought about it

"After dinner, lets say in the tapestry corridor? I only want a quick word, so I hope it's Ok." Mara looked at him as if trying to read a book, but she nodded

"Alright..." said Mara

"Great." Daniel beamed "See you later, at about half eight."

"Ok...see you later." Mara went to leave, but she paused "Hows your friend doing? I hope he's Ok." she asked, feeling bad about forgetting, and Daniel nodded in response

"He's alright, I'll tell you about it later." Mara turned to see what he was looking at, Snape was walking down the slope with McGonagall beside him.

"Ok, bye." Mara said, then she hurried with the crowd, her heart beating quickly. She was going to be glad to get away from the curious looks...

* * *

The game didn't end well for Slytherin, for some reason Draco had let a substitute go on instead of him, which was odd. He'd usually reschedule the match if he was ill.

And Vaisley being off due to injury wasn't helpful either, as much of a jerk he was he was the best player in the team. But although Slytherin lost, she enjoyed the excitement of the game, maybe she'll go next time?

Mara tried to stay away from the common room, where the mood was sour and snappy. Especially when they heard there was a celebratory party in the Gryffindor common room...

So she made her way to the tapestry corridor at half eight, where Daniel said he would be, even though he said it wasn't anything serious, she still worried about why he wanted to talk.

Mara entered the corridor and looked around for him, then she saw his lank figure leaning against a tapestry with his arms crossed, staring at the floor, his hair hung over his face.

She made her way over to him, and he looked up when he heard her footsteps

"Hey." smiled Daniel, and he slicked his hair back neat again.

"Hi." said Mara, and it went silent for a moment "So..is everything alright?" she asked in concern

"I hope I haven't worried you by asking you to come here.." said Daniel in his soft voice, and Mara shook her head

"Anything to get away from the snappy Slytherins in the common room." said Mara with a small frown, and Daniel looked in slight realisation.

"Sour because they lost the match, huh? That was a pretty sneaky move Potter played, though!" said Daniel cheerfully, and Mara looked in confusion.

"Oh, I could hear what was going on through the commentator. They need a new one really, he's rubbish." added Daniel "You should try out for it." he said, and Mara blushed

"..I-I'm not much of a public speaker." said Mara, and Daniel frowned a little

"Fair enough." Daniel smiled, but he wondered if being a commentator would boost her confidence a little "Anyway...I wanted to ask you something." Mara looked in curiosity "You've heard Professor Slughorn is having a Christmas party, right?" asked Daniel, and Mara nodded

"..Everyone has..what about it?" she asked

"Well..I'm working at the party that night, _and_ I've already passed this request through Dumbledore, so I won't be getting any backlash off this." he said with a smirk "So, with having said that. Would you like to come to Slughorns Christmas party with me?" he asked, hopeful, and it went quiet.

"...You can always say no, of course!" he said quickly "I mean, I'd like to have a pretty girl like you on my arm, and not be there on my own even though..man, I'm babbling again." he scratched his thick hair in embarrassment, and Mara smiled a little, her cheeks turned pink and warm.

"..Pretty? No" said Mara quickly, and Daniel frowned "But.." she thought on it, she'd never been invited to a party before, she hoped he wasn't asking out of pity.

"You..don't have to pity me by asking that." said Mara and Daniel had a little shock in his greenish golden eyes

"Not pity, Mara. I ask only out of friendship, you know? You're nothing to be pitted, you're better than that." Daniel said seriously but quickly, and Mara's heart started racing nervously

"Well..." Daniel looked in worry, she really was going to say no "..alright, Daniel. In that case, yes, I'll accompany you to Slughorn's party."

It went silent for a moment then Daniel grinned

"Great! It's a date." he beamed "Uh, I mean.." Mara smiled

"I-It's Ok, I know what you meant." she said nervously, and Daniel sighed, he tried to get the last of his nervousness out of him.

"Wonderful, now that that's over with..I should really get back to work, will you be alright walking back on your own or.." Mara went quiet for a moment "I'm sorry to be so abrupt." said Daniel in worry, and Mara nodded

"It's Ok, I understand, I'll be fine, I've walked Hogwarts a thousand times on my own." Mara smiled, and Daniel nodded

"Ok! But be careful, alright." Daniel said, and Mara nodded "Well, I'll see you in..a week, your aunts.." he went quiet and Mara sighed

"My aunts funeral.." she said, frowning

"Sorry, I've ruined the mood haven't I." Mara shook her head

"No, I know it's coming, can't avoid it...well, I'll see you later then." she said quickly and Daniel looked in worry

"Alright. See you soon." Daniel watched Mara turn then he copied and walked in the opposite direction.

But Mara paused in her path as she heard a door creak open behind her, she turned then froze, as Snape had just left a cupboard and turned to face her.

"How, charming." Snape sneered

He closed the door to the cupboard, and Mara deflated, she'd forgotten his potions cupboard was in this corridor.

"W-were you.."

"'Eavesdropping'? Yes, if you really want to call it that." said Snape blatantly, and Mara looked away with red cheeks

"..Well...yes, I do..a-and it's rude, Professor." she said, trying to defend herself, his eyebrow rose at her

"Rude? I was simply sorting my potions and I overheard your charming little discussion." said Snape in a mockingly light voice, and Mara glared at him a little.

Mara went to turn

"Don't turn your back on me, Morris." said Snape and Mara froze mid turn, she slumped a little and turned back to him

"I-if there isn't anything you want from me, Professor.." said Mara as Snape walked towards her

"Oh, believe me.." he said, pausing in front of her; so close he could smell the sweet scent of sugar candy lift up his hooked nose.

"There isn't" he sneered, and a pain hit her chest again

"...t-then leave me alone." she said after a hurtful pause, her voice full of irritation and nervousness.

And, for some reason, he looked impressed!

Snape smirked then walked past her, and she was able to breathe again, if raggedly.

She put her sweaty palm to her hot cheek, and tried to control her breathing. Why was she feeling like this?

"Now, if you used more of those words on Lucius Malfoy, perhaps you could have avoided some of that mistreatment." he said bluntly, and that warm fuzzy feeling she just had, drained from her body, and was replaced with nothing by coldness and fear.

"W-w..what do you kno..mean?" she asked, turning back to face him, and he looked around at her "What do I know?" he asked in curiosity then turned back to face her "Not as much as you and Dumbledore..but, if you are willing to become a healer. I would watch your morning pumpkin juices..until you tell me. You should be able to figure out if it's, lets say.." he pulled out a little phial and tipped it once like he was pouring it into something

"V-Veritaserum." Mara mumbled, and Snape looked impressed again

"-A little different." Snape continued, ignoring her comment then a smug smirk crossed his face, he stuck the potion back inside his pocket. And Mara stared with an open mouth and shocked eyes.

"Y..you can't do that!" she cried, but he just looked at her in triumph.

He turned again and Mara watched Snape until he turned a corner, she leant against the wall with her face in her hands.

Snape paused as he thought he heard Mara sob, and that little cry, somehow, made him feel worse than she felt.

He hurried on, eager to get as far from her as possible, that girl was really starting to bug him...

* * *

 **A/N-Don't forget to review! thanks for reading :D**


	8. Chapter Seven-Puppet

**A/N-Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, this one was a bit of a problem for me but I'm happy with it, please review and tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

*20th December

1996*

December rolled around quickly, after the funeral Mara seemed to walk around in a sort of daze.

She was doing nothing but studying to keep her mind off things, ignoring people and keeping herself to herself more so than usual.

Mara stared at the goblet in front of her at lunch, ever since Snape's threat to poison her morning pumpkin juices, if she didn't tell him about what Mr. Malfoy had really been doing to her, she'd been examining her drinks closely at breakfast, lunch and dinner; and although the liquid never seemed discoloured or smelt any different (even though it was hard to tell with Vertirserum, the truth telling potion) she couldn't help but to feel paranoid most days. She took to drinking out of the drinking fountains around the school instead, something she highly detested doing.

She shook her head and pushed the goblet away again, and looked at it in distaste.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked Mara in worry, who sat bravely beside her at the Slytherin table. Which caused several heads to turn, luckily where they sat was quite empty.

"...nothing." said Mara in a slightly hoarse voice, and she coughed to clear her throat, then there was a loud wheezing sound emitting from her robe pocket, making her jump in response.

"Bloody thing." Mara almost snarled as she pulled out the sneakoscope Daniel bought her for her birthday in September, which was a very unnoteable day in itself; the only good thing coming from it was her turning Seventeen.

"Oh, a Sneakoscope." said Hermione "Where did you get one of those? Fred and George's joke shop?" asked Hermione, and Mara shook her head

"No..somebody gave me it as a birthday gift." said Mara with a frown "But it must be a busted one.." she said with a little sigh, and she set the wheezing oval object on the table.

"Why?" Hermione asked, and Mara shrugged

"It keeps going off around Daniel, even though he was the one who gave it to me." Hermione looked in slight confusion

"Who's Daniel?" she asked, and Mara looked at her with red cheeks

"Oh, uh..he's my date for Slughorn's party tonight." said Mara, and Hermione's eyes widened a little

"That Auror who took you to..well.." Mara looked away for a moment

"You can say it, my Aunt's funeral." said Mara with a small frown, who decided to tell Hermione the truth of the reason her Aunt never wrote her, which was something she discussed with Hermione almost a year back.

It went quiet for a moment, and Mara shook her head

"Anyway...what's going on with you? Is Weasley still being a pain in the as-"

"Yes." said Hermione, before Mara could finish her insult "He is." she said with a slight sneer, which was almost worthy of a Slytherin's, and very unlike Hermione

"That's why you came over here? He must really be pissing you off if you're sitting at the Slytherin table with me." Hermione rolled her eyes

"Anything to get away from _Won Won_ and his bimbo girlfriend." Mara looked in slight surprise, and confusion

"Won Won?" asked Mara

"It's his stupid pet name Lavender Brown gave him." Mara snorted out loud and began sniggering, which somehow even made Hermione smirk a little.

But then they both froze when they heard a single, deep cough from behind them.

Mara and Hermione both looked around, and saw Snape standing behind them looking a little confused and annoyed.

"Is there a valid reason as to why a Gryffindor is sitting at the Slytherin table, Miss Morris?" Snape

asked, and Mara shrunk a little, Hermione glanced at her when she went quiet.

"I just came to help Mara with her homework, Professor." Hermione answered, when she realised Mara wasn't about to respond, and Snape looked sceptical.

"If that may be the case, Miss Granger, you will still have to go back to your _own_ table, unless you want points deducted from your house. And I will be so willing to comply." said Snape with a hint of a threat, and Mara glanced back up at Hermione, who grabbed her bag off the floor.

"Of course, sir. Leaving now." said Hermione, Snape smirked a little, then looked down at Mara who was looking down at the table.

"And Morris, do something about that silly toy or I'll throw it in the bin!" Said Snape, sounding rather peeved with the constant, very loud wheezing of the Sneakoscope which almost drowning their voices out.

She grabbed the Sneakoscope and went to shove it in her pocket as Snape walked off, but she stopped when the noise quietened down as he left. Mara ignored it and put it in her pocket, she had more things to worry about than a broken toy...

Mara walked out of the Great Hall and proceeded to the next drinking fountain she could find, although she was starting to remember their locations well.

"Miss Morris!" she turned around and saw Daniel walking towards her, waving a little. Mara waved back and watched him hurry to her.

"Mara, how are you?" asked Daniel "It's been awhile since we last spoke." he added, and Mara shrugged a little.

"I'm Ok..thanks." she said flatly, and Daniel looked in worry with his tired eyes

"Just Ok?" he asked and Mara looked away, then she saw Snape walking out of the Great Hall

"Yeah." Daniel noticed what she was looking at, Snape apparently ignored them and waltzed off into the dungeons.

"Well..I hope you're at least looking forward to Slughorn's party tonight." asked Daniel with a small smile, drawing Mara's attention again

"Of course." she smiled vaguely back and her head turned again, as she noticed Draco exiting the dungeons, and looking annoyed with something.

"..Mara?"

"..Sorry, Daniel..I need to talk to someone. See you tonight, Ok." she said, and Daniel nodded

"Alright. See you." he said in worry, Mara went to walk away but then she paused and turned back to him, and pulled out the sneakoscope he bought her, which was wheezing away again.

"Um, I think this is broken." said Mara "It keeps going off, even around you." Daniel seemed to blush as he looked at the flashing object

"Oh, um.." he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the Sneakoscope, and waved it once.

The object stopped wheezing and Mara looked up at him

"Thanks. It was starting to give me a headache." said Mara, and she put it back into her pocket "Thank you for this, anyway. You didn't have to get me anything." Daniel put his hand up

"Don't worry about it, I was happy to give you a birthday present." he smiled, and Mara looked around at the dungeons again, she noticed Draco just entering the Great Hall, looking tired and grumpy. She really wasn't sure if she should approach him, but she hadn't spoke to him in awhile, and it felt like he was avoiding her.

"I'll see you later." said Mara, and Daniel watched her hurry after that blond haired boy

"Bye then." he grumbled a little, then sighed; what exactly was that Malfoy boy to her? Whatever it was, he would have to investigate further...

The talk with Draco was disastrous, so much so Mara rushed to the bathroom to have a small cry about it. But when she entered, she saw Hermione and Luna Lovegood there too, and she noticed that Hermione seemed to be crying.

"Hermione..what happened?" Mara asked, but Hermione tried to quickly regain her composure

"N-nothing important.." she said whilst wiping her eyes lightly "Oh, I forgot my books..I must go and get them." she added, and Mara frowned a little

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Mara, and Hermione looked reluctant to talk about it, although she noticed Mara's swelled eyes

"Nothing, everything's fine." Both Mara and Luna looked at her

"But I thought Ron Weasley was being mean to you?" Luna said vaguely, as she continued to pat Hermione's arm

"Well..yes..but.." Hermione paused

"Him again." Mara sighed heavily "What is it with boys, huh!?" Mara snapped irritably, and Hermione and Luna both looked at each other.

"Well...anyway, I should get going." Hermione said in a dull tone "We should get our priorities into order for the party." Hermione added, and Mara watched as she passed her with Luna.

"Ok, then..I'll see you later. Bye Luna." said Mara, Luna waved at her and Mara watched the pair walk out of the bathroom. Mara sighed again and held her tears back, no use crying over spilt milk, is there?

* * *

The day went by smoothly after that, Mara, along with everyone else, was glad when the last bell for classes went off, as it signalled the Christmas holidays arriving! But aside from that, a rumour had spread, and was confirmed that Harry Potter was now taking Luna Lovegood to Slughorn's party that evening. A lot of girls were jealous about it, but Mara was happy for Luna, and happy that Harry had enough decency to look past peoples perspectives of the girl.

Mara waited in the entrance hall for Daniel at eight thirty, where she actually bumped into Harry himself.

"Oh, hi Harry." said Mara, and Harry turned to her

"Hey, Mara." he replied, then looked her over "...you look, nice." said Harry, and Mara felt her cheeks burn a little

"..thanks." she said, and looked away

"So, I heard an Auror's taking you to the party." said Harry, and Mara looked at him

"Did you?" asked Mara "Well, yes he is an Auror.." Mara heard rushed whispers from slightly afar, and she looked around to see a group of disgruntled girls conversing in a corner.

"Your fan club?" asked Mara, and Harry scoffed

"Something like that." he said irritably, and Mara smirked a little.

"Miss Morris." both Mara and Harry looked around, and Daniel was approaching them, he was wearing a very nice looking black tuxedo, which suited him quite well. Even the girls nearby were talking about it on the sly.

"Are you ready?" he asked kindly, and looked over Mara, who wore a pretty aqua green dress, the bottom half fell like drapes to her knees, whilst the upper half was a lace bodice "You look pretty." said Daniel, and Mara looked away in embarrassment.

"T-thanks." she said, and Daniel held his elbow out for her to take.

Mara looked unsure and worried, but she took it to avoid any questions.

"See you later." Mara said to Harry

"Later." he replied, and watched the pair walk off. A sudden thought came to Harry, he wondered if Mara knew anything about what Draco's been up to, but would she be willing to tell him anything if he asked; he rarely saw Mara and Draco together on the Marauders map, but maybe she knows more than she lets on, and when he got the chance he'd have to ask her some things...

There was an awkward silence as Mara and Daniel walked to Slughorn's office, Mara felt a little relieved once they neared it, but she was a little worried as to why Daniel was so quiet. The party already seemed in full swing as music and chatter could be heard in the corridor, Daniel let Mara walk into the office first and she took it all in.

It looked like a very large tent, but at the same time it felt quite enclosed and stuffy with all these people packed into it; but it was decorated nicely with tinsel and fully decorated Christmas trees, with garlands of holly wrapped around the place neatly.

"Could you wait here a moment, I should go and speak to Professor Slughorn." said Daniel

"Oh..Ok." said Mara, feeling a little worried

"I promise I won't be long." Daniel added, and Mara nodded

"Alright, then." Mara said, Daniel bowed a little then walked off to find Slughorn, then she sighed.

Mara frowned and decided to grab a drink, then she looked into the liquid and studied it.

"Do you really think I'd manage to spike all these drinks?" came a low, dull voice and Mara stiffened a little in response. She looked up, Snape stood in front of her with a small smirk, and Mara glared at him.

"There really isn't any need to study your drinks tonight." said Snape in a somewhat bored tone "I've seen how you look into each drink you have for nearly five minutes. You could easily resolve the issue if you would just tell me-"

"I won't." said Mara in defiance, and Snape's eyes lowered "You're lucky I haven't gone to the Headmaster about this, Professor." Mara went cold at the dangerous glare Snape gave her

"Was that a threat, Miss Morris?" Snape growled, and Mara sunk a little

"N-no. It wasn't, but-"

"I would watch your tongue if I were you, Morris. Unless you want a months detention for speaking to me like that." he lashed, and Mara looked away

"I-I'm sorry, Professor.." she said quietly, and Snape looked away in irritability as she pursed her lips "B-but you're the one who's threatening _me_. You can't.."

"Is everything Ok here?" Mara looked thankful as Daniel returned, and Snape looked back at Mara

"Morris, come to my office after the party. There is something I wish to discuss with you." Mara frowned a little, and Daniel looked a little peeved at being ignored like that.

Snape passed without a glance towards Daniel, and Mara bit her lip a little in worry of Daniel's pissed look.

"That.." Daniel seethed, that bloke really knew how to press the wrong buttons "..Mara?" he said in worry, as she looked a little upset.

"What did he say to you?" Daniel asked, but Mara shook her head quickly and smiled a little

"N-nothing. Lets just enjoy the party." she said, and Daniel watched in concern as Mara drank the mead in her glass.

"How's your friend? I haven't heard anything since.." Mara asked after a few moments of silence, and Daniel sighed a little

"Jones is fine, but he discharged himself from duty about a week ago now..said he was too creeped out by that attack to keep on working here." Daniel appeared unsettled, and Mara wondered why

"I guess it is strange.." said Mara, and Daniel stared at her "Being attacked by something without provocation..what was it again that hurt him?" she asked, and Daniel shrugged

"He can't really remember, he didn't see the animal too well..he just said it was some sort of 'filthy mongrel.'" Mara had the impression that Daniel was brushing it off, and she looked in curiosity.

"Ouch." Mara said as she was bumped into a bit, she looked around and saw Harry Potter in front of her.

"Oh, Mara. Sorry about that." Mara looked past Harry and saw Hermione approaching

"It's Ok, don't worry about it." said Mara distantly, as if she weren't bothered about it at all, which confused Harry a little.

"Hey, Mara, can I ask-"

"Harry, you shouldn't bother Mara and her date." Said Hermione appearing next to Harry, and looking a little up-heaved about something, Mara blushed and shook her head a little

"It's Ok." Mara said, and looked back at Daniel, who was now talking to another party guest "What was it you wanted to ask?" said Mara, and she saw Hermione give Harry a slight glare.

"Well, it's about-"

"Get off me you filthy squib!" came an angry sneer, which Mara realised belonged to Draco.

Harry looked away and watched the sudden commotion with everyone else, and Mara noticed Daniel was walking closer and closer to the situation.

"I caught this boy, lurking in an upstairs corridor. What were you doing up there, eh!?" came Filch's gleeful, yet false irate voice.

"Fine! I was gatecrashing, happy!" Draco snapped

"No, I'm not!" Filch snapped back, although it sounded like he was enjoying it

"It's quite alright, Mr. Filch." came Slughorn's voice finally "It's Christmas, and it isn't a crime to want to come to a party. We'll forget any punishment, just this once. You may stay, Draco." the music quickly started up again, and although people were still listening in, they pretended to be in conversation.

"Excuse me, Harry." said Mara, and Harry watched as she made her way over to the front of the room.

"Draco." said Mara, and he glanced over at her

"What are you doing here?" he sneered, and Mara's cheeks burned

"I can ask you the same thing!" Mara replied, and Draco glared at her. But Mara froze a little as Snape appeared before them

"Draco, I'd like a word with you." said Snape, and Slughorn looked in disdain

"Oh, come now Severus, don't be too hard-"

"I am his head of house, therefore it is my decision on how hard or not, to be." Snape said, and Slughorn went quiet.

"Draco, come." said Snape, then he glanced back at Mara "Don't you have something better to do, Morris." he said, sounding irritated, and Mara frowned at him.

"Are you alright?" Mara looked around as Daniel approached her

"Why didn't you do anything?" she asked, and Daniel looked in slight surprise

"What do you mean? I can only do something if the person(s) become violent." he explained, and Mara deflated a little.

"..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Daniel said, and as Mara glanced up at him, she felt he was a bit distracted about something..

Mara didn't need to wonder about why Snape wanted to see her after the party, he was going to try and force her to tell him about what Mr. Malfoy had done, or more, what they did together. It made her feel sick just thinking about it.

But thinking back, on their first encounter together, really was sickening. She felt like she let him do what he wanted the first time, although the way she recalled how Lucius Malfoy's hands roamed her body, and slid in-between her thighs and massaged her..There, caused a hot flush to spread from below and shoot upwards through her body.

She shook her head, and tried to force it back to the back of her mind again, she took a gulp of her mead to try and erase it.

"Mara?" she jumped a little upon hearing her name, then she saw Hermione in front of her, looking worried "Are you alright?" she asked, noticing that Mara had turned quite pale.

"Yeah.." she said vaguely "I'm just...worried." Mara said, though she wasn't sure where it was coming from

"What about? It isn't about Draco, is it?" asked Hermione, and Mara looked away, a close guess.

"Yes, actually...I might go and try to find him." Hermione looked in disapproval

"You shouldn't, not without your friend." said Hermione

"What's there to be afraid of..?" Mara asked distantly, and Hermione became worried

"Mara..you shouldn't.." said Hermione as Mara turned, and she watched in worry as Mara began to walk to the exit.

"Mara!" she paused then looked around as Hermione followed her out "At least let me come with you." she said, and Mara shook her head

"I'm only going to the common room." said Mara

"You should tell your friend you're leaving." Hermione insisted, and Mara shook her hand

"He won't miss me, he's on duty." Mara said with a hint of annoyance, and Hermione watched for a moment as Mara walked away.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." Hermione grumbled, and she hurried after Mara

"Mara, please come back to the party. You shouldn't wander."

"Get off my back." Mara growled quietly, and Hermione looked a little hurt "I just need.."

Mara paused as she heard footsteps, both Mara and Hermione looked up and saw Snape descending the spiral staircase, to which they both had just approached.

"Uh...I just need the bathroom." Mara said quickly to Hermione, who looked disapproving

"Then if that is where you are really going, Morris, the bathroom is in the opposite direction." Snape said, sounding very irate.

"Oh..of course." said Mara with a small smirk, and Snape lowered his eyes

"Go back to the party, Granger. I'll take care of Miss Morris." said Snape as he came to level with the pair, and Mara quickly tried to come up with an excuse

"B-but, but Hermione was coming to the bathroom with me anyway, weren't you." Mara said, with pleading in her eyes "We just got lost in conversation." she said, and Hermione felt a little uncomfortable upon feeling Snape's eyes on her.

"Well..actually.." Hermione rubbed her arm a little "I should go and tell your date where you are, or he'll be looking for you..and I think I'm Ok for the bathroom now."

Hermione looked guilt ridden at Mara's betrayed eyes "I'll see you later." Hermione said, and Mara watched her turn and walk off in disbelief.

"Hmph. A Slytherin would have had you back on that one." Said Snape bluntly, and Mara's fists balled.

"For a price." Mara said scathingly, and Snape didn't disagree.

"So is the bathroom your destination, or were you really trying to find Mr. Malfoy." Snape said assuming, and Mara looked in mild surprise

"H-how-"

"Instinct, girl, I am not a fool." Snape noticed Mara jolt a little, she hated being addressed as 'girl'

"Don't call me that, please.." she said, suddenly sounding a bit more brave

"And why not?" asked Snape, feeling curious now

"...it doesn't matter..s-sorry, sir." she said quickly, and Snape looked at her "Can you take me back to the party, please.." she said quietly, and Snape sighed a little.

"And there was me thinking you were starting to develop a backbone." he said insultingly, and a sting pained Mara's chest.

"Mara?!" came Daniel's voice, as Snape escorted Mara back down the corridor, and Daniel was coming towards them

"There you are." he said in relief "I was worried. Your friend told me you were here."

"Then there was no real need to come if you were also told she was with a teacher." said Snape, and Daniel went quiet for a moment.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it." said Daniel, who stopped beside Mara.

Snape watched as Daniel pressed his hand on her shoulder tentatively, but Mara didn't flinch away. And he suddenly felt a painful flame deep in his stomach.

"Come on, we can still try and enjoy the last hour of the party, can't we." Daniel said lightly, and Mara nodded

"I guess.." she said distantly, then her eyes widened as Daniel's arm was stopped mid air. Mara looked and saw Snape gripping Daniel's wrist very tightly, and Daniel didn't look happy.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Daniel, who pulled his arm away and took out his wand

"Stop it!" Mara snapped, pushing Daniel's hand away and stepping in-between the two

"Stay out of this." Daniel snapped, and Mara looked in shock.

Snape studied Daniel closely, something wasn't right

"What did you do that for?" asked Daniel in anger "It wasn't like I was going to do anything." he snarled, and Snape just watched him for a moment.

"You shouldn't touch this girl as much as you are doing tonight. You could get yourself into trouble." said Snape calmly, but waspishly and Mara blushed.

"H-he doesn't mean anything.."

"Mara, get out of the way-" said Daniel, cutting her off

"And this silly use of first names must stop too, unless you _want_ trouble." Snape spat, and Daniel looked furious.

Snape pulled his wand out immediately and swished his arm quickly, blocking a spell as it rushed by him

"Daniel! What are you.." Mara gasped and he pushed her away

" _Cruci-"_

Snape swung his wand towards Daniel, who yelled as he flew backwards onto the floor with a bang

"Daniel!" Mara cried, and she tried to stop Snape from harming him anymore "Stop it, why are you-!?"

"This boy is under the imperius curse, Morris. Get out of the way." he shoved Mara away, and Mara watched in shock as Snape swung his wand at Daniel again. Rope suddenly sprung from Snape's wand, and wrapped itself tightly around Daniel, who began to struggle against it.

"You''ll pay for this! You hear!" Daniel spat, and Snape kicked the boys wand away

"Grab it." Snape said to Mara, who was just staring "MORRIS" Mara jumped and hurried to Daniel's wand

"Mara. Mara, he's gone crazy, I didn't even do anything!" Mara stared in desperation "Make him release me!"

"We need to take him to the hospital wing, Morris." Mara looked at Snape in worry

"B-but he can't have been imperiused. Wouldn't I have.."

"For all we know, this boy could have been under the imperius curse for the duration of his attendance here." Snape said "I would not have realised at first because I barely encounter him. But his behaviour tonight..leads me to believe that is what's happening." Mara stared in disbelief, she couldn't understand. So Daniel's friendship towards her, his personality could have just been false this entire time?

Snape levitated Daniel up off the floor, and for some reason he had stopped struggling

"Why isn't he moving?" asked Mara in a choked voice, and Snape glanced at her

"I put a simple sleeping charm on him." Snape replied "We must hurry, people will be leaving the party soon." he said, and Mara agreed. She didn't want a scene.

But she was still in a state of disbelief, how could she have not realised Daniel was under a curse?

* * *

 **A/N Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! Don't forget to review :D**


	9. Chapter Eight-Change of Heart

**A/N-Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to publish. It's been through much editing and hard work. So please, tell me what you think! It's greatly appreciated.**

 **Note-(This chapter takes from the view point of Daniel and Snape) Enjoy!**

* * *

Daniel gasped and sprung awake, he looked around feverishly, memories were slowly coming back to him, and he cringed away from them.

"Daniel?" he looked around quickly and he saw Mara staring at him in worry, he looked down and saw her delicate fingers pressed against his arm lightly in comfort.

"..Mara, what's going on, why am I..?" he looked around again, and soon began to realise, at the sight of the green curtains and white walls and floors, that he was in the hospital wing. And his eyes landed on someone he didn't particularly want to see.

Severus Snape.

Daniel began to feel uncomfortable at the look in the Professor's glowering eyes; and he thought he felt tension in the air.

"It's Ok, try to calm down." Mara said softly, and Daniel felt a little better knowing she was here too.

Then it all came flooding back to him, his memories from the night before, his attacking the teacher and pushing Mara, being rude to her and begging her to untie him. And..other memories.

"How are you feeling?" Mara asked gently

"..I feel like I've got the worst hangover ever." he complained, and Mara watched in concern as he pulled himself up slowly.

"..do you, remember anything from last night?" Mara asked, as Daniel leant back into his pillow "Do you know who cursed you?" she continued, and Daniel stared at her

"...n-no..I, don't." he said flatly, but Mara felt he sounded unsure "I mean..random bits keep coming and going.." he added, and Snape scoffed

"You must have remembered something to have shot awake like that." he said coldly "Matron used a memory potion on you, don't even deny it." he sneered

"I just, had a bad dream that's all." Daniel answered, but Snape didn't look convinced

"It makes sense to have a nightmare after what you went through last night." Mara said defensively, and she shrank a little upon feeling Snape's glare on her, Daniel frowned.

"Morris." Snape said, looking back at Mara from her hand on Daniel's arm "You should go to breakfast, before you miss it." Mara frowned a little

"But sir.." she pursed her lips as Snape gave her a quizzical look, and Daniel watched as she reluctantly stood "Well, can I at least come by and visit Daniel later? If he's still here."

"I don't see a problem with it." he said simply, but somehow Mara disbelieved that.

She looked back at Daniel

"I'll see you later then." said Mara, and Daniel nodded

"Look forward to it." he smiled, she gave him a quick wink, which he grinned at.

Daniel watched Mara make her way out of the cubical, and past Snape whose eyes followed her, then he looked in confusion when he thought he saw Auror Tonks follow Mara away.

"What's Tonks doing here?" Daniel asked as Snape turned

"She is here to protect Morris." Snape answered, then he paused for a moment before he pulled the curtain shut. And Daniel wondered what he was up to.

"What, why?" asked Daniel in worry, and Snape looked annoyed

"Because of you," Snape said, and Daniel looked wary "Because a few portraits and a couple of Aurors 'watchful' eyes aren't going to be nearly enough now." Snape added, and he saw guilt flash in Daniel's eyes

"We now know, thanks to you being cursed last night, that someone has infiltrated the castle's grounds." said Snape bluntly, and Daniel's eyes widened a little in fear "Frankly it was rather careless of the perpetrator. I had other suspicions of who it could be at first.." Snape said thoughtfully to himself "But You _know_ who cursed you, and I have a feeling the intruder is someone very close to Morris." Daniel stared at Snape

"And..how would you know that?" asked Daniel with attitude

"It's all about putting the pieces together. That, and Dumbledore has a feeling too." Snape saw that fear return in Daniel's eyes, and he smirked a little

"Perhaps you should sort out your priorities before you see the Headmaster this afternoon. Hm?" Snape said with a smugness to his tone, and Daniel made a rude hand gesture behind his back as he walked out of the cubical. That bloke really pissed Daniel off sometimes. But he was right at the same time, as much as he hated to admit it. He did have to set his story straight before seeing the headmaster. Although, he felt guilty for lying...

* * *

Once Daniel was let out of the hospital wing, he was taken to see the Headmaster, and he was feeling nervous to say the least.

He stood inside the vast office with Kingsley Shaklebolt, a head Auror, who he guessed was here to oversee things, and Snape..of course.

"Mr. Matthews, how are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore, and Daniel blinked

"Oh..fine, I guess." he said, whilst rubbing his arm "The medicine Madam Pomfrey gave me helped me some." said Daniel, and Dumbledore smiled a little

"I'm glad to hear there isn't any lasting damage." Dumbledore replied sincerely, and Daniel returned the small smile "Now, I trust you have a clue as to why we have summoned you here?" asked Dumbledore, Daniel glanced away.

"..yes, Headmaster. You wish to know who cursed me." Daniel replied, and Dumbledore felt a little impressed at the boys upfront attitude.

"And do you remember who cursed you, Mr. Matthews?" Daniel took a minute to think it over, he hated the feel of everyone's inquisitive, suspicious eyes on him. He couldn't work under pressure like this, could he not just tell Dumbledore in private? He didn't want Snape making accusations and butting his crooked nose in.

"I..." Daniel bit his lip a little and gripped his side "...I can't remember..I'm sorry." Dumbledore stared at Daniel, he could tell the boy was afraid of something, but what?

"Really?" everyone glanced around at Snape, who had a dark look in his eyes "Of course he remembers, he is lying" he spat

"Severus, please." said Dumbledore and Snape seemed to step back a bit, if reluctantly. Daniel was a little bemused, it seemed only Dumbledore could tame him. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage?

"I am sure, if Mr. Matthews remembered he would tell us. Especially if he knew the school, too, would be in danger, as well as Miss Morris." said Dumbledore surely, and Daniel cringed a little

"So..you think Mara-uh, Miss Morris," Daniel corrected, as he felt Shaklebolt glance at him "really is in danger?" he continued worriedly, and Shaklebolt glanced back at Dumbledore, who returned the stare.

"We are uncertain." Shaklebolt replied, drawing everyone's attention "But it was at Professor Snape's insistence that more protection should be placed around Miss Morris. For reasons we have discussed amongst ourselves." Shaklebolt stated, and Daniel was a little surprised.

"Do you have any suspects?" Daniel asked "It's just, Professor Snape said something about the perpetrator being someone close to home, close to Miss Morris." he continued, and he didn't dare glance around, as he already felt Snape's glare upon him.

"...We have suspects, yes." said Dumbledore "But I hope, once your memory of the attack returns, you can tell us who the perpetrator is. And if he is indeed who we think he is." Daniel stiffened a little, so they already had a feeling as to who it was? But if he asked them how they knew this, they'd be even more suspicious of him, and they would start asking awkward questions.

Daniel looked back at Dumbledore

"Of course, I will. Headmaster." said Daniel blankly, and Snape scoffed

"Severus," Daniel looked back at Dumbledore, and he didn't like the feel of the headmaster's eyes piercing through him, as if he was trying to read him like a book "Miss Morris is waiting outside, perhaps you could go down and tell her I would like to see her, lets say this evening. We need to discuss her living arrangements, once we have talked about her view on this subject." Daniel looked in worry, and Snape didn't look happy

"..Living arrangements?" asked Daniel, and Dumbledore nodded

"Yes, living arrangements, Mr. Matthews." said Dumledore, and Daniel looked in worry

"Then I guess I will head back to the ministry." said Shakelbolt "Don't worry, I won't bring anything up that needn't be brought up." Shakelbolt added, before Dumbledore could say anything

"Thank you, Kingsley. Merlin knows we don't need the ministry intruding anymore than necessary. I am sure we are making the right precautions." said Dumbledore

"They will need to know at some point, Headmaster." Shaklebolt replied, and Daniel glanced at him "Before things get worse, if, they get worse." Shaklebolt added, and Dumbledore nodded

"Of course, I understand." said the Headmaster "Then, I suppose we had better let Mr. Matthews go too." Daniel looked back at Dumbledore unsure "Unless there is something on your mind you wish to discuss?" asked Dumbledore, almost knowingly.

"What did you mean, you're seeing to Miss Morris's living arrangements? Has she been kicked out of Malfoy Manor?" Daniel asked

"It's alright, Kingsley." said Dumbledore with his withered hand up, as Shaklebolt was about to say something "Leave him with me."

"..Alright. Until next time." Dumbledore smiled a little, and he watched Shaklebolt turn and make his way across the office after Snape.

"In response to your question, Mr. Matthews." said Dumbledore, drawing his attention again "We feel it isn't safe for Miss Morris to go back to Malfoy Manor at this present time. It wasn't exactly safe to begin with, but I didn't think for one minute.." Dumbledore paused, and Daniel became worried at the ill look on the Headmasters aged face.

"Why..why isn't it safe?" asked Daniel "Why was she put there in the first place if it was unsafe?" he asked in slight disbelief. Dumbledore saw only worry in Daniel's eye, and he felt at ease that he seemed to care for Mara.

"It was under Mr. Morris's wish that his daughter be placed under the Malfoy's care, Mr. Matthews. And, surprisingly, Lucius accepted." Dumbledore added, and Daniel's heart started racing uncomfortably.

"You mean, Mara's..father?" Daniel swallowed, and Dumbledore studied him

"Yes..Howard Morris." Dumbledore added "Surely you've heard of him?" he asked in curiosity, and Daniel nodded

"...yes, he was the Death Eater who didn't speak in his trial at all. He didn't give out any names, or try to blame his actions on the imperius curse, or anything." said Daniel "At least, that's what I've been told."

"Remarkable, isn't it." said Dumbledore "And if you are aware, it was unsure whether he actually committed any crime at all." Daniel stared in confusion "He was merely a leader. But, that is just as bad as the crimes themselves." Dumbledore added

"..No wonder he's pissed..." Daniel mumbled, and Dumbledore looked in slight surprise

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked, and Daniel's eyes widened

"I-it's nothing." said Daniel quickly, looking down at the floor as Dumbledore looked in suspicion "So, how long has Mara been living with the Malfoys?" asked Daniel "..sorry, Miss Morris, I mean." he said, sounding a little unhappy. And Dumbledore felt that question was a distraction technique, but it seemed to have worked.

"No need to stand on formalities in front of me, Daniel." said Dumbledore, and Daniel glanced up at him "I see you care for Miss Morris..as a, friend?" he asked, and Daniel's eyes widened

"Of course, just friends!" Daniel said quickly, and Dumbledore smiled

"It's alright, I am glad that is all it is." Dumbledore added, and Daniel nodded, already knowing the trouble that would be caused if he did have feelings for Mara like that. But he was glad he didn't.

"And as for your question on Miss Morris's stay at the Malfoy's, she has lived there since the age of eleven." Daniel looked in confusion

"Huh?"

"Yes." said Dumbledore "And up until the age of eleven, she was living with her Aunt Melina. Until she had to move to France for her new job. Or, to get somewhere safe."

"..So she really was being hunted by Death Eaters?" Daniel asked

"Yes. Melina was, and she moved away to keep Miss Morris safe."

"How is living with the Malfoy's safe?" asked Daniel and Dumbledore went quiet for a moment

"It seemed most logical at the time." Dumbledore added "Mr. Morris, I believe, had some sort of deal with Lucius Malfoy. Which we believe is the reason why he took Miss Morris in." Daniel tried to take it in, he didn't know any of that, and how did Dumbledore?

"And does Mara know any of this?" asked Daniel, and Dumbledore looked a little worried

"No, I do not think she does." Dumbledore replied

"That must have been hard for her then. To be dumped in with a family like that one without a reason why."

"I'm sure it was." Dumbledore said grimly, and Daniel frowned as it went silent.

"Well, Mr. Matthews. I suggest you take your leave, unless there is something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked almost hopefully, and Daniel closed his eyes for a moment

"No..Headmaster. There isn't." Dumbledore looked in disappointment

"Very well." Dumbledore said, sounding a little exhausted "I will see you at a later date, Mr. Matthews. Once your memories return." said Dumbledore, and Daniel wondered how long he could milk that for.

"Yes sir. Until then." Dumbledore watched Daniel turn

"Just remember this, Mr. Matthews." Dumbledore said and Daniel paused "Help, will always be given to those at Hogwarts who, need it." Daniel looked forward in guilt

"Yes, Headmaster..I will."

"Of you go then. Toodle pip." said Dumbledore more lightly and Daniel hurried out of the office.

Once outside, Daniel exhaled and tried to steady himself, he felt so rotten for lying to everyone. But he couldn't help but to wonder why Dumbledore was being so understanding about it, it really felt like Dumbledore could see right through him, like Snape said. The headmaster wasn't easily fooled, and he felt so stupid for trying it...

* * *

"Daniel!" Daniel turned as he heard someone call him, he looked out into the snowy courtyard and saw Mara waving at him with her thick, gloved hand. And she gestured for him to come over.

He looked around, then headed out into the cold air which hit hard from being in the warm for so long. He noticed, once he got closer that Mara seemed to be making a snowman.

"You alright?" Daniel asked, as Mara seemed deep in thought

"I'm Ok." she said, and Daniel frowned a little, it's always just Ok "Want to help? I'm making a snowman. Although, it looks more like a frump..maybe I should call it Umbridge." she scoffed, and Daniel looked in confusion.

"You mean Deloris Umbridge?" asked Daniel, and Mara frowned.

"Yeah, she was a total..." she didn't go any further, she must have had a few names to call the woman. "She was evil." she said

"Oh yeah. I heard about her. She took over the whole school, right?" Daniel asked, and Mara nodded.

"Yep...troll.." Mara said, and Daniel watched as she picked up a snowball and patted onto the wonky head of the snowman, and he could tell she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"How did your meeting with the Headmaster go?" Mara asked, and Daniel shrugged

"Fine, I guess. Snape was there." Mara glanced at him

"I suppose he would have to be." she said, concentrating on her snowman "You did sort of attack him last night. I know it wasn't your fault, don't worry." she added before Daniel could say anything.

"Well, he's definitely suspicious of me. And hates me." Mara smiled a little

"Professor Snape hates, and is suspicious of everyone. No exceptions." she chuckled, and Daniel looked in curiosity

"Except you.." said Daniel, and Mara looked at him in scepticism

"What?" she asked

"I've seen.." Daniel looked around and saw that new Auror, who changed shifts with Tonks, looking over at them "how he is around you. Snape seems to be, lenient, with you." said Daniel

"Don't be stupid." Mara said

"Well he did save your life." Daniel added

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked a bit testily

"I'm just saying, be careful..he could use that against you, you owe him now." it went quiet, and Mara looked down at the snow "I'm just worried." Daniel said

"It isn't even your problem, so leave it out." she said in a snappy tone, but she sounded low at the same time "Why did you even bring that up?" she threw the melting snowball in her hand onto the ground and stormed past Daniel.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean..!" he said whilst turning to her, and he watched her walk over to the bench across the courtyard and flump down on it, with crossed arms. Then he saw the Auror walk across the courtyard too, and Daniel felt bad. This was all his fault, she wouldn't even need a guard if it weren't for him.. he sighed, and decided to walk over and apologise, even if she rejected it..

"Mara." she looked up at Daniel when he approached, then she looked away again "..are you warm enough?" he asked casually

"I'm fine...my coats padded." said Mara mopily, and Daniel looked in worry

"Well..it certainly blends in with the snow." said Daniel, looking at the whiteness of the coat "Uh...I was trying to compliment you." he interjected quickly, as she glanced up at him

"Don't...you suck at it." said Mara, and Daniel smirked a little

"Yeah, I guess I do." he said whilst scratching the back of his neck, and Mara watched when Daniel took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry I upset you, I didn't mean to.." he said honestly, and Mara looked away

"..it's alright.." she said, but didn't sound it.

"Listen, I'll leave you be. I'm sure you have things to do." he said, then Mara suddenly remembered something

"Yeah, I do. I have to deliver my dress back to Madam Malkin's by owl post. So it'll be a lengthy trip to the owlery." she frowned

"Maybe you should wait until the snow calms a bit." Mara looked up and guessed he was right "It'll probably be a bit slippery." he said and Mara looked back at him

"I guess you're right. I'll wait until later." Mara stood up with Daniel and he turned to her

"I'll see you around, then." he said, and Mara nodded

"See you." she replied, and she watched Daniel turn, but she looked down at the snowy ground and decided to scoop up at lump of snow. She threw it fast, and the snow landed at the back of Daniel's head, causing him to yelp then turn

"Later." she said with a smirk

"I'll get you back for that." Daniel promised with lowered eyes

"Oh yeah?" she asked

"Right." he said, bending and grabbing a lump of snow, before he could throw it she was already hurrying towards the corridor; she screamed as the snowball hit her head like it did his

"You-!" she turned "Right." she bent down again and started throwing more snowballs at Daniel, until he had to hide behind a wall

"Ow!" Mara looked around as another snowball hit her from nowhere

"Dammit, no magic allowed! We have to do it the muggle way!" she called and Daniel shook his head of snow, he wasn't a very good throw.

"Fine with me!" he called "I'm a great thrower!" he lied, and Mara laughed

"That throw sucked before!" she called back "Right, ready!"

"Ready-fire!" Daniel called back, and they both emerged from their hiding places and launched a dozen snowballs at each other.

"Ha, better luck next time!" said Mara as she dodged an incoming snowball, which hit the snowman she made, knocking it's head off

"Aw man, you hit Umbridge!" she called back in false disappointment

"Sorry!"

"No worries, she deserved it!" she called over

Daniel looked in surprise, and he jumped aside as another snowball flew his way. Mara had quite a good throw on her.

They seemed to get closer and closer as they launched the snowballs at each other, hiding behind benches and walls as they tried to dodge, their faces became numb at the amount of snow that was smacked into them.

Mara looked around as she couldn't seem to spot Daniel anywhere

"I said no magic-Gah!" she cried as Daniel grabbed her from behind, in a joking way

"Gotcha! You can't throw anymore now!" Daniel laughed

"Gerroff!" Mara said loudly "You're putting that Auror on edge." she giggled, and Daniel noticed the Auror, who seemed to be ready to grab her wand.

"Alright, letting go." he let go off her arms quickly, she escaped forward from his grip then turned to him.

"That..that was great." said Mara, sounding alive "I haven't had that much fun in ages." she grinned and Daniel smiled back

"I'm glad. But I'm.. exhausted." said Daniel, breathing out

"Let's go in then..I've got a stitch." said Mara, holding her side and she led the way into the corridors. They both shook their heads of the snow and brushed it from their shoulders.

"..so, you really like doing that the muggle way?" Daniel asked, after he regained some breath

"Yeah, using magic somehow..takes the fun out of it." said Mara, breathing out and leaning against the wall in the corridor.

"..and, you don't mind using the muggle way?" asked Daniel, and Mara looked puzzled "You don't mind.."

"I don't mind muggles?" Mara asked, assuming that's what Daniel was wondering, and he looked at her in worry "I _like_ muggles. I'm not prejudice like half the other Slytherins. Why, is it important?" she asked, and Daniel stared at her

"Are you..a muggle?" she asked in curiosity

"..yeah.." he said shiftily and Mara looked in realisation

"Huh..well, cool." Mara shrugged, and Daniel looked in confusion

"You're not.." Mara lowered her eyes

"I told you, I'm not prejudice. I couldn't care less if you were muggle or half breed."

"..I guess you're not popular with your house, then." said Daniel rather judgementally. and Mara looked away.

"No, not really...there are actually a few other Slytherin's who aren't prejudice like the rest, they just don't like bragging about it." Mara explained, and Daniel smiled

"I guess that's good to hear then." Daniel said and Mara nodded

"I think I'll go back to my common room and warm up. I'll see you later?" said Mara

"Alright. Later, then." Daniel replied, feeling some weight lift off his shoulders and Mara walked off, he was glad she wasn't like the rest of her house, to think of it she hardly acted like a Slytherin most of the time, and he wondered why..but he was happy she had a good time, that was the first time he'd heard her laugh, and it was nice...

* * *

The bell chimed throughout the school signalling dinner, there wasn't he usual rush of hungry students eager for their meal, since everyone would be enjoying dinner at home.

There were very little residing in the school over the holidays, and only one table was set in the middle of the Great Hall, which was already filled with plates full of hot delicious food.

A couple of students sat at the table, along with the few teachers who had decided to remain, and Snape had noticed that there was a student missing.

"I do believe we are a student short, Severus." Snape looked around as Dumbledore spoke, who was sat at the head of the table, overlooking everyone.

"Oh?" Snape said, as if he couldn't care less, and Dumbledore looked in concern

"I am worried." said Dumbledore "Perhaps you could go and retrieve Miss Morris for us." he asked, and Snape glared forward

"Isn't that what those Auror's protecting her are here for?" Snape asked coldly "She'll come if she's hungry." Dumbledore studied him

"Perhaps she has fallen asleep?" Dumbledore continued, and Snape glanced at him "And didn't hear the bell." he said, and Snape looked away to the door

"Alright, I'll get the brat if I must." Snape said spitefully, and Dumbledore watched as the chair skidded back whilst Snape stood.

"Don't be long." Dumbledore said, he was worried about having Snape and Mara alone together, so why did he send Snape away..?

Snape made his way into the dungeons and along the corridor, but once he entered the chamber he noticed an Auror guarding the entrance to the common room, and she seemed to be nodding off.

He shook his head in disapproval and made his way towards the steep staircase.

"Excuse me." came the Aurors voice suddenly, and Snape glared at the red headed woman "You can't be here, I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"You have a problem with Slytherin's head of house entering his own common room?" asked Snape in a slightly mocking voice.

"Well, yes." said the Auror "Miss Morris is in there, and-"

"That is who I am looking for, imbecile." Snape spat

"I am afraid I can't let you in if you are going to become hostile, sir." the Auror stated, but Snape looked like he had the upper hand.

"I guess I will just have to tell the Headmaster you were sleeping on the job then, won't I?" Snape said in a threatening tone and the Auror's eyes widened a little "Along with the fact you didn't think to take Miss Morris to dinner yourself." the Auror looked in annoyance, but she knew she'd get a telling off if they knew "Now, I suggest you move aside." the Auror took a moment to think about it, and she glanced down at her wand, but she seemed to forget it and moved aside.

Snape smirked at her then descended the staircase...

Once inside the common room he looked around, but he couldn't see Mara anywhere.

"Morris?" he called, and he decided to look around when there was no reply.

He walked further into the common room, but he paused as the colour red caught his eye. He turned and saw Mara lying on the sofa, which had it's back towards the door. She seemed to be asleep herself, near the warm fire, and the colour red that caught his eye was her silk dressing gown. His eyes travelled up her naked slender legs, and paused at the hem of her robe, but he shut his eyes quickly and looked away, his heart rushing.

"Morris!" he called loudly. Mara jolted awake with a small gasp, she grabbed her wand from the side, then aimed it at Snape in a rush.

"..huh.." she said in confusion, as she looked at a slightly bewildered Snape "oh, shit." Mara mumbled once she realised who it was, and she lowered her wand as Snape looked at her.

"'Oh shit' indeed, Morris." Mara looked in mild surprise, it was strange to hear a teacher swear "You have just earned yourself a months detention for brandishing your wand at me." he said in satisfaction

"But it's the holidays, you can't-"

"As your head of house I can issue detentions whenever I see fit. But it is indeed the holidays and I do not care to spend a months worth of it with you." Mara looked hurt, and she looked away from him "And go and put some clothes on." he spat, pointing to the dorms entrance "Unless you want to go to dinner looking like _that_." he commented, Mara pursed her lips in response and a dull ache started under Snape's pants. Pissing him off in an instant.

"Go." he said, sounding angrier than usual.

He looked away as Mara's robe slid open a little, revealing a towel wrapped around her underneath and she tightened it up quickly.

" _Move_." Snape snapped in response, and Mara hurried off, he was in a really bad mood and she didn't care to get on the wrong side of him; but it felt like she already was, and that she had done something wrong.

Snape watched Mara hurry away towards the dorm, and he decided to take a seat on the sofa to calm himself, but as he sat he felt something under him and he pulled it out of the way. It seemed to be a book, he looked closer at it and tried to open it. But upon opening it, the book gave a piercing scream, wincing in response Snape shut it quickly and put it down. After recovery, he wondered what was in it? It must be private for it to scream like that.

Snape rubbed his ears a little, that was painful, and he looked around when he heard footsteps; he was surprised he could even hear after that.

"I hoped you learnt a lesson." Mara said angrily as she marched over, Snape watched as she grabbed her book off the table quickly, and held close to to her chest.

"Talk to me like that again and you will receive an extra week on those detentions." Snape threatened as he stood, and Mara went quiet whilst dropping her eyes to the floor.

"..What is it?" Snape asked "What's so important about it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Mara said, her voice still angry, but she stepped away in response to Snape's piercing glare.

"With that attitude of yours it's no wonder Lucius had to put you in your place." Snape spat, unable to control his anger, and Mara's eyes widened.

"..th-then why don't you." Mara's voice shook, but she stood her ground and Snape stared at her "Go on, do it." she snapped "You want to don't you!"

Snape remained quiet as he looked at her watery, bloodshot eyes and he realised he should probably try and calm the tension, unless he wanted that Auror bursting in here.

"I don't want to, hit you." Snape said slowly, whilst trying to hold in his own anger

"But I deserve it don't I!?" she asked in disbelief, and Snape went quiet again in trying to think of what to say "I can see you think it." she snarled

"Calm down, Mor-Mara. Don't think I won't restrain you if need be." he threatened, and Mara stared at him, the use of Snape using her first name seemed to throw her off.

"I'm used to threats." she stated, and Snape rubbed his temples in frustration "Don't think you scare-" Mara gasped, as Snape suddenly pulled her into him, her book fell to the floor and she stared with wide eyes.

Snape could feel her shake in his arms, and he wondered what the hell he was doing!

"That's enough." he ordered, and, surprisingly Mara found herself relaxing in the warmness of his hold and even Snape felt her tense muscles began to loosen up. He hoped this would be enough to calm her temper.

The hold didn't last long, and Snape let go quickly, it seemed to have worked. She stumbled back a bit in response, but Snape pressed his hands against her shoulders to steady her.

They stood there, unable to think of anything to say, but before they could the door to the common room burst open and the Auror stood there with her wand at the ready.

"What's going on in here? I heard shouting." she said sternly, and Snape glared over at her "Well?" she asked when he remained silent, and Snape watched as Mara bent down to pick up her book again.

"I-i..." Mara tried to steady her ragged breath, and she looked over at the Auror who was waiting for an answer "It was my-book." she said quickly, and the Auror stared at her

"It yells if anyone tries to read it, it fell open onto the floor and, well, it screamed." Mara smiled, and Snape stared at her, how can she smile after that tantrum? and what was she up to?

"What you don't believe me?" Mara asked, as the Auror looked like she didn't "Ok then." she opened the book quickly and winced as the book screamed out, both the Auror and Snape pressed their hands to their ears and Mara shut it up again.

"That was almost as bad as a Mandarake cry." Snape snapped and Mara grinned. The Auror looked bewildered

"Why would you need _anything_ like that!?" the Auror asked in disbelief, finally seeing sense to lower her wand.

"It's my diary, so, naturally if anyone tries to read it, it screams, like an alarm." Mara explained simply, and the Auror stared at her, Snape looked at the book in interest.

"Naturally." the Auror repeated in a slightly mocking tone, but Mara ignored it and magicked the diary away with her wand back to her trunk.

"Well. Then you had best go to dinner, Miss Morris. Otherwise you won't get any food. I suspect they've already started pudding." said the Auror, and Mara nodded in response

"Alright, I will." the Auror looked between Snape and Mara, and she felt something wasn't right but she couldn't say what.

"Right, I'll be outside then." said the Auror

"Ok." said Mara, the Auror glanced between them once more before leaving. And Mara deflated

"You can certainly act." Snape commented, and Mara shrugged

"Thanks...I think. Are you going to take those detentions back now?" she asked and Snape stared at her.

"For what reason?" Snape asked and Mara stared at him

"For saving you from explaining yourself to the Auror." Snape looked at her in disdain, and Mara smiled

"I suppose I could lower them to a week." Snape said and Mara sighed a little

"Ok..thanks." she said, knowing that was the best he was going to offer.

"Morris, I hope you aren't thinking-"

"I hope, at least we are on the same page now, Professor?" Mara asked interrupting, knowing what he was thinking.

"Not until you tell me what Malfoy has done." Snape stated, and Mara's fists balled

"...I-I'm sorry, but...I just don't want to drag anyone else into it." it went quiet again as she stared at the floor

"Then I will make you an offer." said Snape, and Mara looked back at him "If you decide to tell me, come to me near Christmas day and we will share a drink." Mara stared at him in slight shock

"Isn't that bribery, or trickery?" Mara asked, unsure which one would accord to Snape, but she was thinking it was probably both "And I thought you didn't want to..." she bit her lip a little, and Snape felt that dull ache become stronger "'Spend any more time with me than necessary.'" she quoted, and Snape stared at her with lowered eyes. He was becoming annoyed with these sensations she was making him feel, and she was probably right, he shouldn't be near her, but he felt somehow pulled to her all the time. He figured he might be able to tame it.

"None of this will matter in the long run, Mara." said Snape almost knowingly, and Mara's cheeks flushed as she glanced at him "Lets just say I'm letting things pan out." he explained, and Mara frowned, it almost sounded like he was giving up.

"And tell _no one_ about what just happened, and forget it." Snape said sternly, and Mara frowned again "You hear?"

Mara sighed

"...Yes, sir." she said, sounding low

"And don't bother saying a thing to that boy either." he added, and Mara closed her eyes

"Can't you cut him some slack, Professor?" she asked, and Snape gave her a stern look "Please? He means well, he's a good friend to me."

"Why should I?" he asked sneeringly and Mara looked upset again "Let's leave, or that Auror will be back in here." Mara watched as Snape walked past her without another glance, and she looked in worry, why was he so awkward? She shook her head once and followed him out. Mara wondered why she had to act so childish and have a tantrum like that, but she remembered, when it's that, uh, Time of the month, she just became over emotional, and he really set her off. But that's what Snape was good at most, wasn't it? Pissing people off. Although, she seemed to let it go quicker than she would anyone else, but why? What was going on?

She needed someone to talk to, but she had no one and that really hurt..although, she guessed she could try writing to Hermione about it? She was always a good listener. She'd just have to find a way to keep Snape out of the letter, otherwise he'd be after her for sure. But one things for certain, she wasn't really looking forward to her meeting with Dumbledore later, she was afraid of what he'd say about this, but hopefully he'd explain why she had an Auror following her around...

* * *

 **A** / **N-Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading :D**


	10. Chapter nine-Blazing Memories

**A/N-Hello there readers, I am happy to present to you my next, hard worked on chapter. I apologise in advance if it's a long one, but all I can say is, the wheels are in motion. So I hope it's worth it :D**

 **You know the drill peeps, follow/fave or review, the choice is yours :)**

* * *

 _'Dear Mara,_

 _I hope your holiday is going well, and I'm sorry to hear your friend was attacked, I hope he regains his memory soon so we can get rid of that Auror following you around, I hope you get real answers to that soon._

 _It sucks you already got a weeks detention for after the holidays, personally I think you shouldn't have snapped at Snape. I know, it's wrong he opened your diary in the first place but perhaps you should have taken better care of it? At least it had an alarm on it, I'd love to have seen his reaction! And I'd love to have one of those myself, but they are rather expensive.._

 _As for me, I am doing good, thanks for asking. My parents are starting to become worried, though. Even though they are muggles, they can still sense something bad is on the horizon._

 _And Mara, try not to let those dreams, or nightmares control things too much. Don't let Lucius Malfoy pull the strings anymore, for your own well being._

 _I guess I will say goodbye for now._

 _Reply soon._

 _Hermione._

If only it were that easy. Mara thought as she rubbed her forehead.

She stared into the flames scorching in it's fireplace, and tried to rid Malfoy's face out of her mind.

The upbeat rock music playing from the wireless was helping a little, distracting her.

Mara reached out and put her letter on the coffee table, and let her arm hang off the sofa in a lazy fashion. She didn't want to close her eyes, for fear of seeing him clearer.

She pulled herself up off the sofa and ripped out some blank parchment from her diary, she was thankful it didn't scream on her touch. She leant over and began to write.

 _'Hermione,_

 _I am glad you are well, and I will try to forget the dreams, but it's hard. Now that I don't have classes to keep my mind off things, the memories are getting worse and so are the dreams. And it's only been a week since I wrote to you, what does that say?_

 _And about Daniel, he is being very evasive. Whenever I ask if he's remembered anything, he changes the subject, as if he hadn't heard me, what do I do?_

 _I still haven't received any full answers as to why I have a watchdog following me, it's not like I can't defend myself! I feel like I'm being treated like a child. And Dumbledore still won't give me any real answers,but I've been thinking of going to Snape, maybe he'll tell me something._

 _I'm sorry to sound so whiny, but I'm sick of being kept in the dark!_

 _Don't let me keep you from your holidays._

 _Mara.'_

Mara sat up and stretched her shoulders, she figured she should probably go and deliver her letter as she stood, she set of to grab her winter coat and scarf. Then she made her way out of the common room, and an Auror was standing outside on guard duty

"Ugh." she muttered, and the Auror began following her, about a mile apart.

She really wished she could ditch the Auror, she smirked at how much trouble the woman would be in if she lost sight of her. There were plenty of hiding places in the castle.

Maybe she should hide for a minute or two, and watch the look of panic on the stinking Auror's face...

Forget it, Mara sighed, what was the point in causing any more drama..?

The owls were quiet when Mara arrived at the Owlery, they seemed to be resting, nestling in their perches. She ascended the rickety staircase with the letter in hand, but she paused at the top of the stairs when seeing a tall figure with his arm's crossed.

"Daniel?" Mara asked as she spotted him, staring out towards the icy lake and beyond, he turned around quite alarmed, then he exhaled.

"Mara, what are you doing here?" he asked, sounding relieved

"Sending a letter, you?" she asked, and Daniel turned around as she neared

"Just enjoying the view.." Mara stared at him "I like it up here, I can think without feeling confined." he explained, and Mara smiled a little.

"Yes, it's nice if you want peace I agree." Mara said as she reached the owl podium, Daniel watched as she called for a school owl, and a grey, aged looking bird swooped down to the perch.

Mara attached the letter to it's long claws along with a small pouch, told it where to head to, then it swooped back out of the tall, windowless archway with a cry.

"You don't have an owl of your own?" Daniel asked as Mara turned back to him

"No..I usually use Draco's owl, but he's taken the thing with him. So it's school owls for me for awhile." Mara explained, and it went quiet for a moment, until Daniel's curiosity got the better of him.

"So. This Draco, are you two..you know?" he asked, unable to help that nagging question. Mara stared at him in confusion, then her cheeks flushed bright pink as she realised what he meant.

"What? N-no! Of course not, I mean..." Mara huffed then looked away in guilt, and she looked back at the owls as they the hooted quietly on their perches.

"You can tell me." said Daniel comfortingly as he neared her, and he looked in worry as she stepped away when he reached out to her.

"No..it's, it's none of your business." Mara said, gripping both her elbows

"You can trust me, Mara." said Daniel truthfully but she frowned a little, and stepped away again as he came closer.

"I...don't know if I can anymore." she said quietly, and Daniel frowned "Professor Snape..he said you might have been cursed multiple times throughout the school year, or even the whole time...is he lying? Or telling the truth?" Mara asked, Daniel went quiet and looked away, trying to find a way to explain.

"Snape isn't wrong..but he doesn't know the facts." Daniel said in irritation

"And what are the 'facts?'" Mara asked, feeling a little impatient, and Daniel sighed quietly

"Please, tell me." Mara whined "I'm sick of being kept in the dark like this, and being treated like a child. Like I can't look after or defend myself." she complained.

"I can't, Mara.." Daniel said mopily, and she put her hand to her forehead and rubbed it, and Daniel could see she was becoming frustrated. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"If you tell me, or Dumbledore he'll keep you safe. Is that what's bothering you?" she asked worriedly, and Daniel looked away again "Are you under threat by someone?"

he looked at the floor, and Mara looked in concern

"You are, aren't you. You have been the entire time." Mara assumed, and Daniel glanced back up at her with truth in his eyes "Idiot, why haven't you said anything!?" she said in disdain "You will be safe here." she said comfortingly, trying to keep it together, and Daniel shook his head.

"No, I'm not..and if I say anything, everyone else will be in trouble too." he said blatantly, giving in. And Mara stared at him.

"Daniel.." Mara walked up to him and took his hand suddenly, Daniel looked in confusion. Just a moment ago she was shying away from him.

But he looked into her sad, warm eyes and felt guilty again "you _have_ to tell someone. If people really are in danger like you say, you must tell someone. Professor Dumbledore is your best bet. I've told him things about my life he has kept to himself, he's told no one, not even Professor Snape." she said quickly, feeling guilty about that last part.

Daniel felt a little comforted by that, but discomforted that there were things Mara was hiding too.

"...if I tell him" Daniel paused, feeling very unsure if he should say anything at all "..will you be there too?" Daniel asked and Mara stared at him in worry "For moral support." he added and Mara felt relieved.

"I'm glad I've managed to persuade you." she said softly, although Daniel looked downtrodden "You might feel better after you've told someone." said Mara truthfully "..Shall we go now, then?" she asked, letting go of his hand.

"..I guess..sooner rather than later, right?" he said a little shakily and Mara nodded

"Come on, we'll have to arrange a meeting with Professor Dumbledore through that Auror downstairs." Mara added. She watched hopefully as Daniel descend the stairs first, then she followed in toe...

And before they knew it, they were both being rushed to the Headmaster, who Professor McGonagall had to call back from wherever he had been.

"You'll be fine." Mara said comfortingly to Daniel, as they both stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, who was now standing behind it talking to McGonagall quietly.

Dumbledore looked tired, Mara noticed, as he sat down slowly in his chair. McGonagall was leaving the office, and whatever she was going to do, it looked important as she rushed out.

"Mr. Matthews. When you are ready." Dumbledore said simply, in a friendly manner.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, then he looked down at Mara who was looking as expectantly at him as Dumbledore was.

"Uh..." Daniel didn't quite know how to start, and he was feeling nervous, as all eyes were on him "..it's kind of hard to explain." Daniel said worriedly, as he scratched the back of his neck.

Dumbledore didn't look put off, but Mara was beginning to feel disappointed, feeling like he was backing out.

"Start from the beginning." said Dumbledore gently, and Daniel sighed

"It might be better explained through a pensieve, Headmaster." said Daniel "I mean, I don't know if there's even one in the school..but.." he went quiet for a moment, and Mara looked between the Headmaster and Daniel before he spoke.

"I, do have one." said Dumbledore seriously, and Daniel looked at him in hopefulness "But perhaps it would be easiest to tell us in person, and in front of Miss Morris." Dumbledore explained, and Daniel frowned "And, if need be, you can show me the memory later." Dumbledore continued, and Daniel felt he was trying to suss whether he was lying or not.

"..Alright." Daniel sighed a little, and Mara looked up at him

"You'll be Ok." said Mara gently, and Daniel smiled a little back at her.

"..Ok. It, started before I met Miss Morris." said Daniel slowly, feeling her eyes on him, and figuring if he was professional about this, he might get through it a bit better. And Dumbledore looked at him, taking it all in "I was being threatened. I was told I would lose my job for what I did, and I had to do as he said or, well..that would happen."

"He? Mr. Matthews?" Dumbledore asked, and Daniel swallowed, Mara looked in worry

"The Death Eater who Imperiused me." It went deadly silent, Dumbledore had a deep look in his eyes, and Mara looked in fear.

"What? A Death Eater?! How could a Death Eater get through-"

"Miss Morris." said Dumbledore, pulling her attention "Please, let Mr. Matthews continue." he said gently, and Mara went quiet reluctantly.

Daniel looked at Dumbledore from Mara, and he balled his fists a little "..he wanted me to do something, and each time I refused him something he cursed me again, and again." Daniel continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted, almost.

He could see the burning question in Dumbledore's eyes, and he relented "He wanted me to keep an eye on Miss Morris. A close eye."

Daniel saw the instant fear in Mara's eyes, but he didn't like the look on Dumbledore's face even more

"Even though I did as he said, I came to like Mara's company, we got along, and he.. didn't like that."

Mara's heart started racing, she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"You-"

Dumbledore put his hand up as Mara spoke, and she went quiet again, she clenched her jaw in a bid to keep quiet. He waited patiently for Daniel to continue again, holding in his insecurities.

"And what did you do? To make him threaten you?" asked Dumbledore carefully, and Daniel looked away in guilt.

"What does he want?" Dumbledore asked, after realising Daniel wasn't about to answer,

but Daniel glanced at Mara meaningfully "Who is he?" Dumbledore asked, realising instantly what the Death Eater wanted by the look on Daniel's face.

"I..I don't know..I didn't see his face." it went silent, and he had a feeling neither Mara or Dumbledore believed that

"You didn't see his face once? The entire time he threatened you?" Dumbledore asked sceptically, and Daniel bit his lip a little.

"..No, I didn't. He kept his mask on." Mara stared in disbelief

"How could a death eater get in the grounds?" Mara asked in a shaky voice, trying to keep her anger in at the same time.

"That is a question best answered by Mr. Matthews." Dumbledore said instantly. Daniel looked up at the headmaster in worry.

After a moments silence, and realising Daniel wasn't about to say anything more, Dumbledore stood and turned impatiently.

"Phineas." Dumbledore called to a stern looking man in his portrait, his beard was pointed and he was wearing robes of silver and green.

"Go to your other portraits in the school, and gather as many Aurors as you can to congregate in the Entrance Hall."

"On my own? How many Auror's must there be in this place?" Phineas asked unhappily, but he stood up anyway at the severe look Dumbledore gave him, Phineas mumbled under his breath as he left his portrait.

"You will not be on your own in this hunt, Phineas. Professor Dippet, please accompany him. But first, retrieve Severus, tell him to come and collect Miss Morris, and to take her back to her common room. And if you could send for Kingsley too, he will need to be here to instruct the Aurors." the old headmaster left his portrait dutifully, and Mara couldn't hold it in

"Why do I have to go to my common room?" Mara demanded, and Dumbledore turned back to her

"You will be safe there, whilst we look for the Death Eater, Miss Morris." Dumbledore said gently

"B-but what if I want to help?" she said desperately

"You will be helping Miss Morris, by staying safe." Mara glared at the Headmaster, what did he or anyone else really care about her safety?

"Mara-" she pulled away when Daniel tried to touch her

"This is _your_ damn fault!" Mara growled, and turned to face Daniel, who looked guilty in response " _You_ let the Death Eater get here!" she cringed

"I-I'm sorry." said Daniel, thinking of the only thing he could say

"Miss Morris, please, try to calm down." said Dumbledore gently, pulling her attention again "We will handle the situation discreetly, and you will have to remain in your common room until the Death Eater is found." he said calmly, but Mara looked far from calm

"So, what, I'm just supposed to sit there and twiddle my thumbs?" she said in angry disbelief "I want to help. I don't want to be locked up in the common room." she continued, her voice rising, despite the fear in her heart.

"You will be helping, Miss Morris, by staying safe." said Dumbledore, looking at Mara and Daniel with an unconvinced look on his face. "Professor Snape will be with you, and there will also be an Auror outside keeping watch, as normal." Dumbledore explained, whilst trying to be comforting.

Mara wanted to let him know there wasn't anything normal about having an Auror keep watch over her! But she didn't want to fight anymore.

"Miss Morris." Dumbledore said softly, and Mara went reluctantly quiet "The Auror watching your common room will keep you up to date with what is happening." Dumbledore said "Once we have confirmation on whom this Death Eater is, we will tell you right away, Miss Morris. But until then, please try to calm yourself." Mara scowled and ignored the sound of the door opening, her mind overwhelmed enough already.

"Severus." said Dumbledore, happy for the intrusion "Just in time I think." Dumbledore said perkily, as he watched Snape walk over to them.

Snape glanced between the three, and he felt he'd just interrupted something. Dumbledore seemed on high alert, Matthews looked on edge and Mara seemed unhappy with something; but when wasn't she? He wondered.

"Severus, please take Miss Morris to her common room, and keep her there until further notice. I would like you to stay with her and keep your eye on her." Dumbledore didn't sound convinced, and Snape looked at him in disbelief

"Isn't that the Auror's job?" he asked in annoyance, and Dumbledore shook his head

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" Dumbledore said, and Snape lowered his eyes at him "That the Auror's are unreliable, that someone better should be watching over Miss Morris?" Dumbledore asked in mock sarcasm, and Snape glared at him, he stole a glance at Mara, she looked embarrassed.

"Yes, I did say that. It doesn't mean _I_ should be doing the job." Snape corrected, and Dumbledore rubbed his temples..

"As Miss Morris's head of house it is your duty to oversee your students safety." Dumbledore reminded, and he saw the disdain in Snape's eyes "And that is why I am putting Mara in your care, Professor. As you say, Aurors are unreliable." Dumbledore said, quoting Snape's words again. Snape rolled his eyes quickly, and looked over at Mara, she was seemingly trying to keep out of it as she talked to Daniel.

"I am sorry, Mara. For all of this." Daniel said to her, but Mara looked like she didn't believe him

"If you really are, then tell the truth." she snapped, then walked past him.

Dumbledore noticed Snape give Daniel a quick, smug smirk before he followed after her, and suddenly he wasn't so sure about this.

But Dumbledore had to brush that aside, if he really wanted to catch that Death Eater; and he didn't like the idea of who that Death Eater could be...

* * *

Piercing screams and loud explosions sounded around the burning field, everyone was trying to escape the oncoming men in robes and masks, who were prowling the area for victims.

Gleefully they tortured and laughed at the cries of the ones they caught, whilst everyone else was stampeding their way towards the forest in hopes of freedom.

Mara followed and tried not to be trampled on in the crowd, but it was harder than it looked.

She gasped when someone knocked into her shoulder, causing her to spin aside. And again she was knocked into, and pushed to the outskirts of the fleeing crowd.

She rubbed her arm and tried to steady herself, but she froze as a pleading cry caught her attention nearby. Her eyes landed on a woman and her child, who were backing away from an oncoming Death Eater, begging in a foreign language she couldn't understand, and the woman looked like she didn't have her wand on her.

Mara tried to move on, her hands balled and roved to her wand, and her fingers gripped it tightly. She glanced back from the fearful woman and child, and back to the forest again where so many were fleeing to.

She gruffed and pulled out her wand in defeat, she really didn't want to see innocent people hurt

"Hey!" Mara shouted, the Death Eater turned around, looking ready

" _Stupefy!_ " Mara yelled, quicker than he could turn, and a blast of energy hit him square in the chest, sending him backwards into a burnt out tent, crumbling the remaining foundations down with him.

The woman looked back at Mara in fear

"Go!" Mara shouted, the woman picked up her crying child, and showed a sign of appreciation on her face before she rushed off.

"Bitch!" roared a voice from behind, and Mara, without a second to defend, cried out when her arms were grabbed and pulled behind her back painfully, making her drop her wand; she struggled relentlessly to get away, whilst she was being turned around to face her captor.

"Fuck!" snapped the Death Eater

"Get off!" she yelled, and a sharp pain gripped her as a spell hit her, she cried out and fell to the floor in a heap when the Death Eater pushed her away.

Fog swam around in her mind and a buzzing in her ears sounded, the only thing she could think of was the immense pain, unlike anything she's ever experienced, being inflicted on her.

She soon began to hear not so clear voices talking about her, shadows loomed over her and one even closer, she heard laughing as a figure almost covered her completely.

Mara stretched her arm out shakily, feeling the ground for her wand. The Death Eater seemed to realise this, and just as she found it, he gripped her wrist, pulled her wand out of her hand and threw it away again.

".. _Morris's brat_.." the Death Eater said thoughtfully, Mara squirmed and sobbed feebly as she felt the Death Eaters hand slide over her thigh slowly, then he paused unexpectedly _"_ _..nah..."_ he muttered, sounding as if he was rethinking something over, and Mara whimpered in relief when he let go.

But her whole body shuddered and tensed again when she felt the bloke's boozy, harsh breath against her ear.

" _Tell your daddy..._ " the Death Eater sneered suddenly, gripping her full attention."..I'm coming for him." Mara's body froze and the Death Eater rose off her, and blackness overwhelmed her before she could hear anything more...

Mara gasped heavily and jolted upright, it was warm and she could hear fire crackling, it was like she was still right there, in that blazing field. She looked around and saw the fire was just coming from the stone fireplace, and as she looked around some more, she realised, in her common room.

She quickly got up off the sleek, leather sofa, then held her head in response to the dizziness that followed.

She felt sticky, sweaty from that horrid dream, and she decided it was best to have a nice soak in the bath, and calm herself down, once she had regained her composure.

But before she went to leave, she'd only just noticed that Snape wasn't around, he wasn't sat on the chair he sat at before.

..Maybe he was just outside, getting an update from the Auror? Then she scowled, and hoped it wasn't that pretty woman from before.

She exhaled and rubbed the back of her neck, and decided to go before she thought too much on it, but a part of her was glad for the small distraction...

Almost an hour later, before she fell asleep in the water, she pulled herself out of the bath tub and wrapped a pink towel around herself.

She pressed her hands against the sink and stared at her tired reflection in the mirror.

That dream was still pounding around inside her head. Or, more, that memory.

She had come to realise, during the time she spent in the foamy water, that her dreams were becoming memories, and the memories were becoming clearer.

She now, unhappily remembered what that death eater had said to her four years ago _'Tell your daddy, I'm coming for him.'_ Mara shuddered, what did that mean? She tried to scour it around her mind, but nothing came up..

But, remembering saving that woman and her child, cheered her up somewhat...yet another part of her wishes she would have just carried on towards the forest. But that would have made her a bad person, wouldn't it?

Mara sighed and hung her head; she looked down as her wet hair fell over her shoulders, in the form of a nice distraction. She pulled it up into a messy bun and stared into the mirror again, she realised she needed a haircut, then she sighed and she wondered why she couldn't worry about things like that every day, like other girls her age..she shook her head and decided to get dressed into her blue top and generic jeans, and took her towel back to the dorm room.

In a bid to take her mind off that 'dream', she took out some homework from her trunk and took it back downstairs, she sat back on the sofa and turned on the radio.

Before Mara could turn to her homework, however, the door to the common room opened. She glanced up to see Snape entering the room, and she watched as he walked silently towards his chair again.

"Sir?" Mara said, drawing his attention "..hows the search going?" she asked in worry, and Snape looked back at her, it looked like he was brooding over something.

"Not well. Morris." Snape replied emptily, pressing his hand against the chair, and Mara looked in disappointment.

"Well...what are they going to do if they can't find that, Death Eater, by the time school starts again?" Mara asked in concern, drawing Snape's distant attention once more, and Snape saw the fear in Mara's eyes.

"I suspect, if your-that Death Eater hasn't been found by the time term starts, the Headmaster would be well advised to close the school until they do." Mara stared in concern, it sounded like Snape just corrected himself. Why?

She looked back down at her homework, and rubbed her shoulder.

"What's happening with Dani-uh, Auror Matthews? Professor?" Mara asked, recalling that Snape didn't like it when she addressed Daniel by first name. Remembering back to the night of Slughorn's party, and she shuddered.

"I don't know." Snape said simply, sounding as if he couldn't care less.

Mara frowned a little at the parchment in front of her, and Snape noticed she was concentrating hard on it.

"What is that?" Snape asked, drawing Mara's attention

"Huh? Oh, just some, homework, sir." Mara said nervously, and it looked like Snape didn't believe her "It's the homework you set us over the holidays, Professor. See." she offered for him to take it, but he seemed to take her word for it this time.

"And what brought you to do your homework, over the festive holidays?" Snape asked blandly, and Mara glanced up at him

"..well, I'm stuck here." Mara said gloomily "Might as well do Something." She added, then looked back at her parchment with warm cheeks, and she wondered..should she tell Snape about what she remembered?

Snape looked at her, and it seemed like she was struggling with something

"Have you learnt, _Stupefy_ yet, Morris?" Snape asked out of the blue, and the look on Mara's face had confirmed to him that she hadn't.

"Uh...sort of-I mean, I haven't had the chance." Snape rose his eyebrow at her, and she stared "I haven't had a partner to duel with!" she protested, almost knowing what he was thinking "How can I practice without a partner!?" she explained quickly

Snape looked at her in disdain

"Then practise with me." he said, and Mara stared

"What? B-but this isn't a classroom." Snape gave her another disdainful look as he stood, she frowned then stood begrudgingly.

Mara knew the drill, and she and Snape stood a foot away from each other and took out their wands

"Sir-"

"The key is to concentrate." Snape explained, cutting Mara off "Now, I will defend. At the ready." Snape commanded, and Mara quickly took her stance, if wobbly

"One-two-three-"

 _Stupefy_! Mara spoke in her mind and swung her wand, only a small bolt of power escaped the tip, and Mara didn't like the mocking look in Snape's eye.

"Again." Snape ordered, and she held her wand out

 _Stupefy!_ She concentrated harder, and a jet of power streamed weakly towards Snape, who merely swung his wand off the dust.

"Again."

 _Stupefy!_ She cried louder in her head, more power escaped with a more energetic swing, but Snape defended himself quickly enough with a shield charm, which deflected the spell away, and caused a vase to smash to the ground. But Mara looked happy with the effort, despite Snape's annoyance.

"Again." he called, getting back into stance, ignoring the smashed vase.

 _Stupefy!_ She swung her wand eagerly, the quick fire hit Snape's instant shield, which hurtled back towards Mara, and sent her flying onto the floor with a gasp.

"You are getting there." Snape commented, and Mara glanced up at him with a pleased expression on her face, despite the fact she'd just attacked herself "Continue." He gestured for her to get up, and she hoisted herself up with help from a chair. And suddenly she wondered why they were duelling, instead of talking about what happened earlier in Dumbledore's office.

She went back into her stance nevertheless, and without a moments thought,

 _Stupefy_ sounded in her mind, and Snape just barely had time to use his shield against it, which, in turn caused him to fly across the room and to hurtle to the floor.

"I did it!" Mara exclaimed in delight, which was short lived upon noticing Snape unmoving on the floor.

"..Professor?" she asked in worry, pausing and looking over at him "Sir?" she hurried over to Snape, then relief hit her as he moved and she looked down at him in worry

"Are-are you alright..?" she knelt down and tried to help him to sit up, but he pulled away and helped himself up "I-I didn't mean to..."

Mara stepped back as Snape pulled himself up with the help of a table.

"Professor?"

"Speak of this to no one." he threatened, and Mara looked down

"I wont.." she said quietly, and he knew she wouldn't "huh." Mara looked as Snape pressed his hand against the table, almost locking her in.

He didn't know what had come over him, but when he looked into her confused, blue eyes it felt like the beast inside him was escaping, and he wanted her; And Mara could see the wildness in his dark eyes.

"..Mara.." Snape trailed off and stared at her again, could it be that, because she had actually shown some power, he was..turned on, by it?

Mara's heart was pounding, and the inhalation of sugar candy again was enough to drive him. Where was this daring part of him coming from, suddenly?

"..Sir.." she said raggedly, and closed her eyes for a moment as he leaned in.

She pressed her sweaty palms gently against his chest, and she allowed one to slide slowly towards his shoulder, and cup it. Snape closed his eyes and jolted a little when her fingers dug into his back, but, he wasn't complaining.

This is what Mara had wanted, for them to just, accept each other. What was wrong with that? It felt..right. Right, but..awkward.

They were both tensed, trying to figure out what was going to happen next.

"..sir..." Mara whimpered, then she flinched suddenly

' _You know what to address me as.'_ growled a voice

' _I-I'm sorry, sir.'_

She squeezed her eyes shut, and before she could pull away, Snape had already reeled back as the door opened, with raised voices behind it. Daniel and an Auror had appeared.

Of course, there wasn't any damn privacy at Hogwarts, Snape sneered to himself. But, apart of him was thankful for the distraction.

Snape took this to be his exit, and he moved quickly away from Mara, as she stood there in shock.

She watched as Snape approached the Auror, and it was the same woman from before, jealousy shot through her like a lightning bolt and she glared over at them.

The Auror led Snape out, and tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

"..Mara?" Daniel asked in increased worry, as he walked over to her, and he looked in surprise when she leant into him, he thought she hated him now "..what's wrong?" Daniel asked "Did Snape upset you?" he asked irritably

"..i-is there something wrong with me?" Mara sobbed, and Daniel looked down at her "..I..I can't just be..normal?"

"Mara, you Are normal. But you aren't making any sense..what has he said or, done?"

"N-nothing." she shook, and Daniel decided to press his hands on her back in comfort "I'm just.." Mara sighed quietly "scared.." Daniel took that to mean she was scared of the death eater, because of him.

"But..th-there's something I need to tell Professor Dumbledore." she said shakily, and Daniel looked back down at her in worry

"I-I've remembered something," she let go of Daniel quickly and rubbed her eyes of the tears, trying to dismiss Lucius Malfoy's voice from her mind, ruining everything "I remember, what that Death Eater said to me four years ago."

Daniel stared at her

"You mean..at the Quidditch world cup?" he asked and Mara looked in surprise "Dumbledore's told me all about it, in hopes I might tell Him something about it.."

Mara looked away briefly

"What did you remember?" he asked in concern

"He mentioned my father." Mara said, trying to sound more stern through her shaky voice, as she stared at Daniel determinedly.

"Then, we'd better get you to Dumbledore." said Daniel, despite his horror, and he let Mara lean into him again. Mara leant her head onto Daniel's chest and closed her eyes, and despite everything, she imagined the chest she was leaning on to be Snape's. And she had a sudden feeling of dread she couldn't brush off..

* * *

 **A/N A note about publishing. Since the holidays are nearly here it's getting hectic, and it's getting harder to publish. But I'm determined to finish and I will keep on publishing, even if there may be long gaps. So I will apologise in advance for that issue**

 **But in the meantime enjoy your holidays guys! :D**


	11. Chapter ten-Life Debt

**A/N A bit more support please guys! Thank you :D**

 **and I still don't know what's happening to my documents! grrr!**

* * *

 _25_ _th_ _December_

 _1996_

 _What is going on with my life? I almost kissed a teacher..I can't believe it. He mustn't have been thinking straight, he must have had a knock to the head when I stupefied him._

 _That must be it, I have to stop overthinking the situation..but what if he wants to do things to me, like Mr. Malfoy?What if that's all he wants to do to me?_

 _Is that all men want? I don't get it..but something about it felt kind of, right. I never thought I'd feel like this about someone, let alone a bloody Professor! And Snape of all people.._

 _But I mustn't expect anything, Professor Snape had a knock to the head and couldn't think straight, that's all there is to it. He doesn't like me like that, we can't like each other like that, even if there may be something there, whatever it is, it isn't morally right, and he knows that, I know that._

 _I really need to talk to someone about this, but who? I can't trust Daniel, I don't want to tell the Headmaster and get Professor Snape into trouble._

 _So what am I supposed to do?_

"Excuse me, Miss Morris." Mara frowned and looked up from her diary to see that red headed Auror standing in front of the entrance to the common room "Breakfast has started." the tall woman announced, and Mara glared at her.

"I know when breakfast is, thanks." Mara remarked, and the Auror stared at her "How long have you worked here? I know what's what and when's when, so leave me alone, I'm sick of you aurors trailing me around everywhere!" Mara snapped whilst standing, surprising the Auror as she stared with wide eyes.

"Well, I'll be outside if you need me." The Auror said professionally as she turned "..brat." Mara thought she heard the woman grumble, and she glared at her from behind.

Mara felt her eyes sting a little as the door shut behind the woman, and she wiped them away quickly.

"Fuck it." Mara sighed, she knelt down and picked up her diary, and made her way back to the dorms..

When Mara emerged from the dorms come lunch time, she noticed someone sitting on the sofa facing away from her, and she noticed the head of blond messy hair.

"...Daniel?" Mara asked, and he looked around

"Mara." Daniel stood, and Mara looked at him in worry, he looked a little, off colour somehow.

"I've been so worried about you." he continued softly, and Mara looked away "Please come to lunch with me, you've been cooped up in here all week."

"I'm fine here." she said, turning away from him

"Listen. I'm really sorry about lying before, I was just.." Mara glanced around at him, and he shook his head "I was scared, Ok? I never meant to hurt you...so, please, come to lunch with me." Mara looked at the floor and pursed her lips.

"No..I'm fine here." she repeated, and Daniel sighed

"You complained that you didn't want to be cooped up here all the time, didn't you?" Daniel mentioned, and Mara remained quiet "Dumbledore made it so you could come out for meals, didn't he?" he continued, and Mara turned around to face him again, but with an intense stare in her eyes.

" _Only_ because he wants everything to seem nice and normal for the other students so they won't go blabbing about it to their parents." Mara threw right back angrily, and Daniel scratched the back of his neck "I'm not an idiot." she added, and Daniel had guilt written on his pink face

"I know you're not. But do you really want the school to shut down? And have to go back to the Malfoys?" Mara glared at him

"What do you know! Or care?" Daniel frowned at her

"Dumbledore's told me how that family treated you, and I wouldn't have thought you'd want to go back there. Right?" Mara stared, and Daniel could see the sudden fear in her eyes as her pupils dilated

"what did he tell you?" Mara asked quickly, and Daniel looked away with anger in his eyes

"Not a lot, Dumbledoe said you had a rough time with the Malfoys, so I just assumed from that. Ok?" Mara felt a wave of relief flow through her, and she sighed

"I don't want to go into it.." Mara replied, and Daniel frowned "And I just want to stay here..I'm so embarrassed, about freaking out on you like that last week. That's one of the reasons I've been keeping to myself." she said softly, and Daniel watched her for a moment as she looked away, he wanted to ask what the other reasons were, but he didn't want to upset her anymore.

"Ok, then. We'll eat here together." Daniel said a bit more authoritatively, and Mara lowered her eyes at him "I'm not having you spend Christmas eve on your own." Daniel said, and he ignored Mara as she grumbled something under her breath; he went on to call for a house-elf, who happily appeared before them, Daniel ordered something from the little creature and the house-elf disappeared again.

Then within a second, sweets and treats appeared on the table, and Daniel lowered down to pick something up.

"Mince pie?" Daniel asked, now holding out the small pie to her, she shook her head a little, then she walked across the stone floor to him, the fight had already been drained from her "Here."

Mara took the mince pie from Daniel in her small hand

"Thanks." she mumbled.

Crumbs fell into her palm as she took a warm bite out of the mince pie, she thought she tasted the sting of alcohol rush down her throat; which made her choke a little.

Daniel patted her back as she swallowed

"Ahem..Rum?" Mara asked, whilst clearing her throat, and Daniel nodded

"Yes, I made them myself..but it looks like I put a bit _too_ much rum in them." he said worriedly and Mara looked in surprise "Sorry." he added

"It's Ok..I didn't know you could cook, and I didn't know you could put alcohol in mince pies." Mara said, and Daniel smiled

"It's a home recipe I learnt from my mother. I've borrowed a few recipes from her actually. She didn't invent them, though." he shrugged, but he looked worried about something at the same time

"That's nice to know." Mara said with a small smile, and Daniel was at least happy that the tension seemed to be dying down a bit.

"Okay." said Daniel "Let's sit down and eat, I heard you didn't have breakfast this morning. You must be hungry." he said, leading her to the sofa

"Oh?" Mara asked, following him, and Daniel looked up at her as he sat down on the black cushions, which caused a light dent because of his weight.

"The Auror outside told me. Said you were upset about something, but she didn't question it." Daniel continued, and Mara scoffed

"No, she just called me a 'brat' instead." Daniel looked at her and frowned, and Mara noticed, for the first time, Daniel's appearance, which seemed a bit rugged in nature. He was starting to show a little stubble on his face, and he showed dark circles under his red eyes, like he hadn't slept properly in a week, and she noticed his collarbone sticking out a bit.

"You know, you're not the only one having a tough time with this." Daniel mentioned as he bit into his own mince pie.

"Oh?" Mara said as she finished hers and sat beside him, and her head became a little dizzy at the strong pang of the rum.

"Yeah, you know how long we Aurors just have to stand there, in the same spot all day just waiting for something to happen? With the odd breaks every now and then, we have to ask permission to go to the bathroom for gods sake. So Mildred probably didn't mean it, she's probably just tired is all."

"Mildred?" Mara asked, and Daniel nodded

"Yes, that's her name..we don't go by Mr or Miss Auror, now." he chuckled, and Mara smiled a little "I guess not...but, hey. Now that I think on it, I haven't seen you in your uniform in awhile, Daniel. Care to explain?" Mara asked as she picked up a box of _berti botts every flavour beans_ , and Daniel frowned a little

"I've been suspended, until further notice." Daniel explained with an annoyed tone of voice, Mara stared forward in shock then looked at him

"Why?" she asked worriedly, and Daniel shrugged

"Uh..something about being too unprofessional, or something." he muttered, and Mara put her hand to her mouth

"Is this my fault?" Mara asked in concern, and Daniel looked at her

"Why would it be your fault?" Daniel asked, sounding confused, and he helped himself to some bertie beans out of Mara's sweet box.

"You've been spending so much time with me, I'm worried that I've been distracting you from your job." Mara explained, and Daniel shook his head

"No no, it probably has something to do with me, say, letting myself become imperiused, and almost attacking a Professor; Snape pointed that one out a few times." Daniel said, and Mara frowned as he ate a bean, which caused him to grimace a little "Ugh, vomit." he spat the yellow bean back out in his hand, and Mara looked in grimace herself at the action.

"Did Professor Snape cause it, then? Your suspension?" she asked, half annoyed at Snape for it, but Daniel shook his head as he leant over to grab a goblet off the table.

"Nah, I don't blame him, I'd be pretty peeved myself if someone attacked me for no reason, too." Mara watched unhappily as Daniel drank out of his goblet "Of course, I'm not happy about it at all." he said after swallowing his drink, and he wiped his stubble free of pumpkin juice.

"Blame the Death Eater who attacked me, Mara. No need to place the blame on anyone else, 'specially Snape. I know you have a certain level of respect for him." Daniel said casually as he took out another bean, and he hoped for a nicer tasting one this time.

But Mara felt her cheeks warm up and she looked down

"W-well..he is my head of house, and teacher, so.." Mara clasped her hands together as Daniel stole some more beans from her box, which he gathered she'd abandoned, and decided to take the box for himself onto his lap.

"I'd forgotten he's head of Slytherin house." Daniel replied with a small shrug "But yeah, there wouldn't be any other reason for your respect, I guess." he added, and Mara's cheeks became hotter

"...aside from the fact he saved my life?" Mara mumbled, and Daniel stared at her

"Oh, yeah.."

Mara sighed

"I guess that would mean..oh no.." Daniel ran a hand through his hair and scratched it

"What?" Mara asked, and Daniel pulled his lips to the side of his mouth

"That means you owe Snape a life debt." Mara felt heat flow through her at that, and she bit the inside of her lip

"Do you know much about them?" Daniel asked, and Mara looked in thought

"Uh..I think, I remember reading about it in a book in the library one day..I have to, one day I'll have to repay Professor Snape back for saving me. Right?" Mara said quietly, looking very unhappy about it, and Daniel nodded.

"Yes. You're right..but you could repay Snape one day without even realising it." Daniel said, and Mara frowned a little "I don't know that much about it," Daniel added "it's just what I've read about and been taught about the subject."

"..right." Mara replied, and she watched Daniel thoughtfully as he leant down to grab another mince pie, looking bored of the beans.

"Huh..what's this?" Daniel asked, picking up the _Daily Prophet_ that was brought with the food, off the table.

"What?" Mara asked in concern, and she leant over to get a look at what he was reading

 _Auror Missing_ was one of the small headlines on the front page, and they both looked at each other in concern

 _Auror Alex Jones has been filed as missing by Auror leader's yesterday evening,_

 _sources report he was last seen at his place of work in Hogsmeade village, and interestedly sources also reveal that Mr Jones was attacked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only two weeks before he chose to quit the post for reasons unknown._

 _We, at the Daily Prophet, begin to wonder if any of this is linked, but Head Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt assures us it is not, and that Mr. Jones 'left his Hogwarts post of his own accord', for personal reasons not revealed to the public._

 _It has been assured by Auror officials that Mr Jones will be found, and we send our sympathies to his-_

"What tripe!" Daniel snapped whilst standing, and the box of _berti botts beans_ flew off his lap and spread out across the floor. Ignoring it, Mara shoved the paper away and stood too.

"That's your friend, isn't it?" Mara piped up in worry

"Yes! No wonder he hasn't been in contact." he said worriedly, holding his forehead and pacing

"I have to go see the Headmaster, now." Mara watched for a moment as he hurried off, then she came to her senses and hurried after him.

"Wait, Daniel!" Mara followed him out of the common room, and up the steep stairs to the chamber outside.

"Hey!" the Auror guarding the common room called out, and began to chase Mara and Daniel out of the chamber and down the corridor towards the other staircase, opposite Snape's office

"Daniel-wait!" Mara said, breathing heavily "Daniel-oof!" Mara plummeted into something soft, and she felt something stop her by the arm

"Daniel!"

"Enough, Morris." Mara's cheeks burned and her heart raced painfully against her chest as she recognised that deep voice, she stepped back to see Snape in front of her, looking stern. But Snape looked forward, and pulled Mara to the side

"Hey!" he pulled her out of the way of the Auror who rushed by and into the staircase

"Back to your common room." Snape ordered, but Mara tried to pass through, only to be stopped by him again.

"Let me _go_." Mara hissed "I need to see if Daniel-"

"I am sure your Auror, or, ex-Auror friend will be fine." Snape smirked "What will you accomplish by going after him, hm?" Snape asked, and he lowered his eyes at her as she pursed her lips.

She shook her head and rubbed the arm Snape just grabbed, then a realisation hit her

"But sir, I have a reason to go to the Headmaster!" she said, suddenly remembering what she didn't get to tell Dumbledore before. Snape rose his eyebrow at her

"Listen. I remember something, when I was attacked at the Quidditch world cup four years ago, in the field. I remember what that Death Eater said to me." Snape stared at her, uncertain of what to make of what she was saying

"And what happened?" he found himself asking

"..I thought you already knew, sir." Mara said worriedly

"I wouldn't be asking what happened if I knew, would I now." Snape said impatiently, and Mara shut her eyes for a moment in trying to calm herself

"I don't really want to discuss this in the corridor. Please, sir, I need to see Professor Dumbledore, right away. You will hear everything that happened in the Headmasters office.." Snape studied her, she looked honest about it enough, he could see truth in those blue eyes of hers.

"..Follow me." Snape said simply, and Mara smiled at him a little as he walked towards the staircase first, and she followed in toe..

* * *

Mara stood impatiently when they both waited for the Gargoyle to Dumbledore's office to turn for them; and Mara was made to wait outside, until Snape opened the door for her again.

She tried to hurry past without looking at Snape, and she paused in front of Dumbledore's desk, where Daniel also stood, with clenched fists.

"Miss Morris, how lovely to see you." Dumbledore said kindly, although he looked a little pent up about something, like Daniel "I understand you have some news for me?" Dumbledore asked, and Mara nodded

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't intrude if it wasn't absolutely necessary." Mara explained "But I remember something, from when I was attacked at the Quidditch world cup, in the field." Dumbledore looked in immediate concern, and nodded

"Please, tell us." Dumbledore said, raising a withered hand to Daniel as he went to speak, and he went reluctantly quiet "In your own time." Dumbledore added, and Mara inhaled softly and exhaled before continuing.

"Well.." Mara went on to explain everything she remembered about that night, recalling the Death Eater hovering over her, grabbing her for attacking his companion, and most of all threatening her, or her father at least.

After she'd explained, the room went intensely quiet as everyone took it all in

"Miss Morris, I would have appreciated it if you had told me this when you first remembered this event," Dumbledore said, and Mara frowned a little "but I understand why you have kept it to yourself, there isn't the need to explain. To anyone." he said clearly, and Daniel sagged a little as he went to speak, Mara smiled a little

"Thank you, Headmaster, but..do you think it could be linked? To the Death Eater that's roaming the grounds as we speak?" she asked, and Dumbledore looked over at Snape, who seemed to be thinking deeply about something, which got Dumbledore worried.

"It could be a possibility." Dumbledore said

"It's more than a possibility!" Daniel said in disbelief, and he received a piercing glare from Snape "My partner is missing," Daniel said, as he put his hand to his chest "that Death Eater who attacked Mara threatened her about her dad, he could have done anything to her but he didn't, thank god, he was just focused on _him_." Mara pursed her lips, and Snape's glare intensified.

"What does it mean?" Mara asked quietly "My dad is still out there, too, you know. What if he's sent someone to come after me? Or to spy on us or something?" Mara asked, Dumbledore glanced knowingly at Snape, who returned the look.

"Miss Morris, I think, whatever the case, you will still be in a safe place away from your father. He cannot get to you here, and I think it would be wise to let it go for now, and to focus on your, personal issues." Dumbledore said, almost knowingly, and Mara glanced at Snape, who responded with the same concerned look.

"Personal issues?" Daniel asked in confused disbelief

"And with that, I think it is time to head back to your common room, Miss Morris. And Mr. Matthews, there are more matters I'd like to discuss with you." Dumbledore said softly, and Daniel sighed.

"Yes, Headmaster." Daniel nodded, Dumbledore returned it then he looked at Snape

"Professor Snape, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Morris back to the Dungeons."

"Of course." Snape said, sounding like he didn't want to make the trip

"...see you later, Daniel." Mara said in worry

"Bye." Daniel replied halfheartedly, and Mara looked at the floor as she led the way out of the office...

* * *

"Professor." Mara said in worry when they entered the dungeons, but he ignored her as they moved on "Sir," she pressed her hand against his arm to gain his attention, which caused an electric current to run through his nerves

"Ah!" Mara complained as her arms were grabbed by thick hands, and she felt a door slam into her back "sir-!"

"What have you said to Dumbledore?" Snape spat irately, causing her to look away quickly

"W-what? Nothing! Why would..I wouldn't.." Mara stuttered looking back at him, and Snape had a very annoyed look in his dark eyes.

"Well he certainly seems suspicious of us." Snape almost growled, and Mara sunk a little "..well, if you haven't told Dumbledore, you must have told your little friend something." Snape accused, Mara tried to get away but he held her shoulders in place, causing her to whine a little

"S-sir..I don't want to alarm you but that Auror following us will be here any minute, and-and-wait!" Mara looked in surprise when Snape opened the door behind her, and pushed her into his office lightly.

"What have you said?" Snape almost snapped when he shut the door behind him

"I _told_ you I haven't said anything!" Mara said in a panicky tone "M-maybe Professor Dumbledore has just worked something out. He's smart, a genius, sir, you know that!" Snape looked away from her and inhaled.

"Professor, I'm just as confused about all this as you are! I'm _not_ about to tell anyone, if Professor Dumbledore really knew anything do you think you'd still have a job?" Mara asked in annoyance, and Snape looked at her, reasoning could be seen in his eyes.

"I suppose not." Snape agreed after a moments silence, and Mara sighed with her hand to her forehead.

"I don't think the Headmaster would take too kindly to one of his professors almost..well, kissing a student.." she said quietly with a thumping heart and warm cheeks, and Snape looked away, wondering what was he thinking when he almost..did that? His behaviour was becoming very off lately, even McGonagall has noticed his aloofness.

"Miss Morris!? Professor?!" Mara sighed heavily as they both heard the Auror call worriedly for them in the corridor outside.

"Shit." Mara mumbled, and Snape looked at the door

"Language, Morris." Snape scolded, and Mara rolled her eyes and turned to open the door.

Snape followed her out of the office and Mara glanced around at him as he shut the door behind him. He led her quietly down the corridor and through the chamber

"Ah! There you are, I was worried! Don't disappear like that again, you hear?" the Auror said sternly and Mara glared at her

"You're only worried about getting the sack for leaving me out of your sight." Mara spat "So do your job and stand there." the woman glared at Mara as she passed, and Snape smirked at her a little as he followed

"Sir, is there a valid reason you are entering the common room with Miss Morris?" the woman asked, and Snape glared at her

"Do you remember what I threatened you with last time? I can do it again if you don't let me be." he almost snarled, and the woman relented after a moments worry, he walked down the stairs with ease and to the door already revealed for him.

When Snape entered the common room, Mara was already across the room by the fire, and it looked like she was cleaning something up off the floor as she swung her wand. Berti Beans from the floor floated up and placed themselves back into it's box with grace, and he found himself walking across the room to her.

He was only just noticing her attire, as he spotted her right shoulder poking out from a loose yellow and white striped jumper, and his eyes lingered on the petite shoulder, and on the nape of her neck which looked good enough to- Snape looked away at that thought, and forced himself to stop it. It was wrong.

"Professor." Snape looked back at Mara and saw her with a pastry in her hands "Uh...Would you like a mince pie?" she asked "Daniel made them, they have a surprise ingredient inside."

Snape lowered his eyes at her, and Mara pursed her lips in response, which in response to that caused that dull ache of Snape's again, making his fingers clench in retaliation. He had to get out of there, but, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

He let her walk over to him hand the mince pie to him, which he took reluctantly from her. He bit into the cooled down pastry, and felt the sharpness of the rum shoot through him.

"Rum." Snape commented, and Mara nodded

"Nice, isn't it?" Mara said, and Snape watched her turn, he could tell her off for consuming alcohol, but she was seventeen after all, overage "...sir, can I ask something of you?" Snape looked in suspicion for a moment at that "Could you...maybe, teach me defence?" she asked quietly, and Snape looked in confusion

"Excuse me?" he asked, after swallowing what he had in his mouth

"Could you, teach me defence..how to defend myself, properly." she glanced around at Snape, who was looking sceptically at her

"And what has brought this on?" he asked, and Mara turned back to him

"Well..it's just, when we were talking about Death Eaters earlier, and missing Aurors, it got me thinking..what if a Death Eater attacks me like that again? I've come to realise whatever the _Daily Prophet_ prints is a pack of lies half the time, and that article about Daniel's partner really threw me off, and pulled me back to reality..I just want to know how to defend myself better, sir, you're the best person I could come to."

Snape remained quiet for a moment, lapping that last bit up before he spoke

"Hm, I suppose it couldn't hurt your grades, and I guess we could make good use of those detentions I issued you with." Mara smiled a little

"So is that a yes, Professor?" Mara asked

"Yes." Snape said "But, in return you must keep what happened between us-between us. Do you understand?" he asked, and Mara's cheeks turned red.

"Y-yes, sir. Of course.."

"Grand." Snape half mocked, and Mara sighed a little "Now, I have to get back to my office." he said, turning

"..thank you, Professor." Mara said as he hurried away, and she watched the door shut behind him.

She sat back down on the sofa and leant back against the cushions, she ran her hands over her tired eyes and rubbed her neck with a yawn.

She was tired from those rum mince pies, but she was feeling giddy at the same time. Now, whether that was also from the rum she couldn't tell, but she knew she was feeling chipper about being taught defence by Snape who knew exactly what he was doing; but a part of her was worried about the amount of time they'd be spending together, she just hoped they could get along as a normal student/teacher going about their lessons and nothing else, and yet that small part of herself she couldn't get rid of was hoping for something a bit more...


	12. Chapter Eleven-The Plan Unfolds

**A/N-Hey everyone! i'm very excited and eager to bring you this chapter, who knows what's going to happen ;) xD**

 **Please, enjoy :D**

* * *

26th December

1996

The icy moon hovered over Hogwarts School behind ever darkening clouds, the rays that escaped shone down between the trees of the Dark Forest.

And there was a man, who moved freely through the lands of the many creatures that lurked there, keeping to the back end of the forest, as wizards and witches in uniforms hunted him fruitlessly, and pathetically. These men and women dared not venture deep into the forest, despite the orders given to them to invade, this was where he liked to linger, and watch them all struggle. It passed the time, as he sat in his dirty den in the ground, and he poked his head back in the few times the light from their wands passed him by, sometimes it made him want to laugh just watching them; but he had no time to laugh, he wanted to saviour the laughter inside him for when he was reunited with _her_..

He could feel her, but he felt a million miles away from her, and his heart ached, ached because he could not be there to protect her, like he hadn't been able for the entirety of her life.

But it wasn't all bad, he supposed. He received news from the boy about her and her life, what she's up to, how she's feeling, what's happening and, what has happened in her life. But he hasn't heard a thing since the boy was suspended, the little brat has probably been lapping up the safety of the castle. Well, maybe 'brat' was a little bit harsh, they were related after all..

"What's that?" came an Aurors voice from nearby

"What?" another Auror's wand lit up the place, and he hid deeper in his den "I heard something, over there." the dark haired Auror pointed to where he was keeping, and in the den he lowered his eyes, prepared to run, or even attack if necessary.

"I ain't going over there." the Auror hissed "Centaurs live nearby, they're-"

"They're dangerous." the dark haired Auror mimicked "We've been given clearance to search there, Amal, they can't do nothing. What, you aren't scared of a few horses are you?"

"Well..If you're so brave, you go over there yourself!"

"Shh! Quiet a minute."

"Why-?"

"Shush." the Auror growled, it went quiet for a moment, as a light shone on the den, the Aurors came closer to the hole, looking at each other worriedly

"What is it?" Amal whispered

"I hear growling." the Auror whispered, and it went quiet again "..Stand back." he ordered, and Auror Amal stepped back as they pulled their wands out slowly.

The other Auror went to swing his wand

" _Reve-_ Whoa!" the Auror jumped right back and fell to the ground hard, as something launched out of the hole with bared teeth, then, Amal laughed at his partner, as the animal ran off with a loud cry.

"It's just a Fox you idiot." he bellowed with laughter, and the Auror on the ground scrambled onto his feet and glared at his partner.

"Shut up." he snapped, whilst brushing the dirt off his long coat as Amal held his side, and wiped his eyes "Weird looking fox." he grumbled

"What was that, David?" Amal asked, as the Auror David shone his light to Amal, lighting up his caramel coloured skin.

"I said it was a weird looking fox." Auror David said "It was black."

Amal looked over at David with a confused smirk

"Well..maybe it's a young fox." he shrugged

"No, it was an adult it had..really, really bright blue eyes." the two Aurors looked in confusion at each other

"Maybe you just shone the light on it too harsh." Amal said, and David shook his head

"No. No Fox's eyes are like that..it's hard to describe, it wasn't, normal." Amal looked like he was starting to get freaked out, as David looked at him for answers.

"Should we go tell Auror Tonks, she's nearby." Amal said, and David looked around again

"Yes, she's a rank above us. She should know what to do." David said, leading the way "And it'll give me an excuse to talk to her." David said quietly and winked, and Amal rolled his eyes

"Idiot." Amal mocked, and David stuck his middle finger up at him "Thanks!" David grinned, then they both jumped when they heard a loud howl nearby.

"C'mon. Let's go." Amal said and quickly led the way, and David looked back around for the creepy fox that jumped him, with his wand out ready in case it happened again.

And the vibrant blue eyes that scared the men watched them walk away without an ounce of guilt, then they roved up to the far away castle, which he was closer to than before; and She would be there, and he knew they would be together again soon, he had that much to hope for...

* * *

"No fricking _way_. No." Daniel stuttered with crossed arms, as Mara stared at him with pleading, cerulean eyes "That's not happening." Daniel added as he turned away from her a little

"Daniel, just..just think about it for a second!" Mara said whilst gripping his forearm, and she pulled on his red chequered sleeve to pull him a back round him to face her "That Death Eater is after someone, right? That's what _you_ said to me." she said, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah, but I don't.." Daniel went quiet, and looked back at the crackling orange and red flames in the fireplace, and Mara squeezed his forearm when she noticed the distant look in his greeny golden eyes.

"I don't like it," Daniel said, pulling his eyes away for a moment to look at Mara, who was looking at him with a worried frown "how do you plan on doing this, huh? You _can't_ stand out there in the Dark Forest, on your own just to lure the cu-" Daniel inhaled a little as Mara stared with slightly wide eyes "Just to lure him in." he exhaled, trying to keep the cussing to a minim, even though the word described the bloke perfectly.

"Listen," Daniel said worriedly, and Mara watched sadly as felt his cold hands wrap around hers gently "we should just think about this first, before we come to a decision on this. It's risky, Mara." Mara pursed her lips for a moment, then she nodded in agreement

"...Alright," she sighed, taking her hand away from his gently "I'll think about it. Happy?"

"Great." Daniel smiled

"And can we at least tell Professor Dumbledore about this?" Mara asked, and Daniel shook his head

"Dumbledore's left the castle for awhile, remember?" Daniel said, and Mara shut her eyes briefly

"Yeah, but even with that Death Eater still in the school grounds?" Mara asked in disbelief

"Yes. Whatever it is he's left for must be important," said Daniel seriously "I'm not sure how long he's gone for, but I'm sure if something happens Dumbledore'll come right back if someone calls for him. He's not about to leave us in the lurch. You know that, right?" Daniel continued, and Mara sighed with her hand to her forehead.

"I guess.." she looked up as she felt Daniel pat her shoulder in comfort

"Anyway, will you be alright on your own for a bit?" Daniel asked, and Mara looked at him in confusion

"Where are you going?" she asked with worry in her voice, as he went to turn

"All the Aurors are having a meeting soon." Daniel said, looking back at her "The ones in the castle, anyway."

"Why?" she asked perplexed "Have they got an update?"

Daniel shrugged

"I dunno, I just heard there's a meeting with Auror Shaklebolt, so it must be important."

"But you've been suspended." Mara reminded, and Daniel lowered his eyes at her

"I know that, duh. I'm just going to see what's going on." he said, rolling his eyes

"Oh, right..right!" Mara said in a sudden realisation, and Daniel looked wide eyed at her

"What?" he asked

"You can tell Mister Shaklebolt about our plan, can't you?" Daniel looked at her in disdain and shook his head.

"Come on, you said you'd think about it before we tell anyone." Daniel replied and Mara sagged a little

"Yeah..right." Mara slumped down onto the sofa and leant back into the cushions with crossed arms "Do what you want, then." Daniel frowned at her a little at her pouting

"Mara.." she looked away from him to the fireplace and Daniel rubbed his neck in guilt, he hated it when she was like this.

"Alright." he mumbled and swung his hands in defeat, Mara watched Daniel walk away to the exit, then she sighed heavily when the door shut behind him.

"I dunno." she muttered, then she aimed her beeche wand at the radio and a slow, yet upbeat song played through the Wireless network...

* * *

For awhile Mara felt lost in what to do, she paced the floor, laid upside down on the sofa whilst reading, (until she got head rush and had to sit up quickly, resulting in her falling to the floor in a heap, whilst swearing.)

Until eventually, she found herself dancing to the radio, just for the sake of nothing to do, and perhaps it was the help of those darn mince pies too. Well, it kept her occupied for awhile, which she was thankful for.

But Mara was too preoccupied to even notice the door opening, and she didn't notice Snape entering the room. In reaction to her dancing, he tilted his head a bit in confusion, mixed with interest at the fluid way she danced to the fast paced Christmas song on the radio. He watched her for a couple more moments, wondering what she was so happy about, and he studied the way she shook her firm hips to the song for a couple of hypnotised seconds.

He quickly snapped himself out of it, and took out his wand, which he pointed to the radio to turn it down. Mara paused quickly and looked around, her face was red from the dancing, or it could have been a mixture of just seeing him standing there with a bemused look on his face.

"Oh!" she gasped "P-Professor, how, how long have you been standing there?" she asked breathlessly, and Snape smirked a little.

"Long enough." he replied simply, and Mara stared, her face flustered with embarrassment

"W-well..I got bored, is all.." she exhaled lightly. Snape rose his eyebrow at her a little, then she sighed and sat back down onto the sofa; she grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice from the table and took a long gulp of the sweet drink.

Snape waited almost patiently whilst Mara regained her composure.

She flicked her dishevelled black mass of hair back over her shoulder, and looked at him in worry

"Is everything alright, Sir?" She asked, and she noticed Snape's fingers intertwined a little, which made her wonder what was wrong. She noticed the little gestures like that in people, it usually meant they were nervous, but what would Snape have to be nervous about?

"Uh...I heard there's a meeting for the Aurors, has it started yet, Professor?" she asked, trying to break the sudden tension in the air.

"Yes, I believe it is at least halfway through." Snape said, and he was glad she broke the silence first "Kingsley is there instructing them, and I saw your friend lingering close by to get an ear in." he snarled quietly, and Mara pursed her lips, which caused Snape to stare intensely at her as he felt a frustrated jolt between his thighs; and he felt instantly uncomfortable.

"Did you want anything, Professor?" she asked, and for some reason he felt resentment towards her for asking that. He shook his head off it once and crossed his arms.

"I just came to update you on the Auror situation, since I have nothing else to do." he said in his usual dull, yet smooth voice, which made Mara shudder a bit.

"Does that mean I can turn the radio back up now, please?" she asked lightly, and Snape gestured a yes towards the radio with a swish of his hand.

She pulled out her long wand, but hesitated as she thought of the plan she came up with, and she wondered for a moment if she should tell Snape about it, he might have more of a open mind about it than Daniel had. Snape watched in interest as he saw a deep thought in her soft eyes, and he wondered what she could be concentrating on so hard.

"..Professor," Mara said inquiringly and Snape watched her inquisitive face

"Yes?" he asked blankly and Mara chewed the inside of her lip in worry

"...I've made a plan with Daniel." she said nervously, jumping straight to it, and Snape looked lost "And I want to know what you'll think about it." Mara continued lightly, and Snape watched her with suspicion in his deep eyes.

"Go on." he said, and Mara exhaled a little

"Well..would you, join me, maybe?" Mara asked nervously, gesturing to the sofa she sat on. And after a short pause, Snape nodded, but he didn't really care where she told him.

He found himself walking towards the sofa absent-mindedly, and Mara watched with burning cheeks as Snape sat down on the other side of the same sofa as her, but she quickly looked forward when he glanced at her.

"Well?" Snape asked and Mara cleared her throat a little, and she gripped the leather of the cushions anxiously.

"...I've had a thought, about the Death Eater situation." Mara said, trying to steady herself. And Snape looked back at her, he was becoming bored of hearing about that Death Eater all the time.

"What if..we lure him in somehow, lure him into some sort of trap so the Aurors can catch him." Mara continued, not waiting for a response, and Snape looked at her conflicted.

"And what sort of trap would that be?" he asked slowly, and Mara licked her lips before continuing

"Well it'd be..me." she said quietly, and Mara couldn't tell the look on Snape's sallow face as he stared at her with a mixture of expressions in his deep eyes "..I'd wait somewhere in the Dark Forest," she continued "with a bunch of Aurors hiding in the background, and when the Death Eater spots me, the Aurors will attack, or capture him." Snape stared at her worried face, feeling half amused and half astonished that she could be so clueless.

"Do you not think that would be rather conspicuous to the Death Eater?" Snape said condescendingly, and Mara's forehead creased as her eyebrows furrowed "If he, or she were to see you standing there, all by yourself in the Dark Forest they would figure it out straight away." Snape continued, and he watched as realisation hit her.

"I, guess that makes sense." Mara said logically, and Snape nodded "But.. what if we start our Defence lessons early, Professor..in the forest, it might be a bit more, spacious." she said in a coy voice, and Snape stared at her in slight surprise

"That, could _possibly_ work." Snape replied and Mara smiled a little "But I am hoping you realise how dangerous this is, you do, don't you Mara?" Snape asked sternly, and Mara's cheeks flustered again.

"..Um..yes, sir, I do..but I have to do it, I feel like I have to help or the school will shut down, and that would put people in danger, wouldn't it?" Snape stared at her for a moment at that realisation

"You are full of surprises, Morris." he said whilst shaking his head a little "You do realise that." he added, and Mara shrugged.

"Before anyone knows about this, Mara," Snape continued slowly "you must think about it first before jumping straight in." Snape advised, and Mara looked down at her knees with a speeding heart.

"That's exactly what Daniel said." Mara simpered, and Snape looked at her with distaste at the mention of that boy again.

"Know this," Snape started, and Mara's cheeks boiled as he pressed his clammy hand against her shoulder "we Slytherin's may be brave," he said proudly with a small smirk "but we always _think_ about our actions before jumping into any sort of danger. Unlike the Gryffindors, who choose to act first and think later- when they're in a hospital ward." he mocked with the curl of his lips, but Mara frowned a little.

"..right. Well, I'm not much into house-steriotyping, anyway, Professor." Snape lowered his eyes at Mara in disdain when she said that, and she felt her shoulder turn cold as Snape removed his hand from her.

It went silent for a moment as the atmosphere turned dicey.

She tried to figure out what else to talk about, this was the first time she and Snape had properly talked since they, almost..Mara shook her head, and in a bid to distract herself she leant towards the table, and picked up a bowl of crisps. But her hand flinched back as she felt Snape's own brush into hers, as he reached over to the table for a goblet.

Mara sighed raggedly, she held the bowl of crisps she managed to grab tightly in her arms, and she thought she felt Snape's warmth around her as he sat closer to her, and in an instinctual move, Mara's fingers hovered towards Snape's own. And she pressed lightly against his hand that rested at his side, which caused in instantaneous electric current to alight his nerves, and he had a sharp urge to just..he wasn't sure what..

Mara's heart pounded uncomfortably, and she wasn't sure what she was doing, so upon realising she was being stupid, and wondered what she was playing at, she shot up off the sofa quickly.

Snape watched as she knelt down to put the bowl back down quickly, and he felt a rush to act on whatever it was urging him..

Mara felt a hot fluster shoot through her, as she unexpectedly felt Snape's warm body press into her back gently, which emitted that strong, sweet syrupy smell around her. She turned her head to the side with a little worry in her eyes, but she shuddered warmly as he tucked some of her soft hair slowly behind her ear. And she felt safe, somehow.

He listened to her uneven breathing, and tried to be as gentle as he could, otherwise it felt like she'd break, like a porcelain doll..

He wondered what he was doing himself. Maybe it was the strain of everything weighing him down, driving him to do dangerous things like this, but it was she who seemed to be relieving some of that pressure off him..

Snape pulled himself out of his thoughts, and he watched as Mara tilted her head to the side a little, revealing her elegant neck to him. And she sighed softly, as he pressed his lips against the nape of her neck, and he felt her shudder against him, whilst he took in the sweet taste of her on his tongue, through the rhythm his slow kisses.

He paused when he heard a whimper escape her, and he suddenly felt a little weak. He shut his eyes tight, and seemed to have remembered himself, as he stepped away from her.

She glanced around at Snape then turned to him worriedly, and there was a mixture of conflicted emotions reigning over him, and suddenly he looked very unhappy

But before any of them could speak, their attention was pulled away from each other as the door opened, much to Snape's relief for a distraction, or interruption, which was inevitable at Hogwarts.

Daniel had entered

"Hey, Mara I have something-" Daniel paused in the middle of the room and stared at the two, he was disliking the atmosphere he had just walked into.

Mara looked at the floor as Snape walked away from her, and he began hurrying to the exit.

"..uh," Daniel said after a moments silence, after the door shut behind Snape. She turned around without saying a word to Daniel, her mind was too deep in thought to respond to him, and he couldn't help but feeling a little offended at that..

She couldn't understand what was going on, and from Snape's answer he couldn't either. She couldn't figure out how they were going to act around each other, now _that_ just happened, whatever that was. And whatever it was it felt nice, more than nice; and she didn't have any stupid flashbacks, she realised.. she really must have felt safe with him.

But a part of her knew it was still wrong, in the moral sense..but she didn't care about that at the moment..

"Hey..Mara?" Mara glanced around and saw Daniel now standing next to her in worry, she tightened her lips then turned around to him with a weak, friendly smile.

But Daniel looked in worry, as he noticed her sleeve hanging off her shoulder, as if it had been manhandled "Everything alright?" Daniel asked cautiously, still looking worriedly at her shoulder. Mara looked down at what he was looking at, and she quickly pulled her sleeve back up. She cleared her throat a little to draw his attention.

"..uh, how did the meeting go?" she asked, sounding uneven in her breathing

"It went by alright," Daniel replied, looking over her disturbed frame in worry, and suspicion "they didn't talk about anything too interesting," he added "Shaklebolt was just talking about Dumbledore's leaving the castle, and their schedules." Daniel continued "Boring Auror stuff."

"Um..did he say how long the Headmaster is away for?" Mara asked quietly, shuffling her feet as if wanting to get away.

"Until term restarts, apparently." he said, looking over her in worry again

"Are you sure you're alright?" Daniel asked, as she stared at her feet

"Yes, I'm fine." Mara replied with another weak smile

"You don't seem it," Daniel commented, and Mara gave him a sharp stare "so, I figured I'd give you your present, I would have given it to you yesterday, but, I got too... worried." he said, ignoring her stare

"Wh-you didn't have to get me anything." she said in concern, suddenly feeling bad for glaring at him like that.

"I have to give it to you, or I'll be internally fighting with myself forever." Daniel said, sounding conflicted, Mara stared at him in confusion "I have something to tell you, as well as giving you this." he said, handing her a small gift box, wrapped in Christmas wrappings.

"..Daniel.." she said, not liking the feel of the small box or what could be inside it.

"Just open it, please." he said, feeling a battle going on inside him

He watched as she unwrapped the wrappings, which revealed a tiny box

"Daniel, I-"

"Please, Mara." she looked at him with fear and worry in her eyes at his odd behaviour, but she opened the lid nonetheless.

And she pulled out what looked like a silver chain, and she held the locket at the bottom with deep concern in her eyes

"Daniel you-"

"Look inside." he said more promptly, and Mara did so with a little sigh, to keep him happy, although he looked far from it.

"A picture?" she said, as she opened the small piece of jewellery.

Inside held photos, one side of two long haired women and a young boy waving back at her, and the other side showed a tall, stern looking man with a pretty woman at shoulder length, with a baby in her arms.

"Wait.." Mara squinted her eyes a little, and looked at one of the women closely "That's my Aunt Melina..!" she said in confused shock "And that looks like..No, that's not right...she looks like my Aunt but that can't be, she only had one sister.." Mara said in worry, and she looked up at Daniel who was looking softly at her.

"What is this?" she asked urgently, and Daniel nodded to the locket

"Look closer." Mara stared back down at the photo and at the young boy, he had neat brown hair and was dressed in a black suit. She shook her head, then looked at the other side with the baby wrapped in a blanket in the woman's arms.

"..Your Aunt had two sisters." Daniel said for her, and Mara looked up at him with alarm in her eyes "No, that's not right, my mother-"

"Her two sisters were Melina, and the other Julie." Daniel continued as if she hadn't interrupted. And Mara stared at him, her heart was racing at the heat of all these mistakes

"No-"

"Your Aunt Melina had a falling out with Julie, I'm not too sure on the details of that fight. But the two still kept in contact with your mother, until she-"

"You're talking rubb-"

"Mara stop it," Daniel insisted seriously, and Mara paused reluctantly " _Your Aunt_ Julie, is _my_ mother." he said, whilst hovering his hand over his chest, and Mara stared wide eyed and momentarily vacant at him.

"Mara?" he pressed his hands against her shoulders to pull her back "Listen, I'm being serious, alright." he shook her a little, and she pulled away fiercely

"What are you to me!" she snapped, not thinking, and Daniel shut his eyes for a moment

"I'm your _cousin_." Daniel said quickly, wiping the sweat from his brow, Mara stared at him and pressed her hands to her mouth in shock "I'm your cousin, Mara. First cousin, to be exact." he said more softly, but Mara shook her head vigorously

"It's all there in the picture, and a picture says a thousand words. A thousand more words than I could beckon with this information." Daniel said frustratedly, and Mara pressed her palms to the sides of her head in more frustration than he.

Daniel watched as she sat down on the table, her mind swimming

"Mara, are you-"

Mara rejected his hand as he went to press it on her shoulder

"Leave me alone!" she snapped, and she looked at him in contempt when he didn't move "Didn't you hear me? Get _out_!" she barked, and Daniel stood back

"Alright, if that's the way you want it." he almost snarled, and he stomped away from her, he took a glance at her cradled form on the table and the sudden feeling of anger left as soon as he saw her like that, but he felt he should leave before she became hysterical..

Mara breathed out hard as the door shut behind Daniel, she couldn't, or didn't want to believe any of this! It was wrong! Daniel was wrong, he didn't know a thing about her!

But that locket did say it all, and with that thought she opened it again and looked at the photo's once more, she turned to the picture with the baby and she looked deeply at it. So, if the little boy in the photo was Daniel, posing with his mother Julie, and her Aunt Melina, that must make the woman in the other picture Mara's mother? And the baby.. _her_! And the man, the stern looking man, yet with soft looking eyes, her dad..Howard Morris...a death eater.

And a thought sprung to her, which made her gasp and drop the locket to the floor, she realised now who the Death Eater was trawling the grounds outside, the reason to why Daniel was so against that plan of hers, the reason to why he probably told her all of this in the first place!

It was Daniel's _uncle_ who was trawling the school grounds! Mara's own _father_! So they were related! But, obviously her father would only be Daniel's uncle through marriage, right? She was sure.

And another thought stabbed her chest, and she became terrified as she wondered who exactly it was her dad was after? Daniel, or her?

* * *

 **A/N Well, who was expecting That! :O**

 **I hope it wasn't too much, and I hope you enjoyed the big reveal.**

 **So please share your thoughts! x**


	13. Chapter 12-The Beginning (Part 1)

**A/N** **Sorry it took so long to upload, I've been really down in the dumps lately and have found it hard to write anything. I hope this one is up to standard.**

 **Oh and I'm struggling to find a name for this chapter, so please bear with me.**

 **But exciting stuff is happening! So happy reading ^_^**

* * *

New years eve had come faster than one could blink, and this was another holiday Snape could care less about. Well, what was another shitty year? The only thing Snape felt he had going for him was his job, but at least he finally got the position he wanted, he supposed.

He looked down at his bowl of cornflakes in distaste, and he absent-mindedly ignored the three rowdy kids nearby, as his thoughts travelled to Mara, again. He was annoyed with the situation, she was becoming too much of a distraction for him, she was like a force he couldn't get away from.

He suddenly felt ridiculous for thinking like that, but, he deserved _something_ didn't he? Something to take the weight off everything if only just for a few moments? That 'Something' just so happened to be a Seventeen year old girl, someone far too young for him! But she didn't seem to mind that, she didn't seem to mind that he was twice her age-what was wrong with her?

Well, she was mature enough to make her own choices regardless- Mature, at least when she wasn't being an insufferable neurotic little brat, that was a trait he found less attractive in her..

Attractive? He found her attractive. What _was_ so attractive about her?!

She was irritating to the senses. Her voice was always cracked when she talked, her long nose was the first thing you looked at when facing her; her eyes were heavy with red and black baggage underneath them. But when the aqua blue of her eyes caught you, they caught you off guard, and that was, something. She was strong willed enough when she put her mind to it, that was attractive enough in a woman..Snapes' eyes drew upwards as the Owls swooped in through the windows of the Great Hall, and dropped the morning mail to the few people sat at the one table in the hall. Snape caught his newspaper in his hands, then he laid it flat out on the table, and others copied.

"Oh-!" Snapes' head snapped around, and his eyes focused on the entrance to the hall, where Mara now stood, with an Owl perched on her forearm, seemingly looking for payment.

She held her letters and paper under her chin, and searched the pockets of her yellow hooded jumper, that clung to her body in such a way it caught Snapes' attention.

"Ugh." She sighed, as her letters and newspaper dropped to the floor, and the owl squawked impatiently on her arm

"Alright alright." she barked back, and searched deeper into her pockets, Snape stared for a moment, then went to stand; but before he could a figure was already at Maras' feet, picking everything up for her..

"Here.." Mara pursed her lips a little as Daniel now stood before her, holding out her mail for her with a small smile, she took it quickly in her hand, and allowed him to take the owl off her arm.

She found the small pouch of food, and tied it to it's claws, then it flapped away happy enough.

"...thanks." Mara said to Daniel, rubbing her arm and he looked down

"Mara, I'm really sorry about..everything." he grumbled "I just wanted you to know.."

"..You wanted me to know who the Death Eater is, didn't you." she said, directing attention back to him quickly. Then she glanced around the hall to make sure no one was near enough to hear them.

"It's my..dad, isn't it?" she whispered, looking back at Daniel "who is out there now." Daniel nodded, and she noticed he looked a little down about something.

"I'm glad you worked it out." Daniel smiled "..it was a bit much to land on you, wasn't it." he added, and Mara looked at him "I hope you aren't mad at me."

Mara sighed a little "..I'm not mad at you. I was just in shock..I still am..I didn't think I had any family left, at least not in the same country, or who aren't criminals."

"There aren't many criminals in the family. At least, not on my mothers side." Daniel said with a small reassuring smile, and Mara bit her lip.

"..well, can you tell me some more about my family? I mean, if you really are telling me the truth this time." she frowned, and Daniels' eyebrows furrowed

"I am telling you the truth, Aurors promise." he smiled, Mara gave him a small smile back, although he could see the slight unconvinced look in her eyes.

"We should sit down, before we start looking suspicious." Mara smirked, and Daniel nodded

"Sure." he led the way to the table, Mara sat beside Daniel, nearest to Snape, who was seemingly focused on his newspaper. And Professor Sprout was sat closer to them, eating her breakfast and reading the Quibbler, Mara smiled a bit, she'd taken to reading the Quibbler too.

She glanced away to the three kids nearby, who were being rather noisy, Mara was surprised Snape wasn't doing anything about it, or even Professor Sprout.

"..Well, where do I start?" Daniel asked

"I guess you could start by telling them lot to shut up." Mara said, glancing back at the younger year kids who were whining loudly about something.

"Good idea." Daniel said "Oi, _oi_!" he yelled, trying to get their attention, one of them glanced over but quickly went back to the newspaper they were reading.

"Ugh," Mara sighed "OI" she bellowed, slamming her hand down on the table, drawing their attention quickly "Keep the noise down or bugger off." she snapped, and the kids glared at her.

She glanced at Snape with a questioning look in her eyes, but he remained looking at his paper- with a small smirk on his face. She just caught a glance of Professor Sprout staring at her in surprise.

"Don't be so mean!" a Hufflepuff girl called loudly, drawing their attention "My friend's mother has disappeared!" Mara felt instantly guilty, as she suddenly noticed a smaller girl sobbing into her hands and looked in shock. She looked as Snape stood at the same time as Professor Sprout.

"I'll take care of it." Came Professor Sprouts voice, and she hurried over to the young girl who wiped her eyes. She pressed her hands on the girls shoulder and helped her stand

"Come on now." Sprout said comfortingly to the girl "Professor, perhaps you should take Miss Morris back to her common room." Sprout said almost warningly

"Of course." Snape said in the same tone, but his gaze directed at Mara, who gave him a guilty look "Morris, follow me." Snape instructed, and Mara followed blankly. She couldn't believe this was really happening, it wasn't just her, and it wasn't just Daniel fighting all this, there _were_ others fighting too, and others being kidnapped. It wasn't all about her, there were other people suffering too. This really was war, wasn't it?

"Miss Morris." Mara paused and looked around as an Auror called her, Snape paused beside her "The headmaster wishes to see you, right away."

"He's back?" Mara asked

"Yes, he arrived in the early hours of the morning. Come, this way." the woman looked at Snape "And he asked for you too, Professor." Mara looked at Snape in worry, who returned the look

"Daniel." Mara looked around for him, and noticed he had already gone off somewhere

"Come along." the Auror said, and she lead the two away

Mara gave Snape another look as he walked by her, was he worried too, that Dumbledore might have found out..?

* * *

"Thank you both for coming." Dumbledore said, as Mara and Snape now stood in front of Dumbledores' desk, and he turned around to face the Auror, who stood behind Snape and Mara.

"Please go and find Mr. Matthews." Dumbledore asked the Auror, who nodded and left without a word.  
Mara gave Snape another look, which Dumbledore just noticed, and she quickly looked back at him, suddenly fidgety. And the Headmaster peered at them both suspiciously.

"I assume you are asking yourselves why I have bought you here." Dumbledore began "I want to discuss the serious matter of your friend, Daniel. Mara. Or, I should say Cousin." he continued, and Mara stared with wide eyes

" _Cousin_?" Snape asked, confused, and Dumbledore smiled a little

"I see you haven't heard, Severus."

"That's not my fault. I only just heard about all this yesterday." Mara added quickly, and Dumbledore nodded

"Yes, I understand." Dumbledore said "I am not placing the blame."

"When exactly did this come about?" Snape asked "Matthews is Mara's cousin?" he continued, and Dumbledore stared at Snape for a moment, who hadn't realised what he had just done.

"Well.." Dumbledore said, now scanning both Snape and Mara closely "I am not sure if I believe him myself." Dumbledore continued, and Snape scoffed

"The boy is a pathological liar, I've never taken his word seriously, and nor will I until we have evidence of his claim." Snape stated, although he felt a little lighter in its possibility

"Yes, and I fear we will not gain any real evidence until we catch the Death Eater. Who, I fear Miss Morris already knows the identity of." Dumbledore said, and he and Snape looked her as she nodded.

"I do..its my father." Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other for a second, then they looked at the door as it opened

"Ah, Good morning Mr. Matthews." Dumbledore said as the door opened, and Mara looked around to see Daniel walking across the room to them.

"Morning." Daniel said, and he looked between the three worriedly, and Mara didn't looked a little uncomfortable.

"Daniel, we are looking to gather any evidence for your claim of family ties with Miss Morris." Dumbledore said, and Daniel looked very unhappy

"I'm not lying!"

"I personally am not disputing your claim Daniel," Dumbledore responded "but if we have evidence it will make the claim more grounded, especially if it has something to do with Mr Morris." Dumbledore continued, and Daniel almost looked appalled.

Mara swallowed a little, this was the most she had ever talked about her dad, over the past few months it seemed that's all they talked about. But she couldn't figure out whether she was happy about it or not.

"Well...I have come up with a plan to capture him, Professor." Mara said quietly, toying with her fingers behind her back nervously.

"Oh, yes Daniel has told me about that." Dumbledore said gently

"..well, what do you think, sir?" Mara asked after a pause, and Dumbledore gave her a warm smile

"I understand your reasons for wanting to help, but I think the idea of it is rather conspicuous. Don't you think-"

"'That the Death Eater would know straight away something was up?'" Mara quoted, drawing everyone's attention "Professor Snape said the same thing." Mara explained, avoiding Snapes' gaze and her cheeks flared.

"You have already discussed it with him?" Dumbledore asked, with almost a hint of worry in his voice, and Snape tried to read him.

"Yes..and, actually I've figured a way around it." Mara said quickly, and Dumbledore peered over his half moon glasses at her; and she went on to explain about the lessons she asked Snape for and about the plan for which they were included..

It went silent for a second when Mara finished, Dumbledore had an uncertain look on his face.

"It certainly makes for a better, more intuitive plan." Dumbledore said finally "I think it could work. And I am happy Professor Snape has agreed to your lessons, it would help your grades marvellously. As long as there aren't any, distractions." Dumbledore said particularly with a small, worried smile, Mara and Snape gave each other a quick look as Daniel began to talk

"And do I fit into any of this?" Daniel asked, clearly annoyed

"Yes, you will have to distract Professor Hagrid. As much as I trust him, he isn't very good at keeping things to himself." Dumbledore chuckled "And I don't want to put him in any danger."

"He's lasted this long." Daniel mentioned "My uncle has been scouring the forest for ages whilst Hagrid has been in his hut, untouched. I think he'll be alright." Daniel said "But whatever, I'll do it if I must." Dumbledore gave Daniel a disapproving look, he wasn't liking his attitude.

"Are you both happy enough to go ahead with this plan." Dumbledore asked both Mara and Snape

"Yes, sir." they both said together

"In that case, I will have a word with Kingsley, and we will all meet in the Entrance Hall at two thirty, that should give you all plenty of time to prepare yourselves." Dumbledore said seriously "Now, you all should head off, pip pip." Dumbledore said lightly, and Snape led the way out of the office. Mara felt very daunted as she walked across the room but she didn't know why, it was her idea in the first place..

* * *

"..Sir," Mara said inquisitively as she stood with Snape, in the Entrance hall at Two Pm. Snape looked down at her "what if this goes wrong, and my dad escapes."

"Just focus on the task at hand, and worry about the consequences later." Snape replied, Mara pursed her lips a little then nodded "And I'm sure, if you get over yourself for five minutes, you'll be able to concentrate on our mission." he added snarkily, and Maras' eyes widened

"What's that supposed to-"

"So I'm just supposed to escort Hagrid? And nothing else." Came Daniels' sudden irate voice as he appeared from around a corner, with Kingsley Shaklebolt and Dumbledore besides him as they entered the Entrance Hall. "I want to help more than that."

"I'm afraid this is all you can do, since you are under suspension you have very little authority now." Shaklebolt said calmly

"Not that I had any in the first place." he muttered, but Shaklebolt either didn't hear him or he just ignored him, Mara figured it was the latter "Oh. sir, have you heard anything about my bo-Partner?" Daniel asked anxiously, and Shaklebolt looked sadly at him

"I'm afraid not." Shaklebolt said "the Aurors are doing their best to find Mr. Jones, I'm sure he'll be alright." Shaklebolt reassured, but Daniel didn't look convinced, and he watched as Dumbledore walked over to Snape and Mara, she looked worriedly at him.

"Are you two ready?" Dumbledore asked Snape and Mara

"Yes." they both said. And Dumbledore smiled a little.

"First, I must remind you, Hagrid will be walking back to the castle with Mr Matthews, and if you encounter each other, be as casual as possible." Dumbledore instructed, and Mara looked up at Snape in concern.

"What if he asks what we're both doing down there?" Mara asked, and suddenly a hot flush ran through her, as she felt Snape glance at her.

"..I'm sure you can think something up." Dumbledore said with a small smile, but Mara felt uneasy "You came up with this plan after all." he said reassuringly, and Mara returned the little smile "But let me warn you, try not to listen to your father, you do not know what kind of state he is in, or what lies he may tell. He may be very dangerous." Dumbledore said wisely, and Mara bit her lip a little, but nodded "Now I suggest you both start making your way down to the Dark Forest, Kingsley will be making his way to the forest in a different route," he said gesturing to Shaklebolt, who nodded "and Mr Matthews will be walking along with you and Professor Snape." Mara looked perplexed

"Wouldn't that seem rather suspicious?" Snape asked, and Dumbledore smiled

"On the contrary, Mr Morris already knows Daniel spends time with Mara, if he spots Daniel taking a different route, well, he'll figure something is wrong, won't he." Dumbledore responded, and Snape scowled a little.

"Come along then, Morris." Snape said, being careful how to call her this time. Mara followed Snape away, and Daniel followed suit..

"What if this plan Does go wrong, Albus? Are you convinced the boy is part of Morris's family?" Shaklebolt asked in a low voice, and Dumbledore sighed a little

"We're just going to have to take this in stride, Kingsley, I'm afraid..and the boy, well, I don't see a reason for him to lie, we'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully Mr Morris, if caught, will have the answers we seek." Dumbledore concluded, and Shaklebolt looked in slight worry at Dumbledore

"I'm not too convinced." said Shaklebolt, drawing Dumbledores' attention "But I should probably start making my way. I will see you soon." said Shaklebolt, Dumbledore nodded goodbye to Shaklebolt, he just hoped it would all go smoothly..

* * *

Mara looked up at the sky with a feel of freedom as she, Snape and Daniel walked down the hill towards the Dark Forest, whilst the snow crunched under their feet.

"Look, there's Hagrid." Daniel said, pointing towards Hagrid's massive figure, bending over with what looked like a watering can in his hand "I'll see you later, good luck Mara." he said, and patted her on the head before speed walking towards Hagrids' house. She noticed he hadn't said a word to Snape the whole journey, and he especially hadn't wished him luck either.

Snape didn't seem perturbed by it, he simply ordered Mara to follow him with a nod towards the Forest, and she followed him away quietly..

Her heart started to pump faster as she stood a foot or so away from Snape when they reached a clearing in the forest. He already had his wand out by his side, looking as confident as he ever did when teaching.

"Take out your wand." Snape instructed, Mara swallowed nervously, She pulled her wand out from inside her pocket, and gripped the handle tightly, which caused indents in her skin from the ridges of the wood.

"Now, we are going to learn the spell 'Petrificus Totalus' non-verbally." Snape continued "You must _concentrate_ on the spell you are performing, or it can go horribly wrong." he said seriously and Mara felt a little uneasy "And I don't want to have to take a trip to the hospital wing because of your incompetence." he said with a slight, cruel curl of his lips, and Mara stared hard at him, beginning to become very annoyed already.

"Let us begin." Snape said, aiming out his wand as Mara did "1..2..3-"

Mara thought deeply on her spell, banishing all other thoughts from her mind, and she waved her wand in a curved line and screamed the incantation in her mind.

A small jet of light came towards Snape, then it sparked and went out. Snape looked at her in disdain at the disappointment on her face.

"You can do better than that. Now, do it again." he ordered, and Mara readied her wand with a small smile.

 _'Petrificus Totalus!'_ she spoke in her mind and swung her wand again. A slightly more powerful, small white light came out.

"Again." Snape ordered, and Mara went back into her stance, and swung her wand..she kept swinging her wand and speaking the incantation in her mind, every time she failed.

Until one, unsteady blast of energy came out from her wand, Snape instantly swung his wand across his chest, conjuring a shield and the spell rebounded back towards Mara; Snape gave her another derisive look as she stiffened and fell backwards to the floor.

He fired a spell at Mara, and she moved instantly, coughing a little as she got to her knees.

"Oh, do grow a backbone." Snape said in annoyance, and Mara glared over at him again, but she quickly looked away, as she thought she heard a distinct sound of a snapping twig. Although, she figured it could have just been her feet crunching in the snow as she stood..

"What are you doing now? Get up." he ordered, Mara sighed heavily and got back up onto her feet.

"Now, do it again." Snape said, and Mara felt more ready this time

 _'Petrificus Totalus.'_ she yelled in her mind and a jet of power came out, but she looked around again as she thought she heard the sound of crunching leaves nearby, then she suddenly went stiff and fell backwards, but she was reawakened in a second.

"What have I said about concentrating." Snape yelled towards her, and he watched as Mara looked towards a gathering of trees suspiciously, and instantly he wondered if she had seen something.

"Up, Morris." Snape ordered, trying to act normal again, Mara looked over at him

"Alright! I'm not a dog you know!" she yelled back, and he shot another annoyed look at her

"Just get back into position." he commanded, and Mara glared at him fiercely

"Fine, I'll show you what I've got." She muttered under her breath, and went back into stance

she thrust her wand forward once more, and a very strong burst of power streamed out of her wand and slammed into Snape's instant shield and back towards her

" _Protego_!" Mara yelled, and the spell rebounded off her, sending both her and Snape flying to the ground as the spell hit another shield Snape had just conjured..

Mara groaned a little as she got back to her feet, holding her stomach

"Once more." Snape said, standing back up of the dirty snowy floor, but Mara really didn't want to do it again.

But she got to her feet a little shaky- then she gasped in fear as an animal, growling with fury bounded its way in-between Snape and Mara from out of nowhere.

Its teeth were bared towards Snape, its legs were spread wide as if preparing for a fight.

Snape stared at the animal, quite shocked. It seemed to be a fox, its fur was incredibly black but its eyes were a very radiant blue, not like a real fox's eyes.

Maras' heart was tremoring, her hand was shaking a little but she gripped her wand tighter towards the animal. Snape had his wand out too, and he was just about to swing his wand until-

" _STUPEFY_." Sounded from a dozen Aurors, who pounced out from behind far away trees and huge rocks from around the clearing. Many blue and red lights flashed towards the animal, but it dodged the incoming lights and made off behind a tree, whining..

"Did we get it!?" an Auror called

"What is it!?"

"An animal, a weird one."

"Could it be being controlled by the prisoner?" another Auror asked

"I wouldn't be surprised- look just get over there!"

Mara went to go help the Aurors, but Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"I want to help!" she said worriedly, but he said nothing and watched the Aurors do their job.

A group of them spread out, making sure the fox couldn't get away as it rushed behind trees, avoiding the loud, bright flashes of lights shot towards it.

Snape watched idly as the fox bounded away faster and faster from the Aurors, who seemed to be having a hard time catching it, and Snape suddenly had an idea.

He turned around with Mara still in his clutches, and shot a blue light at the fox, it slipped to the ground and cried out fiercely, which drew Maras' and everyone's attention, because the foxes cry, turned into a human scream, causing all to fall silent.

"It's-he's-he's an animagai!" An Auror said incredulously, breaking the silence, as they all watched the fox swirl into, a man.

"Well, what are you all waiting for!" came Shaklebolts' voice suddenly, and the Aurors looked at him "Get him!"

" _Incacerous_!" a womans' voice sounded, ropes sprung out of the Auror's wand, but the man managed to dodge it. He smirked at the group of Aurors and turned to run off

"D-DAD" Mara bellowed, trying to think of a way to stop him.

And he paused, an electric current sparked through him and he winced at the sorrowful voice.

He turned around and looked towards a girl, who was being held back by, he couldn't remember the blokes name, but he didn't like how she was being restrained.

"Dad..it's-it's me. Your daughter." Mara said strongly, but her expression betrayed her and her fathers' thick eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes creased towards her.

Howard stared at her, and he took in her beautiful features as she took in his dirty complexion. She'd never seen anyone like it, he was still in his prisoners rags, which was shewn in many places.

" _Stupefy_!" came a familiar voice from amidst the trees, and Howard slammed towards the ground with a yell, Daniel had emerged from behind some trees, with his wand out shaking.

She tried to pull away from Snape again

"Let me go!" she snapped, trying to pull her arm out of his vice like grip. Her father heard the cry, he scrambled to his feet as Aurors converged in a circle around him, and he pulled out a long black rod, which caused them all to gasp.

"He's got a wand!" an Auror called out, as Howard pulled out a wand from inside his trousers

"Impossible!" Shaklebolt said, his calm slowly disappearing

Mara tried getting away from Snape again more fiercely, he had no trouble holding onto her, until she pressed her foot down extremely hard on his own, and she elbowed him in the gut.

He bent down with a sharp gasp of pain, and she hurried over to Daniel, and lowered down his wand, drawing his attention immediately.

Her cheeks burned when he pressed his head on her own, and she smiled at him a little

"What do you think you're doing, idiot." she scolded, and Daniel just watched as she lowered his wand..

" _INCASEROUS"_ came a womans angry voice

"Bastards!" Howard snapped, as a dozen ropes tightened around his body, causing him to fall towards a few Aurors who leapt away from him.

"Good job everyone, especially you Tonks." Shaklebolt smiled a little, and Tonks nodded

"Thanks." Tonks said appreciatively and she glanced towards Daniel and Mara, who were close together, then towards Snape, who was glaring intensely at the two, whilst holding his stomach.

"CUN-S!"

Daniel covered Maras' ears as Howard swore and swore as he was being dragged away roughly, but she ducked away, wanting to hear what her dad had to say.

"-don't let them do this!" Howard called out to her, his face fierce with anger as he was pushed by her, his very long greasy hair stuck to his face as he struggled against them, his eyes wild.

She looked away and he growled loudly as he was taken away

"Are you two alright?" came Tonks's voice, Mara looked at the woman, who loeked out of breath and dirty.

"What's going to happen to him?" Mara asked worriedly

"Well..I'm afraid that's up to Kingsley to decide. But I suspect they'll keep him locked in the dark tower until they decide what to do with him." she sighed "Anyway, oh, where's _he_ got to?" Tonks asked, and Mara looked around to see Snape had gone, she looked around some more

"There." she said, pointing towards him, he was already marching away with the Aurors.

"Well, you both did good." Tonks said anyway "I 'spose I should get you two to the castle then, right?" she said "Come on then." she led the way first, then Tonks looked back embarrassingly as she tripped over a small rock. Mara smiled a little, and followed the two back out of the forest, and towards the castle. She listened to her father rant and rave as he was taken away from her again, calling out her name, which sounded like knifes on a plate. She felt a painful stab to her chest and feared confronting him, but..she needed answers, and she was going to get them...

* * *

 **A/N thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 12-The Beginning (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey guys, Part 2 now up with a title! yay. Also, things are getting heated in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mara?" she looked away from Dumbledore and to Daniel, who was giving her the same worried expression "Are you ready?" he asked, Mara exhaled then nodded.

She was led to an unused classroom, to meet her father. She was adamant to Dumbledore that she wanted to see him, and ask him a few things that have been bothering her for years. Dumbledore wasn't sure, but he thought it might be a better way to get some answers from Howard, so he agreed, somewhat reluctantly..

The Aurors presence was heavy outside the classroom, and they didn't look too happy.

"What you will see inside may shock you, Mara." Dumbledore said, calm, and Mara glanced down at the withering hand on her shoulder, her nerves vibrating at the sight "And it will be tough, but you've come this far.." Dumbledore smiled "I'm sure you will do well." he added, and Mara gave him a nod. She pressed her shaky hand on the door handle, and slowly pushed it down

"Hey-"

"No, Daniel," came Dumbledores' voice. Mara glanced around, and saw saw Daniel being stopped in his tracks by a bloke who towered over him "You must stay here, Mr Morris has just settled down and seeing you again may rile him." Daniel frowned, but he couldn't poke a hole in Dumbledores' logic.

Mara opened the door, and Dumbledore followed in silence.

"Ouch." she came into contact with a tall figure, and it turned to her, Snape faced her. He gave her a cold stare, which she shrank at. He let her through, past the Aurors and she came face to face with a somewhat slouching figure, in a seat with ropes bound tight around his body.

His head snapped up, and he gave her an awestruck look almost in an instant through his bright blue, bloodshot eyes. She was shocked at the sight of him.

His greasy, matted hair stuck to his cheeks and slicked to his shoulders, his thick dark beard had dirt within the curly hair, and his eyebrows were thick and risen at her.

They stared at each other for half a minute, and Howards' eyes watered.

"There you are." Howard smiled, he looked so at ease, so, _docile_. Mara looked around at Dumbledore, and he glanced towards the floor, where Mara saw two empty potions phials she recognised to be the Draught of Peace..so he was doped up, Mara thought with a frown.

"Why so glum?" Howard asked with a warmth to his tone, looking over his daughters' sad expression, then she looked at him in slight disbelief "Ah, I understand. You're a bit conflicted right now,"

Howard sighed a little, and took in the features of the beautiful face that reminded him so of someone he onced loved.

"You must have questions. Ask away darling, I'll answer them all. You deserve that much." he said with another small smile, and Mara rubbed her arm, she really wished she had Daniels' support right now; it was almost unbearable.

"Why..did you leave me with _them_." Mara asked sourly glaring up at him, and Howard frowned, knowing what she was referring to.

"It was the only option I had, honey." Howard said in a croaky voice, and he hung his head as he felt tears form in his eyes "I knew your aunt would want to take you in. She couldn't have children of her own, see.." he said, and Maras lip trembled "And I'm glad she took you in...but I knew one day she would have to move, Malfoy owed me, so I took advantage of that." Maras' fists balled "I couldn't leave you to an orphanage, no matter how fancy Malfoy promised." he snarled, and Mara scoffed, shocking him a little

"I would rather have had the orphanage." she said, hate clear in her voice, and Howards' eyes widened

"You don't mean-"

"It's all your fault. It's your fault she's dead!" Mara hissed, and Howard hung his head again

"I know.." he half sobbed "but you have to understand. Those bastard Death Eaters, if they're pissed, and they were really pissed, they will go after any member of ones family to get their point across. It doesn't even matter if they're estranged."

"So you put me in a pit of Death Eaters anyway? How did you think the Malfoys would be safe!?" she asked in disbelief, and Howard shook his head

"It was a snap decision! As I said, Lucius owed me, he's the one who got me into trouble in the first place." Howard growled, and Mara winced

"Listen, honey. I can't reveal too much, not yet..I have plenty of evidence to land Malfoy in Azkaban for life indefinitely. Yes, I know he's already in prison, but he won't be able to worm his way out. I can make sure of that." Mara found herself smirking at the floor, that sounded like a good plan.

"..Alright." Mara said, sighing in nervousness, and Howard looked up at her "I..I believe you.." she said quietly, and Howard smiled "..But I need to know..why did they go after her? What did you do wrong?" she asked, shaking, and Howard glanced over her again, taking every bit of her in.

"That..that's something I'd rather tell the officials, sweetheart." Mara glared at him

"You said you'd answer all my questions!" she reminded, and Howard cursed himself, there were things he'd rather not say, things he'd rather not have his daughter get mixed up in.

"It was just a misunderstanding!" Howard replied, sobbing "The Death Eaters got angry, because I _refused_ their master." Maras' eyes widened, and she glanced around, Snape and Dumbledore looked equally surprised "He Who Must Not Be Named wanted to initiate me into his inner circle (Howard shuddered), to give me the _dark mark."_ he hissed "But I, kindly _very_ kindly refused. He was, surprised, but I was loyal enough to him that he excused me. He said I was one of the 'very few' he trusted, I did his bidding, I did all the leading. So I never actually.."

"You never got your hands dirty," Mara growled "but you're still 'loyal' to Him, aren't you?"

"No! I am not. I am loyal only to you, to my family. Thinking of you through all these years is what has kept me going." he smiled a little, and Maras' heart gave a jolt. And she only saw truth spread across his pasty face

"Were you loyal to your family back then? Huh?" Mara asked, and Howard looked away from her

"I was...You-Know-Who saw that weakness in my mind, _but_ he also saw the huge amount of loyalty to him too. He was, suprisingly content enough with that."

"Sickening." she snarled, and Howard shook his head

"I'm so sorry...I was so young, so vengeful. Your mother," Mara snapped her head to him "she'd cheated on me, gave up on you and me. She was very non-committal, Lila was. She jumped from one relationship to the next.." Mara bit her lip, she couldn't believe what she was hearing "she was very pretty, and she knew it." he snarled "She was too good for me..I was the geek who got the girl, but I was just another one of her conquests." The hate was clear in Howards eyes, and Mara just felt like crying, so her mother really was just a 'slut', as Mr Malfoy had once called her.

"S-so where is she now?" Mara asked, and Howard pulled a face

"I have no idea...probably fucking her way through half the muggle community by now." he spat

Mara glared at him, then turned

"Wait! Please, don't go, I'm sorry I'm just angry." Howard pleaded, and Mara paused, clenching her fingers "You look like her a bit, and that just reminded me..she's the reason I became a death eater, I was just a silly angry boy." he sobbed "Wait! Please!" Howard begged, as Mara walked away from him.

"I want to go...please." Mara said quietly, as she paused in front of Snape and Dumbledore, who glanced at each other worried.

"Alright." Dumbledore said "Severus, please escort Miss Morris out." Snape nodded and turned his back to Howard, who watched closely at how she was being handled. And his insides flared when he noticed Snape press his hand against Maras' upper back, to hurry her along.

Howard watched in anger as the Aurors came towards him, ready to take him back to the dark tower. And as he was being pulled away, he swore he would protect his daughter, and he would make sure she kept away from Snape, he was bad news...

* * *

Mara pressed her hands against her jaw and looked down at the icy water under the stone bridge, her heart was thudding as she remembered what she did at the lake, it seemed almost a life time ago now. So much had happened since then, she never thought she would've been standing in front of her dad, talking about his past, and his hopes to be with her again. It almost brought tears to her eye.

But she didn't know if she wanted that, but, she didn't know what she wanted.

"Are you alright?" Mara looked around, and saw Daniel approaching her with a very worried expression, he looked a little on edge as he came towards her. Then she sighed.

"I'm not about to jump off if that's what your thinking." she snapped, and Daniel widened his eyes at her.

"W-why would I think that!?" Daniel said in protest, although he felt relieved in an instant. And Mara shook her head.

"I don't know.." she mumbled, and turned around to face him "I've actually just been..soaking up the nature of this place. I've been stuck inside those dungeons like a prisoner." she complained, then she felt a bit awkward, comparing it like that.

"Well. You must be getting cold. Your nose is pink." he pointed out with a small smile, and Mara wrapped her yellow scarf a little tighter to her neck, for a warmer feel.

"Just a bit..lets go inside." she said, returning his smile and Daniel watched her pass him, he glanced at the spot she stood at in worry before walking off with her..

"Do you think we could go to Hogsmeade?" she asked "I'm getting sick of this place at the moment." she said, and Daniel thought on it

"I don't see why not, Howard's been captured. Although, I expect we'd still have an Auror follow us." he mentioned

"Ugh..I thought I was rid of them?"

"Yeah. But just because your dads been caught, it doesn't mean there isn't awful things happening beyond the barriers of the school." Daniel said with a frown, as he thought back to Jones.

"Are you still worrying about your partner?" Mara asked, as the two entered the Viaduct, and Daniel had a feeling she was trying to steer away from talking about her dad.

"Yeah..he's been gone for at least a month now, or more. He's not written to me or anything..do you think Howard might know..."

"..I don't know, Daniel...I'm sorry I didn't ask him."

"Its alright.. it isn't your problem..."

"...shall we go and ask Snape if we can go to Hogsmeade then?" Mara asked after a moments silence, she wasn't really wanting to get into a deep discussion after everything that just happened an hour ago.

"I think we'd be better of asking Dumbledore." Daniel said, and Mara shook her head

"He's probably really busy with the Aurors." Mara replied "And sorting out my dads so called 'evidence'." she continued, and Daniel sighed.

"Alright. I'll wait out here then, I'm not much in the mood to deal with Snape right now." Mara frowned a bit as she stood, then she squeezed Daniels' shoulder in comfort, making him look up at her.

"Listen, I'm sure you're partner's alright. Its like the saying 'no news, is good news.' right?" she said with a small smile

"I guess." Daniel replied, sounding depressed, and she looked in worry at him

"Don't be so glum." Mara said softly, and Daniel looked in surprise when she leant over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a soft squeeze. Daniel felt his eyes swell up as he pressed his nose into her scarf, and he gripped her coat.

The hold didn't last long, and he looked up at her as she let go of him

"I'll be right back." she promised, Daniel nodded and Mara hurried off to the dungeons shortcut nearby, and descended the set of stairs..

Mara found herself smoothing down her hair, before knocking on Snapes' door twice. And twice again.

Her hand hovered in mid air when it opened, and Snape glared at her for a moment when he stood in front of her.

"..If you have questions about your father wait until Dumbledore is done with him." Snape remarked, and Mara pursed her lips "I am not in the mood for an interview." he added, and he could see the hurt in her face in response.

"W-well, no..I just.." she went quiet for a moment, and Snape sighed a heavy sigh

"Get inside then." he said in annoyance, giving in, and Mara entered the dreary office as he stepped aside.

"Don't make yourself comfy." he said as he shut the door behind him, and Mara frowned, what's rattled his cage, she wondered.

"..um, Sir." Snape looked back at her with crossed arms, and gave her a quizzical look "I'm, sorry about..elbowing you and all.." she said in sincerity, and Snape scoffed

"You barely made contact." he mocked, but Mara didn't fully believe that

"..is there anything I can do..?" she asked in an apologetic manner

"Just ask your question." Snape said in an irritated voice, and Mara pursed her lips again

"..I uh, I only wanted to know if it's alright for me to go to Hogsmeade now." She asked "Since my dads been.." she went quiet, looking pensive

"You will be better of consulting the Headmaster. He won't like it if I up and take you there myself."

"..Why?" she asked in a curious tone, and Snape lowered his eyes at her

"Because I don't particularly want to make Dumbledore any more suspicious of us than he already is-and do not act like you haven't noticed, and don't get any wrong ideas." he pointed his finger in warning at her, and Mara looked away from him.

"So, what almost happened _twice_ in the common room meant nothing?" she asked in cynicism, and Snape glared at her

"That was.." she looked at him, waiting

"Nothing? Like I said?" she finished for him, and he had a guilty look on his sallow face "I'm just a silly little girl to you, aren't I? Someone you can take advantage of?" she asked in bitterness, and Snape glared at her

"That is not how I work." he said, his voice quick

"Then prove me wrong." she challenged, waiting, Snape remained unmoving, an intense stare in his eyes at her, and Mara scoffed "I-I guess you're just a _coward_ then." she snarled, and turned for the door.

But it all happened before she could even take her next breath, her back was against the hard wall, gasping, and Snapes' hands were pushed against the stone, blocking any possible escape.

And he noticed the turbulent look on her face.

"I am no coward" he said, sounding incensed, and Mara squeezed her eyes shut as he came closer to her.. She opened an eye, he looked hesitant to take it any further.

And before she could think about it, she pushed her lips against his own, and he let her caress his lips softly, she could taste toffee on his breath as he closed his lips against hers.

He could hear a sound of relief in her throat as he took in all of her tastes, and he inhaled that sweet sugar candy scent surrounding her, dizzying him for a second as he let her take the lead.

He rested his hands against her waist, and pulled her to his body, eager to take it further as they swapped each others saliva..

Mara opened her eyes as Snape soon began to pull her towards his desk, without breaking the kiss. But she broke it when he sat her down on the hard desk. He pressed his fingers under her chin, and made her look at him, before locking lips with her again. She pressed her hands against against his chest, and clenched her fingers into him. She took in the feeling as he ran his hands under the bottom of her top, and slowly lifted it upwards. Then she pulled away, and whimpered a little

"What is it?" Snape asked, out of breath a little.

"I..I'm not.."

"..we'll go slow." he said quietly, but Mara hesitated. Wouldn't he just hurt her like Malfoy did?

"...okay.." she exhaled, but he could hear the nervousness in her tone. She didn't know if it would hurt again, but he wasn't Malfoy. She had to get him out of her head.

Snape ran his hand over her cheek, and lifted up her chin so he could kiss her again. She massaged his lips with her own, then she looked down as she felt his other hand hover in-between her legs.  
She glanced back up at him in worry, then she twinged, as she began to feel a hotness swell up inside her

"A-are you..using..magic on me?" she asked, astonished, and Snape said nothing; he looked down at Mara with a satisfied smirk as she gripped his arms, and began to give a ragged breath as she against his chest.

She enjoyed the white hot sensation running through her, all without him barely touching her. She ran her hand down his stomach, that he winced at, and smoothed over the hardening lump in his trousers, making him jolt in surprise..

This was all going so fast, she never thought they'd be here doing this, it was so dangerous; but that's what seemed to be turning him on. Was that what Malfoy liked about it?

She looked in surprise when she was being placed down on her back, and she watched as Snape unbuttoned his trousers, having a bit of a struggle with it in his desperation.

He let them slide down his waist, and she let him come closer to her, so close she felt a light, intense hotness burn through her as she felt his hardness push against her. He lowered his head in reaction, and she let him pull her jeans down to her knees, he had a little trouble with that too.

Mara watched him lower down to her some more, letting his body heat contain her. and she ran her hands over his sleeves and to his shoulders, clenching them. Then she gasped as she let him slide slowly inside her, they savoured the feeling of each other for a second, and she shut her eyes as he began moving inside her. And she smiled, it didn't hurt, he wasn't rough like Malfoy was with her, It wasn't painful when slipped inside her, it was, nice..and, Malfoy didn't use magic on her, he made her work for it..

She gripped Snapes' hand, and pressed it under her top, he slid his palm over her warm skin and cupped her breast with his fingers, he pulsed inside her harder, and Mara clenched her knees to his waist roughly.

"...I-I'm sorry." Snape panted, Maras' eyes opened and she gave him a confused look, it was usually her apologising "For..being such... an asshole.." he breathed, and Mara gave a ragged sigh as he moved against her faster, weakening her body.

"I-it's...Ok.." she sighed again, taking in the sounds of his hard breaths "it's Ok." she ran her hand through his greasy hair and clenched it, causing him to wince.

Snape lowered his head, and Mara wrapped her arms around Snapes' shoulders, and pulled him down towards her body as he moved faster into her. She felt like she was about to burst, and she could hear her heart thudding in her ears, and she savoured it, but without any control she felt herself leak out all over Snape, with a light noise of complaint; but he hadn't come yet, and panic rose within her.

But she felt herself building up again as Snape continued moving into her, he was determined to get that release he needed, and also to pleasure her the best he could. It had been such a long time since he last..did this, and he wasn't sure he was up to scratch.

But she seemed to be enjoying it, and he was pleased enough with that..

Mara clenched his waist tighter with her knees, and she gripped his shoulder harder, she was about to leak out again, but he pulled himself out quickly and almost roared in pleasure as he spilled out all over her thighs..

He leant down low on his elbows, ignoring the hardness of the desk underneath, and he watched Maras' chest heave up and down. She looked down as she felt Snape's fingers rub against her lightly, having a feeling she still needed to release..

She gripped the edges of the desk, and arched her back as the warmness over took her, she gave out a little whine and laid back on the desk..

"I-I'm..sorry." Mara said in turn, worried

"For..what?" he asked, Mara pursed her lips a little, and he caressed her lips with his thumb

"I..should have..wait-" she glanced up at him and looked him the eye, before glancing away with closed eyes "Never mind.." she sighed, breathless

Snape studied her, and they just laid there for awhile, listening to each other breathe..

"C-can we..maybe, get off this desk? My back is cramping." she said and Snape nodded, but he pushed his mouth against her pursed lips once more, before standing up slowly, he was cramping too.

She got up herself, and made a pained noise as she sat up off the desk. She watched Snape pull his pants and underpants back up, taking in him in before he was covered.

She had to say, what she had experienced was nothing like what Malfoy gave her, he made her work for it, and his fullness hurt her. But with Snape, it was smooth, and enjoyable, she just hoped he wouldn't push her away again..

"What are you staring at?" Snape asked in suspicion as he buttoned his trousers, and Mara shook her head.

"S-sorry..I was just, thinking.." he watched Mara pull her jeans and underwear up as she stood, and she pressed her hand to her back in pain.

"Can we ..not do it on a hard table next time?" she asked, and Snape stared at her

"And who said this would happen again?" he said with a slight smirk, and she couldn't tell whether he was joking or not.

"W-what?"

"I'm just joking." Snape said with a small smile, and Mara blushed in surprise "I'm..not saying no.." he said simply, looking embarrassed, Mara smiled.

"You should go now." He said "And I will see what I can do about you going to Hogsmeade." Snape added, then Maras' eyes widened in realisation

"Shit, Daniel!" they both looked around, as three raps suddenly sounded on the wood.

Her eyes widened and she looked around at Snape, who nodded at her to open it. She pulled the door opened, hesitant, and she looked in alarm when Daniel stood in front of her, looking perplexed

"Have you been here this whole time?" he asked, pissed, and Mara bit her lip "I've been waiting out there for you, what have you been doing?" he asked, Maras' heart leaped in fear

"I-I'm sorry." she said in worry, and Daniel sighed and crossed his arms

"Shall we just go to the Great Hall, Its getting near dinner time." he said in annoyance, and Mara frowned a little

"I really am sorry, Daniel."

"Its fine, just come on." Daniel turned, and Mara looked around at Snape, who gave her a small smirk and shooed her away. She nodded but looked at him in worry before following Daniel..

"Daniel.." Mara said "why don't you go on ahead? I need to go and freshen up." he looked around at her in confusion

"Freshen up? Tell me again what you have been doing?" he repeated, Mara blushed hard

"I-I'm just dirty from that fight earlier. And, Daniel, you did great." she mentioned, and Daniel smiled a little

"Really?" he asked, and Mara nodded

"Yeah." she smiled, and Daniel sighed

"Thank you..I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'll meet you in the great hall, yeah?" he said

"Yes..and, I'll make it up to you for making you wait for me." she said, sounding chipper.

"I'll hold you to that." he smiled, then he studied her sudden change in mood.

"I won't be long."

"Ok." Daniel said, she gave him a small smile then turned and walked away. And as Daniel watched, he noticed she seemed to have bit of a bounce in her step. Strange, what was going on with her..?

* * *

 **A/N I'm not the best at writing sex scenes but I hope it was Ok and I hope you liked it! :D**


	15. Chapter Thirteen-The Cover Up

**A/N- Hey readers, so I hope this chapter will be alright, its back to the books canon timeline now, so I hope you enjoy that side to it. Harry, the trio will be a bit more involved too! and I apologise for the late update, I've been pretty busy.**

* * *

5th January

1997

Snape sat at his desk, organising his class plans for the new term.

He had made it his prerogative to try to avoid Dumbledore, for he did not want awkward questions and suspicious looks from the Headmaster. He already feared that Dumbledore had a hint as to what was going on behind his back...he was feeling a little ashamed of himself for letting things get this far, but he couldn't help reliving how _good_ that, relief, felt with Mara that night.

He didn't really know what to think or feel about the situation, but he wasn't worried about his job, he wasn't worried about his reputation, although he was concerned for Maras', but what worried him most was being distracted from his goal in keeping Draco safe, or he'd lose his own life, and he didn't want to die. And although Mara actually brought some excitement into his life, and she brought him good distractions, from thinking about the alternative to Draco's failure, he had to be careful not to put her in any danger, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did..

A thundering of flame sounded from the fireplace in his office, he spared a glance to see Pansy Parkinson had appeared- students had a one off connection to Hogwarts, security around the castle had become intense since Howard Morris's break in.

Parkinson had paused outside the fireplace, and another flame sounded, he looked up to see Draco appear in front of the girl.

Snape kept his eye on Draco as he pulled Parkinson away to the exit quicker than it took to give him a contemptuous look. But he shook his head, and went back to his work. It was no doubt Draco had arranged with Parkinson to meet like this, he suspected Draco wouldn't like to be alone with him again, after their last confrontation he could see why..but he wondered why Draco had to be so childish about it, he was seventeen, he should behave as such and let him help, but he was as stubborn as his father..

Thinking of Lucius made Snape remember that Mara hadn't exactly told him what the bloke had done to her. He understood Lucius used to hit her, which made him seethe, and he was going to tell Howard, if anyone could take out revenge on Malfoy it should be her father.

But he knew there was something else there, he just couldn't put his finger on what. He had entirely given up on trying to get the truth out of her, mainly through his forgetfulness with everything else that's happening around him. Draco had to be his priority for the moment, he couldn't afford to fail.

But it didn't have to make Mara any less of a priority. He didn't want to lose the one bit of comfort in life he felt he had..but he knew, if he didn't want to arouse any suspicion he'd have to treat her the same as everyone else when in the public eye.

He just hoped she wouldn't end up hating him...

7th January

1997

"Apparition lessons!" a delighted voice called out, as all the Slytherin sixth year students gathered in front of the notice board in their common room the next morning.

Draco managed to shove his way through to the front of the crowd, much to the annoyance of the other students. Mara gave him a quick glance, he was with his friends Crabbe and Goyle, or _minions_ , as she preferred to think of them. She ignored them and looked back at the notice and gave it a read.

 _'If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen_

 _on or before 31_ _st_ _August, you are eligible for a twelve-week_

 _course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic_

 _Apparition Instructor._

 _Please sign below if you would like to participate._

 _Cost: 12 Galleons.'_

"Awesome! I wonder what it's like!" said some girl beside Mara "Are you going to put your name down?" the brunette asked as Draco held up the queue.

"Yeah, once we get the chance to." Mara replied, as Crabbe signed his name after Draco

"I've never apparated before, not even side-along. It sounds hard." the girl said worriedly, and Mara frowned a little as she watched Goyle take the stand.

"Yeah." Mara said absent-mindedly

"It's a bit expensive." the girl said, and Mara agreed, not really paying attention to her.

There was a queue to get to the notice, Draco and minions held everyone up to sign their names down. When Mara eventually got to the board, she was shoved aside by Pansy, and she gave Parkinson a cold glare as she signed her name. Pansy smirked at her, and left with Draco arm in arm, he really wasn't looking into it.

"Eugh." Mara muttered. She rubbed her arm as she stepped towards the board again, and she quickly put her signature down under all the others as the bell rang, and she hurried towards the exit for their first double D.A.D.A class of the term, it was going to be weird being back in class again, she just had to, act normal...

Mara filed in with the rest of the students into the classroom, Snape was already standing behind his desk, watching them all take their seats. She glanced around, and noticed Hermione beckoning her over, and patting the seat next to her. She looked around at Snape quickly, (she realised she'd only seen him in the common room once for his speech yesterday) and walked to the seat next to Hermione.

"How was your holiday?" Hermione asked as she took her books out of her bag

"Uh, it was..fine." Mara smiled, sitting down. Hermione noticed her giddiness.

"You seem..glowing." Hermione said with a small smile, and Mara grinned, shocking her

"I have to tell you something.."

"Silence!" Snape called across the busy classroom, and Mara felt disappointed at the interruption

"Tell me about it later." Hermione said in the smallest of whispers, and Mara nodded, happy enough to tell her about Daniel being her cousin later. She needed to let out her happiness about it, and cause a distraction from any possible suspicions; the subject of her father had been pushed to the back of her mind for now, allowing her to think of only the good things that were happening, and she wasn't complaining..

After the class fell silent, Snape began his speech about their N.E.W.T exams and the grades needed to continue onto the next year, and he smirked a little at the students terrified faces.

Soon after, he issued them their first non-verbal, defensive spell, _Protego_ , otherwise known as a shield charm.

He watched everyone take a partner, and Snape was irritated to see Harry Potter corner Mara, and soon they were doubling as duelling partners. Snape instantly became suspicious..

As he monitored his way around the room, he tried to keep his thoughts on his class, but his mind kept travelling back towards Mara and Potter, what was he up to? It wasn't everyday Potter came up to her like that...

At the end of class, Snape stood beside his desk as everyone handed in their homework reluctantly, most of them looked terrified still, but he was more interested in what Potter was talking to Mara about. The talk was quick, Granger and Potter left her when Draco noticed them..

Mara shook her head, and walked towards Snape's desk.

"Morris, wait here." Snape said, as she placed her homework down on the pile on the desk, and he waited until the door shut behind the last student to speak.

"What exactly did Potter want?" Snape asked, annoyed and Mara pursed her lips a little

"..why do you want to know? Professor." Mara asked politely, but Snape wasn't liking the hint of an attitude behind her voice.

"Watch your attitude." he scolded "Unless you want more detentions." he reprimanded, and Mara looked away

"Maybe I do," she said slyly, and Snape gave her a confused look "we could carry on from where we left of." she smirked, flushing red, and Snape held back a smirk of his own.

"What did Potter want?" he asked again, ignoring that remark, and Mara let out a sigh.

"He just asked if I would like to hang out with him and Hermione at lunch." she shrugged, "Nothing sinister..do I have to report to you about everything that happens now?"

"When Potter is involved, yes." he said irritably "Just don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know." he said in a threatening voice, and Mara looked at him in confusion.

"Like what?" Mara asked, "About what we did new years?" she grinned, and Snape lowered his eyes at her

"I'm not about to tell anyone. Your job is at risk enough as it is because of me." Mara continued, ignoring his glare

"There isn't any point assigning any blame." Snape said seriously "We both agreed to this when we...we are both aware of the consequences." he stumbled, and Mara smiled a little, she'd never seen that before, cute.

"Just act normal." Snape said quickly

"Good idea." Mara agreed, but she was sure 'normal' was going to be easier for him rather than her. She was much happier than normal, was she supposed to pretend to still be miserable?

"Now go, or you will be late for your next class. And I can hear my first years arriving."

"Right, sorry." Mara picked her bag up again, but paused mid turn "Oh, when does detention start?" she asked, turning back to him

"Half eight this evening." Snape said seriously

"Thanks, I'll remember." she smirked a little, and Snape couldn't help return it when her back was towards him..

* * *

"Hi Mara!" Harry said in an upbeat tone as Mara entered the potions classroom, she smiled awkwardly at him "I didn't see you at lunch." Harry said, disappointed and Mara glanced around, Hermione was looking in contempt, and Weasley in confusion.

"Yeah, sorry about that Harry, I had to go see someone else." Daniel, she thought to herself; and Harry looked in interest.

"Well, I've saved you a spot on our table." Harry said kindly, and Mara looked in scrutiny at him "Nearest to Hermione though, of course. And there's already a cauldron set up for you." Mara studied Harry, then she looked over at the Slytherin table, she eyed Draco who was looking annoyed, and she guessed it best to join Hermione and Harry.

"Sure, thanks." Mara said, and she went over to the table with him.

"What are you playing at?" Ron grumbled to Harry as he stood next to him again

"Shush, Ron. I'm just softening her up." Harry said quietly, and Ron looked at him through suspicious eyes

"You don't fancy her do you?" Ron asked, astonished

"No! Don't be stupid." Harry said, hitting Ron's arm with his book

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For being stupid." Harry replied simply, Ron rubbed his arm and gave him a quick glare

"Then what-?"

"Look, I can't talk about it with you here. After class, alright." Harry said calmly, and Ron shook his head

"Fine." Ron said in annoyance, and before any more could be said, Slughorn called the class for quiet

"Settle down, settle down please! Quickly now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law..who can tell me-? But Miss Granger can, of course!" boomed Slughorn, as Hermione shot her hand in the air, and she recited at top speed

"Golpalott's-Third-Law-states-that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to-more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separate-components."

"Precisely!" beamed Slughorn "Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's third law as true..."

Mara stared as blankly as everyone else at Slughorn, she only just understood the bases of what Slughorn was saying, but she was looking as confused as everyone else was in the room, she wasn't liking this at all.

"...which means of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not to the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added components which will, by almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements.." Mara glanced at Hermione, who was writing notes and listening to Slughorn drone on at the same time, she was going to have to ask Hermione for help on this, or maybe she could ask for help from Snape later if she fails today.

"...and so," finished Slughorn "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!" Mara followed Hermione to the front, the class soon followed foot as she and Hermione were halfway across the room.

They were back at their desks before any of the others, Mara poured the contents of her phial into her cauldron, and kindled a fire underneath it as Hermione did too.

"It's a shame the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry," Hermione said brightly, as Mara stared into her cauldron confused, barely listening "You have to understand the principals involved this time. No shortcuts or cheats!" Hermione beamed, she couldn't look any more happier, Harry glared at her and uncorked his phial "Now, Mara do you need any help?" Hermione asked, drawing Mara's attention, causing a devastated look to cross Ron's face, and an annoyed expression on Harry's.

"Uh, yeah, if you don't mind. Thanks." Mara said

"Not at all." Hermione smiled, and she began instructing Mara, quietly, on what to do. Ron struggled to listen in, but without success, he and Harry began to copy what Ernie MacMilan was doing instead.

Mara felt Harry's eyes on her and Hermione as they continued, Hermione wrote down what spell to use over the cauldron, and Mara waved her wand and muttered the spell under her breath, Hermione had told her to make sure not to let Harry or Ron hear what they were doing. Mara couldn't help but feel she was in the middle of something as Hermione helped her along, the tension across the table was strong, she'd have to ask Hermione what was going on, or on second thoughts, maybe she should stay out of it, if it was anything to do with Weasely, which it most likely was, she'd rather not get involved, that guy wasn't very nice..

The end of class was drawing nearer and nearer, Slughorn was seemingly unimpressed as he took a circuit of students cauldrons

"Two minutes left everyone!" Slughorn called out, looking at his pocket watch. And Mara had decided to finish before Hermione, choosing not to stress herself out even more, her potion looked awful.

She watched Harry in curiosity as he left the desk for the front of the classroom.

"And times...UP!" called Slughorn genially. "Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise...what have you got for me?"

Slowly Slughorn walked around the classroom, examining various antidotes, not one person had managed to finish the task, although Hermione was still trying to cram some more ingredients into her phials.

Slughorn reached their table last, he sniffed Ernie's potion and passed on to Weasley's with a grimace, he did not linger over his cauldron, but backed away swiftly, retching slightly.

"And you, Harry," Slughorn said "what have you got to show me?"

Mara looked over as Harry held out his hand, and Slughorn looked at it for a full ten seconds before roaring with laughter

"You've got a nerve, boy!" boomed Slughorn, taking something from Harry's hand, and showed a small stone, that looked like a dried up kidney to the class "Oh you're like your mother..well I can't fault you, a beazor would certainly act as an antidote to all of these potions!" Mara couldn't believe it, she looked at Hermione for an answer, but she looked livid. Her antidote was only half finished, comprised of a dozen ingredients and a chunk of her hair too, as it bubbled sluggishly behind Slughorn, Mara's was equally unfinished, but her hair was firmly on her head, although it needed a brush.

"And you thought of a beazor all by yourself, did you, Harry?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth

"That's the individual spirit a real potion maker needs!" said Slughorn happily before Harry could answer "Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it...yes, Harry, if a beazor is at hand, of course that would do the trick...although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes." Slughorn said "Now, time to pack up! And an extra ten points to Gryffindor, for sheer cheek!" Mara's eyes widened, that wasn't fair, Harry never actually done any work! But before anyone could express their outrage, namely Hermione who looked very angry, the bell rang. She looked to see Draco was even more livid, and had spilt what looked like cat sick all over himself.

When Mara had packed up, Hermione turned her around and pulled her along out of the classroom with her, much to Mara's surprise, but she exited with her, eager to get as far away from the accusation and anger in Draco's eyes as possible...

* * *

"Harry, you really don't have to walk with me to the dungeons." Mara said almost protestingly, as Harry joined her on her walk towards the dungeons after dinner.

"I don't mind, I'm going that way anyway." Harry said, and Mara looked at him in confusion

"But the Gryffindor Tower is the other way." Mara replied, and Harry paused, uncertain of what to make up.

"Uh," Harry felt his bag for a moment, then Snape sprung to his mind, since the dungeons was brought up "I need to hand my homework in to Snape anyway. I uh, didn't manage to this morning, and I don't want to give him an excuse to give me detention." Harry said quickly, thinking Snape would most likely be in his office anyway, not that he particularly wanted to go see him, but he needed to soften her up a little.

Mara looked at him in scrutiny, then she relented

"Alright then, you might as well join me." she shrugged

"Great." Harry beamed, and Mara looked at him in disbelief and shook her her head, and the two began to walk down the first floor corridor together.

"..so, did you enjoy classes today?" Harry asked, and Mara glanced at him

"They were alright, I guess. Except potions." Mara remarked, and Harry glanced at a tapestry, feeling awkward

"Well, I just.." Mara rolled her eyes

"As unhappy as I am with your unearned house points, Harry, it is rather satisfying seeing Draco put in his place for once." Harry glanced back at her, perking up a bit

"I agree." Harry said, and he thought carefully on his next topic of conversation, he had to ease into it "..so..I guess things are tense between you two, then? Since you say that." Harry said quickly, and Mara shrugged

"Things have always been tense, Harry. Surely you've noticed."

"Oh, uh..yeah, kind of..you two do argue a lot." Harry said, scratching his hair awkwardly "Are you two still...you know..?" he asked, and Mara's eyes widened once she caught on

"No! Of course not!" she protested, and Harry put his hands up in defence

"Then why.."

"It's always been about being first, being in the spotlight." she defended "Basically, he's just being a spoilt brat. He always picks arguments over stupid things, and I'm sick of it." Harry smiled to himself, this looked easier than he thought

"So that's why you haven't been hanging around together much this year?" Harry asked, and Mara eyed him in scrutiny

"S-sorry," Harry said "it's just it's noticeable, you know. You used to sit together in class sometimes, or at dinner, and now you don't." he shrugged, playing it cool

"Oh, yeah, I guess so...but can we talk about something else, he won't like it if he finds out I've been talking to you about him."

"Sure, no problem." Harry said, but he was feeling a little gutted.

"Thanks. I-"

"Potter! Morris?!" both Mara and Harry jumped, and they turned around to see Snape standing outside his storeroom, his door wide opened, they were talking so much they didn't hear the door creak.

"And what are you doing on this floor, after dinner, Potter? Shouldn't you be in your common room?" Snape asked, glaring at Harry suspiciously

"Harry has some homework to give you, Professor, Isn't that right, Harry?" Mara asked, trying to defend him, and Harry froze for a moment, he hadn't expected this.

"Uh, yeah, just let me.." Harry felt Snape's eyes on him as he looked through his bag "Oops, looks like I left it in the common room. Silly me." Harry said quickly "I, should probably go." Harry said, pointing his way off.

Snape glared Harry away, and when he looked around Mara was leaving

"Stay right here, Morris." he ordered, and he pulled her back to him

" _Here_ , Professor?" Mara smirked, Snape lowered his eyes at her, letting her go

"You know exactly what this is about." Snape said quietly, making sure Potter couldn't hear them as he walked off.

"He was just walking with me to the dungeons! What's the crime in that!?"

"Keep your voice down." Snape ordered angrily, glancing back over at Potter, who was walking further down the corridor.

"I know Potter is lying, because Granger handed in his homework, along with hers this morning." Snape said matter of factly, and Mara looked past him and at Harry, who was almost out of sight.

"Is that true? Why would Harry lie like-!..ohh, he doesn't have a crush on me does he?" she asked, giggling, and Snape seethed, she sighed at the look of anger on Snape's face.

"I'm joking, Professor." she smirked, and Snape glared at her

"You'd better be." he snarled quietly, and Mara frowned a little.

Mara looked past Snape and both ways down the corridor, and when she was certain the place was empty, she pressed her hands against Snape's chest, and slid them to his shoulders. He looked down at her cynically, and she looked at him sadly when he took her hands off him.

"I'm sure you can catch up to Potter." he said, letting her go, and Mara looked at him perplexed as he turned to enter his cupboard again.

Mara entered with him, shutting the door behind her, and he turned back to face her

"And why would I want to catch up with him?" she asked "He's got nothing on you." Snape stared at her, not quite knowing what to make of that, but he gave her a look that said he agreed. Mara gave a small laugh in response, and he smiled a little.

Snape watched as Mara walked towards him

"Will you reject me this time?" she asked worriedly, and Snape shook his head, she smiled

"Only when you have your school uniform on." he replied, and Mara looked in surprise "..what's so surprising?" he asked, concerned, and Mara bit her lip a little, thinking back on Malfoy, remembering how he liked it when she was in her uniform.

"N-nothing. I should go, I said I'd meet Granger to study." she went to turn and she stopped when he pulled her back to face him

"I'll see you in detention." Snape said, and Mara nodded

"Eight thirty, right?" she asked

"Yes." Snape replied, and Mara smiled a little

"See you later." he watched her leave with a small frown, and he exhaled a little when the door shut behind her, and he hoped maybe she'd feel better later...

"Mara!" Mara turned around from the dungeons entrance, annoyed, expecting Harry again, but she felt relieved upon seeing Daniel running towards her, waving. And Mara's eyes widened at him

"Daniel! You have your job back!?" she exclaimed in delight, as Daniel appeared back in his uniform.

"Yeah! It's great, it happened this evening, after dinner. Shaklebolt reckons I showed an act of bravery when we captured Howard, and that helped towards it. But actually Howard showed Dumbledore and Shaklebolt a substantial amount of evidence to put me in the clear." He said quietly when he stopped in front of her, keeping it between them.

"I'm so happy for you." Mara said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and he beamed

"Thanks!" Daniel watched as she let go, then he frowned a little

"What's up?" Mara asked, studying his change in composure

"Let's speak over here." Daniel said, pulling Mara away from the entrance and to a quiet corner of the hall, away from any busy ears.

"Mara, there's something else.." Mara looked at him in worry "Your dad wants to see you again. Howard said it's the evidence, for you. Meaning he wants to see you more and Dumbledore just couldn't disagree, that evidence is needed and if he doesn't get what he wants, well..no evidence, and that evidence is being piled up, your dads release looks like it could happen soon." Mara stared at Daniel blankly for a moment, and she shook her head and crossed her arms

"I don't know Daniel.."

"He's innocent, Mara."

"No he's _not_ , he was still there when the Death Eaters..when they did their thing." she hissed

"Yes, we know, but he's paid his dues in prison, he's paid his dues missing out on you growing up. Don't you think that's fair?" Daniel argued, and Mara looked down at the floor

"So your on his side now, is that it? He's the one who got you into trouble in the first place." she snapped quietly, and Daniel looked away, feeling guilty.

"...I know..but everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Mara glared at Daniel fiercely

"No, they don't." she snarled, thinking of Mr Malfoy and his cruelty "Some people deserve to rot in jail where they belong, some people don't change!"

"Mara, please." Daniel pressed his hands on her shoulders in comfort "Please come see him, if only for an hour, or less." Mara shrugged away from him

"I have detention with Professor Snape soon, so I can't."

"It's already been moved to start tomorrow, I talked to Dumbledore about it." Mara's eyes widened, then she glared at the floor, and back up at him

"Well, does he know it's been moved?" Mara asked, and Daniel thought she sounded oddly disheartened. But he looked past Mara, and spotted Snape now waiting and watching them from the staircase, with his arms crossed and looking very annoyed.

"Yeah, he's waiting for us over there." Daniel pointed a little and Mara looked around, and saw Snape standing there, and she sighed a little.

" _Fine_ , but I don't want any more decisions being made for me." she hissed, and Daniel nodded

"I'll let Dumbleodore know that." Mara huffed a little, and Snape watched the pair make their way towards him, Mara looked as unhappy as he felt about the change in plans, but he ascended the stairs before they reached him, he wanted this over and done with...

"Sweetheart, I'm so glad you came." Mara paused in the middle of Dumbledore's office and stared in shock at her father. He looked completely different from when she last saw him in his rags, he was unrecognisable, he looked _clean_. His hair was cut back and receding, his beard gone, only to be replaced by a hollow, serious looking face with piercing, but gentle eyes.

Mara looked around, Snape and Daniel were watching from the door.

"I know I look a bit different from before, but that doesn't really matter, does it.." Howard smiled gently, and Mara continued staring at him, taking him all in, it was all so strange. He was even calmer than before too, more composed, maybe they've just been doping him up again though, she wondered.

"What do you want from me?" Mara asked, ignoring Howard, and he frowned a little

"I only want your love, Mara, and I only want to be a dad to you, like I never got the chance." Mara lowered her eyes at him, then looked at Dumbledore for answers

"They're thinking of hiding me out here, in the castle, you know." Howard said, and Mara's eyes widened in disbelief

"What?! Don't you think that's unwise, Headmaster? What if he leads Death Eaters straight to us!"

"Kingsley and I have decided it would be for the best, if we want to keep the press away and the ministry out of our business. Miss Morris. As far as the ministry are aware, Mr Morris is still on the run." Dumbledore explained calmly, and Mara shook her head

"So it's a cover up?" she asked in disbelief, and Howard looked in worry at her

"If you want to put it like that, yes." Dumbledore said

"So what, are you going to give him a job or something?" Mara asked "Don't you think people will begin to recognise him?" she continued

"The Daily Prophet have pictures of Mr Morris from when he was in prison, and he looked the same when we captured him." Dumbledore said

"That's why he's so clean." Mara retorted, and Dumbledore nodded "Well where is he going to sleep? What if he hurts Daniel again!?"

"I promise you," Howard began, stepping carefully towards Mara, who stood her ground "I am not going to hurt anyone, especially not you. It is all being arranged discreetly, you won't have to worry about anything." he said desperately "And I'll always be the one being watched." he said in annoyance

"Good." Mara said, and she watched him come closer to her

"Please, I hope you find it in your heart one day to forgive me. I'll never let anyone hurt you." Mara glanced at the floor, she wanted to shout at him and argue that, but nothing came out.

She kept her eyes on the floor, even when his feet came under her vision, and she gasped when he pulled her towards his body in comfort, and wrapped his arms tenderly around her.

"It's alright." she heard Dumbledore call, and she looked around, the two Aurors by his desk were at the ready, but they backed off.

"I love you, honey. You don't need to be worried about anything any more." he said softly, pressing his hand into her hair. She wanted to pull away, but her eyes swelled and her muscles turned limp in his arms, she didn't hug him back, but she let him hold her, it felt odd being held so tenderly by someone.. and she began to wonder, if she should tell him what Malfoy done to her, or, at least the death eater attack on her five years back. But how exactly were they going to 'disguise' Howard? Surely it couldn't be that easy..

* * *

 **A.N: I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to fave/follow or review, it's much appreciated :)**


	16. Chapter fourteen-A New Objective

**A/N Hey guys! I really really really am sorry with the immense lateness of this chapter. I have had MAJOR creative block/writers block! Plus I have been a busy bee! But gosh it's good to be back, my creative block and writers block have gone away and left me free to write and draw again, and I'm not too busy at the moment which is a Bonus! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and Thank You so much for your patience! xoxoxo**

 **A fair warning guys, it gets a bit dark in this one...**

* * *

 ***November 15th**

 **1981***

Darkness surrounded the four cloaked figures that stood around a lonesome chair in the middle a small room. A woman sat, whimpering and bound to that chair, exhausted and limp.

And a voice from behind one of the hoods hissed

" _Where is the Dark Lord? Tell us! "_

" _What did you do to my husband! Where is he?!"_ the woman cried feebly,

" _If you do not tell us where our Lord is-!"_

" _I-I already told you I don't know!"_ the woman sobbed then she pierced a scream, a look of pure pain and confusion, and innocence crossed her face all at once.

" _I don't believe you!"_ the voice said angrily _"If you don't tell us you'll end up like your dear husband."_ the voice mocked with a laugh

" _No!"_ the woman screamed, crying and shaking in her chair, desperately trying to escape. She fought so hard the ropes binding her dug into her wrists; but the cloaked figures didn't care, as they stood there laughing at the torture that befell the poor woman.

But a sudden, angry voice sounded from the distance

" _Watch what you're doing you mad bitch!"_ the figure firing the curse, shot it at the other hooded, masked figure standing by the door, but he deflected the curse in a swift movement.

" _Leave him!"_ came another mans voice, as he moved the woman death eater's arm away from the other

" _Did you hear what he called me!"_ the figure snarled, taking off their hood, the first noticeable feature was the manic look in her wide crazed eyes and a strong jaw amongst a pale face as the moonlight hit her.

" _You heard me Lestrange."_ the other, smooth voice said without fear, and Bellatrix Lestrange growled " _If you keep this up,"_ the male voice continued _"we won't get any information out of the Auror! Remember what happened to the other one!"_ he hissed, and the woman in the chair cried again

Bellatrix snorted

" _When will you learn, Morris, that it's all part of the fun!"_ she cackled

" _Enough!"_ snarled another voice, to which another hood fell, revealing a young man with a mop of fair hair, and a manic, evil, determined look in his eyes.

" _Just get on with the fucking job you imbeciles! We don't want to disappoint the dark lord."_ the man snapped

" _But we don't need him, Crouch."_ Bellatrix hissed

" _Just do the damn job!"_ the man, Crouch snapped with the flicker of his tongue.

" _Accio, wand_." Bellatrix's wand shot into her hand in an instant " _Crucio!_ " she fired, after giving Crouch a contemptuous look.

The spell shot at the woman again, who had been sobbing during the Death Eaters confrontation. She cried out in pain, and her body shook so bad the chair fell onto it's side.

" _UP, UP"_ Bellatrix ordered the other Death Eaters, her brother and husband. They grabbed the chair and pulled it back to it's legs with a heave, whilst the woman cried out.

" _Now, Longbottom."_ Crouch Jr hissed, coming closer to the woman's face, and he pressed his wand under the victims chin to make her face him, the woman gave a little whimper.

" _You have one more chance to tell us where the Dark Lord is, or we go after your son._ " Crouch said softly in a threatening tone

" _NO Please! No! Not Neville! Please don't hurt him-!"_ the woman pleaded, desperately trying to get free.

"THEN TELL US WHERE THE DARK LORD IS." Bellatrix snapped from behind, and Crouch ignored her, as the woman cried out again in fear

" _I don't know!"_ she whimpered " _I told you I don't know! Please!"_

Bellatrix lost it, and another flash of red light sparked at the woman in the chair.

She kept her eyes shut as the pain of the Cruciatus curse speared through her veins, Howard could see the light fading from the woman's eyes, but his attention was caught abruptly away.

" _Let's go! I can hear movement outside."_ Howard hissed quietly " _Move!"_ Howard ordered, and the six death eaters fled for the door, leaving Alice Longbottom in the chair, limp and barely breathing...

* * *

 ** _*Present day*_**

Dumbledore lifted his head back out of the silvery blue liquid that swam within the silver basin, in which he had just viewed Howard Morris's memory. And, admittedly, made him feel sick to witness.

Dumbledore was, for the first time in a long time, speechless, and Howard could tell, as he stood by the desk watching.

"There is more to show you, especially concerning Lucius Malfoy." Howard said seriously, sneering Lucius's name.

Dumbledore glanced at Howard for a moment, whose hands and feet were shackled tightly together, his now green eyes, changed for disguise purposes, peered at Dumbledore in slight worry.

"I don't doubt it." Dumbledore replied in just more than a whisper, still feeling sick and Howard noticed the Headmaster's fragility. A part of Dumbledore wanted to hand Howard right back in the hands of the ministry and have the Dementors suck out the man's soul. But it was impossible, the ex Death Eater might get off on a light sentence, it was worthless trying.

Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were infiltrating the ministry from the inside and out, whether the current minister saw it or not. And the dementors were now under Voldemort's control, Dumbledore knew that. No, the best thing for everyone was that Howard remained under Dumbledore's close watch.

"I hope you have all the evidence you need now?" Howard asked, and Dumbledore turned to him

"There is still much to discover, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said "And I'm sorry to say, this memory does not prove your innocence even a little." Howards' face dropped, and Dumbledore gave a small sigh, his stomach still churning "This only _proves_ your involvement with the attack on Alice and Frank Longbottom, no matter your job at the time." there was a hint of anger behind Dumbledores' voice, and Howard looked away

"But I didn't attack them, I was just a lookout!" Howard said in protest, his face losing it's calmness

"You must be aware of the consequences for even associating with the offenders. You Were there, Howard. If the ministry were to ever see this, they would think the obvious." Dumbledore said warningly, and Howard made an annoyed gruff noise.

"..Before I send you away." Dumbledore said, drawing Howard's attention again "What is it that brought you here? Truthfully." he asked, and Howard gave him an irritated look

"For my daughter." he said with truth in his voice, but Dumbledore could sense another reason behind it "and.." Howard began, finding himself unable to lie to Dumbledore, who graciously let him remain within the castles grounds, even if it was just the Dark Tower; he could have easily carted him away, for that he must be grateful.

Howard sighed. "I want revenge on Lucius Malfoy. For practically landing me in prison after that attack. Well, he let me help get rid of some damning dark objects from his house before handing me over." he sneered, and Dumbledore gave him a stern look "That bastard double-crosser..." Howard snarled "...Although, I guess, in some way I did get my own back on him." Howard chuffed, and Dumbledore looked at him in curiosity

"And how did you do that?" Dumbledore asked carefully

"I made him take in my daughter, didn't I. If he was going to send me to prison and leave my Mara without a father," Howard said, with his hand to his chest "the least I could do for her was make sure she had a roof over her head. Even if it was through blackmail." Howard said in agitation, and Dumbledore didn't like where this was going. He thought back to what Mara had told him after she tried to, do what she did..would she ever want Howard knowing, would she want him to take blame?

"But Miss Morris, from what I can gather already had a wonderful life with her aunt. Why was that taken away from her so abruptly, at such a tender age?" Dumbledore asked, and Howard looked away again

"..I knew Malfoy would target Melina, of course. She was still family." Howard said with a scoff, and Dumbledore looked in scrutiny at him "Lila, Mara's mother was nowhere to be found, Daniel and his mother weren't in the country at the time..it was literally just a matter of time." Howard sighed "..look, is this information necessary?" he asked, and Dumbledore nodded

"Yes. If you wish to prove your innocence in the eyes of your child..." he replied softly, and Howard scratched his shoulder in irritation

"All I know is Melina had some job lined up for Beauxbatons academy, -thanks to Julie-if anything were to go awry. She was to go there and take Mara with her. But I don't know what happened to that plan, I only made the arrangement with Lucius as a backup plan, if anything were to happen to Melina, or if she couldn't look after Mara any more.. Honestly, I don't." Howard said, noticing the look on Dumbledore's face.

"It's up to you whether you believe me or not, Dumbledore, or even begin to understand." Howard said with a hint of annoyance in his tone

"Yes. But it is getting late," said Dumbledore, not wishing to converse anymore with Howard, and very unsure of his honesty.

Howard watched in irritation as Dumbledore called the Aurors back in his office, and Howard glared towards the two Aurors who came towards him.

Howard resisted the blokes', and the red headed woman's grip on him, but the Aurors were stronger than they looked, and inched him forward.

"And when will _this_ be stopped, huh!?" Howard asked, riling up a little as the Aurors pulled him away

"When the time is right, Howard." Dumbleore replied, and he watched Howard be pulled away across the office and out of the door. Where Dumbledore let himself sit down and take a breather.

The Headmaster exhaled lightly, and looked at the withering hand before him. He lolled his head in a motion of sleep, but didn't let his heavy lids get the better of him, he had some more memories to view, which weren't Howards'.

He had a long night ahead of him, and he knew he wouldn't sleep tonight, the pain of the Longbottom's torture was too much to bare, let alone witness. He wondered how Howard could even live with himself after such an attack? Dumbledore didn't know, but he knew he had to solider on, and figure out the pieces of the puzzle..

* * *

"Ow!" Mara complained, as she was slammed down on the stage, she quickly got back onto her knees and glared forward at Snape, who was looking in disdain at her.

"You can do better than that. Now, up." he ordered, making an up motion with his wand, and Mara sighed as she got to her feet

"This is pointless." she moped

"Back into position, and remember to _not_ Say the incantation." Snape said sternly, ignoring her complaints

"But-"

"Do you not recall offering to not complain if I helped you with your spellwork?" Snape asked in annoyance, and Mara pursed her lips in an act of silence, and he lowered his eyes at her in response.

"Now then." Snape said, aiming his wand out at her, and she quickly copied "One, two..three-" Snape went onto the defence, as a flash of light sped from Mara's wand without a spoken word. Snape just about had time to conjure a shield, and he was knocked back a couple of steps as the spell hit his shield. And Maras' eyes widened in delight.

"I did it!" she beamed, cheering to herself, and she smiled at the slightly impressed look on Snape's face.

"Yes, well done. You did it, at least, after the eightieth try." Snape half mocked, putting his wand back into his robe

"I can feel that eightieth try." Mara said in complaint, as she began rubbing her lower back in pain at the amount of times she was bashed onto the stage floor. Although, maybe eighty times was a bit of an over-exaggeration on his part.

"We must leave, it is getting late." Snape said, and Mara nodded

"Yes, sir. But what time is it?" she asked lightly, and Snape glanced towards an old looking clock hanging on a wall of the great hall.

"Half ten." he replied, and Mara stared at him agog, they had been there at least two hours just practising, and trying to get it right on her end. Well, maybe eighty times wasn't an exaggeration after all, Mara thought, feeling down again at the amount of failures that had passed by.

Snape noticed a glimpse of disappointment on Mara's face as she turned towards the steps, and he gave her a fleeting worried look as he turned to walk of too.

Mara walked away from the duelling stage, and towards the entrance hall, where Snape caught up quicker than she expected him to..

Snape led the way back to the dungeons in silence, walking steps ahead of her now, and Mara began to worry that maybe he was disappointed or annoyed at her for how long it took to get the spell right..

The walk was short, and Snape and Mara paused outside his office, with a moment of awkwardness fleeting between them.

"..thank you, Professor, for helping me..and for getting the duelling stage booked for this week." Mara said quietly, with a warm smile, and Snape looked at her

"It wasn't hard to get around." he replied dully, and he looked down at her again, his eyes glazing over a little "But you still need more work." he added, and Mara nodded

"You're right.." she said with a small sigh, then she looked up as Snape slyly stepped closer to her, unsure of what he was thinking, only that he wanted those little sighs to be because of him again.

Mara inhaled a little as he leaned towards to her, but before he could lean in, her hands were pressed against his shoulders, stopping him. And he looked at her in confusion

"What is it?" he asked, and Mara shook her head

"I-I can't.." Snape didn't understand, did he put her off?

"Why?" he simply asked, not really meaning to

"Uh..well. I'm a girl.." Mara said, Snape gave her a condescending look in response, and she pursed her lips a little "and ah..there's a month where a girl can't..you know.." she said, blushing furiously at trying to explain a woman's anatomy to a teacher, let alone that teacher be Snape.

"Oh..well, uh, say no more." Snape said in a gruff voice, clocking on, not really wanting to know her monthly troubles as a girl, as she so delicately put it.

Mara bit her lip in humour at the slightly disgusted look on Snape's face, glad she didn't have to delve deep into the nature of a womans monthly period.

She let out a small chuckle, and Snape rose his eyebrow at her

"What's funny?" he asked, and Mara quickly stopped

"Nothing." she said, biting the inside of her lip to hold in the chuckling "I'm sorry.." she said, apologising for the nature of her own body.

"I suppose you can't help it." he said, and another disgusted look from him made her chuckle again, and this time Snape couldn't help but smirk a little in humour.

"..Go." he ordered, and Mara nodded. She gave him a small smile before she turned away, and she felt his eyes on her back as she walked away. She felt bad for saying no, but she was quite surprised he didn't get angry at her for it...

Mara entered through the door quietly, and turned towards the common room, but she paused. She saw Draco sleeping on the sofa, sprawled over it, looking absolutely exhausted.

She decided to wake him up, so he can go to his own bed.

She carefully walked towards him, and paused worriedly in front of him. She went to shake him awake, but his arm falling off his leg made her jump a little.

She held her hand to her heart for a moment, then she looked at his arm in scrutiny, as she thought she saw something odd, something, moving.

She bit her lip, as she lowered her hand towards Draco's sleeve. Her long fingers ever so carefully gripped the seem of his sleeve, and her eyes slowly widened as she tried to get a good look at what was on his arm.

She could feel something, almost slither against her hand as it brushed his arm.

But Mara felt her spirit leave her body in a jolt of surprise as Draco shot awake, suddenly glaring at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco snapped in anger, pulling both his sleeves to his wrists quickly, and rubbing his eyes.

Mara bit her lips, and glanced back down at his right arm, which was now fully covered.

"Well!?" he snapped, making her jump

"I-I've just come back from detention." Mara explained "And I was trying to wake you up." Draco glared at her, wondering whether she was telling the truth or not. By the look on her face it was hard to tell, all she looked was scared. Then the guilt hit him at that realisation.

"I..didn't mean to.." Draco said quietly, and Mara managed a small smile

"..it's fine." Mara said, brushing it away. Draco looked at her in worry, hoping she hadn't seen anything she ought not to.

It went quiet as Draco went to sit, and Mara rubbed her arm nervously

"This is the first time we speak properly in months..and this.." she said with another small smile, and Draco looked away

"Yeah.." Draco said as he stood, and Mara turned around to him as he walked past

"Draco.."

"Just, stay away from me." he said cryptically, and he hurried to the boys dorm.

Mara looked forward in confusion, unsure with what was happening to that boy, but she decided to head to bed quickly and walked to her dorm.

She was extremely worried about Draco, but, she knew he was right, she had a feeling that it was best to stay away from him..he was a short fuse, waiting to go of at any moment, there was a bad aura about him.

Maybe it was time to just, let their friendship end..or, what they had of one, anyway.

But she had to figure out what was on his arm, what the hell that movement was on his skin. It made her shudder just thinking about it again.

But something wasn't right with him, that movement on his skin wasn't natural..maybe she could become a part of Draco's entourage, and try to gain some inside information on what he is doing? No, that would look too suspicious. Maybe she could try a disguise of some kind? Snape had all sorts of potions in that store cupboard of his..

Mara shook her head as she walked to her bed. She was sure something would come to mind in the morning, but she knew whatever plan she came up with, she couldn't tell _anyone_ about it, not even Daniel, and especially not Snape. She hated to lie, especially to him, but something had to be done, she had a bad feeling, and she had to find out why..

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry again for the lateness. Don't forget to review, follow or favourite!**

 **A/N updates should be back to every 2 weeks now, thanks again :D**


	17. Chapter Fifteen-Sleuth

**Here's the next chapter for you guys, uploading is back on schedule! :)**

 **Please enjoy, there is more Draco in this chapter :D**

* * *

 _January 2_ _nd_

 _1997_

 _8:30 A.M_

Draco Malfoy sat, slouched on the sofa as Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini sat across from him, talking about some mundane subject which didn't catch his interest. Pansy had joined in too, upon realising Draco wasn't paying her any mind.

No, his attention was on Mara, but not for a good reason.

He was worried about whether she had seen his Dark Mark. She was acting shifty, and he didn't like that at all.

He winced a little at the white hot sensation singeing his skin, it felt like acid when it stung.

But it was something he had to get through, in order to get through it.

The only way to push through this mission was to get revenge on Harry _Potter_ , for putting his father in Azkaban and breaking up his family.

That was his motivation..if he didn't have that to strive for, he didn't know how he'd get through this ordeal.

"Sweetie."

Draco shook his head a little, then he looked at Pansy, who was smiling sweetly at him.

"That was the bell." Draco sat up straight, ignoring Pansy's smiling face.

"Right, you go on ahead. I need a word with _you_ Blaise." Blaise looked at Draco in slight worry through his deep brown eyes, but nodded in response.

"Crabbe, Goyle, you go with her." Crabbe and Goyle stood, both leaving a large dent in the cushions as they rose.

Draco waited until Pansy huffed away with the two, and he leant forward a little so he was almost head to head with Blaise.

"What's wrong mate?" Blaise asked curiously

Before speaking Draco surveyed the area, making sure no one was close by enough to eavesdrop, but everyone seemed busy doing their own thing or heading to class.

Except, Mara..who was standing ominously close by, seemingly scanning through some bookshelves, looking in contemplation.

Then Draco felt on edge.

He ignored himself, and took a small inhale before turning back to Blaise.

"What is it?" Blaise asked again, the worry in his eyes intensifying

"I'm just making sure you know what you have to do." Draco said quietly, and Blaise rolled his eyes

"Yes, I do. You've told me a thousand times already." Draco gave Blaise a cold glare, and he sighed "I know what to do. Polyjuice myself into you before your detentions start and take your place, I know Ok." Blaise whispered, and Draco looked sceptical

"Well, I know what you're like 'mate'." Draco said

"Friendly." Blaise commented, and Draco held back a smirk

" _I_ just don't want any mishaps like 'my' last detention." Blaise looked in worry

"Which one?"

"With Morris, and Snape." he hissed, and Blaise sagged

"I already apologised for that! Besides that was ages ago." Blaise groaned

"Keep your voice down." Draco hissed, and Blaise reeled back a bit "You almost..got me into trouble. I don't like her like that, and you know it." Draco snarled quietly, and Blaise tapped his knee in concern

"Well, can I help it if I'm a ladies man?" Blaise smirked, and Draco couldn't help return it in humour "Anyway, I only leaned in..she's too stuck up, even for 'you' apparently." Blaise shrugged "Besides, I won't let you leave me out of the loop again, not because of some skank."

Blaise didn't like the fierce glare he received from his friend

"Well, she is!" Blaise said in defence "The way she treated you last year.."

"That's got nothing to do with you." Draco hissed "..anyway.." he sighed, leaning back up "we should go, I don't want to give Snape a reason to give me detention." he said, changing the subject quickly, Blaise noticed.

"He won't give you a detention," Blaise scoffed, and the two stood "he hasn't before, you're his favourite."

Not so much any more, Draco thought..

And Draco paused in his place, when Mara suddenly turned and hurried past them without a glance in their direction.

"There is something seriously wrong with that chick." Blaise said in insult

"Move." Draco said, ignoring him.

Draco didn't like the way she was behaving, it felt like she was up to something.

He shook his head a little and followed Blaise to the door, and figured, it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him again..he'd just have to ignore it..

* * *

 _8:59 A.M_

Snape stood at the front of his classroom, glancing at the door, waiting for Draco and his little friend to walk in.

To take his mind of the worry for a moment his eyes landed on Mara, and his eyes lowered in confusion. She was bent over a little, it looked like she was writing.

Mara, sensing someone coming over glanced up, and noticed Snape walking towards her. She quickly shut the book and shoved it in her bag. Snape looked at her in slight suspicion, but before he could go any further towards her, Granger took her seat next to Mara, putting a tower of books in the way of his eyesight of her.

That Granger annoyed him deeply.

He let it go, and continued on his walk around the classroom..

Mara exhaled a little when she saw him pass, and she ran her hand through her hair in worry.

She glanced at Hermione, and gave her a concerned look

"What's wrong Hermione?" Mara asked politely, and Hermione shook her head

"Nothing.." she said quietly

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Mara said in concern "..is it Weasley? Is he still giving you grief?" she thought instantly, and Hermione shrugged

"It doesn't matter." Hermione sighed, and Mara looked around the classroom. She spotted Weasley and Harry sitting next to each other as usual, and she shot Ron a cold glare when he glanced over. He gave her a wary look and gave his attention back to Harry again.

' _Asshole'_ Mara thought.

"...Mara..can I ask you for some advice?" Hermione asked, and Mara looked back at her again

"Yeah, of course." she said a little warily

"Well..it's just..how do you put up with it?" she asked, and Mara looked in confusion "I mean, how do you put up with Malfoy..Draco, I mean." Mara stared at Hermione for half a moment, then looked away a little

"We..haven't talked Properly for months now." Mara said, ignoring her last encounter with him, and looked back at Hermione "So, this years been relatively easy to ignore him." she flinched a little, at realising how hard the year had really been so far.

"Oh, I see..but doesn't it bother you?" Hermione asked, and Mara looked at her in curiosity

"You're very talkative today aren't you." Mara said with a small smile

"..I'm sorry if I'm annoying you." Hermione apologised

"Don't be silly, you could never annoy me." Mara smiled, and Hermione returned it

"I guess it doesn't bother me much, not talking to Draco..we've never really gotten along, so.." she shrugged "The most advice I can give you is don't give Weasley a rise. Don't give him anything he can use against you, be the bigger person." Mara said, and Hermione nodded

"Thank you.." Hermione said, and Mara gave her a small smile

"No problem. Do you want to hang out late-" Mara began

"Silence!" Snape called across the classroom, and slowly the noise began to die down.

"Never mind." Mara whispered, and Hermione smiled

Most people looked around, when the door opened. Draco and Zambini finally entered, just as Snape was about to start the class..

What were they up to? Mara wondered..she was going to have to remember what time those two entered, and try to figure out what they were discussing earlier...

* * *

 _10:40 A.M_

"Huh."

Daniel paused on his way over to see Mara, upon noticing her suspicious figure hanging around the banister of the viaduct staircase. He gave her a worried look before heading over to her

"Hey Mara." Daniel said, and Mara gasped, letting go of the banister and turning quickly to face him.

"You idiot." Mara said

"Ow!" Daniel complained as she smacked his side with her bag "What did I do!?" he asked

"You made me jump." she snarled and Daniel looked at her in concern

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Daniel defended, and Mara sighed

"I..I know. I'm sorry." Mara said, and she rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment "Did you want anything?" Mara asked, and Daniel looked in mild surprise

"Oh..uh, I'm on a break. So do you feel like walking and talking? Or eating lunch together?"

Mara glanced around, and huffed a little

"..lost him.." she muttered "..Alright, sure. I haven't eaten yet." she said half-heartedly, and Daniel frowned a little upon noticing.

"This way." Daniel said, and Mara ascended the staircase with him.

Daniel glanced at Mara as she ascended side by side with him, and he worried what she was up to. From the looks of it earlier it wasn't anything good, maybe he should tell Dumbledore of his concerns..?

* * *

 _12:15 A.M_

"What a ridiculous class" Draco snapped as he and his friends stood outside the Charms classroom.

"Morris!" Pansy called angrily as Mara exited the classroom. Mara paused

"Over here, now." Pansy ordered, and Mara looked back at Hermione

"It's Ok, I'll be fine." Mara reassured, Hermione gave one last look at the group of Slytherins she detested, and hurried of reluctantly.

"What do you want?" Mara asked insultingly, and Pansy gave her a fierce glare with crossed arms

"You did this. Fix it." Pansy said, now pointing to Draco's wet figure. His shirt was drenched, his trousers and bag also.

"It was an accident." Mara defended

"Yeah, right." Pansy said "Just fix it, now." Mara sighed and pulled out her wand

"Fine. But If you'd all just listen in class, you'd know how to fix it yourselves." Mara muttered the incantation, ignoring Pansy's glare, and a wave of hot air steamed over Draco, his clothes and hair became dry in an instant. And Mara lowered her wand, but kept it in her hand.

"Thank you, maybe?" Mara said after a short pause, but Pansy turned in a huff, expecting Mara to have failed.

Draco looked at Mara, feeling a little impressed and a bit surprised. He nodded at her, and turned to follow the others.

"Great." Mara muttered, and she turned to lean against the wall.

She took out her book, but she quickly held it to her chest when the classroom door opened

"Hurry along there, Miss Morris." squeaked Professor Flitwick "Or you'll miss the good food. Charms practice puts a rumble in ones tummy you know." Flitwick smiled, patting his small tummy, and Mara looked down at him with a small smile.

"Yes, Professor..I'm just putting some books away." Flitwick smiled at her and nodded and went to turn "..oh, uh, Professor." Flitwick turned and looked up at her "I'm..sorry about my performance in class today." she said quietly "I didn't mean to fall.."

"Well, I can't say I didn't disapprove.." said Flitwick, thinking back humorously on Mara's fall and her's spraying Draco Malfoy with water "you did relatively well, but you need more concentration Miss Morris, especially if you wish to pass your charms exam, and become a healer..is that still your goal?" he asked, and Mara nodded

"Very much so." she replied

"Wonderful. I'm sure you'll make an excellent one too. We need more Healers in the world.." Flitwick said comfortingly, and Mara smiled "Now, I'm off. Don't dawdle Miss Morris, please." Flitwick said

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way now." Flitwick nodded and turned and Mara waited until he was far enough away to open her book.

She pressed it on her knee and wrote down what happened with Draco and his minions and at what time and day.

"..I thought you were on your way, Miss Morris?"

Mara jumped and dropped her book

"Fuck me." she gasped, and rubbed her forehead in shock

"..not today," Snape smirked, Mara blushed and couldn't help give him a humorous smile back. But she didn't want to seem childish and laugh.

".have you been eavesdropping, Professor?" she asked irritably instead, noticing him standing next to a suit of armour.

"I wouldn't call it 'eavesdropping'." he replied "I've just been making sure you weren't telling Flitwick any unnecessary information." he replied, and Mara looked away from him

"And what information would that be, exactly?" she asked "About our detentions? Or about our 'extra curricular' activity." she smirked back, and she thought she saw a blush cross Snape's cheeks, but that could just be her imagination, she figured..

"Now, I'll escort you down the corridor. It is dangerous to be alone these days." Snaps said, and Mara sighed a little. She knew he was right, and she couldn't turn him down, he'd only get suspicious..actually, probably More suspicious..

Snape looked as Mara stepped forward and leaned down to pick up her book, but he quickly looked away embarrassed when she stood. He eyed the book in her hands, it looked familiar somehow..with it's purple, posh covers..

She stuffed it into her bag before he could get a proper look, and he watched her sling her bag back over her shoulders again.

Mara lead the way forward first, and he walked side by side with her slowly, as if preserving the moment.

But his attention was caught abruptly away, as he saw that book she had leaning out of her bag a little, she hadn't shut it up properly.

He eyed it greedily, wondering if he should take a look, she was up to something and it felt dangerous.

Snape battled with himself, but stepped closer towards her. And grabbed the zip of her bag and tugged it

"Hey." Mara pulled away, and with that..she wouldn't notice with her heavy bag of books "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, holding her bag close

"You haven't shut it properly.." he said "Someone could steal something."

"Oh.." Mara said, blushing

"Allow me?" Snape said, and Mara hesitated, but turned..she could trust him, she knew.

Snape zipped up her bag quickly, and she turned to face him again

"Thank you..but, I should go. I said I'd meet Daniel in the great hall for lunch." Snape gave her a weary look "I know..he's an auror, it isn't professional, and all that..but he's still my cousin you know." she said quickly, already hearing his response.

"Well, leave, then." Snape said "But I want you to come to my office before detention." Mara looked in slight surprise "And no, it isn't what you're thinking, since you can't." he said a little frustratedly, and Mara looked away, suddenly feeling bad.

"Then what-"

"I'll be discussing with you our new subject in detention. Something in which you have failed to complete before." he said, and Mara frowned a little, wondering why he had to be so cryptic "Hurry to lunch." he said, Mara hesitated, but she decided to leave quickly, before she caught his foul mood..

Snape suddenly felt annoyed and irritated with himself..

He couldn't do it, he couldn't steal from her even it was important..

He ignored himself with the shake of his head, and he left the corridors end too and headed in a different direction...

* * *

"Right. You know what to do?" Draco asked, as he stood in the chamber before the Slytherin common room after dinner.

"Yes." Pansy and the others said in unison

"Go get ready then." Draco said "And hurry about it, people might come out soon." he muttered, then he paused, upon hearing the shuffling of shoes nearby and small cough.

He waited until the others were out of sight, and the door shut from downstairs. Then he looked around.

He took out his wand and surveyed the area with it, he even checked behind and in between the armouries in their surrounding alcoves; but found nothing.

He paused in the middle of the chamber and pointed his wand at a wall, behind it showed a black outline of a person.

"Right." he muttered and walked towards the small end room.

"Ah ha!" Draco said, bouncing into the bare room with his wand out, and his eyes lowered in anger as the person shot their hands in the air, and he faced with a pair of fearful blue eyes.

"Morris!" he snapped "What do you think you're doing sneaking around, huh!?" he spat, and Mara jumped a little

"I-I just-"

"How long have you been following me! I knew my feeling was right!" he snarled

"Just-just calm down." Mara said nervously, her hands now raised halfway

"Did you hear anything!?" he asked, ignoring her "Well, did you!?" Mara jumped, and shook her head vigorously

"N-no, I didn't! I didn't hear anything!" nothing worth thinking about, she thought

"Don't _lie_! You must have heard something whilst following me around! Don't you have anything better to do!" Draco snapped, then he paused, as a realisation hit him "That's why you fell, in charms! Were you trying to listen in to me and Blaise? Huh!?" Mara jumped again, but remained quiet and looked away

"Bloody hell! You're such a nosey bitch, you know that!" Draco yelled, Mara blinked

"..I-I should go..give you time to calm down, so we can talk about it later, Ok?" Mara said reasonably, ignoring his insults, her fear of him slowly calming but still she was on edge.

Draco look as she fearlessly lowered her hands, but kept them open as she started to walk by him, he looked at her in disbelief, is this what his dad had to put up with? Now he understood!

"No!" Draco snapped, grabbing her elbow in frustration

"Draco-!"

"You think you can just waltz off without explaining anything to me!?"

"Let go!" Mara panicked, her free hand roved to her pocket as she struggled to get away from his vice like grip. But she suddenly realised she didn't want to use magic against him, and turn it into a duel just to aggravate him further.

"Let GO!" she bellowed, and managed to wrench herself away painfully, but just as she did Draco let go strongly. Then his eyes widened, as Mara's back slammed backwards into the wall, and her head bounced of it fiercely.

Draco stared, as her eyes rolled back into her head, and all she could hear was a buzzing in her ears as she collapsed to the floor in a heap..

He blinked, his breathing heavy from the scuffle.

Without thinking he knelt down to her and tried to shake her awake, but it was no use, she was unconscious.

He stood back up quickly, and started to panic

"Shit...shit, shit..what do I do?" he whimpered to himself, and began pacing the small room.

After a few moments pacing, he paused

"H-hospital wing.." he said quietly, rubbing the back of his head in worry with both hands

"Wait, no..they'd think I'd done it on purpose.." he muttered, his forehead felt sticky with concern "A-and..no, Snape. He'll know what to do." he mumbled, and he knelt down on the floor again, before Mara's lifeless body.

He wrapped Mara's limp arm around his thin shoulders carefully, and he delicately pulled her up onto her feet. Her body leaned away from him as he held her close.

He didn't like the prospect of facing Snape, but he didn't want the blame, he couldn't handle the blame, he'd already done so much..

Draco headed for the exit, but he paused upon hearing movement from the stairs

"Dammit. No.." he whined to himself, but he prepared to make a break for it.

He hurried away from the small room as best he could, but Mara was heavier than she looked and it was a struggle to get across the chamber. He could already hear talking coming from the common room's stairs, and he carefully but hurriedly made his way down the corridor as best he could, he had a trouble keeping her against him.

Draco's heart was hammering against his chest at the thought of being caught, carting of a body down a corridor.

The students voices were reaching the end of the corridor, and he, with a sigh made it to Snape's door, where he pounded three times upon.

It was a couple of seconds before Snape opened it, and he didn't comprehend what Draco was doing standing in front of his office, considering the boy had been avoiding him all year. Then he caught onto what was happening, when his eyes landed on Mara's limp form.

He didn't have time to ask what was happening, as he heard voices close by

"Get in, now." Snape ordered, and Draco didn't hesitate.

Snape shut the door behind him and turned on Draco

"Hand her to me, now." Snape ordered, eager to get Mara as far away from Draco as possible, the boy looked in hysterics.

Draco handed Mara to Snape carefully, and he held her up with both arms

"What happened?" Snape asked as he turned, and carried her to a chair, which he laid her upon.

"S-she hit her head.." after positioning Mara carefully into a seating position he turned back to Draco

"In a fit of anger, was it, Draco?" Snape asked sneeringly, and Draco watched him turn and hurry towards to his desk. He grabbed a potion phial and walked towards Draco in a hurry

"Take this, and get out." Snape ordered, and Draco looked in slight surprise and looked at the calming draught now in his hands.

"...are you going to tell anyone?" Draco asked in a whimper, and Snape lowered his eyes at him, but he knew he couldn't..

"..no.." Snape said in reluctance "So you had better hope Morris doesn't remember anything." Snape ushered Draco out of his office, and slammed the door behind him.

He turned towards Mara, and looked in annoyance, wondering if he should modify her memory. Then he sighed heavily.

'That silly boy..' he snarled.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! and don't forget to Fave, Follow or comment! Thanks for reading ^_^**


	18. Chapter Sixteen-The Boggart

**A/N I'm sorry for the wait guys, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Don't forget to Follow or Fave or comment :D**

* * *

A warm sensation swam down her throat, and the swallow was tender and fresh to her chest.

She felt a hand move away from her skin, her heavy head slouched slightly, and her eyes began to move behind their laggy lids; they opened hazily.

She looked around, her vision slowly cleared, then she spotted Snape, his back was towards her and he was placing an empty potion phial on his desk; she then realised she was in his office.

"..mmnth." Snape looked around at Mara as she gave a noise of complaint, and he watched as she stretched her tight neck muscles and rubbed the back with her hand.

"..what happened?" Mara asked in a slight moan, and Snape looked down at the potion phial he had used on her in slight guilt; he put it into his pocket and turned to her.

"You had a fall, I found you outside." Snape replied, and Mara looked in surprise at him

"Really?" she asked worry "Why..why would I-"

"Stress, I suspect caused you to faint." Snape said, and Mara looked in confusion

"Morris." Snape said, drawing her attention "How are you feeling?" he asked in worry, and Mara rubbed her arm a little

"I think I'm feeling a bit better. The pain in my head is going away, and my senses are coming back." she said with a small smile "Did you use 'Widey Potion' me?" she asked, and Snape stared at her

"And what made you figure.." Snape asked and Mara shrugged a little

"I've been studying certain potions and their uses, purely for extra credit and better knowledge, I still want to be a Healer..but I knew as I read up the sensation of what the potion would be like if drank." Mara blushed at the slightly impressed look on Snape's face, and she smiled a little

"I am happy to hear you aren't letting Anything distract you from your studying." Snape said, and Mara looked at the floor, embarrassed, knowing he was referring to their affair.

"..yeah." she said quietly

"Mara." Snape said, and she looked up at him "Do you remember anything prior to passing out?" he asked carefully, feeling a little vexatious.

"Uh.." Mara thought on the day that had passed by, did anything significant happen?

"no..I can't think of anything right now. Maybe something will come back later." Mara said, shaking her head a little, and Snape looked away for a moment.

"Very well." he replied, and he watched as Mara stood up slowly off the chair

"What time is it, sir?" Mara asked, and Snape looked at the clock on his desk

"Half past eight." Snape replied "Your detention will start at nine." he added, looking back at her and noticed her slight disdainful look.

"What if I hit my head again during practice?" she asked worriedly, and Snape looked at her in scepticism, she didn't remember the subject was being changed?

"You will not. We are not doing duelling practice tonight." Snape said, causing a worried look to glaze her eyes "We are learning how to defeat a boggart." he said, and Mara pursed her lips in worry, Snape lowered his eyes at her, he wished she wouldn't do that.

"You did not complete the defeating of the boggart in your third year. I am unsure as to why, but you need this skill in order to pass my class." Snape said seriously, and Mara looked away.

She knew he was right, she would be behind if she didn't know how to defeat one. She stopped participating in those classes after the second lesson, she just couldn't defeat the figure in front of her, it humiliated her, so she sat at the back of the classroom watching her classmates having 'fun' defeating it.

"I..understand, sir." she said quietly, looking down at her feet "..I should go get some more studying done."

"No." Snape said, pulling Mara's attention by surprise "Stress is what caused your collapse, and studying will make it worse, so I suggest you get some rest." Snape said seriously, and Mara smiled a little then nodded.

"Ok." Mara said, and Snape shooed her to the door.

Mara turned and lead the way, and Snape followed suit..

But Snape paused as Mara turned to him before opening the door

"What is it?" Snape asked, and Mara studied him for a moment, she thought he looked a little put out about something.

"..I was wondering if you'd like to.." Snape rose an eyebrow at her, and her cheeks flushed pink "you know..before detention.." she said with a small smile, and Snape clocked on to what she meant "You are an odd girl." Snape said in response, and Mara's cheeks turned a deeper red

"Maybe." she shrugged "..but it might be a good de-stresser." she said with a little seductive smile, and Snape gave her a sly smirk back.

Mara came towards him slowly, and he looked down at her as she pressed her hands against his shoulders, and he lowered down to kiss her.

Mara closed her eyes and rose up to meet him on level, and he listened to a small sigh emit from her throat as each of their lips met.

Suddenly, Snape pulled away and Mara looked up at him in worried disappointment.

"Your uniform." Snape said, and she looked down at it, only just remembering he didn't like her in her uniform when they..

Mara blushed, she remembered how Mr Malfoy loved it when she was in her uniform, strange..

"Oh..right." she mumbled and looked away "I should go." Snape watched frustratedly as Mara turned and opened the door.

He had a chance to stop her, he thought..no, he felt too bad to do anything at the moment.

Snape watched the door shut behind her, and he took out his potion phial as he turned and walked towards his desk. The label read

 _'Oblivion Potion_ - _Make the drinker forget the last hour without the trouble of Legilimency or memory charms'_

Snape sighed a little, this was his own little concoction.

Draco had better be thankful for this, he thought irritably...

* * *

Mara walked through the Viaduct, instead of resting like Snape had told her to she decided she didn't want to rest.

She smiled a little, happy she could Refuse someone, even though she knew it'd probably annoy him. She thought back to Mr Malfoy, he hated it when she refused him. That only got her into trouble. She frowned in response to the thought.

Mara hurried up the steps towards the Great Hall, then paused in slight surprise upon seeing Harry Potter, talking to, Daniel?

She hid behind a wall and peeked around it, wondering what they were talking about. Although she couldn't hear much due to passers by in conversation. She sighed a little and decided to come out in the open, and swerved around a couple of students walking by, who looked irritably at her for it.

"Daniel? Harry?" Mara said questionably, Daniel looked at her and Harry smiled

"Hey." Harry said

"There you are." Daniel said in relief "I've been looking for you for awhile. I thought you did a disappearing act on me." he said with a slight smile, and Mara looked at Harry in worry "I've been talking to your friend, I thought Mr. Potter might know something." Daniel said, noticing Mara's concern.

"Oh, well..I've just been.." Mara wondered if she should tell Daniel about her collapse, Harry was giving her a curious look opposed to Daniel's worried one "I've just been asleep." she said, blinking a little.

"Right." Harry said, and Daniel smiled a little

"At least your safe." Daniel said

"Saying that about the Slytherin common room is like saying it's safe to sleep around Snape." Mara said with flushed cheeks, and Harry laughed a little. Mara didn't like being insulting, but it was enough to mellow Harry out of his suspicion, she saw it on his face.

Although Daniel looked at her in scepticism

"Anyway..why were you looking for me, Daniel?" Mara asked

"Oh, yeah." he said remembering "I had to tell you.." Daniel glanced at Harry, and Mara followed his gaze

"Uh, I'll leave you both to it." Harry said, noticing the signal to leave

"Thanks for your help." Daniel smiled, and they both watched him turn towards the great hall.

"Mara." Daniel said once Harry left, and she looked at him "do you remember my partner, Jones?" Daniel said, beaming at her

"Yes, of course. Although I only met him the once briefly." Mara said thinking back, and Daniel smiled again

"Well, there's good news..he's been found!" Daniel said in delight, and Mara gasped

"Really! Wow I'm so happy for you!" she said in a slight squeal "Where did they find him?"

"Well they didn't 'find' him exactly.." Daniel said, rubbing the back of his neck "Jones decided to take a sabbatical," Daniel said in disapproval "he didn't tell anyone official where he was going. He was too freaked out by that attack on him and needed time to recuperate on his own. He was in the paper this morning, didn't you see it?" Daniel asked with a smile

"No, I didn't. I don't read the Daily Prophet any more." she said, looking away a little. Somewhere in that newspaper the Malfoys had kept making it into there, particularly Mr Malfoy, even if it were just a small article, plus it's full of lies.

"But why wouldn't your partner tell anyone? Not even you." Mara asked, and Daniel blushed a little

"Well, it happens sometimes..sometimes it gets too much and Aurors just up and leave, but it's usually only the younger ones." Daniel said with a small frown "But they get into massive trouble afterwards, so it's a rare occurrence."

Mara looked in surprise at him

"I'm really happy for you Daniel..I didn't think being an Auror was That hard." she said in worry, and Daniel looked away

"It does get hard.." Daniel said with a small shrug "But do you know what else this means, Mara?" he said, quickly changing topic, Mara noticed

"He's coming to see you?" she asked, and Daniel shook his head, although he wondered if Jones would

"This means your dad is in the clear, it wasn't his fault (at least, indirectly; Daniel thought) that he didn't have anything to do with Jones going missing." he said in a low voice, and Mara stared at him

"..oh." she said, and she looked in slight surprise as Daniel turned her round carefully and led her to a quiet corner.

"Mara..Howard wants to see you again. And he's getting impatient." Daniel said, pressing his hand lightly on Mara's shoulders, and she looked away.

She knew her dad was guilty of so much, but she didn't exactly know of what. But she knew he wasn't guilty of one thing, but was that enough to make her want to see him again? Couldn't she ask him what he had done in the past? Did she even want to know..

"..I-I don't know, Daniel." she said, looking back at him "Why do you suddenly want me to speak to him? After what he done to you?" she said in disbelief, and Daniel looked down, removing his hands from his shoulders

"He's the only family you have left, aside from me..I don't want you to miss out, you haven't had a dad and, now you have the choice to have one."

Mara looked away again

"...I, kind of want to." Mara said "But..I'm busy. I have detention with Professor Snape tonight." she said quickly, and Daniel lowered his eyes at her "And I have another two left." she added, and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"That's going to be your excuses?" he said

"They aren't excuses." she said, although she was kind of hoping to carry on with Snape from earlier. Daniel noticed her blush.

"I'll make an arrangement with the Headmaster to cancel your last two. And you can think about it. Ok?" Daniel said, and Mara sighed a little

"Alright." she said, knowing she would have other defence lessons with Snape anyway.

"Good." Daniel said with a small smile "Now. I have a letter to write." Daniel beamed, and Mara returned his smile

"See you later." she waved him off, and leant against the wall with a sigh and ran her hands down her face. What was she going to do. Daniel was acting too weird.

Mara shook her head, she supposed she'd best go back and shower and change.

She had a lot to think about...

* * *

Mara hurried to Snapes' classroom, she was late.

She opened the door without knocking then skidded to a stop in shock upon seeing an almost familiar figure standing before Snape.

"Hello, honey." Howard said, and Snape looked over at Mara in annoyance.

Mara looked in slight confusion, Howard looked different from when they last saw each other.

She looked at him worriedly, and noticed his hands chained together still, but his feet were free.

Mara looked around, and she felt relieved upon seeing two Aurors at the door inside the classroom

"Oh.." she said in response, and Howard frowned "..what're you doing here?" she asked, and Snape smirked a little, Mara wondered what Snape looked annoyed about.

"I was just.." Snape glared at Howard, who smirked in return "..talking to your charming Professor." he smirked, and Snape lowered his eyes

"Uh..Dad, how did you manage to-"

"'Dad'..you don't know how nice that is to hear from you." Howard smiled, and Mara looked away, feeling a little embarrassed about what she'd just said

"How did you get here?" she asked, and Howard turned from Snape completely, and Mara almost saw a murderous stare in the Professor's eyes.

"..I was left here to talk to your favourite Professor whilst Dumbledore nipped out quickly."

"The headmaster was here?" Mara asked, ignoring Howards remark

"Yes, honey." Howard said, and Mara looked in worry "Mara, I-"

Howard was cut off, as the doors to the classroom opened, and Dumbledore appeared

"Howard. It is time." Dumbledore said, and Mara looked in worry

"Don't worry, honey, he's just talking about for me to go back to the tower." Howard said, but that didn't reassure her at all "..can't I at least watch her against the boggart?" Howard asked Dumbledore, who glanced at Mara's slightly shocked face

"Well, if you ask Miss Morris." Dumbledore said, and Howard looked at her, he didn't like the fear in her eyes

"I..uh.." Mara looked at Snape for some kind of answer, but he kept his eyes away from her..was that because of Howard? She wondered..

Mara shook her head and exhaled a little-it was only a stupid boggart, she thought to herself, she couldn't keep being scared.

"Alright." Mara said "You can stay if you want." she added, and Snape glared at her, she sighed a little and Howard smiled with joy.

"Ok, Howard. Stay with me and the Aurors here please." Dumbledore said, and Howard frowned

"Dad." Mara said, looking back at him "It's Ok." she said with a small smile, and Howard felt his eyes water a little.

Snape gave a small scoff, and Mara looked at him.

"Alright, Mara." Howard nodded and swallowed a choke

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape asked, leaning towards her when Howard was far enough away with his back to them.

"Well..they might get suspicious if I usher them out." she hissed in a whisper, and Snape couldn't help agreeing with her if disgruntled "It isn't like we were going to do anything." she added in a grumble, looking away blushing.

"Tsk." Snape muttered, trying not to think about their almost situation in the early evening.

"...do you remember anything?" Snape asked quietly, and Mara shook her head

"Unfortunately not." Mara said in worry, knowing he was referring to her collapse, and Snape felt a little relieved, if a little guilty.

Mara looked at him in concern, she could feel his irritable mood- had he and her dad had heated words whilst Dumbledore was gone? But why would they..?

"Let us begin." Snape said, breaking the silence.

Mara turned and faced the familiar looking cupboard, that now rattled as she stood a few feet away from it..

Snape began the lesson and Mara remembered very well how she had to defeat the boggart, as he explained the uses of the 'Riddikulous' charm.

She pulled out her wand and gripped the ridges of the handle hard. Snape stepped back out of the way of the firing line, and opened the door with his wand.

Maras' heart hammered against her chest and ears as she felt a dozen eyes upon her back, and she jolted when a hand wrapped around the edge of the doorframe and a figure stepped out of the lurch.

A figure appeared before them all, wrapped in a leathery silver tunic with a long black hood over it's head and a mask over it's face.

"..a death eater." Howard muttered with a frown, and looked down at the floor, shutting his eyes in regret and worry. Had something happened to her?

"Remember to _concentrate_ , girl." Snape said harshly, and Mara rose her shaky hand and aimed her wand at the figure. The figure paused before her, and her eyes widened when the mask on the Death Eater's face disappeared, revealing-

"Lucius Malfoy." Snape muttered, so he was right, but why was she seeing Malfoy in his uniform? "Remember. It can't do you any harm unless you let it." Snape said to her, and Mara froze.

She stared at Malfoy before her, he looked as evil as ever to Her, his eyes were colder, his hair blonder and straighter, he was clean again compared to in the papers..

Mara felt her guard going down, her wand lowering as she saw his hands roving towards his belt. She glanced at Snape, who was watching Malfoy in confusion, she glanced around towards the door where Howard and Dumbledore stood with the Aurors, Howard looked shocked, dumbledore gave her a soft smile and she turned back to the figure.

She stretched out her wand and thought about something funny..what was possibly funny about Mr Malfoy? He scared the life out of her.

She looked back at Malfoy, he was glaring down at her looking almost ready to..no, she didn't want this getting out!

" _R-Riddikilous!"_ she cried, and Malfoy was suddenly unbalanced on rollerskates, his hands caught within his belt buckle, his once fresh and clean hair was ragged and his face bearded and sunken, like in the newspapers.

She chuckled, and Snape sent the boggart away again, back into it's cupboard where it locked itself in..

Silence reigned throughout the classroom for what felt longer than a minute, until the sound of a cough sounded from the door.

"I think we have seen enough." Dumbledore said calmly "Howard." he said, and Howard looked from Mara to Dumbledore with questions in his eyes.

"But-"

"Come, Howard." Howard looked in worry towards Mara, then at Snape with a glare "Howard." Dumbledore said again, and Howard knew he had better turn "You will see Mara again soon." Dumbledore said

"Yes. I hope so." Howard said, he wanted to know Why his little girl feared Lucius Malfoy so much, what did that bastard do? He wondered fearfully..

Silence remained when the last uninterested Auror left the classroom, and Mara looked away from the confusion in Snapes' face.

"I..want to go back now, please." Mara said quietly

"Malfoy was going to undo his belt." Snape said, feeling a little sick, an Mara looked down "...what did he do?" he asked sternly, Mara shrugged

"Does it matter?" she asked "Please, I'm tired." Mara shuddered as she remembered saying that a few times.

"Mara." Snape said seriously, and Mara rubbed her arm

"..he.." Maras' blood rushed to her cheeks, she had to say "...we slept together." she said quickly, hoping Snape didn't hear by the blank look on his face. All annoyance from when Howard was there was gone, and a new worry etched onto him

"You and Lucius Malfoy?" he said, sounding sick at the thought of it. He looked away from her, and Mara looked down

"..he told me it was normal..th-that it was repayment for me living there.." she whimpered, trying to defend herself, and Snapes' eyes widened a little "so-so I just.." Mara went quiet again

"I-I'm sorry!" she turned, and Snape watched her turn and run off towards the exit.

Snape stared after her, he didn't know how to react or what to do. How do you react to something like That?

Snape thought on what she said ' _Repayment_?' he felt that meant something else..then he clocked on, Malfoy wasn't seeking 'Repayment' for her living under his roof..

He just wanted _Revenge_ on Howard for dumping Mara on his family!

Lucius would stoop that low to get revenge? Snape wondered..he felt sick.

Snape was going to have strong words with Dumbledore about this, maybe even Howard..but first, he had to find Mara to make sure she was Okay, before he tried to figure the rest out..


	19. Chapter Seventeen-Acceptance

**Hey guys, I apologise in advance if this chapter is long, but please, enjoy!**

 **Don't forget to follow, Fave or review. always happy to hear from my readers :D**

* * *

The cold breeze hit Maras' face as she arrived at the top of the winding staircase. She paused atop, in the darkness, she thought she heard whispering..

She pulled out her wand to her side, wiping her own eyes off cold and tears quickly, before walking into the room.

The figure by the windowless area turned, pulling out his own wand and aiming it at her

"You..what're you doing here?"

Mara sighed, and lowered her wand

"You come here too, Draco?" Mara asked, looking at his wand in worry. He looked away, and lowered it.

"Yes." he said icily, turning back to face the night, the moon was hidden behind the dark clouds.

Guilt hit Draco, hard, he didn't want to face Mara.

Mara looked down, did she really want to be hanging around with Draco, after telling Snape _everything_ about her lurid past with his father..Mara shuddered, then shook her head, she'd just walked up two flights of long, winding staircases, she needed to rest..

She sat down on a step and looked at the back of him, his head was hung a little, she noticed.

"..I like the Astronomy tower," Mara said "especially at night, although I'd rather it in the summer.." she added, feeling the light chill on her skin; looking around the spacious circular room, holding her knees to her chest "it's so quiet..you can hear yourself think.." although, she doubted whether that was a good thing sometimes.

"Hm." Draco murmured, and Mara looked in worry at him

"What's wrong?" she asked, and Draco looked up from the edge a little

"Nothing." he muttered, looking back out into wilderness of the muddy snowy banks towards the forest.

"..have you had another row with Parkinson?" Mara asked, and Draco glared forward

"It's none of your business." Draco spat, Mara looked down, however Draco knew the latter "Just, Stop being so goddamn nosy." Mara glared at the back of him "That was always your problem." he said with spite in his voice, and Maras' eyes watered "It's what's always got you into trouble with my father." he said with venom, and Mara stood up angrily

"You're a fine one to talk! You're the one who always got me into trouble in the first place! Always luring me into some sort of trap, I was too stupid to notice." Mara snapped, her voice choking, "Did you enjoy watching him hit me?!" she yelled, and Draco remained quiet, looking down

"..no.." Draco muttered, but Mara didn't hear him

"..it's always been about pleasing him.." Mara wiped her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, Draco scratched his shoulder, feeling awkward.

"I'm leaving." Draco said, turning, keeping his eyes off Mara as he walked towards the exit. Suddenly, he paused, as a throbbing, burning pain seared up his arm, and Mara looked in shock when he leant against the wall in pain, holding his arm.

"Draco! What is it, what's wrong?" Mara asked in panic, watching his body shudder, and his face squirm at the pain

"It's-nothing." he panted, and he sighed heavily. He noticed the fear stricken face of Maras', an expression he'd seen many times at home..

"..it's nothing." he sighed, glad the worst of it was over..The dark lord, was calling to his death eaters again, and that made his newly formed Dark Mark _burn_.

"..maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey." she said in worry, and Draco shook his head

"No..no one can help." he muttered incoherently, and Mara looked in confusion at the crypticness of his words..

Draco looked at Mara in concern for a moment, concern that she might remember _everything_ that happened the day before. The attack wasn't intentional, what should he feel guilty about? Besides, it seemed Snape had fixed things for him, the bloke had his uses.

He glanced at Mara, who was looking at him in worry. Draco stood straight and tugged at his collar, Mara thought she saw a tinge of guilt on his pale face as he passed. Actually, she realised he looked too pale, and too thin, with dark circles under his eyes. Mara wondered what was wrong with him..was his fathers imprisonment taking it's toll on him, was that what it was?

Mara watched in slight guilt of her own, as Draco exited the room, and she listened to his footsteps fade further and further away.

She sighed, and looked forward towards the night.

She didn't like the sudden feeling she had, like she had _forgotten_ something. She looked in confusion, she was sure she had everything she needed in her bag. No, that wasn't it..what was it, then..?

Mara sat pondering this thought as the minutes passed, until her head hurt..

She glanced around, when the clock towers bell rang throughout the school, signalling another hour passing.

She wanted to stay up here, where no people could distract her, with no Snape, so she didn't have to answer his questions..what must he be thinking of her now? Was he as disgusted as she was with herself..?

Mara shook her head and stood up, she threw her bag over her shoulder, she was feeling a little cold-only wearing a vermilion coloured thin top, and jeans- She wasn't exactly dressed for chilly weather, she knew she should go before she got a cold..

She left and began her decent down the stairs, and began to wonder again about Draco, and his health. He wasn't his usual self, he was quieter than normal, she'd noticed that quicker than his looking ill.

She'd seen it with Daniel, when she noticed his bones stick out, and his chin dark with stubble, his general dirty state; she knew that was because of his partners disappearance, and thankfully he was back to full health. But the only guess she had with Draco was of his father being in prison. That, she didn't feel guilty about, Mr Malfoy belonged in Azkaban, he deserved it. Though she knew, Draco didn't, he didn't deserve the burden..

She frowned a little at that..

"Morris." came a hiss of an annoyed tone of voice, and Mara jumped at it.

She stared at Snape, who now stood before her on the same staircase, halfway up.

"..how did-"

"We had an Auror follow you, and he reported back to us." Snape said, knowing she was wondering how he found her.

"..us?" Mara asked quietly

"Me and the headmaster." Snape said, and Mara felt a little relieved, maybe he hadn't told her father?

"..um..it's late, I should go-" Snape blocked her way down, his hand pressed against the wall and Mara looked away

"You aren't running away again." Snape said, looking a little peeved, Mara looked down.

Snape gestured back up to the room, Mara sighed a little then turned, and walked back up the staircase..

"..I crossed Mr Malfoy on the staircase." Snape mentioned in a bored tone of voice, but his eyes said otherwise, and Mara paused

"...h-he was here when I got here."

"I see." Snape said simply, and Mara paused in the middle of the room when entering..

Snape watched her walk towards the windowless area, and she dropped her bag back to the floor with little effort.

He watched her for a moment, uncertain of what to ask, or what to want to know. The truth was still hitting hard, she and Lucius Malfoy, it made him feel sick. It made him wonder if she let him, or if he..he didn't like thinking of Malfoys extremes.

How long had it been going on?

"..how old?" Snape asked, forcing out his questions

"...sixteen." Mara replied timidly, knowing what he was referring to

"..did you.." Snape clenched his fingers, he really didn't want to ask these questions, but, he had to remain calm, and distant, he had to be the teacher.

"..I said Yes, but.."

"But?" Snape asked, looking at her through sceptical eyes

"..I felt, weird..light headed, like I'd do anything he asked without question..like I had to.."

Snape stared at the back of her, that sounded like..

"And, he said it was normal, a normal repayment.." she shuddered "Now I know thats _wrong_." she said, wiping her eyes quickly.

"And have you told Dumbledore this?" Snape asked, Mara shook her head

".no." she replied quietly, and Snape thought of the only answer that popped into his head, upon Maras' statement.

Lucius couldn't have, _imperiused_ her, could he? Surely he wasn't That low..

"You have to report him." Snape said emptily, and Mara looked up

"No, please, I don't want anyone else knowing. Only you and the Headmaster know." Mara said, keeping her back to him, not wanting to face him "..besides, he's already in prison. And he is in for a life sentence, without any wormholes, if my dad has anything to do with it.." Mara said quietly

"So far he isn't yielding any good results." Snape said, and Mara whimpered a little

"..there's no point in reporting him. It'll be all over the papers, I can't handle that." she said quietly, and Snape stared at her

"He used the Imperius curse on you, Mara." he said sternly "At least tell Dumbledore that."

"..the, Imperius curse..?"

"Yes. You have described symptoms of being under that curse, you weren't in control." he said, balling his fists behind his back.

Mara looked down

"..what must you think of me now?" she asked and Snape remained silent

"I still think you are a whiny, neurotic little brat..with problems, that need to be dealt with." Snape said with a slight smile, and Mara returned it.

"...how can you be so calm?" Mara asked

"I guess one could call it, a force of habit." Snape said with a small smirk, and Mara smiled in humour, looking down.

"..thank you." she said quietly, and Snape nodded.

It went quiet for a moment, and Mara glanced back at him

"I..is that everything..I mean, all you need to know?" Mara asked, and Snape looked at her

"..for now." he said, and Mara glanced at the exit, Snape watched as she grabbed her bag and put it back over her shoulder.

"..Did you and Malfoy talk about much?" Snape asked, out of the blue, and Mara looked at him in confusion "Draco." He added

"Oh." she stumbled "..nothing, much." she said, looking away, and Snape could tell she was hiding something from him.

"..he left as I came in." she said, keeping her eyes off Snape who looked in annoyance.

"I thought we were leaving." Mara said, and he looked as she began her way to the exit.

Snape turned and walked to exit too

"oh..Sorry." Mara mumbled as they almost collided, in a bid to get through the door.

She glanced up, as Snapes' hand pressed against the wall, blocking her pathway again

"..Professor?" she asked, and she shuddered when a strand of her hair was pushed behind her ears. Mara relaxed a little, as the back of Snapes' hand slowly smoothed along her neck, down the nape and over her bare shoulder. He looked at her exposed skin, he liked the tops she wore that revealed her shoulders, it had a kind of elegance to it..

He looked as Mara closed her eyes for a moment, letting his touch stay warm on her cold skin. And she glanced up at him again, there seemed to be a message deep in his dark eyes that she seemed to understand, and she nodded with a small smile.

"Come." Snape said, noticeably with a full sense of self control, Mara smiled behind him a little, as she followed him down the stairs, back to the castle...

* * *

The days passed insignificantly, except to Snape, who had noticed, much to his irritation, Maras' avoidance of him.

Since their talk in the Astronomy Tower she had done her best to ignore him, and he didn't like that one bit.

So, Snape made sure to be outside the Entrance Hall, waiting for sixth year students to emerge for the Hogsmeade trip this weekend. He made sure to be a supervisor for that day, just to catch Mara out, he knew she went to these trips, although with whom she would go with was a different matter.

But soon enough, his query was answered, as he spotted Mara, sitting with Matthews on the edge of the thawing water fountain.

Snape watched them both stand when McGonagall spoke in a loud voice. Taking the queue to leave, he pulled his furry thick, black robes around himself and buttoned it a the top, shielding himself against the cold; and he kept a distance behind Mara and Matthews, keeping two groups of students behind them. His plan of action when he got to the village? He wasn't quiet sure of yet...

"...oh, Mara.." Daniel said, shaking his head "Malfoy..your boggart? What did he do..why didn't you tell me..?"

"I thought I'd tell you now..since Professor Snape or Dumbledore will probably tell you anyway." she said quietly, clenching her hands inside her pockets

"..ok.." Daniel said "But, why..?" Mara remained quiet, and looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them.

"I was scared of Mr Malfoy since the first day I was introduced to the lot, he was like the big bad wolf you hear in those children's stories." she said quietly, trying to avoid the real truth; and Daniel looked at her in worry.

"Well..I guess that's only natural, you were eleven, and Lucius Malfoys a pretty scary bloke..well, he _was_." Daniel said with a smile "Just picture him what he looks like now, in chains, he's not so menacing any more. He looks a bit pathetic now. " Daniel said with a certain glee that made Mara smile a little, but she couldn't let go of that fear she still had of the man, even if he was in chains. But Daniel was right, Mr Malfoy was a little less fearsome nowadays, her boggart seemed to half prove that..

"..anyway, come on, where to first?" Daniel asked, thankfully changing the subject when they entered Hogsmeade.

"Well..is there anywhere you need to go?" Mara asked

"Actually there's a few places I need to go," Daniel replied "but I don't want to drag you around in the cold." Daniel said, and he pondered for a moment, Mara rubbed her arms, feeling chilly.

"How about Honeydukes?" Daniel said "I need to get a gift for someone." Mara looked in curiosity, did he mean for his partner Jones?

"C'mon." Daniel said, Mara didn't have any time to answer his question but followed him to the shop anyway...

Mara entered the shop with Daniel in toe, they split up, and she looked around for some chocolate to buy. She stood by a bay window when she found some, then she jumped upon feeling a tap on the shoulder, she looked around, only to see Hermione, smiling at her.

"Oh, sorry, I made you jump didn't I." Hermione said in worry

"No, it's fine." Mara said, shrugging it off, trying to ignore the concern in Hermiones' face

"Are you here on your own?" Hermione asked

"No." Mara said "I'm with my friend, Daniel." she continued. Mara felt a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to tell Hermione of Daniel being her cousin..but, maybe it was for the best she didn't know?

"You mean your Auror friend?" Hermione asked, and Mara nodded

"Yes." she said "We've just come in, he's wandered of somewhere." Mara said, scratching her neck a little against the sticky warmth of the shop.

"Oh, right." Hermione said "Well, me and Harry are going to the Three Broomsticks after the shop, so you're more than welcome to join us." she said, and Mara smiled a little

"Thank you, I'll bare that in mind." Mara said, and Hermione smiled back at her

"Your friend can join us to if he likes." Hermione added, and Mara nodded

"I'll tell him." Mara said "Thank you, Hermione." Hermione smiled at her a little, then she looked around.

"Oh..where's he gotten to?" Hermione huffed "I should go catch up with Harry." she added, and Mara looked at her.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot. Mara.." Hermione said, catching Maras' attention again "Did you know Snape's supervising the trip today?" she asked, and Mara looked in surprise

"Wh..no.." she said quietly, and Hermione looked in worry

"Do you know why? He hardly ever supervises these trips." she said, Mara stared at her, then lowered her eyes a little, realising what he was up to.

"No idea." Mara said in a cold voice, and Hermione looked in mild surprise

"Well..I know you get on with Snape, sort of." Hermione said, Mara unwillingly blushed in response "But I'd stay out of his way today," Hermione said "he looks more annoyed than usual, and you shouldn't be on the receiving end if you can help it." Hermione warned, and she noticed a look on Maras' face, like She knew something she didn't.

"..thank you, Hermione." Mara said, replacing the look with a small smile "I'll _definitely_ bare that one in mind." Hermione smiled

"Well, see you later?" Hermione said "I really should go find Harry."

Mara nodded, and watched Hermione turn and walk off; for a moment she wondered where Weasley was, then she saw him by a barrel of sweets with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown-poor Hermione, Mara thought..

Mara sighed, and turned back to the chocolate filled shelved, she grabbed a load in her gloved hands, ready to take to the till...

"Did you get what you wanted?" Mara asked, as she and Daniel walked down the painfully bitter cold, which stuck against their sticky skin after the shop.

"Yep." Daniel said, and Mara looked at the carrier bag in his hand.

"It doesn't look like much."

"You mind your own." Daniel said, tugging it out of her sight, and Mara lowered her eyes at him. Daniel smiled at her, she rolled her eyes in response.

"Daniel. Someone invited me to join them in the pub," Mara said, drawing Daniels' attention

"A date?" he asked with a risen eyebrow, and Mara blushed, and swore at him

"Whoa, mouth missy." Daniel said critically, but Mara ignored him

"Actually, my friend Hermione invited us to join her with Harry Potter. So I was wondering if you wanted to come." she asked, and Daniels' face seemed to light up at Harrys' name

"Sure." Daniel beamed, he'd heard all the stories about The Boy Who Lived, it would be amazing to know him in person, properly, not as an auror-he thought.

"Good." Mara smiled, hugging her elbows as they walked "..I take it you're a fan, then?" Mara asked, and Daniel smiled at her

"Of course!" Daniel said "Who isn't?" he said enthusiastically, and Mara looked at the ground, she could think of a few who disliked him, very much, already.

"Well, death eaters?" Mara answered, shuddering a little, and leaving out Mr Malfoy, indirectly speaking.

"Oh, yeah." Daniel said, scratching the back of his neck, feeling awkward "..well, you knew what I meant." he added

"I know." Mara said, and they arrived outside the Three Broomsticks

"I have some more bits to get, so can you wait for me inside..?" Daniel asked, and Mara stared at him

"But you said-"

"I know, but as I said earlier, I don't want to drag you around in the cold." he said with a finality she couldn't refuse, and Mara scowled at him

"Hey, I won't be long." he said comfortingly, ignoring her scathing look.

"Fine." Mara sighed "Daniel," she called, as he turned

"Yes?"

"When you get back. Just, _don't_ ask Potter for his autograph." she said in slight disdain, and lowered her eyes at Daniel's disappointed look, then he put his hands up in defeat.

"I won't," he grinned, showing his white, yet Slightly crooked teeth "see you later." she watched as he walked off, then she turned towards the pub; but she gasped in shock, as Snape now stood before her, with a popping noise, in front of the doorway, with his arms crossed.

"H-how the-!?"

"Apparition, Morris." Snape said in disdain, and Mara looked away, that's right, he had the freedom to do that outside Hogwarts.

"Professor- _hey_ -!" Snape grabbed her elbow, and disapparated with her, and Mara gasped again upon reapparition, in front of a grubby looking building.

"Did you-have to-do that!?" she snapped, holding her stomach in response to the sudden kidnapping "Did you just _kidnap_ me?" she said in disbelief, and Snape thought on it

"Call it what you wish..now, inside." Snape ordered, Mara lowered her eyes at him, then looked at the front of the building, and to the sign above it which read,

 _'The HogsHead inn.'_

"Very suiting." Mara muttered, thinking this sort of place matched him well, and Snape looked in disdain at her.

She turned the doorknob and opened the door, and looked around in distaste at the almost empty, somewhat shack of a pub.

Snape lead her to the bar

"Wait over there." Snape ordered, gesturing to a table a bit away, she scowled in response but left at the very annoyed look he responded with..

She watched as Snape conversed with a much older man behind the bar, who seemed to be rinsing out a beer glass with a towel cloth, which didn't seem like it was doing any good.

She didn't take much notice of him, and looked around the pub, it's walls and floor was covered in filth, even the chairs, she could see cobwebs in-between the wooden bars of the backs. She remembered coming here for the DA the year before, the only change was the thickening layers of dirt around the place. She looked at it in distaste.

"Come." Mara jumped a little and looked up at Snape, he turned her around and shoved her forward

"Stop it." she complained, and hurried on with him to a back door, which he led her through.

The door lead to a staircase, she followed Snape up the rickety stairs

"Why did you bring me here?" Mara demanded, but Snape ignored her as they entered the upstairs, and he lead her into a room. It was plain, with a grubby bed at the end of the spacious room and a table, she guessed this was accommodation for travellers.

"Well?" she demanded, crossing her arms, looking furious. Snape didn't seem fazed by her demeanour or attitude, although he wasn't happy with it.

"Calm yourself, Morris." Snape said, crossing his own arms slowly over his chest, Mara looked away

"What do you want?" she asked, looking down at the stained floor, disgust crossing her face at the sight of it.

"I wanted to talk to you privately, seeing as you have been avoiding me these past few days, I saw it fit to take some action." he explained, and Mara looked up at him, blushing reluctantly

"And you thought to Kidnap me?" she asked in slight disbelief

"If you really wish to call it that. However it wasn't well planned out." Snape said admittedly thinking for a moment

"So coming here..?"

"Unplanned." he said, and Mara pursed her lips a little, not liking any of this

"None of that matters at the present time." he said, and held up a hand to shush her as she went to speak, her eyes lowered at him, she'd had enough of Mrs Malfoy doing that back at the manor.

"I want to tell you, Mara, that I am not playing any more games." he said seriously, and Mara looked at Snape in worry "No more ignoring me, no more running off-"

"I'm not a fucking child." Mara snarled, and Snape lowered his eyes at her.

They stood in stony silence for a moment, glaring at each other, both of their arms crossed

"Well, then you must stop acting like one." Snape replied stiffly, and a pain hit Maras' chest "That is the point I am trying to get across to you." he hissed, and Mara looked away. She shook her head and turned from him, he didn't like that at all.

Mara gasped aloud again, when Snape appeared from thin air in front of the door, blocking her path

"Stop doing that." she said in annoyance, and went to grab the handle. But she gave a shocked noise, as Snapes' hand pressed against her jaw, and tilted her head to make her look at him. She felt light as his fingers trailed under her scarf, cupping the side of her neck.

Like last time, Mara thought..is he, trying to say he's still.. _interested_? But how

"..why?" she breathed out raggedly, and Snape looked at her, her eyes aimed at him, he didn't have an answer for her, because he didn't know why himself..

"I'm not fully sure." he muttered, and he wondered..what was he thinking?

Mara looked down "Stop dropping your eyes, it's irritating." he said in annoyance, and she bit her lip a little. But she looked away, when Snape lowered his head, and she pushed away

"What is it?" he asked, his breathing uneven

"I don't know why you're still.." she said, looking at him in uncertainty "But, really?"

Snape looked at her in confusion, she could see the shock in his eyes "In a grubby pub like this? I'm not some third rate tart plucked of the street." she said in disbelief, and, much to Maras' surprise, Snape chuckled, if darkly.

"No, you are not." he said, regaining his composure quickly "..Malfoy manor has brought out the upper-class in you." he said, although knowing it was most likely a learned life-style change.

"Hardly upper-class if you don't want to be covered in filth." she muttered "I've always grown up in a clean environment, even before Malfoy Manor." she said with a slight huff, and Snape couldn't help but feel a little, envious? Of that.

"May I leave now, Professor?" she asked

"Yes." he said a little reluctantly, and he lead the way back out, down the stairs and past the onlooking barman who had a curious look in his eyes at the pair, and out the door..

Snape held out his elbow for her to take, she gave him an unconvinced look but she took it. In an instant it felt like she was being sucked through a hovers pipe at warp speed, and spat back out the end. She wobbled on her feet

"Where did you-?"

She looked around, Snape already disapparated

"Thanks." she muttered, but smiled a little to herself and looked to where he'd landed her. Right near the Three Broomsticks, perfect. She guessed she should hurry inside...

"There you are." Daniel said in relief, as Mara arrived at the bar "I thought I had to send out a search party again." he said with small smirk, and Mara looked in confusion

"What do you mean 'again'?" she asked, and Daniel looked in worry

"Don't you remember? I was looking for you the other day, when you had your detention with Snape?" he said, and Mara stared blankly at him "I talked to you before your detention, Potter was there too."

"..I don't remember any of that." Mara said "You must be thinking of another time. Is that for me?"

Daniel stared at her in confusion and worry, but he nodded at her question, and she took the glass of warm butterbeer off the bar.

"Thank you. Has Harry and Hermione come in yet?" she asked, taking a sip out of the glass

"Yes, they're over there." Daniel said, pointing to a spot under the stairs, by a blaring fireplace

"Lets go then." Mara said with a beam of a smile, and Daniel followed her, looking at her in concern..

"Hello." Mara said as they arrived in front of Harry and Hermione, Mara and Daniel sat on the opposite side of them.

"Mr Potter." Daniel said

"Oh, just Harry will be fine." Harry said, and Mara smirked at Daniel's surprised reaction

"Ok." Daniel smiled, but soon reverted back to his serious stance "Harry. You remember talking to Mara the other day, right? When I was looking for her." he said, and Mara stared at him in annoyance

"..yeah." he said, wiping some foam off his lips "why?" he asked

"Mara doesn't seem to remember." Daniel said

"I've had..things, going on Daniel, I can't be expected to remember every tedious moment about my day." Daniel looked at her, looking a little hurt, and Harry wondered for a moment what 'things' Mara had going on.

"She's right you know." Harry said, putting his glass back to his lips

Daniel sat back in his seat, disdained, and Hermione noticed the concern in the boys hazel eyes as he looked at Mara.

"Mara..do you remember Charms class?" Hermione asked, drawing Maras' attention "on the same day Daniel is talking about." Hermione said "Do you mind me calling you Daniel?" Hermione asked, drawing his attention

"That's fine." he said with a small smile, but looked back at Mara

"Charms?" Mara asked "..not really, I've had so much going on.."

Hermione looked in mild surprise, and Harry straightened up in curiosity

"You _don't_ remember spraying Malfoy with the Augmenti charm?" Harry asked in slight shock "I think most people will remember that for a _long_ time!" he laughed, though he noticed Hermione and Daniels' worried glances at Mara as she thought on that.

Mara knew Harry was right, she would remember spraying Draco with water, as would other people, so why couldn't she remember that? Actually, thinking on it, she couldn't remember anything after that lesson.

"Someone's altered my memory." Mara said in quiet shock, and the others stared at her in surprise "That must be it. I can't remember anything past lunch on that day." Mara said in worry

"But who would do that?" Hermione asked in surprise, and Mara shook her head

"I-I don't know.." Mara said, and she thought back, she remembered waking up in Snapes' office..could something have happened before then?

"I remember waking up in Snapes' office, he said he found me unconscious." Mara said, instantly regretting saying it by the looks on Daniels, Hermiones' and Harrys' faces

"Well I wouldn't trust Snape as far as I could throw him." Harry said, scoffing, and Mara lowered her eyes at him.

"..I don't want to say it," Hermione interjected, drawing the three's attention "but..could you have been attacked?" Hermione asked

"Attacked?" Mara and Daniel said in unison, both in shock worry

"Who would want to attack Mara..?" Daniel asked

"She's in a room full of Slytherins every day," Harry said "could be any one of _them_." he added, and Hermione looked at Mara in worry, Mara stared at her glass perplexed, as she tried to remember.

"it could even be..Malfoy." Harry added sheepishly, and Mara stared at him

"Why would Draco-?"

"Maybe you heard, or saw something you shouldn't have?" Harry said, and Mara pursed her lips in worry "Maybe he knocked you out and erased some of your memories."

"Draco isn't any good at charms." Mara said almost defensively "He never concentrates, so he never learns anything."

Hermione glared at Harry

"She's right, Harry. He isn't any good at charms." Hermione said, and Harry leant back into his chair, deflated

"I don't know then." Harry said, looking almost disappointed. But Mara thought on what Harry had said- could she have heard or seen anything she shouldn't have, would that be the reason? Couldn't he have gotten someone else to do the charm for him? Another student perhaps..?

"You Need to speak with Dumbledore about this." Hermione said "As soon as possible." she added, upon noticing Maras' questioning look, then she sighed.

"Fine. If it will keep you all happy and shut you up about it, I'll go see him.." she said, feigning boredom of the subject, and Hermione smiled in relief.

"Good..lets just enjoy our drinks for now, shall we?" Hermione said, taking her glass, and Harry lowered his eyes upon noticing her change the subject.

Mara was glad of the subject change, and they gladly went onto the subject of exams. But she was intensely worried about all this, could Draco really attack her..?

She had to talk to Snape about this, before reporting it officially.

Why did that unnerve her...?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	20. Chapter Eighteen-Truths

**Hello guys, another chapter in such short time? the story is moving forward and I hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to Review, Favourite or Follow. It's Much appreciated!**

 **Warnings, Sexual scene from the start ;) xD**

* * *

Snape looked down onto the full, circular pale face below him, and he wondered how they ended up in this position. First, angry words were spat towards each other, then, this..?

What was it with this girl that triggered his buttons, both good and bad?

He glanced down into the pair of blue eyes before him, alight and glazed over in concentration upon his face. Her jagged fingernails dug into his shoulders, making him wince a little. He felt her legs wrap tighter around his waist as he moved inside her, in a suitable, slow rhythm that didn't hurt or make them both uncomfortable.

Although, he did feel a bit uncomfortable. Mara, had told him of what Lucius Malfoy done to her, of what they did, and here he was now, doing the same thing..didn't that make him just as bad?

No! Mara has _chosen_ in full alertness to do this with him, he was nowhere near in the same category as that bastard..

A small sigh emitted from Maras' lips, pulling him out of his reverie; He lowered his head, and lightly pressed his lips against the underside of her jaw, a weak spot for her, he had discovered. She let out another ragged sigh, which drove him to go a little faster inside her, and her arms pulled him down closer towards her warm body in response. He smirked.

He licked her salty, sweaty skin, which was mixed with his own scent, whilst he kissed down to the dip in her shoulder, and her half naked body quaked on the cushions below.

His mind travelled unwillingly, back to Lucius, did Mara _enjoy_ it with him? Even subconsciously? He must be more, advanced than he..

Snapes' rhythm slowed a little upon thinking that, and he noticed a worried look in Maras' big eyes.

"What's..wrong?" she asked in a slight pant, noticing his less than enthusiastic demeanour.

He looked back down at her, her lips pursed and he took in the feel of her soft palms pressing comfortingly upon his shoulders.

"Nothing." he mumbled, and Maras' eyes closed as she felt his hooked nose brush hers, and he kissed her roughly, in sudden eagerness. Mara felt her skin tickle, as Snape's greasy hair brushed her skin as he lowered.

Snape ran his fingers along her waist, to her thigh and pulled her slowly into him a little more. She gave a little sigh, and he listened to her hardened breath as he gyrated faster into her.

"..s-sir.."

Snape concentrated on her breaths, his own rhythm, to keep his mind off his troubles. But he paused, as he felt himself throb fast and hard inside her. Though he looked down, when Mara cried out in pleasure, and he felt a hot sticky wetness flood out of her, over him.

She sagged back into the sofa cushions, and stared at Snape almost horror struck

"I-I'm..I'm so sorry.." she whimpered, and Snape looked at her in confusion "I-I should've waited.." Snape stared at her

"..what are you talking about?" he asked a little irritably, perplexed at the fear in Maras' eyes

"I...I'm, supposed to..wait.." Mara felt her eyes begin to water, and she looked away

"M-Mr Malfoy punished me if I..you know, too early..it's what's always gotten me into trouble..during.." Mara closed her eyes, and Snape looked down. Did that mean Mara enjoyed it with Lucius, then? That must be it..

Mara looked at Snape, and she gave a hard sigh as he slowly pulled out of her.

She watched as he sat up straight, and leant away from her. She looked for a moment as he got up and pulled up his underpants and trousers, and she proceeded to put back on her red-orange top and generic jeans, plus underwear.

"I-I'm sorry, I put you off.." Mara said quietly, and Snape glanced at her "You still didn't.."

"..it's fine." Snape said a little stiffly, and Mara looked down

"It's late." Snape said, looking away from the clock on his fireplace mantle, and back to Mara, who looked up at him through worried, but innocent eyes. And again he wondered how on earth Lucius could do what he did.

He watched her stand, and she pulled her white jumper on back over her head. She felt him watch as she pulled her long, black hair out from under her collar, and shook it loose.

"Go straight back to the common room, and bathe." Snape said, Mara nodded, wrapping her bag around her shoulders.

"Yes, sir." she said quietly, and Snape led her out of his extended study and back into the office. They walked through a door, situated in a small arched alcove a couple of meters behind Snapes' desk.

The short walk to the office's exit was uncomfortably silent, and she looked up at him as he opened the door for her.

"..I'm sorry.." Mara said, hanging her head a little, and Snape looked away

She looked back up, and he nodded

"I will see you tomorrow, in class." Snape turned

"Wait-" he closed the door before she could speak "..shit." she muttered, then turned. She'd have no choice but to speak to him tomorrow instead, Daniel wasn't going to be happy...

* * *

"You didn't tell him?!" came Daniel's annoyed voice the next day at lunch, Mara looked down "I thought you were going to tell Snape first? Didn't you want his advice or something?" Daniel asked, and Mara shrugged

"We.." Mara paused for a moment, feeling Daniels' eyes bored into her "I got, distracted." she said quickly, and Daniel noticed her cheeks burn bright pink.

"I'm sorry." Daniel shook his head

"..why you insisted on telling Snape was beyond me anyway." Daniel said "Even Potter said he isn't to be trusted." Mara rolled her eyes

"Harry doesn't trust anyone that isn't a Gryffindor." Mara almost huffed, although she knew that wasn't quite true.

"Oh.." Daniel said, and he looked around the Great Hall as Mara ate, he observed the students wondering about, there were boys and girls from all years conversing happily at their tables; and hundreds of voices carried out in the hall, each conversation as indistinguishable as the next.

"Look," Daniel said, Mara glanced at him "will you _please_ tell Dumbledore? He'll know what to do. You can't trust Snape." Daniel added, and he reeled back a bit at the sudden glare in Maras' eyes

"I'll trust who I like, thank you." Mara said in annoyance, surprising Daniel a little "I can make up my own mind." she said, angrily buttering a bit of toast in her hand, and Daniel frowned.

"..I know," Daniel said "I didn't mean to.."

Mara sighed

"I know where you're coming from, so it's Ok." Mara said, still sounding a little irritable, mainly at the fact that no one at Hogwarts really trusted Snape, except Slytherin house, and, Dumbledore. So shouldn't that be enough? He hasn't told anyone of what happened between her and Lucius Malfoy, so she knew she could trust him..

"I'll take you to Dumbledore after breakfast." Daniel said in finality, and Mara rolled her eyes

"Fine." she muttered, and took a bite of her buttered, brown toast...

The walk to Dumbledores' office was silent, she was anticipating what the Headmaster would say about her, possible attack. This was only guesswork, she had no definitive answer, so what made her think Dumbledore would have one? Well, for one, he's a genius, Mara thought, and held in a sigh.

"Waffles." Daniel said when they arrived at their destination, the stone gargoyle turned slowly upon the stated password, and revealed the thin spiral staircase..

Daniel knocked twice with the back of his hand upon arrival outside the office door, and they entered upon Dumbledores' voice

"Enter"

Dumbledore watched in curiosity as Mara and Daniel approached him

"Miss Morris, Mr Matthews, to what do I owe the pleasure..?" he asked, and Daniel glanced at Mara when they paused in front of Dumbledores' desk, who was standing behind it on ceremony.

"Uh.." Mara stuttered, unsure of where to begin. But she jumped straight to it, and told everything to Dumbledore of what she told Harry, Hermione and Daniel the day before..

There was a short silence, and she noticed the worry in Dumbledores' watery blue eyes.

"..and do you believe you were attacked, Miss Morris?" Dumbledore asked

"I, I'm not sure, headmaster..it was Professor Snape who found me.." Dumbledore gave Mara a curious look

"Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked, sitting back down, and she nodded

"Yes. He said he found me unconscious.." she said, and Dumbledore looked in concern at her "I woke up in his office, and I don't remember anything after lunch that day."

"And you said you thought someone might have altered your memory, remember." Daniel said, and Mara glared at him

"Yes, I did..but I'm not certain." she said, and Dumbledore eyed her curiously

"..have you told Professor Snape any of this?" Dumbledore asked, and Mara pursed her lips a little

"She was going to," Daniel answered for her "but she said she got distracted."

"I can speak for myself, thank you, Daniel." she said, sounding irritated and looking flustered, Daniel frowned in response.

"Distracted, Miss Morris?" Dumbledore asked, and Mara looked at him through shifty eyes "What could distract you from telling a Professor something so serious as this?" he asked, she noticed, a little knowingly?

"..t-that's hardly of any concern." she said quickly, and Dumbledore looked at her over his half mooned spectacles as she thought back on her, intimate encounter with Snape "Can we get back to the matter at hand, please? What is to be done about this?" she asked worriedly, and Dumbledore leant back in his chair, thinking.

"Well, we will have to have a full scale investigation into the matter, we take attacks of this kind very seriously." Dumbledore said, and Mara looked in worry

"Potter said something about it, the other day in the pub." Daniel said, drawing Dumbledore's attention immediately

"You mean Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked, and Daniel nodded

"Yes, he reckoned Mara could have made an enemy in her house. Or.." Mara glared at Daniel, daring him to repeat what Harry said, but he held his head up

"He said Draco Malfoy could have something to do with it." Daniel said, and both him and Mara looked at Dumbledore in surprise when he _chuckled_.

"Mr Potter is eager to get Mr Malfoy into any kind of trouble." Dumbledore said, but Mara noticed he looked a little, unnerved? By that statement.

"For now, Miss Morris, I will begin inquiries, first I will bring in Professor Snape to answer some questions about how he found you." Mara stared at Dumbledore in slight shock, but knew it best not to argue him.

"..yes, sir." she said quietly "May we leave?" she asked

"Of course, but I will call you back if the need arises" Dumbledore said, and Mara nodded

"Thank you." she said, bowing her head a little, and Daniel lead the way out of the office and down the stairs into the corridor.

"I'm going to the library to study." Mara said once they were in the corridor

"But it's a Sunday." Daniel said in slight surprise

"I need the silence." she said, and Daniel looked in slight shock when she walked off, unsure of whether that was an insult or not...

* * *

"You called for me, Headmaster?" came Snapes' drawl voice an hour later, as he entered the Headmasters office.

"Yes, Severus." Dumbledore said, remaining sat in his seat "Please, sit." he offered, but Snape remained standing upon arrival in front of the desk, staring at Dumbledore, feeling a little worried.

Dumbledore noticed this, and decided to proceed with caution.

"Miss Morris has told me, she feels she may have been attacked." silence came between Snape and Dumbledore for a moment

"...oh, did she?" he asked, feeling a little confused

"Yes. She did. Mara told me she was going to tell you, but she was, distracted, was the word she used." he said with a small smile, and Snape remained quiet, remembering the night before in his study. So, was that what she was trying to tell him, before they argued, and then..

Snape coughed, a little awkwardly, and Dumbledore gave a small sigh.

"Well, it is up to her whom she tells these things to." Snape said, keeping Dumbledore's piercing look

"Of course." Dumbledore said "But she told me that you found her..how, how did you find her? What state was she in, was she injured?" Dumbledore asked, and Snape stared at him

"..I found her outside my office, she had collapsed. I assumed she was over stressed with schoolwork, which caused it." he said seriously, and Dumbledore had to say he was doing a good job of making it sound convincing.

"How convenient that she just happened to collapse right outside your office." Dumbledore said, and Snape glowered at him a little "She seemed fine, although she had a bump to the head. I gather, as she fell." Snape said seriously, and Dumbledore nodded

"I gave her some potion to help her head heal, and she walked out just fine."

"Hm..well, Miss Morris seems to think someone, altered her memories-" Dumbledore noticed Snape's stare "she said she couldn't remember anything past lunch on the day you found her. And, honestly, I think that day was a rather memorable one, I heard she attacked Mr Malfoy in charms with the Augumentai charm, of course, by accident. Do you not think she would remember that?" Dumbledore asked lightly, but seriously, and Snape glared at him

"What makes you think I would have the answer?" Snape asked a little angrily, he tried not to go back to the day he altered her memory with his home-made memory loss potion.

"I think, the moment she exited your office, she forgot anything significant that might of happened that day, after lunch." Dumbledore said, and Snape felt he knew where he was going with it "I think _you_ , Severus, altered Miss Morris's memory. The reason, I am not sure of yet. But perhaps she was attacked, by whom-only you know that." Snape stared at Dumbledore, this man was unbelievably brilliant at solving these things "And you tried to help out that person. After all, you said you, found her, with a bump to the head..and, you _are_ under the Unbreakable Oath." Snape glared at Dumbledore again

"I don't have to stand here and listen to your nonsense." Snape snarled, and went to turn "But, you do, care for Miss Morris, don't you, Severus." Snape paused mid-turn, and glared back at Dumbledore

"That, is none of your business." Snape said sternly

"..no, you are quite right. But I can't let you off lightly, you mustn't do anything like that again or I will have to suspend you. Do you understand?" Dumbledore said, and Snape looked at him in guilt

"I did it to help the boy, not to harm Mara." Snape said, and Dumbledore looked at him, intrigued

"So, something did happen?" Dumbledore asked, and Snape looked at the headmaster, feeling a little alarmed

"I mean between Miss Morris and the Malfoy boy?" he asked, and Snape glanced away

"Yes. I don't know why..either way I cannot tell you, however." Snape said, and Dumbledore gave a small sigh

"Just like how you can't tell me, you and Miss Morris have been, consorting, behind my back?" Dumbledore asked lightly, and Snape felt his heart race at the fact of being caught

"..excuse me?" Snape asked a little quietly, and Dumbledore shook his head

"I can't say I approve," the headmaster said, and Snape looked away "especially with what she has been through with that cruel man Lucius Malfoy." he said seriously, and Snape felt bile rising through him

"You now know what has happened, you have the answer you sought." Dumbledore said

"..unfortunately, yes. But I am not like that evil bastard, don't you even put me in the same category as him!" Snape said, losing his calm slightly, and Dumbledore put up his hands

"I'd never do that, Severus, you are a better man than he." Snape felt himself calm a little at hearing that, and Dumbledore gave Snape a sad smile "You do care for the girl, don't you." he stated, but Snape didn't respond

"What are you going to do?" Snape asked stiffly, and Dumbledore stood weakly, Snape felt ready to go to his aid, but Dumbledore put up his withering hand to halt him, and Snape remained where he stood

"At the present time..absolutely nothing." Snape looked at Dumbledore in surprise "You have been doing me a great service, as a teacher, a friend-"

"A servant? A spy?" Snape added, and Dumbledore sighed

"You are not a servant." Dumbledore said, and Snape looked away "..you deserve some leeway, you deserve to be happy in life, and if that has to be with a student.."

"A student who is Seventeen years old now, and can make up her own mind?" Snape interjected, and Dumbledore looked at Snape "She stated to me already, a few times, that she wants whatever is happening between us.." Dumbledore looked at Snape in slight surprise "Yes, I am unsure what is happening..and, admittedly, it's a little frightening."

"I can imagine." Dumbledore said "But please, if you must do this, be discreet."

"I am being discreet." Snape said, and Dumbledore nodded

"I believe you..but, Severus, try not to hurt the girl, she has already been through enough hardship as it is.." Snape knew what Dumbledore meant, and he nodded

"You're, sure you are fine with this?" Snape asked

"What choice do I have? You will only resent me for the rest of our career if I prohibit it." Dumbledore said calmly, and he walked over to the pensieve cabinet.

"Now. You must go, I am sure you have things to be getting on with." Dumbledore said, and Snape nodded "Have a good day." Dumbledore said

"Thank you Headmaster." Snape said "Oh, yes.." Snape added turning back, capturing Dumbledore's attention "..I am led to believe, that Lucius Malfoy, _imperiused,_ Miss Morris into doing such acts for him." Snape said, feeling sick again, and he thought he saw even Dumbledore turn pale.

"..what has bought you to this conclusion?" he asked, and Snape looked away

"..Miss Morris described symptoms of being under the curse, she said she felt light headed, felt like she had to do what Malfoy asked of her, no matter what.."

there was a short silence, and Dumbledore shook his head

"That sounds like the imperius curse..she also said to me, once, that she couldn't make up her mind whether she enjoyed it with him or not..it's coming together now." Dumbledore said, and Snape looked away

"Yes." he said

"And, you aren't put off by any of this?" Dumbledore asked, glancing back at Snape

"...I can't say.." Snape said, sounding unsure and Dumbledore nodded

"Well, you may go now, Severus." Dumbledore said, and Snape watched the headmaster pull out the pensieve. Snape turned and walked away, as Dumbledore pulled out a strand of light, and placed it within the watery surface of the silver basin. He put the memory into the basin lightly, and watched the memory of Mara telling him, for the first time, of her and Lucius's past, that seemed so long ago..

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and the weeks saw the snow melting around the school, chilly rain fell creating slippery and muddy banks, and the clouds turned a purplish-grey as they hung low over the castle; February had arrived.

The weeks that flew by saw Dumbledore taking matters of Maras' attack into his hands, he questioned Snape, he even questioned Draco. But, apparently, nothing significant had come from either of them; so she was told.

And, somehow, Howard had found out, and Mara wasn't happy. She already had her father questioning her about what Mr Malfoy had done so bad to have him as her boggart, now he was over-bearing in his worry for her. She had noticed, also, she hadn't had much time alone with Snape since their last encounter in his study. They had argued since, he was annoyed that she didn't tell him about her revelation with Harry, Hermione and Daniel in the three broomsticks, then he got mad at her for talking about that with Harry in the first place. Eventually, she'd had enough, and stopped talking to him for awhile until he apologised, an apology she knew, would most likely never come. The only times she saw him was in class, and defence lessons, which she'd storm away from after they had finished..

But the upside to all this, is that Apparition lessons had begun, and she was eager to become an expert user of it.

The first class had been a flop, people were falling all over the place, the only person who seemed to get anywhere fast was Hermione Granger, _of course_ , Mara huffed internally. There was a girl, Susan Bones who got splinched and had to go to the hospital ward. But Mara had made some headway, which she was happy about, she'd managed to do one turn, but then she lost balance and fell to her arse, which she wasn't so proud of as people laughed at her..

Mara came out of the Great Hall, rubbing her backside off the pain with a look of indignation on her pale face.

"Mara!" she waved half heartedly at Daniel as he raced towards her

"Shouldn't you be on duty?" she asked a little testily, and Daniel noticed her rubbing her back

"Bad apparition lesson, then?" he asked, ignoring her

"Don't ask." she said, and sighed, letting her hands fall by her side "What is it you want, Daniel?" Mara asked, and Daniel pulled her away from oncoming crowd of students, who walked around them or away from them.

"Um.." Daniel scratched the back of his neck, and Mara looked at him in worry

"Well?" she asked and Daniel glanced away

"..Mara, I'm kind of being moved to a different post." Mara stared at him

"You mean somewhere else in the school?" she asked

"..not exactly," Daniel said, Mara noticed, a little off, and he looked away "I'm being moved to Hogsmeade."

A silence passed between them, Mara looked in confusion

"B-but it won't be forever!" Daniel said quickly, noticing Maras' disappointment "I promise, it won't. I'm just replacing another auror until they sort out whatever it is they're doing."

"..oh. I see.." Mara said, feeling a little down, now she'll really be on her own, she thought

"I'll visit you if I can. Or we can arrange to meet in the Three Broomsticks whenever you want." he said in a promising voice

"No, don't let me get in the way of your work. I've hindered you enough." she said a little sulkily, and Daniel looked at her in worry..and he wondered, if he should take this time now to tell her, of his abandoning his post that night she almost drowned..he needed to tell her, the guilt was eating him up inside.

"..can we meet up later?" Daniel asked "Before I leave?" he said, and Mara shrugged

"Sure." she said quietly "..how about six pm, at the Astronomy Tower?" she asked, and Daniel nodded

"Sounds good. See you then." Daniel tousled Maras' hair with his palm, which she brushed away playfully before he hurried off; then Mara turned towards the path of the Dungeons...

..Six P.M was arriving quicker than expected, Mara hurried down the dungeon corridor, wanting to get to Daniel before he thought she'd forgotten. But she paused abruptly, as Snape exited his office, he paused upon seeing her stand there before him.

Mara pretended he wasn't there and tried to get past him, Snape glared at her for it

"I don't like being ignored." Snape said in a serious, stern tone of voice, and Mara paused "This is ridiculous behaviour." Mara balled her fists slightly

"All you have to do is apologise." Mara said just as seriously, and Snape went quiet "...tsk."

Snape looked down the corridor, to make sure no one was there

"Hey-!" he pulled Mara back to him, and pushed her against the wall. Mara looked in slight fear at him, then shock as his lips pressed against hers. She gave a little whimper, then a sigh from her throat, he kissed her harder and ran his hands up under her top.

"..wh-what was th-that for?" she asked, panting, when Snape removed himself from her

"..still going to ignore me now?" he asked, and Mara looked at him in surprise at his actions, he really must have been getting fed up with her games.

"..I-I'm-"

"I'm sorry." Snape said seriously, interrupting her own apology, and Mara blushed and stared at him in slight shock, then smiled a little.

She glanced down the corridor herself, then planted her own kiss upon his lips, causing him to stiffen slightly. But he leant her against the wall again, and pressed his lips against her throat, causing a small whine to emit from her. This was very odd behaviour to her, but she realised she must have really angered him enough to do this in the first place..

"..wh-what if, we're-caught?" she asked in a pant, as he pressed himself closer to her and kissed her throat urgently.

She looked in surprise when he let go, and led the way to his door only inches away.

"No..I can't, I have somewhere to be." she said in exhaustion, as Snape opened his door "Daniel-"

"I'm sure he can wait-" Snape said, sounding a little annoyed

"He can't.." she said, trying to catch her breath, and Snape lowered his eyes "He has something he needs to tell me, it sounds important and he's leaving the school soon, he'll be taking a post in Hogsmeade for awhile." Snape seemed to light up a little at that, although he still felt pissed at her for the interruption "I promised him I'd see him..we'll see each other in defence lessons, won't we." she said with a small smile, and Snape glanced away

"Yes. I will see you later." Mara frowned as Snape opened his door, and entered his office without another glance at her. She didn't mean to annoy him even more, but she did promise Daniel after all...

* * *

Mara entered the Astronomy tower at six pm, Daniel was already standing by the edge of the room, looking out towards the darkening sky outside.

He looked around, and smiled at Mara a little, who he noticed, looked a little down again, in thought about something.

"..are you alright?" Daniel asked, and Mara shrugged

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked, and Daniel noticed she just wanted to get on with it

"Come sit by me." Daniel said, walking over to a step, and Mara followed him and sat down beside him.

"...Mara, it's about the day you almost...it's about your accident."

Mara glanced at him, and nodded, remaining quiet

"..I abandoned my post, I went of with Jones and..and..we abandoned the post, and put you in danger, I'm so, so sorry..I didn't.." Daniel went quiet, and Mara thought back unwillingly, remembering the place being abandoned.

"I wondered why no one was there.." she said quietly, in barely more than a whisper "..but..i guess, if you were there it wouldn't have happened..but, it wasn't your fault." she said, and Daniel looked at her

"Of course it was my fault! Me and Jones abandoned our post, that's wrong, you could have died!" he said in disbelief, and Mara remained quiet, looking down at her feet.

"I've been feeling so guilty, so depressed about what happened.." he said looking away

"Honestly, it wasn't your fault Daniel.." Mara said, half lying, because if he was there, she might not have tried to..do that, then again, she might not be where she is with Snape, with Daniel himself.

"..don't feel guilty any more, to be honest, it was a blessing at the time no one was there.."

Daniel looked her in confusion

"What do you mean.." he said, his heart racing "Mara, what do you mean?" he asked again

"It's nothing." she said, trying to keep it together "Just, please, don't blame yourself any more. You're a good friend, the best I could ever have..thank you for that." she said with a small smile

"..wait..why, did you go down there in the first place, Mara?" Daniel asked, and she remained quiet

"Mara?" he asked a little worriedly, and she looked away, her eyes welling up

"...re-remember me telling you about..about Mr. Malfoy, hurting me.." she said quietly, and Daniel turned red, wanting to murder the bloke

"Yes." he said a little stiffly

"..h-he...he did more than just..hitting me.." she whispered, and Daniel looked at her in confusion, what more could he possibly do?

"...it's the reason I was at the lake that night..he drove me there.." she said, her voice cracking, Daniel tried to work it out

"You..tried to..to..oh, Mara.." Daniel said, realising she jumped into that lake on purpose..but, what did Malfoy do?

"..i-it was so horrible.." she said in a small sob "..I couldn't live with what I did with him.." she pressed her hands against her forehead, and Daniel stared at her, his heart racing

"Wh-what are you trying to say..he didn't...he, he touched you?" Daniel said, disbelief hitting him hard, and Mara sobbed hard.

"..how, how many times..?" he asked, unable to help himself "What age?"

"I-I was sixteen...it's so complicated, please, don't make me explain." she sobbed, and Daniel rubbed his own eyes quickly.

Mara gasped a little, when Daniels' arms wrapped around her shoulders, and he pulled her close.

"..you cry, Mara, you deserve to cry. After all this time you've still kept it hidden away from everyone..even me. What did you think I'd do if I'd found out before?" Mara didn't answer, but she let her sobs echo out of her into Daniel's warm chest, feeling unbelievably good to be able to cry so much "..have you told anyone?" Daniel asked, and Mara nodded

"..D-Dumbledore knows..he, he hasn't told anyone.."

"Good..I'm sure Dumbledore has been keeping watch over you since that day." he added thoughtfully, and Mara continued to sob, leaving out the part that Snape recently found out too.

"..what about Howard? Do you want him to know?"

"No!" she said quickly "No, no one else must know.." she said desperately, and Daniel shushed her and smoothed over her black hair with his hand

"It's alright, I won't tell a soul." Daniel said soothingly, and he rocked Mara back and forth gently as she cried into him. But Daniel saw red, Lucius Malfoy was lucky he was in prison, he thought, because if he ever saw him..he daren't think about that with Mara in his lap..

He didn't know how long they were sat there, until another ring of the bell from the clock tower issued through the school.

"Are you going to be Okay?" Daniel asked, looking at Mara as she lifted her aching neck off his chest, and rubbed her eyes off tears.

"..I'll get by." she said with a small sniff

"I'll tear that bastards head off if I ever see him." Daniel snarled, and Mara rubbed her eyes harder

"..he's in prison." she hiccoughed

"Wishful thinking." he said, and Mara found herself smiling a little

"That's better." Daniel commented, wiping a tear from Maras' red cheek "Malfoy deserves everything he gets in that place. It's his fault, not yours, understand, Mara?" Daniel asked, and she nodded.

"Can we stay here for a few more minutes?" Mara asked, looking back at Daniel's round face, and he nodded

"Yes." he said "Have a bit of time to clear your head, and we'll chill for a bit." Mara nodded, and leant against him again; and they stayed, watching the sky until the sun went down. And Daniel had a sudden idea, he wanted answers, _needed_ them, and he was going to get them...

* * *

 **I apologise if this chapter was long, but i do hope it was enjoyable. Don't forget, review, follow or fave! It's up to you ^_^ :)**


	21. Chapter Ninteen-Azkaban

**Hey readers, sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this as much a I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

*March 1st

1997*

On an island in the middle of the North Sea stood a fortress, the fearsome waves clashed against it's walls, and high above it dozens of dark cloaked figures could be seen swarming in the darkness, feasting upon the poor souls trapped in it's walls.

On the islands slippery rocks, a crack sounded, and two men appeared below. They looked up the fortress with a feeling of dread, feeling as if they'd never make it back off the island again.

"Does anyone know we're here?" the young man asked

"No, no one. But if anyone gets wind of this.." the elder man said, who was dressed in florescent purple robes "it'll be both our heads on the block..I'll be calling on that favour someday."

"Thank you, so much for this, Kingsley." Shaklebolt smiled at the young man before him

"But why Malfoy? Of all people, are you really expecting him to talk?"

"He's talked to the Daily Prophet enough times during his imprisonment, it shouldn't be a problem."

Shaklebolt scoffed

"Well, I wish you the best of luck on that." Shaklebolt said worriedly, over the clash of the loud waves "Anyway, come, Matthews, I'd prefer not to stay any longer here than necessary." he said after a moments silence between them.

Shaklebolt lead Daniel inside the fortress, and up it's many stairs

Daniel looked at the stone steps his feet climbed upon. He sighed, but wished he hadn't, as the strong smell of Something awful ran up his nose, he covered it quickly with a gagging noise.

"These people are left in their own..how disgusting, how inhumane." Daniel said, and Shaklebolt gave him a sad look as they descended yet more stairs.

"No...Malfoy deserves it for what he done to my cousin." Daniel said in sudden anger, and he wondered where that had come from.

"Don't let this place get the better of you." Shaklebolt said "Remain strong." Daniel nodded in response, and Shaklebolt wondered what had been done so bad to the girl that forced Daniel to come here.

"Here." Shaklebolt stopped outside a cell, and knocked upon the metal door

"Malfoy! Visitor!" he aimed his wand at the door, it unlocked many locks in front of it, and the door swung back slowly with a heavy creek.

"Go, I will wait by the door for you." Shaklebolt said, and Daniel nodded.

He entered the small cell, and tried to stop himself reeling back from the stench that flooded his senses. And his eyes fell on the prisoner in disgust.

Lucius Malfoy was hunched over lying on the floor in a ball, blood was on the walls as if he'd tried scraping his way out.

Then Lucius looked up in surprise upon sensing someone standing there, and he glared at the young man through his dull grey eyes.

"And who are you, I thought I said no visitors." Lucius said in an angry, raspy voice, and Daniel stared in slight shock at the man. Lucius got up off the floor, seemingly in pain, and leant back against the grubby, damp wall, the chains around him rattled.

The sight of him wasn't what Daniel was expecting, Lucius's once bright, shiny blond hair was now matted with filth, his once clean, pointed face was black with dirt, and his once well dressed manor was covered in Azkaban prison rags.

 _This_ man, right here in front of him, this pathetic being _terrified_ Mara, so much so that he was her Boggart! If only she could see him now..

Daniel scoffed, looking away from the wreck.

"You probably don't know me." Daniel said, and Lucius stared uninterestedly at him "My names Daniel Matthews, I'm related to Howard and Mara Morris." silence rang between them for a moment

" _Morris_!" Lucius hissed "They've caused me and my family nothing but trouble!" he growled, then coughed hard into his palm.

"And you've caused my cousin nothing but!" Daniel responded, and Lucius looked at him through curious eyes "I know what you did to Mara. Why did you do it?"

"Mara..ah, I was just thinking about _her_ before you came in here." Lucius mocked, and Daniels' fists balled "But I don't know what _you_ are talking about." Lucius said, brushing Daniels' comment aside, and Daniels' nails dug into the skin of his cold palms.

"You know what you did! Don't deny it, she told me all about it!" Lucius smirked a little

"And what exactly did she tell you, hm?" Lucius asked, sounding almost bored, causing Daniel to glare at the man

"Y-you abused her! She didn't want any of it. You're her boggart for fucks sake." Daniel bellowed, and Lucius gave a raspy laugh.

"In what way do you mean 'abused?' boy" Lucius asked "And that's very touching about the boggart I must say." he grinned sadistically, and Daniel tried with all his might to mentally restrain himself

"You had..you had sex with Mara, she didn't want any of it." Daniel said, feeling his eyes sting at even the mention of it

"Pfft." Lucius scoffed "I didn't hear a no." Daniel stared at Lucius, not comprehending what he had said at first.

"Y-yeah, because she was too scared to say it!" Daniel snapped, and Lucius looked up at the ceiling with an eye roll

"Listen, Boy, you have wasted your time coming here. I'm not going to give you the answers you so desperately seek." Lucius snapped "All You need to know is that the girl enjoyed it, and there isn't any evidence to state your slanderous questions as truth!" he barked, then coughed hard into his fist

"What about Maras' memories of the times you.." Daniel couldn't say it again, but Lucius stared hard at him in slight surprise, he hadn't thought of that "She's already told Dumbledore, he's seen what she went through." although he doubted Dumbledore watched the whole thing.

"That isn't enough evidence on it's own. And what more can be done, hm, I'm already in prison, being tortured daily by those...creatures." Lucius shuddered and looked up and around the room, as if one was about to come right through the wall.

"Leave!" Lucius snarled "And don't return!" Daniel wrapped his fingers around his smooth wand handle, a sense of dread filled his system, and he felt compelled to do something about Malfoy.

He aimed his lengthy wand at Lucius, and the look in Malfoys eyes dared him to do it.

" _Crucio_!" Daniel snapped, and Lucius screamed bloody murder..

"Daniel, no!" Daniels' arm was suddenly pulled back, and he was pulled around, Shaklebolt saw a blank, angry stare in Daniels' eyes and he shook him out of it.

"I told you not to let this place get to you! Shaklebolt said in disapproval "Come, now." Daniel shook his head, and put his hand to it

"What happened?" Daniel asked worriedly

"I'll explain in my office. You'll be in very serious trouble for this." Shaklebolt said seriously, and Daniel didn't like the sound of that. Shaklebolt locked and chained the door back up again, and disappeared with a crack, away from the stormy island, the dementors, and Malfoys' limp form...

*March 8th

1997*

Snape stood by the entrance hall, watching students as they left the castle excitedly, to go watch the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

When he headed out himself, into the dreary weather, somewhere in the crowed he spotted Mara, looking shifty, and separating from the pack of students heading to the stadium.

He wondered where she was going, the way she was headed was to the forbidden forest. He looked in curiosity at her as she walked off, and he decided to follow her..

He followed behind, far enough away so that she wouldn't be able to see him, and he wondered why she was going that way. She didn't have a boyfriend he didn't know about, did she?

No, he decided she wasn't the type to cheat, but she was the type who could do better..

 _Cheat_? He wondered where that came from, they were only having an affair..

He found himself frowning a little, he pushed it from his mind and continued to follow Mara down the hill...

Mara lead Snape inside the forest, and he hid within the mass of trees as she made her way into a clearing.

"..Daniel?" she called, and Snape exhaled in relief. Just Matthews, but why meet in secret though, he wondered.

"I'm here." came Daniels' voice, Snape looked around the tree and saw Daniel wrap his arms around Maras' shoulders. He felt something growl deep in his chest, then he shook his head off the feeling.

"What's with the secret meeting?" Mara asked in worry, letting go of Daniel.

Daniel glanced around, then sat down on an old fallen tree bark.

"It's not a secret meeting." Daniel said, rolling his eyes "I need to tell you something important..were you followed?"

"..no, I don't think so." Mara said, deciding not to tell Daniel of that ominous feeling before.

"Alright." he said after a moments silence, and patted the bark in a gesture to sit beside him, Mara joined him.

"I'm going to come out with it right now, before you hear from someone else.." Daniel exhaled, and Maras' eyebrows creased in concern. Snape listened in, and he looked in surprise as Daniel told Mara all about his trip to Azkaban prison, to talk to Lucius Malfoy.

A harsh silence passed through them, the only sounds echoing around them was the loud commentary from Luna Lovegood in the distance.

Snape stared slightly opened mouthed, not just surprised that Matthews had the guts to do something like that, but shocked and angered that Mara had told Daniel about what happened. His eyes lowered and he glared forwards at them.

"There's more." Daniel said, drawing Snapes' and Maras' attention again "I-I used the Cruciators curse on Malfoy." Another silence rang through them

"Daniel..what were you thinking!? Do you realise how much trouble you'll be in!?" Snape could hear the anger in Maras' voice as she shot up off the bark and turned to Daniel with her hands on her hips.

"Going to see, _him_ , is one thing, but to sink to his level and use a curse like that..?"

"I'm sorry! It's Azkaban, it does strange things to you..dementors were swarming around the place, even Kinglsey advised me not to let the place get to me!" he said defensively, and Mara sighed, letting her hands fall from her hips. Daniel looked in slight relief and stood to face her, Snape glared at Daniel as he put a hand on Maras' shoulder to comfort her.

"Please, I'm sorry." Daniel said softly, and Mara sighed

"Well, I'm glad you weren't alone at least." Mara said after a short pause, shaking her head, and Daniel smiled a little and released his hand. "What did Mr Malfoy have to say for himself?" she asked, and Daniel, and Snape looked in slight surprise.

"H-he wasn't really making any sense..I think the place is making him go mad..but he deserves it, he deserves to rot in there." Daniel said, his voice full of hate for Malfoy, and Mara shuddered.

"You don't have to tell me." Mara decided, and looked around, Snape hid behind the tree some more as she almost looked in his direction.

"It's best you don't know. I don't want to upset you even more." Daniel said in worry, Mara gave another small sigh.

"I need to tell you now, Mara." Mara looked back at Daniel "I've, sort of been suspended.." he said, looking shifty

"Oh, Daniel. Again?" Daniel frowned

"Shaklebolt and Dumbledore talked about me cursing Malfoy, and said the best punishment would be to suspend me." He said, shrugging

"I'm sorry to hear that. But what did you expect, really?" Mara said

"Yeah, I know. I deserved it, but Malfoy deserved it more and it was worth it." Daniel said seriously, and Mara stared in slight shock at him.

"Anyway. Do you fancy watching the rest of the game?" Daniel asked, trying to change the subject for a moment

"Sure, I'm not doing anything else." Mara said.

Snape hid behind another tree, out of the way and watched the pair leave the forest in silence. He left the forest when he was sure the pair were far enough away, and he found himself in a sour mood as he made his way back to the castle, not much in the spirit to watch the game.

He was going to have words with Mara about this, Strong words...

* * *

The excitement from the match was still in the air over dinner, people were talking humorously of Luna Lovegoods' apparent bad commentary, and of the bludger that was pelted into Harry Potters skull, by Cormac McLaggen.

Daniel looked over the crowd of students that exited the Great Hall after dinner, and he saw Mara emerge through them. He waved at her to catch her attention, she paused and walked towards him.

"Daniel, everything Ok?" she asked worriedly, and Daniel glanced at her

"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office." Daniel said, Mara looked in confusion

"Now?" she asked, and Daniel nodded

"Yep. And he wants Snape there too, he's already headed off." Mara frowned a little, she wondered what was going on

"Um, Alright, then, lets go." Mara said, and Daniel nodded and followed her out of the entrance hall and towards their destination...

Snape was arriving at the stone Gargoyle already, and he paused before it wondering if he should bother going in or not. He was still annoyed greatly with Dumbledore, about their argument a few days back, he remembered telling Dumbledore he took too much for granted, and tried to quit. Of course, Dumbledore tried to guilt trip him, said he was giving him enough leeway with him and Mara, and that if it were any other teacher they'd be fired on the spot.

It worked, and Snape caved in and marched off, leaving the old man alone in the forest.

"Butterbeer." The stone gargoyle leapt from it's spot slowly, before he went inside the stairs he heard voices behind him. He glanced around and saw Daniel and Mara heading his way, he waited a moment until they were close enough, then entered the staircase without a word to them.

Mara and Daniel exchanged glances, Maras' more worried than Daniels' curious expression..

Mara looked as Snape knocked on the door twice, and he lead the way inside upon Dumbledores' voice.

When Snape moved out of Maras' peripheral vision across the office, she paused for a moment when she saw her father, Howard standing by Dumbledores' desk, looking away from Snape and smiling at Mara.

"oof" Mara jumped as she felt someone collide into her back

"Sorry." she stepped aside, and Daniel froze upon seeing Howards' long, muddy brown coat

"No, no _way."_ Daniel said in disbelief "You can't seriously be thinking of making him an _auror_!"

"What!?" Mara said in the same disbelief, Snape glared angrily at Dumbledore in turn.

Dumbledore put up his hand to silence everyone, and they fell quiet

"I have come to the decision, that it is best to put Mr Morris back into society. Yes, I do believe he will stick to my rules," Dumbledore said, already sensing the questions plaguing their minds.

"I believe in second chances." Dumbledore looked meaningfully at Snape over his half-mooned spectacles, and his dark eyes shined with rage.

"His appearance has been somewhat modified, no one knows he is here, the authorities do not know where he is right now and no student or teacher should recognise him." Dumbledore explained slowly, and he glanced at the horrified expressions on both Mara and Daniels' faces.

"After he _imperiused_ me you expect him to behave!?" Daniel said in annoyance, and Dumbledore put his hand up again

"Howard is aware of the consequences if he breaks my rules." Dumbledore said, glancing at Howard who was looking at Mara in concern "And the other Aurors will be watching him like a hawk." Mara felt a little relieved at that, but she was still uncertain, Snape just looked enraged "He isn't allowed a wand, or to use magic." Dumbledore added

"My magic is weak at the moment anyway." Howard said in annoyance "Thanks to Azkaban."

Mara bit her lip a little, remembering her chat with Daniel that morning.

"This isn't right." Mara said sternly, then she jumped as the sound of glass smashing exploded behind her.

Dumbledore and everyone else looked to see a broken bowl, the shards and it's contents on the floor in a heap. Dumbledore took out his wand, and flicked it, the bowl repaired itself in almost an instant and the oranges disappeared.

"I-I'm so sorry, Headmaster, I didn't mean-"

"Do not worry, dear, it happens." Dumbledore said comfortingly, and Mara relaxed a little

"At least my daughters magic is up to scratch." Howard said with a small smile, and Mara looked away, he frowned in response.

"Miss Morris, your father will begin his duties as an Auror tomorrow."

"You're not actually making him do some work?" Daniel said, scoffing

"Well, they are an Auror short." Dumbledore reminded, and Daniel felt his cheeks flush.

"Now, no word to anyone about this. Are we all understood?" it took a few minutes for a response

"Yes, sir." Daniel, Mara and Snape said in unison.

Mara glanced at Snape in worry, his eyes were blazing with fury at Dumbledore and his fists were balled. She'd never seen him this angry before.

"Good." Dumbledore said lightly, and clasped his hands together as he looked over everyone "Before you all disappear, you are not to use the name Howard, please call him.. Edmund in public. Do you understand?" he asked, thinking of the name on the spot.

"Yes, sir." they said in unison again, but Daniel scoffed, Howard cringed at the name.

"From now on, Howard Morris is an Auror." Dumbledore said "But remember the name Edmund, please." he reminded "His duties start tomorrow. Now, off you all go, toodle pip."

"See you soon, Mara." Howard said, Mara turned and followed Daniel out of the room, Snape slowly followed, Howard frowned after them. At least with him being an Auror, he could try and keep Snape and Mara apart, and keep his eye on them. But for the moment, he'll have to be a good boy and keep Dumbledore happy, if he wants that get out of jail free card. Maybe he could take his free time to try and keep Snape and Mara apart, but first he'll have to keep his eye on them, he has a bad feeling something weird is going on with them, and he wasn't happy with it.

But first, he Had to find out why Lucius was Maras' boggart, and he wasn't going to rest until he found out...

* * *

 **Don't forget to Follow, Fave or comment if you enjoyed! :D**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Secrets and Lies

**A/N Hey guys, this next chapter follows from Howards P.O.V, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Fave or comment!**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

First thing Monday morning, Howard Morris was given his new duties as an Auror. This was something he wasn't particularly looking forward to, but if it meant spending more time with Mara, it was worth the while.

Howard sighed a little and leant his head against the wall then laid against it casually, he received a glare from the Aurors who were guarding him.

He ignored them and looked around the hall, watching students as they pass through, Howard found himself interested in people watching, since all he had to look at was the four walls in his cell back in Azkaban, and had only himself for company when on the run.

He sighed a little, wishing he was a young man again, wishing he could undo the damage he'd done, wishing he'd never made that stupid arrangement with Lucius in the first place. Maybe then Mara would have been safer, even if she had to be put in an orphanage, thanks to Maras' aunt Melina that didn't happen.

He owed Melina so much, and he still got her killed in the end.

Howard looked at his feet, feeling shame fall over him like a dark cloud hovering over his head.

"Mara, wait." Howard looked up immediately, and saw Mara being stopped in the middle of the hall, a girl with light brown hair had her hand against Maras' arm, Mara turned to face her.

"I'm not talking about it anymore Hermione." Mara hissed, and Hermione looked in worry

"But you can't keep bottling it up, it's unhealthy." Hermione said in concern, and Mara rolled her eyes

"What does it matter? No one cares, not really. So why talk about it?" Hermione went quiet, and Mara scoffed, then looked away with her arms across her chest.

"Look, writing in that diary of yours is all well and good, but-"

"Diary.." Mara muttered, looking at Hermione with wide eyes "That's it! Hermione, you're a _genius_!" Mara said in glee, and Hermione blushed

"What?" Hermione stammered

"You remember talking about Draco in the three broomsticks, with Harry." Mara said quietly, and Howard looked in confusion, only just about hearing what the two girls were saying

"Yes, so?"

"So I must have been jotting down what I was doing in my diary the day I lost my memory, and Draco must have something to do with it." Mara said confidently, Hermione looked bewildered

"Why would Malfoy have anything to do with it-" _Malfoy?_ Howard wondered "Harry's got into your head, this was all his idea!" Hermione said in disbelief, and Mara rolled her eyes

"It's something I have to check out, to keep my mind at ease! Do you know how hard it's been trying to rethink things you can't remember!?" Mara hissed, and Hermione went quiet

"Just trust me." Mara said "I've got to go."

Howard watched as the girls split, Hermione shook her head and headed for the staircase, and Mara sprinted towards the dungeons, and almost slammed into Snape in the process, who managed to slip aside as she passed into the stairs without a glance towards him.

Howard noticed Snape stare after her for a moment, until he turned and headed his way

"What was that about?" Howard hissed at Snape as he came nearer, and he paused by the banister

"You tell me." Snape said dryly, then smirked.

Howard clenched his fingers into fists as Snape ascended the stairs

"Bastard." He snarled quietly, glaring after Snape until he was no longer in sight.

Howard knew he couldn't do anything, except try to get Mara alone and try to interrogate her about the Malfoys later,

At least, he hoped...

His chance came after dinner, Howard watched the students file out of the Great Hall, separating to wherever their common rooms were, and he noticed Mara exiting the hall alone, at the edge of the crowd.

Howard hurried over to her

"Mara.. _Mara_." Howard hissed, and Mara looked up from the floor

"Da-" Mara stopped, remembering where she was "what is it?" she asked as she neared, and she looked in worry when Howard pulled her into a quiet corner.

Howard studied her for a moment

"I need to talk to you." he said "It's important."

Mara pulled out of Howards grip

"Alright.." she said, and glanced around in worry, then her eyes widened as she saw Draco exit the hall with Crabbe and Goyle.

Howard noticed Mara turn as white as a sheet, he looked to where she was looking, but couldn't see what she was staring in such fear at.

"I-I've gotta go." Mara said

"What about what I said?" Howard said in concern, Mara bit her lip a little.

"Right. Uh, how about eight thirty? In the second floor corridor?"

"Ok..but what are you going to do in the meantime?" he asked in concern, not liking the idea of her walking around on her own.

"I'll be in the library." Howard looked at her in concern, she wasn't the same girl he saw earlier in the morning with her friend.

"See you later." Mara said, and she turned and hurried off in the opposite direction of the dungeons.

Howard stared in worry after her, what had suddenly put her on edge? Did she find out something she shouldn't have, Howard wondered.

But what could that have been...?

* * *

Come eight thirty, Mara was already waiting in the second floor corridor, pacing up and down, wringing her hands in worry at the same time.

"Mara?"

Mara paused and turned to Howard approaching her

"Sorry I'm late, I was a little held up." he said in annoyance, and glared around at the two Aurors following him, their wands were tight in their hands at their sides, their eyes locked on him.

"What did you need to see me for?" Mara asked, looking around the corridor, Howard noticed she still looked a little on edge.

"I wanted to spend some time with you." Howard replied "Also, I kind of heard you speaking with your friend this morning." Mara stared at him in confusion "In the Viaduct, with that girl. You'd figured something out about you losing your memory." Howard said carefully, and Mara looked in realisation

"You were eavesdropping?" Mara said in annoyance, and Howard shrugged

"That doesn't matter." Howard said, and Mara looked in worry as her father pressed his hands on her shoulder in comfort, "Don't be afraid to tell me anything that's on your mind." he said seriously, and Mara looked away; she couldn't tell her dad, she couldn't tell anyone, she felt something bad might happen if she told someone, and she wasn't sure why.

Mara shook her head and pulled away

"..it's better if I don't tell you." she said worriedly, then Howard sighed

"Alright.." Howard said then leant against the wall as casually as he did when eavesdropping on Mara and her friend. "Let me have a guess." he said, and Mara's eyebrows creased together as she looked at him.

"Guess?" she replied, and Howard nodded with a small smile

"It can't be that bad. Let me think..does it have something to do with the Malfoys?" Howard saw the surprised, scared look in Maras' blue eyes "Of course it does." he muttered

"How-"

"Lucky guess." he said with no emotion, his eyes darkening "..does it have something to do with Malfoy being your boggart?" he asked, and Mara stared at him

"It does, don't it." he added, and Mara felt a little relieved that Howard was so off track, but she was worried that he was playing at it, if she said no then he knew something else was at play.

She was glad then that Howard didn't see Mr Malfoy going for his belt that day she faced him.

"M-Mr Malfoy wasn't my only boggart you know." she said, and Howard heard her tremble a little

"That's right, a Death Eater was first." Mara paused, realising she probably shouldn't have bought that up

"So, what's the story? Why is Lucius Malfoy your boggart?" Howard noticed Mara wince upon saying Malfoys name, and he looked in true concern at her.

"It's nothing..silly really." she said with a slight, forced chuckle

"Mara." Howard said almost sternly, and Mara threw up her arms in annoyance

"It doesn't _matter_. So stop poking your nose in where it doesn't belong!" she snapped, shocking Howard.

"I'm leaving." Mara said

"Wait." Howard reached out for her, Mara dodged and stormed off, ignoring Howards calls as she raced away, not looking back.

Howard scowled and clenched his fingers, he was going to find out what was going on if it killed him, maybe he should follow her...

So Howard followed Mara casually to the first floor, the Aurors were still hot on his trail a foot behind. He knew it wasn't the best idea to follow his own daughter around, but he was sick of being kept in the dark and needed Something of an answer, even if it was just a small hint.

Howard suddenly froze as he heard a loud scream, he hugged the wall and looked around the corner, and saw Mara standing in front of a second year girl, and was helping the girl with her books.

Howard watched as the little girl turned and hurried off, apparently unaware of his and the aurors' presence. He was about to turn the corner

"Oh!" Howard was forced back against the wall as he heard Maras' surprised tone

"What are you doing wondering around?" came a boys voice, and Howard looked in confusion, he didn't recognise it.

"..I-I've just been in the library. What about you!?" Mara stammered, and Howard didn't like the small silence

"That's none of your business." the boy hissed, and Howard lowered his eyes, not liking that kids attitude at all

"Look, Draco..I remember." Mara said shakily, and another awkward silence passed, Howard looked in concern and decided to peek around the corner. But the boys back was towards him and he couldn't get a good view of the kid. He decided to hide again

"I remember the argument that caused my memory loss." Mara said and Howard looked in confusion from behind the wall.

"..do you remember anything before being knocked out?" the boy, Draco asked after another pause

"Not really..although I remember drenching you in water, sorry about that." Mara said quietly, and he heard Draco scoff.

"Right..well, I'd better go." Draco said after yet another silence

"Where are you going?" Mara asked

"To the bathroom, if you must know." Draco replied and it went silent again, Howard turned around slightly as he heard footsteps come his way, then he saw the boy pass, and recognised him instantly as Lucius's son, he had the same pointed face and greasy blond hair, and emotionless grey eyes. Draco didn't seem to notice him, but he thought he saw the boy look at him out of the corner of his eye.

Howard turned around the corner once again, Mara was watching a tapestry of trolls being taught ballet and he was about to head towards her until he saw a cupboard door opening.

"Morris!" His eyebrows creased and he hid against the wall again

"Do lower your wand." Howard recognised Snapes' drawl of a voice instantly and peeked around the corner, Mara was lowering her wand as Howard glared over at them, he didn't think it was a very good idea on her behalf to let her guard down in front of Snape.

Howard decided to lean around again before he was spotted.

"I'm sorry." Mara muttered, and it went silent for a moment.

"What were you and Malfoy arguing about just now?" Snape asked "I heard you both shouting from here." Snape said before Mara could speak

"Oh..um." Mara went quiet for a second "he was just nitpicking again..no big deal." she said and another silence passed, then Mara sighed

"I was telling Draco, that I remember our fight..the day I lost my memory." Howards' eyes widened, she argued with _Malfoy_?

"I see." Snape said in a low voice "And you didn't think to tell me before?" he added, and Howard looked in confusion

"I only found out..I mean, I only realised this morning. I read my diary, I was writing down what I was doing that day and apparently I was following Draco around. He caught me, and we fought, I collapsed..but it wasn't his fault, I was pulling away as he let go so it's both of our faults." Mara said quickly, quietly.

Howard peeked around the corner again and his eyes lowered, Snape was standing a bit too close to Mara for his liking.

"Why would you be following Draco around? Silly girl." Snape said sternly, and Mara shrugged.

"..Professor I don't know why I was following him, I didn't write that down.." she said quietly, rubbing her arm, then Howard froze, as he saw Snape push a strand of Maras' dark hair slowly behind her ear, and she _smiled_ at him.

What the hell was going on!?

"..if I remember anything else I'll say.." Mara said, looking flustered, Howard had to turn back around as Snape looked down the corridor, and back the other way.

"Defence lessons begin at nine pm tonight, we'll meet in front of the Great Hall." Snape said

"Alright..we haven't had a lesson since the boggart incident." Mara said, sighing a little

"Will you tell your father about what Lucius has done?" Snape asked, Howard glared forward and he looked around the corner again

"..I'm not sure yet..you, Dumbledore and Daniel already know, that's enough.." Mara shook her head and stared at the floor, and Howard felt rage pass through him which strengthened when Snapes' fingers brushed Mara's chin, and made her look at him gently.

He felt his fists ball as Mara had risen to Snapes' height, and it almost looked as if they were about to-

"Are you moving or what!?" Howard blinked and looked around, the Aurors were still there, staring at him impatiently.

"Shut it." Howard growled, then he looked back around the corner.

He saw Mara suddenly walking away from Snape, who was turning back to his cupboard.

"Hey!" Howard growled, jumping out from the corner, and Snape turned to face him, his sallow face unsurprised.

They glowered at each other for a moment, Snape goading Howard on with a mocking expression across his sallow face. Howard felt like marching over there and beating the life out of Snape, but he was outnumbered, he was the only wizard in that corridor without a wand, and he didn't want to get into trouble and have Dumbledore change his mind about this arrangement.

"You..You stay the hell away from my daughter, you hear!" Howard snapped down the corridor to Snape, who smirked condescendingly at him

"You hear me!" Howard barked, Snape rolled his eyes and turned, and Howard glared Snape off down the corridor, anger swelling up inside him.

He was right, there really was something going on between Snape and his daughter! And if he ever caught Snape touching her like that again..he daren't think of the consequences.

But first he _needed_ to find out what Lucius has done before anything else, and if Mara wouldn't tell him, he'll have to _make_ someone talk, and he already had a plan...


	23. Chapter Twenty One: The Plan-Part One

**A/N-Hey everyone sorry for the late update i've been pretty busy as of late, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter, things get pretty Steamy ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Edit-I added the date on the top of the chapter (I forgot to put it there! :O)**

* * *

11th March

1997

Mara let out a sigh and pressed her head against the banister of the staircase, much was on her mind and she knew it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Memories had come back to her since the re-reading of her diary, she had discovered something very frightening, but she couldn't believe it, did she really feel what she felt on Dracos' arm that night? Fear had overtaken her since the realisation, and she needed somehow to confirm her thoughts about him. It was dangerous what she was thinking, but she needed to do it, and she knew she couldn't tell Anyone about it.

First things first, she needed to get that potion and she was certain Snape would have some in his stores, she needed a way to 'borrow' some from him, without him knowing. She was no thief, she thought to herself to replace the phial if she managed to get it.

Secondly, she needed to get a form of DNA from one of her fellow Slytheirns, and lastly she needed to do it stealthily, more so than she was when caught by Draco.

She shuddered, and pressed her chin against her knees and tried to push away the thoughts of hers and Dracos' struggle a few days before.

' _Let me go!'_ Mara twinged as she remembered her head hitting against the wall, and she rubbed the back of her head as if to soothe the pain that wasn't there.

"Ahem."

Mara glanced up, and felt her cheeks burn as Snape now stood before her looking stern, she moved her face off her knees and faced him.

"Professor." she said with a small smile "Time for our lesson?" she asked, and Snape nodded.

He watched her closely as she stood

"Come." He turned, and lead the way to the Great Hall.

As they passed through the Entrance Hall she noticed the doors open and looked to see who had entered.

Daniel stood in the doorway and waved as she passed, Mara waved back once and he looked in concern. Mara thought to herself to ask Daniel how his date with his partner Jones went in Hogsmeade as soon as she could speak to him, but first she had to get this lesson over and done with, then find a way into Snapes' stores...

* * *

The lesson could have ended on a better note, Mara had failed to complete the wordless incantation against Snape, and he was annoyed at her for the lack of concentration.

When they both exited the Great Hall an hour later, Mara spotted her father talking to Daniel a bit away, it looked like a heated conversation.

"Leave them to squabble." Snape said disdainfully, and Mara frowned there way, he tugged her forward and she responded with a glare as she passed..

She lead the way to the dungeons and they both paused outside his office upon arrival. Maras' head was full of confliction against the idea of stealing from Snape, she wondered if there was anywhere else she could get it?

Couldn't she just buy some?

No, they take record of people who buys those potions. Mara sighed a little at remembering that.

"I should go. I'm a little tired." she said quietly, wanting nothing more than to go inside with him, but other priorities took hold, she needed to get that DNA sample. Who should she pick though?

"Wait." she said as Snape was halfway in the doorway, he paused and glanced at her "Uh..."

"Well? Spit it out." Snape said irritably after a moments silence, Mara looked at her feet

"..I could use some help with my essay." She said tensely, and Snape felt a little guilty at the way he snapped.

He stepped aside and Mara smiled a little, she walked past him and into the office, he followed quick suit...

"What is it you are stuck on?" Snape asked as he sat down on the sofa with her in his extended study behind his office. He looked as Mara flattened out her Essay on the ' _Cruciators Curse_.'

"Well I'm unsure how to describe the pain."

"..have you ever been under it?" Snape asked with a stiff expression, and Maras' slight cringe confirmed his fear.

"...yes. At the Quidditch world cup five years ago, when those Death Eaters..." it went silent between them for a moment, and Snape looked as Mara dipped her quill into her ink pot to avoid looking back.

"..then try to describe what you felt, and put it onto paper."

"Must I?" she asked, Snape didn't respond.

Mara frowned and Snape stood as she began to write, Mara looked up at him in worry, but quickly went back to her essay upon the look he gave her, she began to write again..

Snape came back a few minutes later with a bottle in his hand and two glasses which he placed onto the coffee table.

"Is this any good?" she asked, and Snape leant over a little looked at the essay

'The Cruciators Curse feels as though acid is stinging every inch of ones nerves,the pain is all one can think about and your body begins to spasm against the wretched pain.'

Snape didn't read anymore but nodded in approval, thinking it good enough so far.

"I will read it when I mark the others." He knew most of his students would fail to create a decent enough description on the pain of the curse, it's what tricked them as most of them hadn't been under it.

"Is that all you need help with?" Snape asked, and Mara thought on it. She looked back up at him and her cheeks swelled with hotness at realising how close he was, she could feel his body heat surround her, and a toffee scent filled the air. Her heart raced, and she didn't think.

Snapes' eyes widened as Mara suddenly pushed her soft lips against his, and she smiled against them as he eagerly kissed her back. A confused look crossed Snapes' pale face as Mara let go and stood, for a moment he thought he had done something wrong, and another surprised look crossed him as she sat on his lap.

He grunted a little as she pushed herself onto him teasingly, and a hotness swelled up inside him, to the point that a shiver ran up and down his spine when Mara pushed her lips against his fervently.

And an unexpected exhilaration passed through him, forcing him to respond with a fiery kiss in turn. His eyes shut as he listened to her sighs between breaths, he ran his hand to her long dark hair and squeezed it as they became frenzied and impassioned in their kiss. His hands ran along her thighs and she squeezed her legs and gave a quiet whine against his lips, her body sagged slightly as the back of his hand ran upwards deep between her thighs, and she pulled away from him and pressed her head against his shoulders, breathing heavily. Her heart was hammering against her chest, she listened to his heavy breaths, and he looked as she lowered her lips to his ear and whispered shakily.

He smirked a little and watched as she slid off his lap slowly, and he got up off the sofa with much effort.

Snape followed her across the room eagerly and watched as she pulled off her jumper and V-Neck, revealing her laced brassier to him. He felt himself throb hard at the sight and he hurried closer to her, he pressed his hands against her waist, but before he could pull her in, she pulled him to the bed.

She sat down as he pushed his lips against her once again, and she concentrated on unbuttoning him as his lips caressed her neck warmly, her arms became weak and she had trouble unbuttoning the jacket. He helped her and pulled it off, and she proceeded to do the same to his shirt.

His lips pushed harder against her neck and she pulled him closer, he climbed onto the bed and leant on top of her, her hands gripped his bare shoulders and she pulled herself up to his ear again and whispered.

He smirked and leant back, she sat up and helped him off with his trousers and she took off hers at the same time in a heated rush.

Snape laid back on the rickety bed and watched Mara lean over him, her pale face was red with heat and her chest was rising and falling quickly. He took in the sight of her body in that lacy underwear and his heart hammered fast, he watched her lean over him. He pressed his hands over her waist, and Mara took in the feel of his warm hands sliding over every curve and part of her body until he reached the bras hook and undid it. Mara looked down at him as he stared at her breasts, and he looked as she leant down again. A sudden fiery sensation flooded his senses as her lips pushed against his chest, and his heart raced faster until it hurt as her wet lips trailed up and down his warm skin.

He hadn't experienced anything like it, the feel of a woman on top caressing him tortuously. The few times he had done it he had always taken the wheel and it had been quick in the quiet of the darkness somewhere in Knockturn Alley.

This was something else.

Mara paused her lips at the hem of Snapes' grey underwear and looked up at him, he looked to be in his own little world, his eyes were shut his hands clutched the blankets underneath.

She smiled a little, she was making him to that.

She gripped the edge of his boxers and went to pull down

 _'Muggles have dirty sexual habits, did you know they Actually put Genitalia into their mouths? How disgusting."_ Mara froze upon remembering Mr Malfoy speak those words with such venom, and she looked in disgust with her own self at what she was just about to do.

 _"And mudbloods do it in front of cameras. Muggles really are filthy."_ Malfoy had continued, and continued to rant about the 'disgusting nature' of muggles.

She shook her head off the memory and leant up again. Snape opened his eyes and looked at her, then a searing heat swelled up inside him again as he felt her slide over his stiffening flesh.

She watched his expression become intense with each slide, becoming faster and faster with each heavy breath, feeling herself become wetter with movement.

Suddenly Snape leant up and pushed his lips against hers intensely, she responded just as vigorously, and she let out a whine as his hand gripped one of her breasts tightly, and he rubbed his thumb over her small nipple lightly until her body became weaker with each slide against him.

When he felt she was weak enough, he turned her back over onto the bed so her back was against the springy mattress, and he glanced into the glazed blue eyes before him.

He slid his hand slowly down over her breasts and down her stomach, towards the inside of her thighs and stroked inside her walls there teasingly.

Her body quivered, and her muscles tightened against each careful stroke. He moved his fingers faster against her, and felt her become wetter and wetter. She whined when he pushed his tip lightly inside her thighs teasingly sending a soaring heat to flush through every inch of her.

' _You dirty bitch.'_

Snape paused and looked in confusion, he looked up at Mara and she cringed. What was _that_? That sounded like..Malfoy.

Did he just hear a thought of Maras'?

Snape shook his head, and passed it off as his imagination.

'You deserve this don't you.'

Mara whimpered a little as Lucius Malfoys' voice crept into her head again, she tried to push it away, tried to concentrate on what Snape was doing.

"We..can stop if you.." Snape said raggedly, looking up at her, and she shook her head

"N-no i-it's fine.." she said with a small but reassuring smile, she wasn't going to let Malfoy win.

She looked at Snape, his expression uncertain. And he looked as she rose and pushed her lips against his, and his eyes closed slightly as her lips left white hot marks as they trailed down to his jaw bone and down his neck. He twinged when she kissed his nipple lightly, and he gripped her hair in turn.

He ran his hand down her body and stopped at her underwear, she glanced down and tried to keep a calm mind as Snape lowered them down to her knees.

She kept her eyes shut and laid back, knowing now she was completely naked in front of him, completely vulnerable.

Snape took in the sight of her body with _greedy_ , intense eyes, he looked at the slightly curved shape of her almost full breasts and small nipples and lowered his head. She shut her eyes as his lips pushed against her spacious chest and down to her breasts. Then she looked down as she felt her legs part.

Her heart hammered roughly and she gripped Snapes' forearms for support, as his hand ran down the side and over and behind her slender waist and under her thigh to her knee.

Snape looked back at her, as if waiting for confirmation to continue. Mara smiled a little and nodded, and she looked as Snape pulled down his underpants fully and positioned himself.

"...you're sure?" he said breathlessly, and Mara nodded.

Snape lowered down closer to her, and she gave a sharp whine as she felt him slowly slide deep inside her.

She gripped his shoulders and pulled him close to her sticky body, and concentrated on the feeling of his pulsing stiffness inside her slippery walls, on the slow rhythm he kept as he slid up and down inside her, on the intensity of his kisses against her chest and breasts and on the tongue that flicked and licked her nipple hotly. She didn't dare let any thoughts interrupt the pleasure that was slowly taking over her body as Snape slid up and down upon her, she felt his stiff flesh pulse quickly inside her, her walls reacted, throbbing just as passionately against his sticky member with each quickening thrust.

She opened her eyes and clenched her thighs against his waist, he looked up at her as her mouth reached his ear again and he looked in surprise at her at the words spoken to him.

And without pulling out, Snape turned her around so that she now sat on top of him and he was back on the bed, and she continued the sliding rhythm, causing him to groan out pleasurably.

She smirked and pushed her lips against his neck, trailing them down hotly towards his chest as she rode him. Snape gripped both sides of her waist and began to control her rhythm, causing her to go faster and faster as he stared at her body through his dark glazed eyes. Every inch of him swelled hotter and hotter, Maras' skin burned his hands as she fucked him harder and harder.

Then, their cries matched the pleasure they were experiencing inside each other, he felt her wetness seep all over him and her body spasmed at the ecstasy, but she didn't stop at that.

She kept sliding inside him, taking in the feel of him until she felt him ready at the seem, and she pulled out, and Snape exploded all over her thighs with a loud groan in response..

Mara collapsed onto him, and felt his heavy chest heave up and down, and listened to his hardened breaths as he tried to calm down.

He gripped her head, holding her close, until his arm ached and limped. She didn't want to move, the sound of his breaths was enough to make her sleep, and she shut her eyes...

She opened her eyes and leant up, suddenly realising she wasn't on top of Snape any more but beside him, lying on the bed with the covers over the both of them. She sighed, realising she must have fallen asleep..

She looked up at Snape, he seemed in a deep enough sleep, his breathing much lighter than what it was before she fell asleep.

She crept out of the bed and put back on her clothes, she wanted nothing more than to lie back in that bed with him, but she had things to do, and it was late.

Then she remembered what her original plan was! Maybe she could look for a key to his stores.

She hurried to her bag and put her essay inside it, she decided to write a note for Snape

 _'I woke first and went back to the common room, I'm sure someone must have noticed my long absence by now._

 _Thank you for tonight, I hope there'll be more like it._

 _Love Mara.'_

Maras' eyes widened, and she quickly scribbled out the love with her quill, her heart beating rapidly at the thought of it..she placed the note back on the coffee table and tried to think.

If she were a key...she pondered and looked around the study, until her eyes fell on his robes on the floor. She bit her lip,

' _Accio_ , cupboard key'

surprisingly, a key shot out of Snapes robes and into her hand. Her heart raced, she didn't think it would be so easy, but plenty of people kept keys in their pockets.

She beamed and put the key in her own pocket, and she decided to hurry out before he woke..

Her heart was still beating quickly from the find, but also upon thinking about what happened back there on his bed.

She smiled to herself and hurried to the exit, letting herself out quickly, and she hurried down the corridor to the chamber and towards the common room. Before she got that DNA sample she needed to wash and bathe...

* * *

When she refreshed herself, she paused in the girls dorms, it was empty. She looked at one of the girls beds, and grinned, as her eyes fell on Pansy's bed beside her own.

She walked over to it and scanned Pansy's pillow, she found and plucked a hair from it with a slight cringe, and she put it into a thin phial she had borrowed from the potions classroom.

Now she had to figure out how to knock out Parkinson, in a friendly fashion.

She hunted in her trunk for anything that could be of any use, she found a few potions but only one that could do the trick.

"Aha." she beamed, upon finding a sleeping draught in her trunk, apparently an unused potion Snape had given her awhile back, and she found a box of chocolate frogs she was sure Pansy would probably nick one from.

The plan was coming together, firstly before any of that, she needed to get that potion, and had to plan it right.

So, she made her way out of the busy common room as casually as possible, and thankfully wasn't interrupted, and she made her way to the first floor corridor...

She hurried her way there, making sure Daniel or her dad wasn't anywhere near to spot her, and tried to avoid anyone else who would stop and talk to her.

She snuck into the first floor corridor when the couple of students down the end left, and headed for the Tapestry that covered Snapes' supply cupboard door.

She took out her wand and swung it, so the tapestry flew upwards, revealing the door, and she took the key out of her pocket and unlocked it. She looked around again and headed inside.

"P, P, P.." she muttered, looking around the shelves " _Accio"_ she said the potion in her head, and the potion shot into her hand from one of the shelves further up. She smiled and looked at the potion, the label read

 _Polyjuice Potion_.

She turned for the door and left the cupboard

"Mara?" said a surprised voice and she froze outside the cupboard "What are you doing in there? What's that in your hand?"

Mara stared, still frozen.

How was she going to explain _this_!?

* * *

 **I apologise in advance if this was a long one but i hope you enjoyed.**

 **Don't forget to Fave/Follow or review! It's much appreciated ^_^**


	24. Chapter 22-The Plan (Part 2) Polyjuiced

**A/N hello and welcome to part 2! I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review a follow or a fave!**

 **It's much appreciated ^_^**

* * *

" _Dad_?" Mara said in surprise, she felt her cheeks turn red from embarrassment, she'd forgotten he had Almost free roam around the castle.

"What are you up to in _there_ , isn't that Snapes'?" Howard asked, Mara could hear the venom in Snapes' name.  
She frowned a little.

"Uh...y-yes, he just sent me to get some more..some more sleeping draught for myself." she said, worry clear in her voice.

" _Sleeping draught?_ " Howard asked "You didn't tell me you had trouble sleeping." he said worriedly, and Mara blushed again, thinking she hadn't been getting much sleep for a Particular reason lately.

"N-no, I didn't."

"Then again, you haven't told me much about yourself." Howard added with a small frown, and Mara looked away "You haven't told me what _Malfoy_ has done."

Mara rolled her eyes in annoyance

"It's got nothing to do with _you_." she sneered, and turned away from him with crossed arms.

Howard glared at her for a moment, a surge of anger passed through him, that he quickly suppressed.

"I only want to help. Please, Mara?"

Mara shook her head, not wanting to admit that it was also Malfoy who kept her from sleeping sometimes, as nightmares plagued her, waking her up and causing sweat patches on her blankets because of it..

"Then I'll just find out for myself." Howard said seriously, his plan to discover the secret already in his mind. Annoyance was creeping in his voice, Mara bit her lip a little, feeling a little bad.

"..and since you won't tell me what Malfoy has done. I want to know what is going on between _you_ and Snape." he sneered Snapes' name again, and Maras' eyes widened, her heart raced and her skin flushed hotly.

"W-what are you talking about?" she said in a disbelieving voice

"Don't deny it." Howard said "I saw him the other day, with you, right here in this spot stroking your hair and chin." he hissed angrily, and Maras' arms dropped, fear and disbelief hitting her at once.

Howard took Maras' silence to mean 'yes'

"You were following me?" she asked, shocked

"I was. But don't change the subject." Howard sternly, and Mara turned around to him, a glare in her eyes directed at him.

Her eyes passed him, and she saw two Aurors standing by the corridor entrance a bit away from them, watching them both intensely.

"Don't be disgusting." Mara spat "He is my _teacher_ my _professor,_ a Professor of Hogwarts. Do you really think Dumbledore would let something like That happen? What you are suggesting? Do you?" she said irritably, he disbelieved her, her burning red cheeks and wide eyes confirmed it for him.

Howard kept her focus, giving her suspicious looks.

Then he decided to change tact.

"..No." he sighed, scratching his neck "I guess he wouldn't. I must have been imagining what I saw."

Mara gave him a sceptical look, how could he go from saying that to suddenly agreeing with her?

"Forgive me, honey? I can get a bit Over-Imaginitive sometimes. I've been living in my head for so long, it's just natural to me." Mara gave him a confused look, wondering what he was babbling about. She sighed

"..alright..just, don't say anything like that again." Mara said sternly, although Howard could see the lie grow deep in her eyes.

Howard knew what he saw, and he wasn't going to forget it quickly, but he could see he was only upsetting her by bringing it up, and he didn't want to cause it anymore.

Mara looked as Howard walked towards her, and he pressed his hand tentatively on her shoulder

"I believe you, alright." he said with a small smile, he figured fighting lies with lies was a worthy fight.

Mara shook her head, and pushed his hand away lightly

"I need to go, I'll see you around." she said and turned to the cupboard door, he watched her shut it behind her and lock it, the tapestry fell back down and she walked off without another word, and she didn't look back...

* * *

Mara stared at her pale reflection in the mirror.

She stood in the dimly lit girls bathroom, in the Slytherin Dungeons with a glass in hand, filled with a slodgy bubbling liquid. She grimaced, and looked towards Pansy Parkinsons body that lay unconscious against a cubical stall. It was easier than she thought to knock the bitch out.

She smirked a little, then frowned, she was still a little on edge from her fight with her dad earlier.

She shook her head, and tried to push the intrusive thoughts away, and she downed the potion without a second thought.

She instantly regretted it, the glass slipped from her hand and smashed onto the ground and she fell onto her knees. She held her stomach as her insides changed, she was sure the potion was going to come back out of her throat, and the mission would fail.

But surprisingly, the pain subsided enough that she could pull herself up with the help of a sink bowl. She spat into it, turned on the tap and splashed some water onto her face and had a drink of it, then she stood to face the mirror, and her eyes widened.

She was no longer looking at her own reflection, but that of Pansy Parkinsons smug, pug like face.

"God, I look worse than normal." she muttered, and shook her head.

She glanced once more into the mirror and took deep breaths, before heading to the exit.

She poked her head out both ways before leaving.

She walked along the dark corridor, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears in fear, then her heart stopped at the shock of Snapes' office door bursting open, and her _father_ storming out of the office. Two Aurors scrambled behind Howard as he stormed into the stairwell, and Mara looked in shock, Howard hadn't looked in her direction at all.

So the potion had Really worked. _Good_ , Mara thought.

She hurried to the stairwell herself, eager to get past Snapes' office without being seen by him.

"Parkinson!" Mara paused and shut her eyes for a brief moment, of course she would be spotted, she turned towards Snape, who was looking _calm_ enough, despite her fathers anger.

Although she could see the annoyance in his dark eyes.

"When did you last see Miss Morris." Snape asked coolly, and Mara stared and pursed her lips a little, and she didn't like the sudden suspicion in Snapes eyes.

" _Why_?" Mara asked in forced annoyance

"..She has a detention, when you see her send her to me." Snape said dryly, and Mara stared at him for a moment, she knew she didn't have a detention, so what did Snape need to see her for? Did it have something to do with her Father, she wondered.

Suddenly, she noticed Snapes' eyes lower.

' _Shit, if I don't want to be found out I need to go,_ _now_ _. I'm blowing it!'_

Snape looked in surprise at Pansy

"Um, goodbye then." Mara said and hurried to the stairwell, eager to get away before Snape got really suspicious!

 _'Why do I have to get so nervous around him?_ '

Snape stared after 'Pansy', he had a feeling something was _off_ about all this, because he knew for a fact that those thoughts _weren't_ Pansy Parkinsons', and his eyes lowered as a realisation hit him at full force...

Mara stood at the top of the stairwell and exhaled lightly, she was sure Snape had copped on to something, she was _sure_ of it. She had a weird feeling back there, like someone was moving about in her head, it was an awful feeling.

She shook her head, and told herself to snap out of it, and tried to get into character.

"Ok." she muttered, she tried to focus on Pansy's attitude, she was always bossy and had a superiority complex, she was rude to people, too, and had a Massive thing for Draco, that much she was sure of.

"Ok." she muttered to herself again, trying to calm her fretting mind down and hurried over to the marble staircase.

When she entered the Entrance Hall, she noticed Daniel roaming about, looking a little lost, she wondered what he was up to.

"Ouch!" Mara snapped, as she felt the full force of someone smacking into her

"Watch where you're going, Parkinson." Mara looked down as she saw a pair of dark hands press against her shoulder to steady her, and she glanced up to see the tall, and handsome Blaise Zambini standing before her.

"Get your hands off me." Mara snapped, and pulled away

"That's not what you said yesterday." Blaise winked, and Mara looked in surprise "You haven't forgotten our little, session, already have you Pansy?" he smirked, and pushed a loose strand of 'Pansy's' hair behind her ear.

She stepped away, and stuck her nose in the air, trying her best to act out Pansy's attitude

"Where is Draco?" she asked, Blaise rolled his dark brown eyes

"In your usual spot at the back of the library." Blaise sneered "You know I've always wondered what it is you see in Malfoy. Apart from his vast amount of wealth."

"You know nothing." Mara sneered back "Now stay away from me, _cretin_."

"You think I'm just going to let you leave after what happened?" Blaise said smoothly, gripping Maras' elbow to stop her leaving, and she gasped when Blaise pulled her forward and stroked her lips.

"Piss off!" Mara spat, and her hand swiped at full force across Blaises' cheek. He let go and stumbled backwards, holding his cheek in shock.

Mara ran off, eager to get to the library before she changed back..

* * *

Upon arrival outside the library, she stopped and lent against the wall, trying to regain her breath and composure.

She couldn't believe Pansy was cheating on Draco.

That _bitch_ , and after accusing _her_ of being a slapper!

Mara glared forward and turned into the library, trying to push everything to the back of her mind, and concentrate on extracting information out of Draco, and trying to prove the existence of his dark mark.

She walked across the library with her nose in the air, and made her way through the gates to the second hall. She looked down all the aisles, before spotting Draco at the very end, looking out the window, seeming to be in his own little world.

"Draco?" Mara asked, and when he didn't respond she pressed her hand on his shoulder.

Draco turned in surprise, and Mara jumped

"Oh, Pansy, it's just you." Mara tried to feign looking insulted

"You don't sound very happy to see me!" she said, sounding irritable.

"Sorry.." he muttered, shaking his head "I've just been.."

"What's the matter?" Mara asked in a calmer voice, Draco shrugged

"I've been thinking about my father a lot, lately, I hate seeing how he's being portrayed in the Daily Prophet, he's made out to be a monster!" he said out of the blue, and she stared at him.

Mara bit her lip, she knew Draco was feeling depressed about his dad, but, she just couldn't feel sorry for him.

"..o-of course, Draco, your dad he..doesn't deserve prison, you know that right?" Mara said, she felt sick at herself for the words coming out of her mouth.

"..I know, but.."

"But what?"

"No one else thinks that, do they? People like Morris, and _Potter_." he sneered, Mara pursed her lips a little

"Well what's _Morris_ got to do with it!?" Mara said, Draco looked back at her

"I know you hate Morris." he sighed "But I've already told you how my father used to slap her about." Mara glared at him, how _dar_ e Draco talk about their personal lives to Pansy, of all people!

"Yeah, well..she probably deserved it." Mara snapped, her eyes widening a little in shock

"...I don't know." Draco said, shrugging, and Mara studied him for a moment, she wondered if he really thought she deserved it..

"Look, lets talk about something else, hm?" Mara said calmly, and Draco smirked a little

"Lets not talk anymore." Dracos' hand reached out for his girlfriends hand, but she stepped back

"No, Draco. _Lets_ talk." Draco looked in worry

"Are you dumping me?" he asked, and Mara looked in surprise

"O-of course not!" she said quickly, and Draco looked in slight relief

"I wanted to know if something's true." she said, and Draco rose his eyebrow at her "If the rumours are true, that you're a..death eater." she said quietly, looking around.

Draco rolled his eyes

"You _know_ it's damn well true, I've already told you!"

Mara stared at him, her heart racing quickly

"Then..show me." Mara looked at his arm, her heart was pounding as she wondered what he was to do.

Then his hand reached for his sleeve, he pulled it up slowly, and her eyes widened as she saw the end of what looked like a dark, moving tattoo, but she couldn't be sure.

" _No._ I don't need to say anymore about it." Draco said, pushing his sleeve back down, and Maras' shoulders slumped.

"Hey now, don't feel bad." Draco said, and he stood then Maras' eyes widened as Dracos lips suddenly pressed against hers, or, rather Pansys' and a raging hotness swelled up inside her, but not in the good way.

"Surprised you, didn't I." Draco smirked when he broke the kiss, and Mara pulled away from him angrily, breathless, but his grip was too strong and she was pulled back into his body, another hotness rushed through her veins, as she felt something hard poke into her.

Panic flowed through her, she squeezed her eyes shut as his hot lips left hers and pushed against her neck lightly, she tried to pull away but his grip only tightened, and he pushed her body against the wall. She gave hard breaths, as images of Lucius Malfoy infiltrated her mind as Dracos' hands went for her shirt.

"There you are _Malfoy-_ "

Mara stared in shock, as Snape stood there watching the scene before them, but Draco quickly pulled away and stared in similar shock.

And she thought she saw Snapes' face turn _livid_.

"You do realise you are late for detention, Mafoy. Professor McGonagall has sent me looking for you." Snape drawled, but his voice was unnervingly calm, and it sent chills down Maras' spine.

"Very well, _Professor_." Draco said in a bored tone of voice, then turned back to Mara

"You coming, Pansy?" Draco asked

"She is not." Snape said "I need a word with Miss _Parkinson_."

Mara pursed her lips and clenched her fingers together, her palm was sweaty and she could feel her forehead become sticky. She felt as if she was being watched under a microscope.

"Fine." Draco sneered, and stormed past Snape without another look at him. Snape waited until Draco was out of the gates down the hall, before turning back to Mara. Whose face shape was changing back slowly, her eyes turning blue again and her hair growing longer.

"Now, care to explain to me _exactly_ what you are up to, Mara?" Snape said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Mara stared in shock, and her heart hammered in her ears.

And she gulped fearfully...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I wonder what Snapes' going to do?**


	25. Chapter 23 The Plan (Part 3)

**(Chapter Twenty Three-The Plan (Part 3) A different P.O.V)**

 **A/N-Welcome readers to the final part of The Plan, please, do enjoy! :)**

* * *

Howards' eyes narrowed as he watched Mara march down the corridor, she didn't even glance back at him as he stood outside Snapes' supply cupboard.

He glanced at the tapestry that covered Snapes door, the tapestry portrayed trolls being taught ballet, the same as the one across from the door..

Howard wondered what Mara had taken from the cupboard, he didn't believe for a moment that Snape sent Mara to get some Sleeping Draught, she could have just gone to the hospital ward, after all.

No, something smelt fishy, he supposed he should give Snape a little visit. And whilst he was there, he could hatch his own plan...

* * *

 _ **An hour later...**_

Snape stirred and jumped upright off the bed, grabbed his wand and aimed it at the door. Then exhaled, no one was there, but he could hear a loud, obnoxious banging on a door.

He looked to his side, and realised Mara was no longer laid beside him, and he scowled as he stood up and threw on his robes and headed for the door.

Before he reached there he saw a note on the coffee table, he swung his wand and the parchment flew into his hands and he recognised Maras' semi neat writing on the parchment.

He nodded, and hurried to the exit.

He rushed through his dimly lit office and to the door

" _What!_ " Snape roared as he wrenched open the door, and as he did someone marched inside. Snape turned with his wand aimed out again, and he lowered his eyes dangerously

"What do you want, _Morris_?"

"..I want to talk about my Daughter." Howard said with a glare, Snape rolled his eyes. He turned and faced the two Aurors who looked ready to come in, instead, he slammed the door in their faces.

"Charming." Howard mocked, Snape glared back at Howard "Whatever it is My daughter sees in _you_ , it isn't your charm that's for sure." Howard smirked at the taken aback look in Snapes' face.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, Howard crossed his arms

"Something, is going on between you two, I know it, I can _feel_ it. I saw you bloody stroking her chin and hair the other day! That's _not_ normal behaviour from a Teacher now, is it."

Snape continued to glare murderously at Howard, who remained smirking, unphased by the look.

"Tsk, you must have been imagining things." Snape said "Now, what is it you want?"

Howard held Snapes' glare

"Information." Howard said simply, and Snape rose his eyebrow "Before anything else, however. I'd just thought I'd mention, I saw Mara just leaving your store cupboard on the first floor, a few moments ago before coming here, actually."

"What?" Snape asked, confused. Howards' smirk widened

"Oh yes. She said _you_ sent her to get some sleeping draught for herself."  
Snape stared at Howard, and reached into his robe pockets, he couldn't feel his key.

"Impossible." Snape muttered angrily

"Now, how would my dear Mara get that key, if it was in your, pockets?" Howard asked icily, Snape looked back up at Howard murderously

"That is none of Your concern, Morris." Snape spat, Howards smirk remained on his smug face, and Snape could feel his fists balling.

"If you didn't want anything, get out." he snapped, Howard shook his head

"No, no. I do want something. I want to know what Lucius Malfoy has done to my daughter." he said coolly, as if Snapes' anger had no affect on him at all.

Snape lowered his eyes, but he had seriously considered telling Howard, only since being told of Maras' thievery.

His fists balled then.

They stood in a stony silence for a moment, each trying to weigh the other up.

Until eventually, Howard sighed.

Snape rose his eyebrow in curiosity

"I know you know, I can see it in your eyes." Howard said, and Snape felt a little creeped out by that statement. "I can _read_ people, very well, Snape. You are no exception. I don't need occlumency or legilmency to read people. It's all in the psychology. Now, if you don't want Dumbledore to know whats going on between you and my daughter, you should tell me what Lucius has done! I'm her father, I _need_ to know, so I know how to look after her better for the future!"

Snape crossed his arms across his chest and lowered his eyes

"You wouldn't _dare_ accuse me of such things to Dumbledore." Snape said

"You want a bet?" Howard snarled

Snapes lips curled into a smirk

"I know you won't." Snape said smoothly "Because, if you want that little _deal_ of yours, to stay permanent, you ought to be a little nicer to Me, and you won't say a word to Dumbledore about Any of this." Howards arms dropped, and Snapes' smirk grew wider "Now, I am rather busy. Take your leave, and don't bug me again about Lucius Malfoy." Snape snarled, his fingers clenched around his wand in anger.

"Fine." Howard snapped, and Snape watched Howard walk past and pull the door open, and he turned to watch Howard storm out.

He smirked once more and went to shut his door, until he saw Pansy Parkinson paused in the corridor, looking shocked at the sudden explosion of the door.

Then he had a thought, maybe Parkinson knew where Mara was, so he could seek her out and confront her.

" _Parkinson_."

Parkinson paused at the bottom of the stairwell and turned somewhat reluctantly.

"When did you last see Miss Morris." Snape asked coolly, and he noticed the girl purse her lips, his heart suddenly palpitated, and that strange feeling in his chest grew deep, the same feeling he had around _Mara._

He gave Parkinson a suspicious look, and she stepped back a little

" _Why_?" Parkinson asked

"..She has a detention, when you see her send her to me." Snape said dryly, and he noticed Parkinson stare for a moment, Snape lowered his eyes impatiently.

 _'What does he need to see ME for? Does it have something to do with my dad?'_

Snapes eyes widened in surprise, that thought sounded like..but it couldn't be!

' _Shit, if I don't want to be found out I need to go,_ _Now_ _. I'm blowing it!'_ Snape glared at Parkinson

"Um, goodbye then." Parkinson said, and he noticed her eagerness to get away, and his suspicion grew deeper.

 _'Why do I have to get so nervous around him?_ '

Snape stared after 'Pansy', he had a feeling something was _off_ about all this, because he knew for a fact that those thoughts _weren't_ Pansy Parkinsons', and his eyes lowered as a realisation hit him at full force...

Those were _Maras'_ thoughts, even though he'd only just started hearing some of Her thoughts, he was sure it was her, After all, Parkinson didn't have a clue who Howard was, and she certainly wouldn't refer to Howard as 'dad'!

Snape balled his fists, he Had to follow Mara, to see what she was up to, and to make sure she didn't get into any trouble...

Snape hid behind the banister of the marble staircase and watched as Mara, disguised as Pansy Parkinson walked across the hall.

She wasn't looking where she was going, and she bumped into the rather arrogant Blaise Zambini. He watched closely, but he couldn't really make out what they were saying with other passers by talking over them in the echoing hall.

His eyes hardened, and his jaw clenched suddenly, as Zambini gripped Maras' elbow and pulled her to his body, his thumb stroked her lips. He pulled his wand out from his pocket, ready to pull them apart.

But he looked in surprise, when Maras' hand swiped hard across Zambini's cheek, and she hurried away, ignoring the shocked looks of passers by..

Snape was still shocked as he followed Mara carefully to the library, he wasn't expecting such a reaction from her, at least she fought back, thats what mattered.

He couldn't help a small smile, despite the close encounter..

Snape paused behind a corner as Mara stopped and leant against a wall near the library, he noticed her shake her hand a little, he could imagine it still tingling from the collision of Zambini's cheek onto her small palm..

He waited for a second or two against that same wall when Mara entered the library, and he decided to enter a few moments later.

He looked down all the aisles as he walked through the first hall, and he entered the second hall through the gates and looked down all the aisles until he heard voices at the very end, and he paused behind one of the large bookshelves.

When they stopped talking, he took his cue to walk around, and his eyes widened as he saw Draco pressed up against her, against the wall, his lips against her neck, and his hands roving for her shirt.

"There you are _Malfoy-_ "

Draco let go quickly and looked in similar shock to Maras', she stared fearfully at Snapes' livid expression.

"...You do realise you are late for detention, Mafoy. Professor McGonagall has sent me looking for you." Snape drawled, but his voice was unnervingly calm, and it sent chills down Maras' spine.

"Very well, _Professor_." Draco said in a bored tone of voice, then turned back to 'Pansy' "You coming, Pansy?" Draco asked

"She is not." Snape said "I need a word with Miss _Parkinson."_

Snape noticed Mara clench her fingers, and they shook

"Fine." Draco sneered, and stormed past Snape without another look at him. Snape waited until Draco was out of the gates down the hall, before turning back to Mara. Whose more oval face shape was changing back slowly, her eyes turning blue again and her hair growing longer.

"Now, care to explain to me _exactly_ what you are up to, Mara?" Snape said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Mara stared in shock, and her heart hammered in her ears.

And Snape noticed her gulp fearfully...

Mara fell into a seat when she fully changed back to her normal self, feeling mentally exhausted.

"Well?" Snape asked coolly, but she could hear the anger in his velvety tones. She shuddered, remembering similar tones to Mr Malfoy, when he was angry he'd talk smoothly with venom, it was _worse_ than being shouted at, because she knew worse was to come.

"..I'm sorry.." she whimpered, hanging her head. Snape looked away

"Just..just do what you want, please..I know, I've been bad, I deserve it.." Snape looked back at Mara, suddenly feeling very awkward "Just get on with it." Mara said more forcefully, and Snapes' jaw clenched.

"Pathetic." Snape hissed, Mara flinched "Absolutely pathetic, you know that?" he asked, Mara looked at the floor.

"What am I training you for? To blubber like a baby?" he sneered, Mara bit her lip "Get up, straighten yourself out and come with me."

Mara looked up at Snape in worry, she felt awful

"Wh-why?" she asked shakily

"For your detention." Snape said smoothly, and Mara looked in surprise "Yes, Morris, Detention. I am _not_ Lucius Malfoy, we are _not_ in Malfoy Manor, so don't expect the same form of punishment from me that you would receive back there."

Mara jolted at Lucius's name again, Snape noticed, and he fought the urge to sigh. He was still very angry with Mara for doing what she did, but all he could think of to do was give her detention.

"H-how long, for.." she said quietly, and Snape thought on it for a moment

"A months worth will do." he said seriously, and Mara looked away "Now, come."

"Yes, Sir." she said, and pulled herself up slowly and walked towards Snape, and past him with a fleeting, sorry glance.

Snape turned and followed her out of the library, he looked around, thinking it was lucky there weren't many people in the library, and those that were there were concentrating on their studying.

Now he had detentions to look forward to, and really he wasn't, unless his anger at her subsided over time, it wasn't going to be easy...

* * *

 **A/N Don't forget to leave a Follow or a Fave if you enjoyed, its much much appreciated, and feel free to interact with the comments! :D**


	26. Chapter Twenty Four-Bad Day

**A/N hey guys! I apologise for the long wait, but I have been pretty busy. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 ***** _March 17th_

 _1997_ *****

"You bloody _idiot_ , what were you thinking?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and gripped the glass in his hands.

"I needed _answers_."

"From _Lucius Malfoy_? Did you really think He'd say a word?" scoffed Jones.

"He didn't exactly deny anything." Daniel snarled quietly, and Jones looked in surprise.

"Didn't deny _what_? You didn't tell me why you went there in the first place." Jones said in annoyance, Daniel shrugged and put his glass of mead to his lips.

"It's got something to do with that girl, hasn't it?" Jones asked "Wotsername.."

"Mara." Daniel said after lowering his glass "And yes, it has."

"She's nothing but trouble that one, mark my words. She's got you suspended twice!"

Daniel rolled his eyes again and stood, Jones stood with him, and pressed his dark hand against Daniels' elbow.

"You stay here, or do what you want. I'm going to meet Mara, she has apparition lessons in the village." Daniel said quietly, and Jones frowned.

"Listen, I'm only trying to help. Alright?" Jones said softly, and Daniel nodded

"I know." he said with a sigh, then smiled a little when Jones quickly pushed his lips against Daniels cheek.

"I have things to do," Jones said, letting go "I'll see you later."

Daniel nodded, and he lead the way out of the pub...

Jones disapparated outside the building, and Daniel came to a halt, when he saw Snape standing nearby, looking like he was waiting for someone.

Daniel looked in curiosity, then he felt a little surprised when Mara appeared with a crack, she almost fell to the ground, but Snape stopped her fall and held her in his arms.

Mara quickly let go and rubbed her arm in embarrassment when she stood, they looked away from each other.

Daniel looked in suspicion, and decided to head over.

"You need to maintain your balance." Snape said smoothly, Mara rolled her eyes

"I _know_ that." she said irritably, and Snape glared at her

"Watch your attitude." he hissed, and Mara huffed.

"Everything alright?"

Mara looked around and saw Daniel coming to a stop beside her. Daniel looked at her in worry, he could sense the tension in the air between the two.

"Everything's fine." Mara said, unconvincingly, Daniel looked in worry.

"Come." Snape snapped, and turned

"You coming?" she asked, and Daniel followed her towards a short, wispy man that he recognised to be the Apparition instructor,

"Is Snape being an asshole to you again?" Daniel asked quietly, Mara shrugged

"Shh, he'll hear you." Mara said, and they paused in front of Wilkie Twycross, the apparition instructor, who glanced up at them.

"And you are..." Twycross said, and looked at his clipboard

"Morris, Mara." Snape said, who was now standing before Twycross

"Oh, yes, there you are." Twycross said, and he made a mark on his parchment.

"What's the verdict then?" Daniel asked, Mara noticed the irritated look in Snapes' eyes, Twycross looked at Daniel then back to his clipboard

"And you are..?" he asked, Mara shook her head

"A nuisance." Snape interjected with a small smirk, Mara glared at him.

"Oh he isn't a student, but he's my friend." Mara explained quickly, ignoring Snape, who glared back at her, and Twycross nodded, seemingly oblivious to any of this as he searched for Daniels' name.

"Alright," Twycross said, looking back at Mara from the board. "You did relatively well, Miss Morris, your balance was a bit off, but I feel with more practice and more concentration you will be more adept to the art of apparition." Mara looked in disappointment "But you pass, Miss Morris. However, you must remember the three D's-"

" _Destination, Determination and Deliberation_." Mara added, and Twycross smiled

"Good! Not everyone cares to remember those important words." he tutted "Now, please excuse me, I have other students to see to." Twycross said, and he walked of to the next student who needed his assistance.

"Phew! I can't believe I passed! I was so sure I was going to fail."

"Well done Mara, you did good." Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her

"Tsk." Snape huffed, and walked off, Mara frowned and looked in worry at him.

"What's up with Him!" Daniel asked, letting go of Mara

"..probably can't find anything to poke a hole at." Mara shrugged, and looked away. Daniel frowned a little.

"Oh well." Daniel said, and looked over her quickly in concern "Do you fancy a celebratory drink? On me?"

Mara nodded

"Yes, I need one. Come on." Daniel looked in worry as she passed him, but he followed her to the Three Broomsticks...

"You seem a bit on edge, are you alright? Has something happened?" Daniel asked, once they were seated by the lowly lit fireplace, with their drinks in hand.

Mara shrugged

"You can tell me, it's okay." Daniel said carefully, and Mara sighed

"..I might as well tell you, you'll probably hear it from someone else anyway." Mara said, then shook her head, Daniel watched interestedly "I, kind of, had a little outburst in class this morning..I smashed a few things in Snapes class, purely by accident." she added, putting her hands up quickly before Daniel could interrupt.

"Why would you do that?" Daniel asked in concern, and Mara scratched the back of her neck

"One of my classmates, mocked me about Mr Malfoy, said I was..I was having fantasies about him in my sleep, because I talk about him in my sleep.." Mara bit her lip, upon noticing the shock in Daniels' eyes "She said it in front of the _whole class_ , in _Snapes_ ' class."

"Who was it." Daniel said hotly, and Mara shook her head

"That doesn't matter.."

"..then why is Snape mad at you?" Daniel asked, upon noticing Snapes attitude towards Mara earlier.

"Well, it wasn't the smashed objects Snape got angry at me for."

Daniel prepared himself, this didn't sound good

"I..kind of, called him..."

"Called him what?" Daniel asked, and Mara sighed

"..a bastard." she said quietly, Daniel stared in shock, then _laughed_.

"Oh, I'm glad _you_ find it funny! You aren't the one with two months worth of detentions!" she said hotly, and Daniel stared in surprise

" _Two months_." he said in disbelief, and Mara nodded

"Yes, two bloody months." she snapped, slamming her fists on the table, and making the glasses jump up and down a little.

"Mara, calm down honey." Daniel said, and pressed his hands over her fists, she sighed shakily, ignoring the few people who had looked around.

"Why did you swear at Snape?" Daniel asked carefully after a moments silence. Mara pulled her hands out from her his, causing him to frown.

"..well, he threatened to put me in the same detentions as that girl." _Pansy Parkinson,_ Mara thought scathingly.

"That Bastard." Daniel said in disbelief, and Mara scoffed

"Exactly my reaction!"

"Why did he threaten you with that?" Daniel asked, and Mara sighed heavily

"Because apparently I have a 'bad attitude,' I only have a 'bad attitude' towards people who have one towards me!" she said angrily, and Daniel noticed her eyes water.

"Mara, please calm down a little, ey?"

Mara shook her head

"Sorry, this day, it's just getting to me." she wiped her eyes quickly, and decided to drink some of her butterbeer before it got cold.

"..I think I might do a bit of shopping before going back to the castle." Mara said after a small silence "It might take my mind of it for awhile." she continued, and Daniel nodded.

"That's a good idea." Daniel said, glad of the subject change for a moment.

"I need a new nightie, anyway..so lets go after these drinks, yeah?" Mara said

"Sure, sounds good." Mara put her glass to her lips, she knew she needed to break that tension between her and Snape, somehow, maybe getting a new nightie might help a little...?

* * *

"That's definitely the one." Daniel said, beaming when they exited the shop Gladrags WizardWear. His attention was suddenly drawn as he heard the crunching of leaves, then he looked in confusion when he saw Jones walking away from the shop.

"Um, Mara I need to go for a moment. Do you mind walking on?" he asked, and Mara looked at him in worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, I just saw my partner and need to speak to him quickly, I'll catch up." he said, and Mara nodded.

"Alright."

Daniel patted her head, then turned and hurried off.

Mara shrugged and walked on, then she gasped when she collided with a figure, she fell to the ground and the contents of her small dress box sprawled out onto the ground, and the figure she bumped into turned.

She glanced up and saw Snape, who was looking down at, Mara noticed, her aqua green nightie, that was half sprawled on the dirty ground. She quickly put it back in the box, embarrassed.

"Dammit. You're everywhere aren't you." Mara said irritably, and Snape glared at her

"And who is _that_ for, you, or someone else?" Snape asked suspiciously, and Mara growled quietly to herself.

"It was _meant_ to be a surprise." she hissed, and Snape lowered his eyes and crossed his arms "for _you_."

Snape looked in surprise, and watched as she put the box deep inside her handbag. He coughed a little, embarrassed.

"..Don't be late for detention tonight." Snape said after an awkward silence, and reached out his hand for her to take, she smiled a little and gripped it, and he helped her onto her feet.

"Thanks..and, I won't.." she said with a small smirk, and Snape returned it

"Now, excuse me, I have another student that needs my assistance." his thick cloak swerved around his ankles as he turned and walked off, Mara smiled a little and made her way back to the castle, though she thought maybe she should go wait for Daniel first...

* * *

Mara sat on a wall with her handbag on her lap, as she waited for Daniel to hurry and catch her up.

She waited there for a few minutes, she couldn't see him anywhere.

She sighed and decided to stand, and make her way on her own.

"..Excuse me."

Mara paused and turned around, she saw a young man, about Daniels' age, looking at her through brown eyes.

"..yes?" she said warily, and the man smiled a little

"I'm Daniels' partner, Alex Jones. He asked me to give you a message." Mara looked in worry

"Is he alright?" she asked, and Jones nodded

"..yeah, he's fine." Jones said, and she gave him a suspicious look "He wanted to meet you by the Hogshead inn, something's come up. I said I'd escort you, so if you'd please come this way."

Mara frowned a little, she wasn't keen on strangers.

"It's alright, Miss, I'm an Auror, you can trust me." he gave her a warm smile, and she watched him turn and slowly walk away.

Mara sighed, she knew Aurors were trustworthy against danger, and she was sure she'd be safe with this man, but Mara pulled out her wand and kept it to her side just in case...

"..Where is he?" Mara asked, when they arrived outside the pub.

"Down here." Jones said, and turned into an alleyway next to the building, Mara looked down it in concern.

"Down there, really?" she said suspiciously

"Yes, he wanted to talk to you in private." she bit her lip a little, but if Daniel needed to talk in private..

She kept her wand tight in her hand and made her way inside the alley, Jones looked both ways and followed behind.

" _Stupefy_." Jones whispered quietly, Mara gasped, then collapsed into a heap on the ground..

Jones kneeled down and looked at her, making sure she was knocked out, then he went for her handbag.

He rifled through the contents, and stopped when he felt a box, he pulled it out and looked inside

"Someone's getting lucky." He scoffed, then put the box to one side, and rifled through her deep handbag some more.

"Hello." he felt a book, the only one in there and pulled it out.

He put it onto his lap and took a look, the covers were purple in colour, and had golden patterns along the sides. There was a lock on the book, and he pointed his wand at it

" _Alohomora."_

A loud piercing scream filled the air around him when he opened the book

"Holy shit!" he shut the book back up forcefully and locked it again, and panted.

"This is it! It's a diary." he muttered, then he put the contents around him back inside her bag and stood back up again.

"I've got to get this back to him." he pushed the book inside his robes, and looked both ways before exiting the alleyway calmly and quietly. Jones was sure that bloke would be happy with what he managed to pick up...

* * *

 **A/N-Well i hope you enjoyed That! If you did, don't forget to comment, follow or fave!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Five-Caught

**A/N Hey guys I give you the next chapter!**

 **Things are stirring up!**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

A loud crack sounded outside the building Scrivenshafts Quill shop, and Ron Weasley appeared.

"Blimey, I did it!" Ron said cheerfully

"Well done, Ron!" Came Hermiones' voice as she ran over to him from Madam Pudifoots teashop. "Although, I think you overshot it a bit, you were supposed to be apparating outside the teashop."

"I know I know. But I did it!"

Hermione chuckled, then she gave him a curious look

"Ron, where's your eyebrow?" Hermione asked, and Ron reached for his eyebrow, which wasn't there.

"Oh, bloody hell. Surely one missing eyebrow won't fail me though, I mean come on!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Ron, you made it in one piece, just about." she sniggered, Ron rolled his eyes "Come on, we'd better get back to Twycross." Hermione said, and lead the way back to the village.

"..What's that?" Ron said, as they walked past the Hogshead inn

"What?"

" _That_." Ron said, pointing down an alleyway, Hermione looked and noticed an unconscious figure lying on the ground.

"Someones..there." Hermione said, unsure whether it was living or dead. She pulled out her wand, and Ron copied, Hermione lead the way.

"Oh my gosh." Hermione put her wand away and went to her knees by the body "It's Mara! Ron, quickly go and get help." Ron hurried off, Hermione put her ear to Maras' lips, she could hear she was still breathing, and sighed in relief.

She pulled Mara up off the dirty ground and leant her against the wall, and waited with her until she heard voices approaching.

"She's there." Hermione looked and saw Ron approach, pointing towards Maras' body, Snape came out from behind him.

"..what happened here?" Snape asked waspishly after a pause.

"I-I don't know, Professor, we just found her like this. She's breathing, and she doesn't look injured anywhere."

"Move." Snape ordered, Hermione scrambled up and watched as Snape knelt down and put Maras' thickly sleeved arm around his shoulders, and he pulled her up from the ground, her body limped onto his.

"Granger, pass me Morris's bag, now." he said, and Hermione grabbed Maras' handbag from the ground, and put the handle in Snapes' free hand. "Now, both of you go and find Professor McGonagall immediately, and send her to the Hogshead. I'll take Morris inside."

Hermione looked in worry but she nodded, and lead Ron away, Snape carried Mara towards the pub, wondering what the hell could have happened...

* * *

Snape watched Maras' unconscious form on the double bed with crossed arms, and a worried expression. She was breathing normally, it seemed, and she didn't seem injured as Granger said.

He looked around when the door opened, and McGonagall entered with Hermione following in after.

"Miss Granger has given me all the details. I suggest we give her bag a thorough search, to see if anything is stolen." McGonagall said curtly, and Snape stared for a moment.

He watched as McGonagall looked through the bag and pulled things out like makeup, and a purse.

McGonagall looked inside

"No money has been stolen." McGonagall said in worry, and looked at Snape, whose eyes widened a little when she pulled out the box in Maras' bag, and looked inside.

"Oh, oh dear." McGonagall said embarrassedly and put the box back inside the bag "I will be having words with Miss Morris about this."

Snape swallowed a lump in his throat.

"..do I want to know what was in that box?" Snape asked stiffly, and he glared at Hermione when she couldn't stifle a giggle.

"No, Professor, you do not." McGonagall said surely, Snape nodded and looked away.

"..Well, nothing seems to have been stolen..that is what concerns me." McGonagall said as she put Maras' things away again

"..Miss Granger, please go back to the castle with the other students whilst I have a word with Professor Snape."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione left the room to go back downstairs to Ron, and McGonagall looked back at Snape.

"What do you suggest?" McGonagall asked, and Snape thought on it.

"I suggest we leave Miss Morris here, under my supervision until she wakes up."

"..Very well." McGonagall sighed, seeing no flaw in it. "If Miss Morris doesn't wake up before dinner, please bring her up to the castle yourself. I need to get back immediately to tell Albus of the situation."

"Yes, you had best." Snape said calmly

"I will see you back at the castle." McGonagall said, Snape watched her leave the room..

"Unh,,"

Snape turned upon hearing a moan, and he saw Mara rubbing her eyes...

* * *

"Ugh..what the..?"

Daniel stirred and his eyes opened, the dim blue sky was above his sight and he pulled himself gently into a seating position.

He rubbed the back of his neck and stretched it, then he pulled himself up onto his feet and looked around.

"An alley..what the.." he muttered as his eyes darted around in worry.

Daniel shook his head, trying to push the dizziness aside from standing up.

He rounded the corner and walked down the alley, and he paused outside when he saw an elder aged witch dressed in green, with a sour expression walking past. He recognised her to be a Hogwarts professor.

"Excuse me, Professor!" Daniel called, hurrying after her. McGonagall turned and looked in shock at the approaching boy.

"Can I help you, young man? I'm in a hurry!"

"Yes, I'm looking for Mara, Mara morris. I'm her friend, and I'm worried, I can't remember where I last saw her, I just woke up in that alley and I'm confused-"

" _You_ woke up in that alley?" McGonagall repeated, pointing in that direction, and Daniel nodded

"Yes, Ma'am." Daniel said

"You must come with me immediately, Miss Morris has just been attacked in that very alleyway you have just come from. The Headmaster will need to know right away!"

Daniel shook his head

"No, I'm sorry Professor, I need to know Maras' okay!" Daniel said defiantly

"She is in safe hands, young man, she is with Professor Snape."

"Where are they?" Daniel asked politely, deciding to leave out his distrust of Snape.

McGonagall shook her head.

"Fine, fine, she is in the Hogshead inn, in one of the rooms upstairs. Please, once you're done come straight to the castle." McGonagall said curtly.

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you." Daniel said, and he hurried to the pub, leaving behind a disconcerted McGonagall who hurried off in the opposite direction...

Daniel approached the barman inside and asked where Mara and the Professor was once inside, and he hurried upstairs.

"Nothings been stolen?" came Maras' voice.

Daniel paused outside a room, his hand hovering over the door handle.

"No." Snape replied in his usual drawl, and a silence filled the air "Unless you know different?" Snape added suspiciously.

"...no, nothings been stolen.." Mara said, unconvincingly and another silence surrounded them "W-we should get back to the castle, and report to Dumbledore." Mara said, and Daniel heard footsteps "Hey!"

Daniels eyes widened and his hand hovered over the doorhandle again

"You are telling me the truth?" Snape asked slowly, Daniels eyebrows creased and he lowered silently onto his heightened legs.

His eyes widened, when he saw Snapes' hand gripping Maras' elbow, their bodies close.

"..." Mara remained silent, then Daniel pressed his hands to his mouth to suppress a gasp, when she reached up on her tip toes, her hand pressed against Snapes' chest, and her lips pushed against his mouth.

' _I'm dreaming, I'm fucking dreaming!'_ Daniel thought in disbelief, what was worse, Snape just stood there, barely reacting.

 _'I'm going to wake up any minute!'_ Daniel thought in panic and shut his eyes, but when they opened, they peered through the keyhole again only to see Snapes' hands against Maras' waist, pulling her in a close embrace, kissing her back urgently.

"Christ." Daniel mumbled, and scrambled to his feet "Gotta get out of here." he muttered and hurried off, not wanting to see anymore of that horrific scene...

* * *

Hogwarts was busy with bustling students, and Aurors surrounded the place in seemingly more numbers than usual.

But Howard Morris made his way through it calmly, with two Aurors on his back the whole way to the meeting place.

"Where're you going Morris-" one of the Aurors snapped, then gasped along with her partner and they collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Howard smirked a little then turned

"Jones. Did you find it?" He asked, as Alex Jones put his wand away whilst walking towards him. He opened his cloak and pulled it out.

"Well done." Howard gleamed when Jones handed him the golden purple diary "To be honest I didn't think it was going to be so easy."

"Well, I had to put her to sleep to get it." Jones said irritably and Howards eyes widened

"You _what!?"_ Howard snarled, and Jones yelled when he was slammed against the wall

"I-I meant knock her out! N-not literally-!"

Howard gave Jones a sceptical look, and he coughed when he was let go off

"Go on, piss off." Howard ordered, and Jones glared at him

"Is that it, then? You're not going to threaten me any more?" Jones asked, Howard rolled his eyes

"Yes, yes, that's all I need from _you_. Go, now."

Jones gave him a wary look

"You're Not going Anywhere on your own." Jones said authoritatively  
"Then by all means, escort me to my 'bedroom'." Howard said with an eye roll, Jones watched in disbelief as he turned and walked off, Jones reluctantly hurried after him, knowing it was irresponsible to leave this man to wonder the castle.

Howard smirked to himself as he felt Jones follow him, but all he was concerned with was what was in that diary, and he wouldn't sleep until he had discovered what Lucius Malfoy had done to his little girl...

* * *

 **A/N Don't forget to leave a review, a favourite or a follow if you enjoyed!**

 **Feel free to interact with my story!**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six-Sectumsempra

**A/N welcome to the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **This chapter is based upon the real chapter SectumSempra**

* * *

*March 18th

1997*

Mara stared at her feet, trying to recollect something prior to passing out in the damn street.

"Miss Morris?"

She glanced up, and saw Dumbledore looking at her in worry

"Can you remember anything at all?" he asked, Mara thought on it some more, didn't someone drag her away from the path back to the school?

"Mr Matthews, how about you? What can you remember before waking up in the alley?"

Maras eyes widened a little, and she looked up at Daniel in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Mara asked in concern

"I thought Mr Matthews might have already told you, but apparently, not.." Dumbledore said, studying Daniel over his half-mooned glasses, Daniel had a hard stare in his eyes, his facial expression stiff. Dumbledore looked at him in curiosity.

"I remember looking for my partner, Jones." Daniel said "Then waking up in the alley..I suppose I was around the corner from Mara, so I wasn't seen by the others..I thought maybe I was mugged or something, but nothing was stolen." Daniel said worriedly, Mara eyed him but Daniel kept his eyes off her.

"I see...Professor, did you see anything suspicious in the vicinity where you found Miss Morris?" Dumbledore asked

"No. The only suspicious part of this is why Miss Morris was attacked, with nothing stolen." Snape said, he glanced at Mara from the corner of his eyes, then he glared forward when he heard Daniel give a quiet scoff.

"Something to add, Matthews?" Snape asked in annoyance, Daniel looked at him

"Plenty." Daniel sneered, ignoring the dangerous glint in Snapes' eyes. Mara looked up at him in surprise.

"What's with you?" Mara hissed irritably.

"That's all I remember, Headmaster." Daniel said, ignoring Mara blatantly, she sighed quietly.

"Very well." Dumbledore said, looking between the three of them interestedly "And Miss Morris? Are you sure there's, nothing to add?"

Mara looked up at Dumbledore, then glanced at Snape worriedly, who remained glaring in Daniels' direction.

"Like I said, all I remember is someone telling me Daniel was waiting for me, I must have followed the person, and that person must have knocked me unconscious. That's all I remember at the moment.." Mara said, and Dumbleodre leant back in his seat.

"Alright." Dumbledore said "I will be making further inquiries into this matter, Professor Snape, please stay here, I would like to ask you a few more questions."

Snape lowered his eyes but nodded, Mara felt his eyes on her and Daniel as they left the office in silence...

"Daniel-Daniel, _stop_!"  
Mara gripped Daniels hand and stopped him in his tracks

"What?" he asked icily, and looked away from the drop in Maras' face

"...why didn't you tell me you were attacked to?" Mara asked

"What does it matter, you know now..is that all?" he asked, Mara pursed her lips and looked away

"No, that isn't all..look, I need to say something now, or I fear I won't be able to tell anyone.." she said, Daniel looked suspiciously at her, was she about to tell him..?

"M-my _diary_ was stolen, it's the Only thing that was stolen in from my bag." she said, sounding upset. She went quiet, and looked down when two students walked by.

"What's so special about a diary? Who'd be interested in.." Daniel went quiet, suddenly Howard popped up into his head, because he knew Maras' Own father would be Very interested to see what's in that diary of hers.

"Fucker." Daniel hissed angrily to himself, and Mara looked in surprise at him "Not you." he added quickly, Mara shook her head.

"I need that diary back, I need it. I've put everything about..about Lu-Lucius Malfoy in there," Daniel noticed Mara cringe "and about S.." she went quiet quickly, and Daniel glared forward

"About you and Snape? And what you get up to in detention?" he hissed quietly, just under a whisper, and suddenly Mara felt hot under the collar.

"W-what are you talking about?" she snapped

"I _saw_ you, in that room back in the pub. I saw you two.. _kissing_ ,"

Daniel shuddered, and Mara stared in surprise

"Oh, _god_..I'm so sorry.." Mara wept, Daniel looked away, feeling guilty.

"Mara, wait-!" Daniel turned to her, and Mara ignored him as she hurried off in the opposite direction, not wanting to face Daniel.

"Dammit.." Daniel snapped, then gave a heavy sigh.

He guessed a visit to Howard might put a light on the situation...

* * *

Mara hurried across the Entrance Hall to get to dinner, but she paused halfway through as she spotted a group of students in a small crowd.

She craned her neck to get a good look at what was going on, then she jumped when a hand pressed on her shoulder

"Hermione," Mara sighed, turning to her. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"I know.."

"How are you feeling? After the incident."

"..you know about that?" Mara asked worriedly, and Hermione looked abashed

"Well, yes! It was me and Ron who found you! Well, technically _Ron_ found you, he pointed you out to me. It is rather all strange, isn't it."

Very strange, Mara thought, Ronald Weasley Helping her, a Slyherin?

"Tell him thank you, will you?" Mara asked, and Hermione nodded

"So, what's going on over there, then?" Mara asked, eager to change the subject

"Oh, that's Katie Bell! Some people are excited to see her back. She's returned to school from St Mungos..she was the girl who was impiriused into bringing a cursed necklace to the castle, remember?"

"Oh, yeah I remember _that_ , who Doesn't?"

Hermione smiled a little

"C'mon, I'll walk with you into the Great Hall," Hermione said, then Mara looked around

"Where's Weasley, and Harry?" Mara asked

"They should be along soon." she smiled.

Mara walked into the Great Hall with Hermione, passing the group of excited students who were eventually shooed away into the Great Hall by McGonagall..

Mara found herself lacking an appetite during dinner, and even through pudding, her mind was too focused on her diary more than anything else. She needed it back, detailed descriptions of what she and Malfoy had done were in that diary, descriptions of her time with Snape was in that diary. She couldn't stomach anything knowing someone could be reading it, reading her darkest secrets right now.

Actually, it made her want to throw up...

* * *

"There you are!" Daniel snapped, as he arrived on the first floor.

Howard Morris paused in his step, and the two Aurors behind him stopped near the boys bathroom. Howard turned on his heel

"What do _you_ want?"

"I Want Maras' diary back, _now_." Daniel threatened, and Howard crossed his arms

"What Are you talking about?"

"You know Exactly what I'm talking about." Daniel hissed, and Howard lowered his eyes

"Do I?" Howard snarled

"Yes, you do, you sent someone to get that diary off Mara, and you managed to do it, didn't you? This is tearing Mara apart, she doesn't deserve this, please, give it back!" Daniel snapped "Don't you have a heart?"  
Howards fists balled and his eyes lowered

"I only wanted-"

"MURDER" Bellowed a screeching voice out into the hallway, making them all jump or cringe "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM, MURDER."

Daniel stared in shock

"Matthews, go!" The Aurors commanded, Daniel hurried of to the bathroom, to where the sound was coming from, leaving a bewildered Howard behind..

Daniel slammed open the bathroom door with his wand out, then he stared in shock at the scene before him. A tall boy with black hair turned to him, and he instantly recognised him face to face, to be Harry Potter.

"I-I didn't mean to-!" Harry stammered.

Daniel looked around Harry and saw another boy, lying in a pool of bloody water.

"You stay here!" Daniel ordered Authoritatively, Harry didn't dare move as Daniel hurried off.

Daniel came back a couple of seconds later, and Snape entered the bathroom.

Snape stared in shock at the scene before him, then he rushed to Dracos' side, pushing Harry away as he passed.

Harry watched as Snape pressed his wand to Draco's chest and slid it around in time to a chant he muttered, the blood seemed to sink back into Dracos' body, leaving the water almost clear again.

"Matthews. Take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing, immediately. Whilst I stay here and have a word with Mr Potter." Snape said, directing a threatening tone Harry's way, who stood, rooted to the ground, unable to move.

"Yes." Daniel said, and hurried over to the limp boy on the floor.

Snape stood as Daniel pulled Draco to his feet gently, and helped Malfoy out of the bathroom, and made his way past Howard, who was still waiting there, ignored them and made his way to the hospital wing..

Mara emerged from a toilet stall, in a girls bathroom down the hall from the commotion.

She walked over towards the sinks, before she could turn on the tap, she yelped, as a silvery figure with pig tails, round glasses and a Gryffindor uniform sprung out of the facet, making her jump.

"You wait until I tell you this!" Mara realised it was just a hogwarts ghost, although she hadn't seen her around the castle before.

"W-what news?" Mara asked nervously, and the ghost gave out a cackle, and went on to explain the fight between Malfoy and Harry, and with that, Mara shot out of the bathroom and made her way to the hospital wing in a rush...

* * *

 **A/N If you enjoyed, don't forget to Comment, follow or favourite this story! It's Highly apprecieted! :D :D**


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven-Snapes' Greed

**Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter, please enjoy!**

 **(There are scenes of a sexual nature)**

* * *

All was quiet in the darkness of the hospital wing, which was lit faintly by the moons rays shining through the window.

Dim lamps lit the way down the wide aisle, and Draco Malfoy blinked up at the tall roof, his mind deep in thought about recent events that ended him up in there.

Before he could get past his thoughts of revenge, a shuffling caught his attention and he looked forward.

He saw Mara enter the cubical through the edge of the closed curtain.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Draco asked, feeling a little surprised

"Pleasant." Mara muttered, Draco lowered his eyes "I've come to see if you are alright."

"And you didn't think to come during visiting hours?" he asked irately, and began to hoist himself up on his elbows.

Mara hurried towards him, dropped something on the side and propped Dracos' pillows up for him. He stared at her quickly in suspicion, but leant against the pillow.

"Here." Mara picked up what she dropped, and showed him a box of chocolate frogs, he gave them another suspicious look.

"How did you even get in here?" Draco asked, and looked as Mara put the box down next to him.

"Don't worry about that." she said with a small smile "Look."

She opened the box, and the smell of chocolate wofted up Dracos' nose, and only then had he realised how hungry he was, he had been refusing to eat all day.

"Take one, you'll feel better." Mara urged with a soft smile, he took one warily and waited until Mara took a bite of her own before pulling the leg of his with his teeth.

After he had eaten his chocolate, he hated to think so but Mara was right, he did feel a little better.

"You didn't answer my question." Draco said saltily, Mara blinked at him "Why don't you just come in the day?"

Mara shrugged "I know Parkinson hasn't left your side all day." she said quickly, Draco rose his eyebrow "And I don't want to run into her if I can help it."

Draco nodded, he knew the girls hated each other with a passion, but he felt it was mainly jealousy on Pansy's part, why it's jealousy he wasn't sure. There isn't much to be jealous of Mara, he thought..

Mara tried not to look at Draco directly, she was still so embarrassed about her time as Pansy, about how Draco had tried to make out with her.

Mara shuddered.

"What?" Draco said, noticing this.

"Oh, uh, it's just a little chilly." Mara said shiftily.

Draco rose his eyebrow a little again, examining her cosy looking cream jumper.

The curtain suddenly flicked open, and they both looked around to see Snape standing there, looking between the two.

Mara stood up quickly, not wanting Snape to get angry about her and Draco again.

"Morris, Come, you have had five minutes."

"Yes, Professor." Mara turned back to Draco and gave him a warm smile

"See you soon." Mara said, she wanted to comfort Draco, give him a small hug or just a peck on the forehead, but with Snape standing there..

Instead, she patted his shoulder, turned and hurried over to Snape, who gave Draco a fleeting look before exiting the cubical.

"Weird." Draco muttered, and went back to the box of chocolate frogs Mara left behind for him...

"I hope you are satisfied?" Snape asked as they walked side by side along the waiting room outside, and Mara nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Mara put her hand to her chest "I was so worried." she sighed then looked up at Snape who looked solemn.

"It was lucky you knew what to do! You're a hero." she smiled and pressed her hand softly onto his forearm, a hot fluster swam through him, and his lips twitched into a smirk.

"Actually, this makes you _twice_ a hero." Snape gave her a slightly confused look "You saved my life too." she said quietly, pausing, then she squeezed his hand and smiled.

And suddenly, Snape was glad that he did save her, that she was there right now with him, all _his_.

Maras' eyes widened, when Snapes cool lips suddenly pushed against hers, and she let out a soft moan when her back hit the wall.

She took in the feeling of Snapes warming lips rub against hers eagerly, her eyes opened when his lips left hers and pushed against the underside of her jaw, and lowered, and lowered hotly towards the dip in her shoulder, towards her collarbone..

"Unh.." Snape had pulled her hip softly onto his own "W-wait..what if s-someone catches us?" she said nervously as she felt Snapes' member push harder between her legs, causing her to groan lightly, and clutch his shoulders.

"No one..comes here, at night." he said through soft grunts,

"Wh-what if, ah-" the worry was driven from her mind as Snape lips pushed against the underside of her jaw again, and his hand slid under her jumper, along her skin and to her breasts, where he fiddled in trying to unhook her bra.

He succeeded.

Mara rose her leg over his waist when he pulled her trousers down to her knees, and Mara gasped, as she felt something wet and slippery flick over her underwear, and suddenly under it.

"Wh-wh..."

She looked down and saw only the top of Snapes' greasy head.

She could feel the flicking and sucking deep inside her, and she gave out small cries and groans, she clutched the back of Snapes' head, making him go faster and faster until she let out a loud cry.

She let go of his head and he pulled back as a white liquid fell down the inside of her thigh..

"Wh-"

"That," Snape panted "was the muggle way." he simply explained with a broad grin on his face, Mara stared, completely shocked.

"I-I've never..I think I prefer it that way." she said in delight, shaking her head but she smiled, then looked down as Snape went to pull down his pants.

"W-wait.." Mara said, Snape paused and glanced at her with a greedy look in his dark eyes.

She shook her head

"Don't worry." she said, and pushed her lips against his, and groaned against them when she felt him slide inside her in a slippery, easy sensation...

"Unh-S-someones-bound-to-hear us.." Mara said as Snape slid inside and out of her fast

"I-it's fine.." he grunted

"B-but-"

"I-cast _Muffiato_." he said reassuringly, and Mara pressed her forehead on his shoulder, happy enough with that as she felt his stiff throbbing member inside her own throbbing walls.

She wasn't sure how long they were there for as she felt him slide in and out of her with such ease, such desire, such concentration that soon she felt him pull out, and spray all over the floor..

He leant against her for a moment or two, as out of breath as she was, and he stood back up and pulled up his pants when the energy came back to him, and he watched Mara do the same.

"Let us leave." Snape said simply, Mara nodded and she watched him take out his wand and clear up the mess before taking their leave...

* * *

In the silent entrance hall where only several Aurors stand guard, Daniel paced in front of the large oak doors hoping to catch a glimpse of Mara to tell her his news..

He looked at his wristwatch every five minutes until voices caught his ears, and his attention was pulled to the sound of Maras' voice.

"Mara!" Daniel waved, pulling Maras' attention, and he realised with disappointment that she was walking with Snape, and he glowered towards the Professor as Mara walked towards him.

"Daniel!" Mara said in surprise "You have your job back!?" she said in glee, as she noticed Daniel wearing his Aurors uniform and badge.

"Yep. All thanks to Dumbledore." he beamed "Said it was because of my quick actions that that Malfoy boy survived." Daniel patted his badge and grinned, but his grin soon faded when he looked over at Snape again, who was standing by the staircase, watching with crossed arms.

"Anyway, I needed to tell you something else.." Daniel said quietly and inhaled a little, Mara looked up at him in worry "I've, uh..decided to take that post in hogsmeade."

He looked away guiltily from the frown on Maras' perky face.

"Wh-why?" she asked,

"...well, ever since I saw..you two.." he said quieter, and noticed Maras' cheeks flush a radiant pink, making his stomach churn. "I just...need time to wrap my head around it.."

"You're really leaving me?"

"I won't be far, really. We can go for a drink now and then in the Three Broomsticks or whatever." Daniel said quickly and he looked in guilt as Mara dropped her watery eyes.

Daniel cringed, and Mara looked in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"Don't let _him_ _use_ you," Daniel said into her ear "You're worth more." he added, and quickly let her go. She gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"We'll arrange a date, okay?" Daniel said in a normal volume "See you soon." he said in a promising tone, Mara nodded and watched him turn and head for the exit..

Daniel sighed once outside the castle, letting the cool night air whip around him.

He was glad he only told Mara a portion of what he thought about her and Snape, apart from it being disgusting and abnormal, it made him think worse..it made him think, maybe the whole thing with her and Lucius Malfoy wasn't as clear as it all seemed...

Daniel shook his head, disgusted with himself and pushed it to the back of his mind as he walked through the empty, moonlit courtyard...

* * *

Somewhere in a dark corridor was a disused classroom, inside that classroom was Howard Morris.

He sat at a desk and propped open a book on the hard surface, the book didn't scream or resist his touch.

He knew it wouldn't anyway.

The moons rays lit up the white parchment, and all the pages looked seemingly blank.

"Pfft, invisible ink..but I don't' have a damn wand anymore.." he said irritably and leant back against his seat with crossed arms.

All he could see were dates on the top left of the pages, the earliest entry being the first page, the date read _'September 23_ _rd_ _1991'_

Howard seemed to understand in that moment, the first entry was on Maras' birthday, in her first year at Hogwarts. The diary must have been sent to Mara through post by Melina as the birthday gift, and Howard frowned a little, he wondered where the note was he left with it. After all, it _was_ His gift to Mara what he Left with Melina, so she had somewhere to write all her troubles or woes, or all the good times so she could look back and smile..

He stopped quarter of the way through the Diary

"What the-!?" Howard said in shock as a yellowish light suddenly shone bright from the diary before him, lighting up the whole of the dark classroom, and he yelled with resistance as he felt himself being _sucked_ inside the Diary's very pages...

* * *

 **If you enjoyed, don't forget to follow favourite or comment/review! It means a lot! :D XD**


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight-The Diary

**A/N Welcome to the next part, i hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning, scenes of a triggering nature at the start...**

* * *

 _*24_ _th_ _December_

 _1995*_

"OOF"

Howard felt the full force of the ground slam against his face as the spinning sensation around him came to an abrupt stop.

He leapt to his feet and looked around, he held his spinning head for a moment, then his eyes squinted through the dimly lit hall he was standing in.

"Malfoy Manor?" Howard muttered, and his attention was pulled as he heard classical music coming from a room.

Before he could move a step, the door to that room opened, the music stopped and then he saw her, Mara. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame of the door for support. She was dressed in a silky purple dressing gown and sporting matching pyjama shorts.

Howard watched with a frown as Mara staggered towards the magnificent stone staircase, and her body leant to one side, her hands just caught the banister and she leant over it for a moment.

 _Is she drunk!?_ Howard wondered in annoyance.

Howard hurried towards her, but as he went to touch her his fingers just went right through her shoulder.

"Mara?" he tried again, and she looked up, his heart froze in place for a moment, but she walked through him to ascend the staircase.

"What is this?" Howard muttered, confused.

" _Morris_." Hissed an annoyed voice "What are you.."

Mara froze, and a murderous glare appeared in Howards green eyes as Lucius Malfoy stood there, emerging from another room.

Lucius in this moment looked almost exactly how Howard remembered him, the years seem to have been good to old Lucius. Howard thought with his fisted knuckles.

"I expect you to answer me when I speak to you." Lucius spat, grabbing Maras shoulders to turn her to face him.  
Her pale face almost looked Petrified.

Lucius paused for a moment, he seemed to be studying Mara, he looked up and down her satin clad bodess. Then he glanced down at her revealed thighs all the way down to her feet, and back up again.

Howard, thought he heard a growl deep in Lucius' throat.

'Allow me to, escort you, to your room.' Lucius said smoothly, and Maras' misty eyes widened in surprise, clearly, Howard thought, Lucius being _nice_ was a pretty rare occurrence.

Mara didn't speak, she seemed to shocked to.

'I am off this way anyway.' Lucius replied to himself, with a finality to his tone that wasn't to be questioned.

Mara allowed Lucius, somewhat reluctantly, to put her arm around his shoulders, his hand rested on her hip as he helped her ascend the staircase.

Howard watched in shock, _what was going on?_

He quickly followed after the pair and paused up top, he watched Lucius take Mara inside a room. He walked through the door Lucius had shut behind him, and watched him lead Mara over to the comfy looking, four poster double bed.

Mara gave a soft, tired moan when she was laid back on the mattress

'Let me take that off for you.' Lucius said, with an almost primal growl behind his tone of voice.

He lifted a slightly limp Mara up a little, and pulled off her silk dressing gown, which he threw onto the floor.

Mara was laid back down on her back, her arms spread limply, one knee risen. Lucius looked over her silk covered body for a moment, Howard noticed That look.

His fists balled

"Don't you touch her!" Howard snapped, but neither Lucius nor Mara even flinched his way.

Howard, thought he heard Lucius _humming_ darkly, as he noticed Malfoys palm press against Maras' bare knee, and his fingers slid slowly up her leg, under her thigh and lower under her nightie.

She gave out a soft whine.

Howard stared, shaking, too shocked to move, too _angry_ to..

Lucius rose the hem of Maras' nightie over her hips, revealing plain blue underwear with a small ribbon. She continued, in her drunken state to give small sounds of pleasure as Lucius pushed two of his fingers inside her tight walls, and pushed and withdrew them slowly, slowly; until eventually going faster and faster, causing her walls to throb and pulse hard in time, and become wetter and wetter with the fast thrusting of fingers.

Howard, by now had turned around, looking away from the bed, not wanting to see his daughter like this. He'd pressed his hands against his ears too, and hadn't heard the unbuckling of Lucius' belt, nor the sounds of Lucius's pleasured grunts as he slithered inside and out of Mara, who gave out small moans mixed with light sobs..

"No more! I don't want to see anymore!" Howard snapped, and before he knew it, he felt the same sensation of being sucked through a pipe, and he felt the hard ground against his face again..

He leapt up again and looked around in a panic, but looked in relief when he recognised the disused classroom, he was back at Hogwarts.

Howard sighed heavily, his knees gave way and he collapsed back into the chair, the Diary remained open in place on the desk.

"That sick fuck." Howard whispered, his voice hoarse, sick rising in through his chest "My little girl.." he sobbed, and pushed his hands to his face

" _It's My fault.._ "

* * *

*May 10th

1997*

The weeks passed by in a slower pace than usual. Mara spent most of her time in the library or in the common room studying, upon noticing her grades slipping, and she needed high grades if she wanted to become a Healer still.

Which meant less time practising duelling with Snape, or spending any time with him apart from those detentions. By now, however the detentions had finished, leaving her with time to study.

"Morris." came a familiar drawl, and Mara looked up in surprise from the desk, she sat at with her books propped open and her quill in hand, to see Snape standing there, looking very unhappy indeed.

"You need to come with me, now." he said in an almost ordering voice, Mara didn't question it and packed up her belongings, and followed him out of the library.

"What's going on?" she asked, but Snape remained silent as he lead Mara down the corridors and eventually to the stone Gargoyle that protected Dumbledores' office.

The stone gargoyle leapt aside when Snape gave the password, and he lead her into the spiral staircase. He remained silent as the staircase lifted them up to the oak door and he knocked thrice.

"Enter." came a worried voice from behind the door, Snape lead Mara inside..

Daniel stood in front of Dumbledores' desk, and turned to face Mara and Snape who walked across the office.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore said, Snape gave him a slight nod.

"What's going on?" Mara asked again, and Dumbledore gave Snape a meaningful look.

"It's about your father." Dumbledore said, and Mara stared

"H-he is okay, isn't he?" she asked, already aware herself that she hadn't seen him in quite a long time, actually, since the incident..

"Your father.." Dumbeldore said, trying to be as delicate as possible "has fled."

"W-what, _fled_?" Mara said in confusion "How, he was trailed by Aurors, the protections..he's still in cuffs!" Dumbledore gave Snape another look, then looked back to her.

"He left this, in his room before he escaped." Snape took a book from Dumbledore, and reluctantly handed it to Mara, who recognised her Diary instantly.

"I assume he must have seen something in that Diary that, upset him.." Dumbledore said, though his voice sounded unsure, Mara looked up at Snape in worry, his eyes remained forward.

"H-how, _how_ could he get inside!? There's an alarm!" Mara said in surprise.

"I believe, this Diary was a gift from your father to you, when you were younger. He gave it to your Aunt, to give to you on your birthday." Dumbledore explained "Howard told me this himself. He said the book would open for him." Dumbledore looked at Daniel this time, who nodded in response.

Mara felt her eyes watering, she remembered the day her Auntie gave her that Diary, she just thought it was from Melina, she had no idea..

Why would her Aunt Melina keep that from her?

"Why would she..why would she keep that from me?" Mara asked in slight disbelief

"Maybe she didn't want any reminders of Howard?" Daniel said lightly, pulling Maras attention "It's like my mother, she hasn't had any contact with my father for years, and prefers to keep it that way. She doesn't want Any reminders of him..maybe it's sort of the same thing. Or maybe she just didn't want you to get upset.." Mara looked at the floor, her head in a spin.

"Either way, we will find your father again. We are sending Aurors back out into the forest, and more Aurors into Hogsmeade."

"I'll help as much as I can." Daniel added, Dumbledore nodded

"How did father get away?" Mara asked that burning question "How did he manage to give them the slip?"

Dumbledore remained silent for a moment, then leant back into his chair

"He simply slipped through the window of his classroom, he was sleeping on the first floor. He must have found a pipe to climb down." Dumbledore said in an almost impressed voice "Or, he could have changed back into his Fox form and done it that way."

"Why would he be left alone anyway!? It's pointless having Aurors follow him if we're just going to leave him alone! You said it yourself, he's dangerous!"

"And we are making the correct procedures to capture him again. If he is recaptured, he will not be given any leeway again, I assure you." Dumbledore said seriously, Mara looked away.

"Now, I suggest you go and get yourself some breakfast, and a nice hot chocolate before the match." Dumbledore said softly "Daniel, why don't you go with her. It's a lovely day outside for it."

"Yes, Headmaster. C'mon, Mara." Daniel smiled at her a little and patted her shoulder

"I must take my leave too, Headmaster. I have detention with Potter soon." Snape said in a drawl

"Of course." Dumbledore replied, and all three left the office at once...

"Morris." Mara paused and turned to Snape, Daniel stopped a bit away "A quick word." he said seriously.

"You go on ahead." Mara said to Daniel, but he glowered and leant against the wall with crossed arms, Mara lowered her eyes at him.

Snape pulled her away out of Daniels' earshot, receiving a curious look from him as they rounded the corner.

"You had better hope your father hadn't found out about.."

Mara lowered her eyes at Snape, and clutched her Diary to her chest, despite her annoyance, she was very relieved to have it back in her arms.

"Do you think my dad would have _run away_ if he found out about us?" Mara whispered frantically "Or do you think he'd try to _kill_ you instead?" she added, Snape rose his eyebrow

"More than likely the latter." Snape replied stiffly

"Then we're fine. I suspect he found out..." Mara went quiet, and looked away "Anyway, Daniels' waiting." Snape lowered his eyes and watched her turn the corner, unimpressed at the way she avoided the subject matter..

"Worried he was found out, was he?" Daniel spat, Mara stopped, surprised

"Thought so. Good." he scoffed

"Ugh." Mara shook her head and walked past Daniel in a huff, he hurried after her...

* * *

Mara and Daniel barely spoke at breakfast, she played with her food, kept her bag firmly on her lap so her Diary wouldn't be stolen again.

Daniel was just as subdued, and playing with his food too, poking his sausages with his fork.

"Mara.." she looked up to see Hermione Granger in front of her, Hermione noticed the awkward atmosphere between the two

"Morning." Mara said dully, Hermione frowned

"Are you two coming to the game?" she asked, deciding not to ask how they were, they both looked in terrible moods.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Would you like to walk down with me?" Hermione said, eyeing Mara and Daniel worriedly.

"Sure." Mara said, Daniel shot an annoyed look at her "Lets go now."

Mara pushed her food away and stood

"Coming?" Mara said to Daniel

"Go without me." Daniel said miserably, Mara glowered

"Fine." she hissed, threw her bag over her shoulder and stomped away, leaving Hermione at the table.

Hermione gave Daniel a small smile and hurried after Mara, Daniel pushed his plate away too and stood...

"So where's Weasley?" Mara asked

"He's already walking to the pitch with the team." Hermione said "And Harry's got detention with Snape, so Ginny'll be filling in as seeker."

"Right." Mara mumbled, already knowing about Harrys' detention and couldn't care less, Hermione frowned a little.

"What's wrong with you and Matthews?" Hermione asked, unable to help herself, and Mara shrugged "Have you two had a falling out?"

Mara shrugged again

"Sort of." she muttered, annoyed that Daniel was still upset with her and Snape "Dunno..lets talk about something else.."

"Alright.." Hermione replied, still frowning, but the rest of the walk was silent as they walked down to the stadium.

Mara decided to sit with the Slytherins this time, and found herself a quiet corner in the back seats, much to the upset of Hermione, who'd suddenly thought she'd done something wrong...

* * *

The day came and went in a slow phase, the moon rose high and the beams shone between the smoky clouds over Hogsmeade.

Walking down the lonely street where the snow had melted away, a figure in a travelling cloak moved along through the village, and it stopped outside the Hogshead inn.

It pushed open the back door and approached the bearded barman with a small pouch of money

"Need a room." the voice said simply as the barman eyed the hooded figure, the barman took the pouch from the stranger and looked inside it.

"Smallest room on the right, just as you get up the stairs." the barman said, no questions asked

"Thank you." the stranger turned and headed to the back of the pub and through the door leading to the staircase, the figure ascended.

The figure shut the door behind it and glanced around, the room was indeed small, one matted old double bed and a small table. It strode towards the grubby window and wiped it with it's cloak, the figure removed it's hood.

In the windows reflection, a pair of blue eyes and a gaunt face reflected back.

Howard stood there and glanced up at the far away castle and he pulled out a long, wooden rod from his pocket.

A stolen wand sat in his palms, it felt good to be holding one again.

"I'm sorry honey.." he muttered "I'll be back for you very soon..and I'll pay you back the money I took from you..." he remembered hugging his daughter, and remembered his fingers digging into her bags pocket in the middle of the entrance hall.

"But I have some business I need to take care of before we're reunited again.." he grumbled, glancing down at the wand in his hand.

His eyes closed, needing rest he shut the dusty old curtains, and headed to the grubby bed, hoping sleep would befall him, though uncertain it would as images of Lucius Malfoy hurting his daughter remained burned into his mind...

* * *

 **If you liked don't forget to leave a comment, a follow or a favourite! Every little helps :D 3**


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine-Secret Keeper

**Hey guys welcome to the next part, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Evening fell upon the village of Hogsmead, the moon was covered by oddly thick clouds and there was an unnatural chill hanging in the air.

Daniel was pacing up and down the alley he found himself unconscious in only awhile back. He decided then he should probably just get it over and done with, then he can speak to Mara.

He pulled his hood over his head and entered the HogsHead inn through the back entrance. He glanced around, there weren't Many people in, just a few dirty looking wizards sat at the bar, drinking out of unclean glasses.

He walked through the shabby pub, feeling the barmans eyes on him as he approached another hooded figure, who was sat in a corner at the very back of the pub.

"...Howard?" Daniel muttered, the figure nodded and he warily took a seat in front of the figure.

Howard took out his wand, and Daniel gaped.

" _Muffliato_." Howard uttered "There, now we can speak with no one hearing us." he said in a normal tone of voice.

Daniel stared.

"Where did you get that wand!" he hissed, Howard shook his head

"I stole it of a wizard who was passed out, outside of the Three Broomsticks." Howard didn't like the look of disbelief on Daniels face "He was already passed out _drunk,_ Matthews." Howard added, no defiance to his tone.

"Sure." Daniel mumbled, Howard glowered

"...I _need_ to ask you something, before you explain why I'm here." Daniel said, Howard nodded "..did you, read Maras' Diary in the end?" he asked, Howard kept eye contact.

"I did." he said rather quietly, Daniel bit his lip "Rather, the Diary _showed_ me what Malfoy done to my daughter. She was Drunk, and Lucius took advantage..you don't want to know the details.."

Daniel noticed Howard looked more paler under his hood, and there were dark circles hanging under his eyes.

"So..why did you want to speak with me?" Daniel asked, and Howard was grateful for the subject change as he wiped his eyes quickly.

"..I want you to take your post back up with Hogwarts." Howard said blatantly, and Daniel stared. The reason he changed posts was so he didn't have to see Mara so _taken_ with Snape, it made him feel sick.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm being offered more money at this post." Daniel lied, feeling he really didn't want to tell Howard of Mara and Snapes lurid affair, after only just finding out about what happened to her at Lucius' hands. He daren't even think about Howards reaction.

"Maras' vulnerable, I need someone to protect her whilst I'm away." Howard said, Daniel shook his head.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before escaping Hogwarts." Daniel snapped "How did you even manage it?" he asked

"That doesn't matter right now." Howard hissed "And anyway, I'm going _back_ for her. I'm taking her somewhere safe, I have it all planned."

"So you're going to take her away from the safest place possible?" Daniel hissed back

"No, at the end of term I'll take her. I don't want her going back to Malfoys Manor, it won't be safe, and I'm sure Malfoy'll be broken out along with the other Death Eaters."

"How sure are you about that?" Daniel asked

"If _I_ can get out during that break out a year ago, it can happen again. And Lucius will be the first to be broken free. I can almost guarantee it." he snarled, Daniel looked away, imagining Maras' reaction if the _Daily Prophet_ were to report another breakout at Azkaban.

Daniel sighed.

"Alright, fine.." Daniel muttered "I can't say I'll change my post yet, I've only just changed. I'll make more regular visits to the castle, to make sure she's alright..but Maras' been a bit frosty with me lately, so it might be a bit hard." Daniel said, Howard frowned

"Thank you, Daniel..what do you mean by Frosty?" he asked, Daniel shrugged

"It doesn't matter."

it went silent for a moment, then Daniel watched Howard stand

"I must leave."

"Where're you going now?" Daniel asked

"I have business to take care of." Howard said "Please, tell no one of my location..I'll probably be moving on soon anyway." he added, and Daniel watched Howard walk away and leave through the back entrance.

Daniel stood a moment later and left through the same entrance and walked back through the alleyway. However, he paused as he saw another standing with Howard near the pub.

" _Jones._ " Daniel said in quiet shock, and his mouth opened as he saw Jones disapparate with Howard on the spot.

"What the hell?"

* * *

A loud crack sounded, and both Howard and Jones appeared at the same time in a dimly lit dark alley. Howard looked forward and saw a sign pinned against the bricks which read

' _Knockturn Alley_.'

"Right. I've been keeping an eye on what they've been up to. The Death Eaters." Jones said in a hushed whisper, Howard nodded "They're working on something in Borgin and Burkes. Though I'm not sure on what." he added

"Alright. You stay hidden, keep your hood up." Howard said "I remember the directions from here." Jones nodded and walked away, Howard continued on..

Howard paused outside Borgin and Burkes and peered through the window of the door, he could see figures inside already and decided to push it open.

The figures turned to the cloaked figure at the door, Howard recognised Bellatrix Lestrange instantly with her long dark frazzled hair, and Fenrir Greyback and his wolfish appearance.

"Who goes there!?" Bellatrix spat, aiming her wand at Howard.

Howard removed his hood, and Bellatrix stared.

Then she _snorted_ in response

"You _actually_ came?" Bellatrix said in a surprised tone of voice "I didn't believe Severus was telling the truth."

"Well I'm here now. Lets get this over with, shall we."

Bellatrix let off a small growl, but lowered her wand.

Howard gave a small smile and walked towards the Death Eaters.

He just hoped this would work...

* * *

The suns beams shone down upon Hogwarts. The snow around the castle had melted completely away, and people began to sit outside in the courtyards again or by the lake without the need of jumpers or scarves.

Mara much preferred the warm weather, the winter tended to put her in a more depressed mood.

"Mara!" She turned and saw Daniel waving at her, she smiled a little and she walked across the stone floor of the Viaduct towards him.

"Hey Daniel, what's up?" she asked, and Daniel looked in slight surprise, he thought she'd still be a bit moody with him.

"You seem cheerful." Daniel said with a smile, and Mara returned it

"I've missed the warm weather, is all." she replied, Daniel nodded.

"Alright.." he said "..Mara, can I talk to you about something?" he asked, Mara looked worried,

"..sure." she said warily.

"Lets go sit outside." he suggested, and Mara followed him out of the Viaduct and across the stone bridge where they walked in silence, and they sat on the first lonely bench they saw.

"So, what's wrong?" Mara asked in concern, and Daniel wringed his hands in worry.

"Hang on a moment." he said, and Mara looked as he took out his wand.

" _Muffliato_." Mara blinked at him "No one will be able to hear us if they pass by." he said, and Mara nodded. She knew that spell, Mr Malfoy used it when he..Mara shook her head.

"Look, it's about your father." Daniel said, and Mara stared at him "I think he's up to something..I saw him disapparating with my partner Jones in Hogsmeade."

Mara gave him a shocked look.

"You mean you found him?" Mara asked

"uh...only just, I was at my post and he vanished just as I got a look at Jones."

"..well, maybe Jones was trying to stop him from leaving?"

Daniel gave her a thoughtful look.

"I had the same thought...but it's just a little strange." Daniel said in worry, not really wanting to tell the truth.

"There's something else...something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Daniel said, Mara gave him a shifty look.

"I told you-"

"Not to talk about you and Snape, I know..but this is important." Daniel said, Mara looked away

"I want to be a Secret Keeper." Daniel said, and Maras eyes widened, she held in a gasp.

"You-You can't be serious?" she squeaked, and Daniel nodded

"I am." he said "You don't seem to trust me with this secret. Maybe this is the only way to preserve the trust."

"I've read about Secret Keepers, Daniel! Do you know the danger that poses if someone _desperately_ wanted to discover mine and Professor Snapes' secret?" she hissed

"Who would _want_ to know, though, really?" Daniel asked

"My father, maybe?" Mara said angrily "Being a secret keeper? What a ridiculous notion." she spat

"Fine, then I guess I should go right to Snape and tell him I know _everything_ about your sordid little affair." Daniel snapped back, and Mara glared furiously at him.

Then she pursed her lips and dropped her eyes, she didn't want Snape finding out Daniel knew about them, she feared his reaction. She feared he'd think it too risky to be even seen in the same classroom anymore, and what would happen if anyone else found out?

"At least think about it." Daniel said, Mara looked back at him with pleading eyes

"This isn't something to be taken lightly, Daniel." she said in annoyance

"I know that." he said grimly, and Mara frowned

"Please?" Daniel said, and Mara sighed heavily.

" _Fine_. I'll..I'll Think about it.." she said quietly

"Alright." Daniel smiled a little, and Mara looked in surprise when he gave her a soft hug, then she watched him stand.

"Where are you going?" Mara asked

"Back to Hogsmeade." Daniel said with a small smile "I'll see you soon, promise."

Mara nodded

"See you later, then." Mara frowned as she watched Daniel walk off, she noticed his sudden eagerness to get away.

Surely Daniel couldn't be _serious_ about being a Secret Keeper, Mara wondered.

"No way." She muttered, but she did promise to give it some thought...

* * *

 **If you enjoyed don't forget to Follow or fave or leave a comment! :)**


	32. Chapter 30-Battle of the Astronomy Tower

**A/N Welcome everyone, the story is nearly at it's end, at least 1 more chapter to go if not 2.**

 **You can guess what chapter of the book entry is based upon!**

 **I give you my thanks and gratitude for reading this far into the story, thank you guys so much!**

* * *

*30th June

1997*

Mara paced outside Snapes' office, making the decision there and then whether to tell him about Daniels' knowledge about them. Or, thinking maybe she could ask him more about the Fidelius charm?

Perhaps that wouldn't be a great idea, Mara suddenly thought, besides Professor Flitwick was the one who knew more about charms, seeing as he taught the subject. However they weren't taught too much about it in their third year..

Mara gave a small sigh, paused then knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came Snapes drawl from behind, and he looked up from the paperwork on his desk as Mara entered, he put down his quill and stood.

"Morris?"

Mara stood by the door, her hands shook a little

"Uh, it doesn't matter." Mara turned for the door again and opened it, but she looked in surprise when it automatically slammed shut. She turned back to Snape, to see him with his wand out, aimed at the door, her eyes narrowed when he put it back in his pocket.

"Just spit it out whatever it is." Snape said irritably, Mara sighed, guessing she'd caught him in a bad mood, again.

"..alright, but you won't like it." Snapes eyes narrowed in turn as he watched Mara remain at the door, she stood there, ready for a quick escape if needed.

 _'Well, I'd better stay here, I might need a quick escape'_ Mara thought

And Snape glared at her upon hearing her thought, why would she need a quick escape?

Mara sighed.

"Daniel...Daniel knows about, uh, us.." Mara mumbled, but Snape heard perfectly and his jaws clenched.

"Excuse me?" he muttered through thin lips.

"..Daniel knows, Professor. He saw us..when we were in the Hogshead inn? He looked through the keyhole and saw us, uh..kissing.." Maras' cheeks flared bright pink, and Snapes eyes turned hard, his knuckles clenched.

"And you didn't think to tell me earlier, Morris?" Maras hand reached behind her back, feeling for the handle.

"..I was scared of how you'd react, it isn't my fault!" she snapped "And besides, that's why Daniel left his post here at the castle, he couldn't bare seeing me with you. Even if we were just walking down the corridor innocently!"

Snape glanced away, thinking it was good that at least the boy had enough sense to leave whilst he could. He tried to calm himself down upon that thought.

"There's something else.." she said, Snape looked back at her, his eyes slits.

"...Daniel talked about being a Secret Keeper, so only he'd hold the secret of us."

Snape suddenly had a curious look on his face, Matthews would go that far to protect Mara?

"I only tell you..because, what Professor Flitwick has told me, the Fidelius Charm is performed how one performs an Unbreakable Vow, and a third is needed to cast the Fidelius Charm."

Snape felt himself go cold, remembering Bellatrix performing the Vow on him and Narcissa Malfoy during the summer holidays. Remembering how much time he's put in to protecting Malfoy instead of putting his attentions on Mara, how their defence lessons have fizzled out naturally and stopped all together. Thinking she must have noticed the lack of time and effort he's put into her, and the last time they even touched..he realized himself the amount of space he puts between each encounter, and suddenly he felt a little bad?

Odd, he thought.

"..sir?" she asked warily, noticing Snapes' pensive look.

"...come to me." he ordered softly, Mara stayed put for a moment, but the look on Snapes face told her she Wasn't in trouble. Surprising her, so she walked over to him.

Warily, Snape pressed his hand against her jaw and stroked her chin, making her face him.

"...so, you're not angry?" she asked in curious worry

"I can't say I'm not a little annoyed." Snape replied, still clutching her jaw gently "But the boy isn't in the castle anymore, and once the Fidelius Charm is put on him, he won't be telling a soul about us."

Mara looked in surprise

"Y-you're _agreeing_ to this?"

"Why does that surprise you?" Snape asked, Mara looked down

"..I'm, not sure.." she shrugged, and Snape pulled her jaw up gently again to look at him, he pulled her close and leant down, but she looked away, Snape looked in confusion.

"You're just going to ignore me for weeks again, aren't you? After we, if we.." she muttered

"I have jobs to be getting on with..as a Professor, it is natural."

Mara looked back at him, unsure.

"I'm not using you if that's what you are thinking." Snape said, annoyance creeping in his tone.

Mara just shrugged. Though she looked at him through warm eyes when his lips pushed onto hers gently.

His hands pressed against her waist and turned her to the desk, his lips pushing against hers more eagerly and desperately.

She looked up as his lips pushed against the underside of her jaw and to her neck, to the dip in her shoulder and hotly down to her collarbone.

"Professor!"

Snape pulled back immediately upon instinct as the door swung open and Mara looked bewildered as Professor _Flitwick_ had come bounding in.

"Death Eaters have entered the castle, we need your help-!"

Before Mara had time to register what had happened, Flitwick was suddenly on the ground, unconscious, Snape was putting his wand away but she figured he already had it out to use on _her_ , before Flitwick entered.

"See to Professor Flitwick." Snape said urgently, and hurried to the exit; but a moment later, Hermione and Luna Lovegood were entering the office, who looked surprised to see Mara already there, kneeling beside Flitwick.

"Mara, what are you doing here?" Hermione said in confusion

"I could ask you the same thing." Mara replied "You two stay here and rouse Flitwick. I need to go."

"Wait, _Mara_." Hermione called as Mara rushed out of the office and up the spiral staircase to the Viaduct, where all was silent. Mara saw Snape speeding as quick as he could up the stone staircase, his robes billowing behind him, and out of site into the entrance hall, and Mara followed at top speed.

She lost site of Snape at one of the corridors nearest to the Astronomy Tower, and she came hurtling into a hard figure at speed. She fell onto her backside, her nose started bleeding and she held it with her sleeve.

The figure turned, and Mara stared, fear clear in her blue eyes as they reflected Fenrir Greybacks brutish form, she noticed fresh blood around his mouth.

"I remember _you.._.Malfoys little ward, kept ya all to 'imself, did he? Well you're alone now, aren't ya!" he growled angrily, and Mara crawled backwards, scrambling for her wand.

He gave a sort of guttural growl, and his eyes seemed to land in between her legs as they were opened at an awkward angle.

"Little girls are my _favourite."_ Greyback snapped at her, crowing with deep laughter.

" _NO_." she cried as he lunged before she could grab her wand.

"STUPEFY." Suddenly Greyback went flying down the corridor away from her, landing hard on his back several feet away and she was being helped up onto her feet.

"Oh _god_." Mara crumbled and fell into the figure who'd helped her, she trembled in the figures arm.

"Are you hurt? _Mara_ , are you _hurt_?" Mara shook her head and looked up at her rescuer.

" _Dad_. What the-what are you doing here! I thought you-"

"That doesn't matter. Did that bastard hurt you?" he asked urgently, and Mara shook her head, thankful.

"N-no, h-he didn't..I smacked into him though, that's why my nose is bleeding."

"Good.." he sighed "But I saw _that_ look in his eyes." Howard growled, remembering the same look in Lucius's eyes before he..

"...but Greyback has the excuse of it being his _instinct_." Howard shuddered "If you can call it an excuse..but Lucius had _none_ , NONE." Howard barked, making Mara jump and cringe at Lucius's name.

"...you really know?" she asked, pressing her hands to her face

"Yes, I know." Howard growled and Mara hung her head.

"..Mara, I want you to come with me." He said more calmly, and Mara looked up at him

"What? Where? There's no point running, I want to help my friends fight of the Death Eaters." she said stubbornly

"I want to take you somewhere safe! _Away_ from the Death Eaters, and away from people like Lucius Malfoy!" he spat, Mara looked away.

"It's plain and _simple_ what's he's done to you." Howard snapped

"Don't say it!" Mara snapped back

"Lucius Malfoy _raped_ you, Mara! You _need_ to understand that it wasn't your fault!"

"Stop it!" Mara snapped "Just stop it!" Mara turned, and froze in shock when she saw Hermione standing there, staring in shock, accompanied by a surprised Ron _and_ Professor McGonagall, who were apparently in passing and must have stopped at Howards yelling.

"I _hate_ you!" Mara spat at Howard, and she ran away into the mass of flying spells.

"Wait!" Howard ran after her, ignoring the shocked look of Hermione, Ron and McGonagall who looked at each other.

"That can't be true." Hermione muttered, her eyes watering "..Malfoy..doing something like _that_?"

"..it has to be." Ron said, Hermione noticed him turn white "Why would that bloke say something like That? Who is he anyway?"

"I will talk to Miss Morris in my office when the chance arises" McGonagall said firmly, her lips thinned "But we must help the others." she said sternly, and led the way into the fray..

* * *

Mara had her wand out, blocking fast flying spells a huge blonde Death Eater was firing all over the place. She remembered her shield charms, each spell bouncing of them the Death Eater fired, and her tear filled eyes widened, when she saw Snape passing by and hurrying towards the staircase of the Astronomy tower. She assumed Snape was rushing to fight the Death Eaters off and let it be.

Screams filled the air as an almighty crash sounded, Mara turned to see the roof had caved in, people scattered away, someone was underneath the rubble, Nymphadora Tonks was helping them out form underneath.

"Morris watch out!" She jumped as a spell bounded off the wall past her, she turned to see that the once 'Professor' Lupin had blocked a spell for her.

"Thank you!" she said, and Lupin gave her a warm sad smile, she wondered what was wrong.

"Mara!" she turned again to see Howard standing by the rubble, covered in dirt from the fall in of the roof "I'm sorry, but I have to do this!"

Mara looked in confusion

" _Stupefy_!" Howard yelled, a blast of light hit Mara and suddenly she collapsed

"Morris!" Lupin shouted, he couldn't keep his eyes of the blonde death eater as he protected Tonks from an array of oncoming spells.

He watched, shocked as the man who attacked Mara scooped her up into his arms and put her over his shoulder

"WAIT." Lupin yelled as Howard ran off with Mara over his shoulder "Someone stop that man!" he cried, spells shot at Howard from Tonks's wand, but Howard ducked and blocked the spells with his own wand and ran past the fighting witches wizards and Death Eaters and just made it through; and into the entrance hall where he ran to the exits and blasted the guarding Aurors away from the doors and ran through the courtyards and to the grounds exit, he blasted more Aurors away from the gates and disapparated on the spot with Mara still over his shoulder.

Taking Mara away from the safety of the castle, away from the battle, away from the constant guard of the Aurors and to somewhere he could keep his eye on her from now on...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you are looking forward to the last entries :D don't forget to follow or fave if you haven't already, leave a comment if you wish!**


	33. Epilogue

**A/N welcome peeps to the final part of this story, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Howard skulked through the dark alleyway, the sky was cloudy, setting an uneasy atmosphere in the surrounding area. He moved under the cover of darkness. An unconscious figure lay over his shoulders as he moved along.

He rounded a corner, and looked both ways before knocking thrice on a door.

It took a few moments before a shadowy figure emerged before the window pane, at last it opened.

The figure, clad in black stood and narrowed his dark eyes

"Unconscious?" he asked in his usual drawl

"Yes. You remember the deal we made." Howard scowled, the figure nodded and stood aside. Howard entered the shabby looking house.

"Did you have to go to such lengths?" the figure asked

"Yes!" Howard replied indignantly "She was refusing to come with me."

The figure before Howard scoffed

"Good girl." he mocked, Howard lowered his eyes

"Where can I put her?" he asked

"Upstairs, I will lead you." Howard followed him up the stairs and to a spare bedroom which housed two single beds placed apart and a single old wardrobe.

"Place her there." the figure pointed and Howard placed his daughter on a single bed closest to the door.

"How long has she been unconscious?" the figure asked

"Not long." Howard replied "Good thing you were home. I assume you've already been to see the Dark Lord?" Howard spat, the figure shook it's greasy head.

"Not yet, no." the figure replied solemnly

"I suspect you'll be confirming Dumbledores' death to him?" Howard replied "You realise once Mara hears of this, she'll loathe your guts." Howard snarled, a smirk plagued his lips, the figures eyes lowered to the floor.

"Yes. As will most." he replied, Howard scoffed.

"Tsk." Howard muttered "Right. Then I'll leave Mara with you for the time being, Snape."

Snape nodded

"If she wakes up before I return, explain to her what's going on will you?" Howard asked

"I will." Snape replied stiffly, and he glanced at Maras' unconscious form on the bed, she looked rather peaceful.

"You should go, before I change my mind." Snape muttered, Howard lowered his eyes

"Fine..I shouldn't be long."

Howard walked past Snape and out into the hallway, he looked down at Mara with sadness in his dark eyes. He moved a strand of her dark hair away from her eyes, when he heard Howards' footsteps fade down the stairs.

Snape knew then Mara would hate him for certain, once she found out what he had done. However, now she was safe before she returned to Hogwarts next term, that's what mattered..

* * *

 **A/N Thank you all for your continued support for this story, the follows and favourites are very much appreciated!**

 **There Will be a sequel, set in the timeline of the Deathly Hallows, I have Much planned for it. Although I am going to take a bit of a break for at least a month since I've been working on this story for longer than i care to remember! Although I do have another Harry Potter fanfic on my mind.**

 **But I'd like to hear your voices, do YOU want a sequel to this story? Please leave an answer in the comments section or inbox me! It's much appreciated!**

 **Much Love, The DarkHasRisen...**

 **If you have been affected by any of the subjects in this story, please call these numbers and visit their websites.**

 **NSPCC**

 **Helpline: 0808 800 5000 (24 hours, every day)**

 **.uk**

 **Rape Crisis**

 **Helpline: 0808 802 9999 (12-2:30 and 7-9:30)**

 **.uk**

 **Victim Support**

 **Supportline: 0808 168 9111**

 **The Survivors Trust**

 **Helpline: 0808 801 0818**


End file.
